La batalla de las diosas
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: ¡Eres ridículo, Boomer!- dijo Bellota furiosa-. Te diré lo que harás: ¡Asimilalo, aceptalo y hazte responsable! ¿Que si te odio? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por revolcarte con mi hermanita y embarazarla! pero eso no importa ahora, ellas nos atacaran, el universo que conocemos desaparecerá en un instante, asi que si deseas proteger tanto a los vivos como a los muertos y a ese bebé, pelearas.
1. Chicas poderosas

_Hace un par de dias se me ocurrio esta historia, asi que pense ¿por que no?_

_y aqui esta, aun no se cuandos capitulos seran pero espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 1: Chicas poderosas._

Una enorme y celestial puerta dorada se abrió, de ahí salio una mujer de radiante belleza, piel blanca como ningún otra, cabello dorado y rizado, y hermosos ojos brillantes color miel. Camino sin prisa por el pasillo, tenia tal elegancia al caminar que encantaría a cualquiera. El pasillo era blanco con adornos de oro, una enorme alfombra roja y dorada muy elegante, había algunos retratos en las paredes que mostraban la historia "familiar" de tal lugar, cada retrato con su respectivo marco de oro puro.

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo una hermosa mujer, aunque no tan hermosa como la anterior, tenia una cabellera color castaño rojizo recogido en un elegante peinado-. ¿Por que estabas en la habitación de mi esposo?- su voz reflejaba unos celos perversos.

-No seas ridícula, Hera, yo nunca me metería con tu esposo jajajaja.- dijo la radiante mujer de cabello dorado con seriedad pero su risa musical y burlona hacia dudar si lo que decía era verdad o mentira-. Solo hablabamos de ciertos asuntos.

-¿Que tipo de asuntos?- pregunto la castaña aun con celos incontrolables.

-Asuntos que te involucran a ti.

-¿A mi?- pregunto con mayor interés.

-Observa con atención.

La mujer de cabellos dorados saco casi magicamente de sus vestidos una esfera de cristal de la cual comenzaron a reflejarse imagenes, imagenes del mundo de los mortales, y todas esas imagenes mostraban violencia, injusticia, desprecio y vergüenza asía la mujer.

-¿Te eso hablaban?- dijo la castaña en tono de burla-. ¿Sobre el maltrato de el hombre hacia la mujer? sabes que eso es algo de lo mas natural, así es como debe ser, no se puede cambiar las cosas, hace milenios que se decidió.

-¿No se puede cambiar, dices? tu esposo ya me dio el permiso para cambiarlo todo.

-¡Espera, Afrodita!- la castaña pronuncio el nombre con tono de asco-. Si tanto de importa, dejame decirte que los humanos ya se dieron cuenta de su error en menospreciar a la mujer, cada vez las mujeres tienen un rol mas importante en su sociedad, los mortales comienzan a cambiar, tu lo sabes.

-Oh mi querida Hera.- dijo la bella rubia.- Los humanos nunca van a cambiar, puede que algunos si, pero la mayoría sera siempre igual de egoísta, cambiaron solo en apariencia. No te hablo solo como amiga, si no como nuera, recuerda que por ti tuve que casarme con ese hijo tuyo, me la debes querida mía.

-Y tu le has sido infiel con tus amantes en incontables ocasiones.

-Si, eso es, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?- dijo la rubia con sarcasmo-. Aquel día en que me descubrió con Ares, ¡fue todo un show! incluso invito a todos los dioses a que vieran mi vergüenza ¿y donde estaba las diosas en ese momento?

-¡Silencio!- grito indignada la hermosa castaña.

-¡Estaban en casa! ocultándose con vergüenza de lo que YO, una mujer, ise. ¡Que fácil! ¡¿no?!, los hombres tienen total libertad de engañar a sus esposas y no hay nadie que les diga algo ¡pero si a una mujer se le ocurre hacer tal cosa, pero que show se arma! ¡¿no es así?!... aunque claro, eso no se aplica a ti ¿cierto?

-¿Que quisiste decir con que Zeus de dio permiso de cambiarlo todo?- pregunto la castaña amenazadoramente.

-Todo se aclarara pronto, querida Hera, sigueme por favor.

Ambas continuaron caminando por ese extenso y elegante pasillo, doblaron varias veces hasta que entraron a una habitación, una habitación de paredes color rojizo oscuro, muy poco iluminada, un enorme sofá de cuero marrón estaba en el centro, enfrente de el una sencilla alfombra, una chimenea que desprendía fuego color verde y por encima un enorme cuadro con una pintura. En el sofá otra mujer yacía sentada ahí, una mujer de cabello oscuro y lacio, piel blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre, lucia un hermoso vestido negro.

-¡¿Que hace aquí Persefone?! ¡¿no debería estar en el Hades con su esposo?!- dijo la castaña estallando en furia.

-El no tiene porque enterarse.- dijo la de cabellos dorados-. Ella decidió ayudarnos voluntariamente en este asunto.

-Creí que ustedes dos tenían... problemas.- dijo con suficiencia.

-Lo de Adonis ya esta superado, fuimos grandes amigas antes, no veo porque no podemos serlo ahora.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, provocando que la castaña enfureciera aun mas.

-Si te rencores estamos hablando, Hera.- dijo la de cabello negro con tranquilidad.- Dejame decirte que aun no olvido lo de Zagreo.

La castaña le lanzo una sonrisa con maldad, la de cabello oscuro no reacciono ante tal insulto, Hera dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la salida.

-Sea lo que sea que estén planeando no me interesa.

-Espera Hera.- dijo Afrodita, la rubia, tomándola del hombro.- Tu eres Hera, reina de los dioses, esposa-hermana de Zeus el dios del cielo y el trueno, hija de Crono y Rea, nieta de Urano y Gea. Zeus se canso de gobernar, por eso me encomendó a mi hacer lo que me plazca con el mundo, me permidió empezar todo de nuevo, ¿acaso no lo vez? tu serias la gobernante, eres la indicada para gobernar este nuevo mundo, tu y solo tu.

Hera espero, pensó detenidamente en cada palabra que Afrodita le decía, pero todo se concentraba en una única parte "tu serias la gobernante"... perfecto.

-¿Y de que trataría ese nuevo mundo?- dijo con mucho interés, sin voltear a verla a los ojos.

-¿Aun no lo captas? pensé que eras mas lista, sera todo exactamente igual, pero con la mujer en la cabeza del mundo, se acabo la era del hombre, las mujeres gobernaran.

-¿Que pasara con el mundo anterior?

-Todo sera borrado, lo que es, lo que fue y lo que sera, tanto vivos como muertos, borrare a todas esas almas, inclusive a las que ya descansan en el inframundo, todo sera como si nunca hubiera sido, eso sera el nuevo comienzo.

-Pero... todas esas almas.- Hera dudo.

-Piensa en tu madre, piensa en Rea.- ambas voltearon a ver la gran pintura que adornaba a la habitación, en el mostraba la imagen de una mujer, la imagen de Rea-. Recuerda lo mucho que sufrió al lado de Crono, recuerdo lo que hizo tu padre a ti a tus hermanos, hazlo por ella, hagamoslo por ella.

Continuo escuchando las palabras de Afrodita, pero en el fondo algo le decía una y otra vez "tu serias la gobernante", sentía lastima por todas esas almas cuya existencia seria borrada de la historia pero su deseo de poder era aun mas grande.

-Hagamoslo.- dijo finalmente la castaña con voz decidida.

-Perfecto.

-Pero no es tan fácil.- dijo la de cabello oscuro, Persefone, levantándose de su haciento-. El universo no puede destruirse con solo desearlo, se debe hacer poco a poco...

.

..

...

La ciudad de Santadilla, una hermosa ciudad, el sol brillaba reluciente y el cielo era de un azul brillante, las nubes lucían tan esponjosas y blancas, las mariposas volaban como cualquier día de primavera, las personas vivían tranquilamente, todo era tranquilo el la ciudad de Santadilla hasta que... ¡Mojo Jojo ataca Sandadilla!

Mojo Jojo, un simio verde con un casco en la cabeza, el cual oculta su enorme cerebro que es muestra de su gran inteligencia, el es el archienemigo de Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Se encontraba destruyendo la ciudad con su nuevo robot, el robot tenia forma de un pulpo gigante, en la punta de cada tentaculo tenia unas filosas navajas que cortaban cualquier cosa que tocaran, de la parte de arriba lanzada un potente laser rojo que destruía los edificios, dentro de la maquina se podía ver a Mojo controlando el aparato con sus controles.

-Esta vez ni Las Chicas Superpoderosas podrán detenerme.- dijo el malvado mono-. Porque yo, Mojo Jojo e creado esta gran maquina invencible, y así es como yo, Mojo Jojo destruirá Saldadilla, porque yo Mojo Jojo soy mucho mas listo que ustedes, y es por eso que esta vez mi victoria esta asegurada.

Entonces un trio de luces de colores cruzaron el cielo, eran los reconocibles colores de ellas, azul, verde y rosa. Todos los ciudadanos al verlas llegar se tranquilizaron, ellas siempre eran su salvación, todo el mundo amaba a esa chicas, no tenían forma de agradecer todo lo que ellas habían hecho por ellos. Las tres chicas se acercaron al lugar, había pasado ya muchos años desde que el profesor Utonio las creo, ahora las tres chicas eran jovencitas que aparentaban tener la edad de 18 años, habían crecido mucho, ya no eran unas niñas.

-¡Ya callate Mojo!- dijo una de ellas, la chica de ojos verdes, cabello corto oscuro y despeinado, blusa corta sin mangas y falda verde, debajo de la falta llevaba un notable short de color negro y debajo de la blusa otra mas apretada con mangas cortas color negro no muy larga, dejando ver su ombligo;unas botas negras, unas calcetas verde oscuro que le llegaban a casi a las rodillas, y unos guantes negros. Bellota.

-Veo que tu nunca aprenderás, Mojo Jojo, iras directo a prisión.- dijo en tono justiciero la líder. Una chica de ojos rosas, cabello muy largo, le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, cubría su frente con el fleco, era un hermoso cabello pelirrojo atado a un enorme moño rojo; levaba una corta blusa escolar que dejaba al descubierto su estomago, tenia un moño rojo en la parte del cuello, el resto era rosa y blanco; su falda también era escolar, de bloques color rosa, con una linea horizontal negra el la parte de abajo, levaba zapatos escolares negros y calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas. Bombón.

-Mojo, ¿no crees que ya estas algo viejo para esto? no te valla a hacer daño.- dijo dulcemente la mas pequeña del grupo. Una linda chica rubia con ojos azules, con su cabello atado en dos coletas que le llegaban varios centímetros por debajo de los hombros pero antes de llegar a la cintura; tenia un sencillo y cómodo vestido color azul claro, casi blanco, con encajes en la cintura; unas sencillas sandalias azules, un adorable collar que llevaba como adorno una pequeña flor plateada y una pulsera del mismo color. Burbuja.

-¿Viejo? ¿yo?- dijo mojo-. Yo no soy viejo, y si fuera viejo eso no importaría porque para la maldad no hay vejez y no hay limite para cuando debes dejar de ser malvado, y repito, yo, Mojo Jojo, no soy viejo, ¿ustedes no creen se ya demasiado viejas para jugar a las super heroinas?

-Te equivocas Mojo.- dijo Burbuja dulcemente mientras volaba a toda velocidad a dirección del robot de Mojo, lanzándole así una fuerte patada que hizo que el robot, con Mojo dentro, saliera volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.

-Para patear el trasero de los villanos no hay edad.- dijo Bellota sacando laser de los ojos, haciendo que el robot se calentara y comenzara a salir humo, Bellota voló hasta el robot y utilizo sus manos para abrirlo y sacar a Mojo de adentro para después darle un par de puñetazos que le sacaron varios dientes al mono.

-No importa el tiempo que pase Mojo.- dijo Bombón acercándose al lugar-. Puedes seguir intentando destruir la ciudad una vez salgas de la cárcel pero nosotras siempre estaremos aquí.- sujeto a Mojo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-Porque nosotras...- Dijo la rubia.

-Siempre seremos.- dijo Bellota mientras terminaba de destruir el robot.

-Las chicas Superpoderosas.- dijo la líder mientras que en ese instante el robot exploto, lanzando fuego y humo.- Y eso no cambiara nunca.

* * *

_Este es mi primer fic de las chicas superpoderosas, ase unos dias no tenia idea de que haria uno jeje fue inspiracion que surgio de la nada xD_

_me encanta la mitologia griega, por eso se me ocurrio agragar todo eso en una historia, y esta era perfecta_

_este apenas es el inicio, pronto comenzara lo interesante, esta es solo una introduccion_

_no estoy segura cuando podre subir otro capitulo, pero si subire otro, lo juro jeje_

_espero que dejen sus rewiews_


	2. Linea

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 2: Linea._

-Estoy muy cansada, me alegra que finalmente este día haya acabado.- dijo la poderosa pelirroja entrando por una de las ventanas de su habitación.

-Vencer a Mojo fue mas que sencillo, ese mono ya debería rendirse.- dijo la verde entrando a la habitación de la misma forma.

-Hay que admirar su perseverancia jiji- dijo dulcemente la rubia mientras se dirigía al espejo para cepillar su hermoso cabello.

Las tres hermanas empezaron a prepararse para ir a dormir, mañana tendrían que ir a la escuela, estaban a mitad de su ultimo año en preparatoria. Pronto tendrían que irse a la universidad, ellas lo sabían, Bombón tenia una gran oportunidad de asistir a la universidad de Harvard y... sinceramente aun no se había decidido; por un lado le encantaba la idea de asistir a Harvard, es una gran universidad y es una oportunidad espectacular, pero por otro lado no podía pensar en el hecho de dejar la ciudad de Saltadilla, los ciudadanos necesitaban a las superheroinas; Burbuja y Bellota planeaban ir a una universidad cercana para así no descuidar la ciudad, le decían a Bombón que no había problema en que dejara a ellas solas para defender la ciudad, pero Bombón tampoco soportaba la idea de dejar a sus dos hermanas menores, temía que les sucediera algo. Que difícil era ser una heroína a esta edad, en la edad donde todo cambia.

Bombón y Bellota comenzaron a ponerse sus pijamas, dispuestas a irse a dormir; Burbuja deshizo su par de coletas dejando su bello cabello rubio suelto, se levando de su silla y se dirigió al armario para buscar su pijama. Burbuja comenzo a ponerse la pijama, se fue quitando su adorable vestido quedando en ropa interior, a ninguna de las tres hermanas le molestaba estar desnudas entre ellas, eran hermanas después de todo; Burbuja sostuvo su pijama entre sus manos, entonces paro lo que estaba haciendo y dio un pequeño pero audible suspiro, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Que pasa Burbuja?- pregunto Bombón que ya estaba recostada en la cama.

-¿Que día es hoy?

-¿Como que qué día? es miércoles.- dijo la de cabello oscuro.

-No, me refería al...- Burbuja no completo la frase, ella no quería que sospecharan nada.

-Es día 3.- dijo la líder adivinando a que se refería su hermana-. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-¿Eh? por nada, por nada enserio jeje- dijo la rubia nerviosa y sonrojada mientras sacudía fuertemente la cabeza en señal de negación, se veía tan adorable como siempre. Había guardado por tanto tiempo ese pequeño secreto y no estaba dispuesta a que ellas la descubrieran, por nada del mundo.

Un fuerte trueno se escucho desde afuera, seguido por el sonido le las gotas de lluvia al caer, una tormenta... Burbuja volteo a ver la ventana y pudo ver como el clima había cambiado tan drasticamente, llovía muy fuerte y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto. Burbuja cambio la expresión de su rostro por una que parecía una mezcla de confusión, decepción y tristeza, expresión que sus hermanas no pasaron desapercibida.

-¿Que sucede, Burbuja?- pregunto la mayor al ver la cara de su hermana.

-No me digas que le temes a los truenos.- se burlo la verde.

-No, no es eso, es solo que...- Burbuja se sonrojo, no sabia como completar la frase, además en su mente había un pensamiento que...- Simplemente no me gustan las tormentas, es todo.- dijo sonriendo, intentando regresar su cara angelical que se había vuelto triste a una muy alegre.

¿Por que tenia que suceder hoy? ¿por que tenia que llover este tercer día del mes? el día que ella esperaba mes tras mes, ¿y por que precisamente este mes?, habían sucedido cosas como esta anteriormente, justo este día, pero ella se resignaba pero... ¿por que ahora? ahora no...

Termino de ponerse la pijama y se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas y abrazo a su pequeño peluche, Pulpi, Burbuja ya era grande, ya no conservaba la mayoría de sus juguetes, pero este por nada del mundo lo olvidara, jamas se desharía de el. No podía dormir, pensaba en que debería hacer en ese momento, estaba demasiado mal el clima para salir, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y aunque ella fuera a ese lugar no tendría la certeza de que... Abrazo fuertemente su peluche, se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas ya estaban dormidas, tenia que tomar una decisión ¿ir o no ir?

Cuidadosamente se levando de la cama, procurando que sus hermanas no se despertaran, se dirigió silenciosamente al armario y lo abrió con cuidado, se puso rápidamente un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul y unas botas para la lluvia, no tenia mucho tiempo para escoger la ropa, no quería que sus hermanas la descubrieran, miro al reloj, apenas iba a dar la media noche, tomo su paraguas azul y salio de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. Miro la lluvia y pensó que debería estar realmente muy loca para hacer eso, suspiro y comenzo a volar hacia aquel lugar... Lo que Burbuja no sabia es que Bombón no estaba dormida y que estaba consciente de que su hermanita salio de la casa, Bombón se levantó y vio por la ventana como su hermana en la lluvia se alejaba de la casa.

-¿Que escondes, Burbuja?- se pregunto para si misma la pelirroja mientras veía a su hermana partir.

Burbuja volaba contra el fuerte viento y lluvia que golpeaba contra ella, realmente debería estar muy loca para hacer esto, nisiquiera sabia que... ¿como podria asegurar que...?. Ella se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que por esa distracción el fuerte viento se llevo su paraguas.

-¡Ah!- exclamo burbuja al ver como su paraguas azul salia volando, decidió no volver por el, después de todo no le fue de mucha ayuda, ya estaba muy empapada.

Continuo volando hacia las afueras de la ciudad y se dirigió al bosque, se dirigió a uno de sus tantos lugares secretos, aunque no visitaba ese lugar con mucha frecuencia, era muy especial, aunque ella no estaba segura de la razón, no podía creer que aun hiciera esto después de 7 años. Recordaba el día en que descubrió ese bello lugar en el bosque, aun era una niña de 8 años, paseaba sin rumbo en el bosque hasta que encontró un pequeño arroyo, no tenia mas de 3 metros de ancho que separaba una orilla con otra y provenía de quien sabe donde, había flores alrededor y pequeños animalitos que ahí habitaban.

Era un sitio muy lindo, pensó ella. Era curioso ver como alrededor de ese arroyo todo estaba cubierto con arboles, haciendo que sus ramas cubrieran casi por completo el sol, pero justo encima del arroyo no había ninguna hoja de árbol que impidiera que el brillante sol iluminara esa pequeña corriente de agua, haciendo que brillara hermosamente. Rápidamente ese lugar se volvió uno de sus muchos lugares secretos. Lo visitaba muy seguido, jugaba con los conejos que ahí vivían, ese lugar realmente tenia muchos conejos, aveces se llevaba sus crayones para colorear, se divertía mucho ahí, aunque siempre sola... entonces ocurrió.

Ese día sus hermanas habían peleado, aunque no recordaba con exactitud por que, ella odiaba verlas pelear y salio llorando de la casa, ella tenia ya 11 años de edad y, aunque ya no visitaba ese lugar con frecuencia seguía siendo un sitio muy especial para ella. Era de noche pero eso no impidió que ella se adentrara en el bosque, aunque si tenia un poco de miedo pero pensó que al estar en su lugar secreto no sentirá miedo mas, jamas había estado en ese sitio de noche. Llego al lugar, era sumamente hermoso de noche, la parte cubierta de arboles estaba sumergida en las tinieblas pero, justo en ese arroyo, las hermosa luz de la luna se reflejaba en esa pequeña corriente de agua haciendo que se iluminara hermosamente. Dejo de volar y bajo lentamente al suelo, justo cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra un par de ojos voltearon a verla, ella lo miro a el...

Era un niño, igual a ella, cabello rubio alborotado hacia los lados, piel clara y ojos azules que a la luz de la luna parecía que desprendía brillo de ellos, Burbuja se pregunto por un instante si sus ojos se verían igual. Burbuja continuo observandolo, era el, uno de los Rowdyruff Boy, era Boomer. Varias preguntas surgieron en su cabeza ¿que hacia aquí? ¿como había encontrado este lugar? ¿que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos?. Ambos se observaron fijamente por 10 largos segundos.

La pelea inicio.

Boomer se lanzo en contra de ella lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo en lo que ella se protegió con ambos brazos, la rubia salio arrastrada por el fuerte golpe, aunque sin perder el equilibrio, se arrastro unos cuantos metros en la tierra por el golpe, dejando en esta una línea recta de tierra, varias flores y plantas bonitas se destruyeron a su paso. Burbuja y Boomer se quedaron quietos, sin reaccionar por 2 segundos, Burbuja voló hacia arriba de los arboles, no queria que su pelea destruyera ese lindo lugar, Boomer la siguió. Ahora ambos flotaban en el cielo, por encima de las enormes ramas de esos grandes arboles pero por debajo de esa inmensa luna que iluminaba a ambos. Boomer la miro, parecía asustado, pero claro, Burbuja le ganaba la mayoría de las veces en las peleas, Burbuja lo miro con cara seria, aunque ocultaba que estaba algo asustada también, la pelea volvió a iniciar.

Burbuja ataco primero, lanzo una fuerte patada a su contrincante, este la esquivo y la tomo por la pierna y la lanzo lejos del lugar, Burbuja salio lanzada por los aires y después con mucho esfuerzo logro detenerse, voló de regreso para atacar al rubio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a lo que este reacciono con un pequeño grito para después darle otro puñetazo en el estomago a la rubia, todo en solo un par de segundos. Ambos solo usaban su super fuerza para pelear, ninguno de los dos utilizo sus demás poderes, solo se dedicaban a golpearse entre ellos, Burbuja desconocía la razón por la que Boomer no utilizaba sus poderes pero ella no lo hacia para no dañar ese hermoso bosque.

La rubia le dio una fuerte patada al niño en su cara y este salio lanzado hacia el suelo, Burbuja se apresuro a sujetarlo para que este no chocara y destruyera a los arboles que estaban abajo; rápidamente lo volvió a lanzar hacia arriba y antes de que este volviera a caer nuevamente, le dio un codazo en el estomago, tan fuerte que el chico escupió un poco de sangre, este reacciono rápido y la sujeto de su cabello rubio y se lo jalo con fuerza a la vez que ella lanzaba un grito de dolor, después el rubio le dio un fuerte rodillazo a la espalda de la niña. No se dirigieron la palabra en el transcurso de la pelea, lo único que se lograba escuchar eran los fuertes golpes que se daban el uno al otro y uno que otro grito de dolor recurrente, incluso los animales nocturnos quedaron totalmente callados ante tal pelea.

No sabían cuando tiempo había pasado, ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas?, solo sabían que estaban muy cansados y extremadamente lastimados, la feroz batalla estaba finalizando. Burbuja junto sus puños y con ambos le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio, este callo a gran velocidad al suelo, Burbuja esta vez no tenia fuerza suficiente para detener su estrellamiento contra el suelo. Bommer callo encima del arroyo, su golpe contra el suelo no rompió absolutamente nada, apenas hizo un ruido, tal vez Burbuja no lo había golpeado tan fuerte como suponía. Había ganado esta batalla, miro a Boomer desde los cielos, el estaba muy lastimado y ensangrentado, había ganado, el había perdido, finalmente se había acabado. Comenzo a ver todo borroso, estaba muy cansada y sus heridas le dolían mucho, cayó inevitablemente al suelo, ya no aguantaba el cansancio, cayó también encima del arroyo y ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, lo ultimo que vio fue esa brillante luna, no había indicios de que fuera a amanecer pronto, después de eso se desmayo.

Despertó en la orilla del rió, el sol resplandecía, había varios conejos alrededor, ya había amanecido, miro al arroyo, llevaba agua suficiente para ahogarla si aun se encontrara ahí, entonces se pregunto como había llegado a la orilla, volteo hacia todas direcciones, Boomer ya no estaba ahí, tal vez Boomer fue quien la saco del agua pero ¿por que?. Regreso a su casa, sus hermanas y el profesor estaban muy preocupados, Bellota había salido a buscarla varias veces durante la noche. Ella les explico el por que de sus heridas, les contó todo, les dijo que se había encontrado con el Rowdyruff Boy y que había ganado la pelea pero que después de eso cayó inconsciente, aunque omitió el bosque en donde se encontraban.

Días después, a finales de ese mismo mes, Burbuja volvió a dirigirse a ese sitio del bosque por la noche, simplemente por que le gustaba como se veía ese arroyo a la luz de la luna, confiaba en no encontrarse con el Rowdyruff rubio nuevamente. Para su sorpresa, cuando llego el estaba ahí nuevamente, esta vez, arrodillado frente a un arbusto, sujetando con sus manos a un pequeño conejo bebe, Burbuja se sorprendió completamente al verlo nuevamente en su lugar secreto, y se asusto al ver que sujetaba a ese indefenso conejito.

-¡Oye! ¡Sueltalo, el no te a hecho nada!- grito la rubia, a lo que Boomer, del otro lado del rió, la miro.

-No pienso soltarlo.- dijo.

-¡Dije que lo sueltes! ¡¿no vez que el pobre quiere irse a dormir con sus hermanitos?!

-No es cierto, el quiere jugar conmigo.- dijo el rubio molesto, aunque tanto su rostro como su voz eran tan dulces.

-¡Claro que no! el pobre quiere dormirse.- dijo la pequeña rubia indignada, se veía igualmente adorable.

-¿Tu como lo sabes?

-Yo puedo entender y hablar con los animales, a el no le gusta como lo estas sujetando.- estaba muy molesta. El rubio solo volteo a ver al pequeño conejo, y después lo sujeto con mayor delicadeza-. ¡¿Y por que sigues viniendo aquí?! ¡se supone que este es mi lugar secreto!

-¿Tu lugar secreto?- dijo el rubio con arrogancia mientras soltaba al conejito y se levantaba para ver directamente a la Superpoderosa a los ojos-. Este es **mi** lugar secreto.

-¿Tu lugar secreto? no ¡este es **mi** lugar secreto!- grito Burbuja. El pequeño conejo bebe se quedo ahí para observarlos, se veía confundido con su discusión.

-Yo encontré este lugar primero.- reclamo Boomer.

-Yo vengo aquí desde hace 3 años.

-Yo vengo aquí desde hace 3 años y medio.- dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con orgullo.

-¿3 años y medio?- pregunto la niña, no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-Bueno... mas o menos.- dijo el rubio bajando los hombros, enrealidad no estaba seguro desde cuando iba a aquel lugar.

-Si eso es verdad ¿porque nunca te había visto antes aquí?- dijo la pequeña frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues yo nunca te e visto aquí tampoco, boba.

-¡No me digas boba!- grito la pequeña y se puso en posición de pelea. Boomer retrocedió un par de pasos, como si no quisiera volver a recibir una paliza de parte de la rubia.

-¡Yo siempre vengo aquí a la misma hora!

Entonces Burbuja lo comprendió, la razón por que nunca lo veía ahí es por que ella visitaba ese sitio de día y el de noche, entonces comprendió que su lugar secreto también era de alguien mas, ¿que derecho tenia al quitárselo? el tampoco lo sabia, suponía que el también merecía estar en ese lindo lugar, aunque fuera un villano.

-Esta bien ¿que te parece si compartimos este lugar?

-Pues no lo acepto.- dijo aun molesto.

-Al parecer este era el lugar secreto de ambos, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, no veo justo que alguno de los dos se valla.- dijo dulcemente.

-Pues aun no me parece.

-Entonces luchare por este sitio.- dijo la niña intentando parecer ruda.

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras.- dijo el niño rubio aun cruzado de brazos mientras se sentaba a la orilla del arroyo y volteaba hacia otro lado. No es que la niña pareciera intimidante, solo que Boomer no quería volver a pelear, sabia que volvería a perder, y tampoco quería perder su amado lugar secreto, era el único lugar en donde podía estar apartado de todo, de sus hermanos y de la presión de ser un villano, era su único momento en el que podía ser el mismo, pero ahora ya no estaba solo, y eso le incomodaba-. Pero esta parte es mía, no cruces mi lado.- dijo señalando el arroyo para dar a entender que es la linea que divide sus lugares, quedando Boomer a la izquierda y Burbuja a la derecha.- Pero no me dirijas la palabra ¿me escuchaste boba?

-Esta bien.- dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba de frustración y se cruzaba de brazos.

A los pocos días, al inicio del mes siguiente se volvieron a encontrar y nuevamente no se dirigieron la palabra, Burbuja jugaba en su lado del arroyo y Boomer permaneció sentado y pensativo por un par de horas para después retirarse. Y así pasaron los meses, poco a poco cada uno dejo de ir tan seguido al lugar, pero extrañamente, al cabo de el segundo año, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos se encontraban el tercer día de cada mes, no conversaban, nisiquiera se miraban, ambos estaban distraidos en lo que siempre hacían en ese arroyo, como si el otro no estuviera ahí, aveces Burbuja se ponía a colorear y Bommer se ponía a molestar a los conejos, Burbuja de vez en cuando le decía una que otra palabra de desaprobación que raramente eran respondidas, el también hacia aveces comentarios sobre las actividades de la rubia, a diferencia de el, ella si le respondía en la mayoría de las veces, pero nunca tuvieron una verdadera conversación, solo unos cuantos cruces de palabras. Aveces ella le sonreía ante algo que le parecía gracioso de lo que el hacia, pero el jamas le devolvía la sonrisa. Aveces uno se iba primero y el otro quien sabe cuando tiempo mas se quedaba en el lugar, aveces se quedaban ahí noches completas. Esos encuentros no los tomaban en cuenta en su relación de enemigos, es como si el tiempo en el arroyo no existiera al momento de luchar, después de todo, no es como si hubiera gran interacción entre ellos en los momentos en que se encontraban.

Pasaron muchos meses y cada que llegaba el día 3 de cada mes, Burbuja se dirigía en secreto a aquel lugar, no sabia cual era la razón pero ahora las únicas veces en que iba a su lugar secreto era justamente ese día, aveces le daba algo de pereza ir, otras veces estaba extrañamente ansiosa, no sabia si era lo mismo con el, aunque no lo creía. Tantos años con la misma rutina mes, tras mes, y ella no sabia por que continuaba haciéndolo, incluso llego a pensar que la razón por la que seguía yendo era para verlo a el y no a ese hermoso arroyo a mitad del bosque y se preguntaba cual era la razón de todo esto, tal vez era por que es el único momento en que ella, una heroína y el, un villano, podían encontrarse sin ser mas que acompañantes distantes, sin atacarse, solo estar ahí, sin interactuar entre si, solo estar ahí.

Los años pasaron, y ahora ella se sentía un poco rara cuando ese día llagaba, no sabia la razón. Ahora era un poco raro entre ellos, almenos para ella, aveces se sentía observada por el, lo ignoraba la mayoría de las veces pero cuando volteaba a verlo el volteaba hacia a un lado rápidamente. Aun no se dirigían la palabra pero... era extraño, algo estaba cambiando, aun cuando no había mucha interacción entre ellos, aunque a simple vista no era notable, aunque ninguno haya hecho algo para que eso cambiara, se sentía mas presión entre ellos, como si quisieran hablar de algo, de cualquier cosa, pero ninguno decía ni una sola palabra. Pero todo se quedaba ahí, solo se sentía ahí, después de ese momento ese sentir desaparecía, nisiquiera cuando se encontraban luchando cuando el y sus hermanos cometian un crimen y ella y sus hermanas los detenían. No, ese extraño sentir solo estaba presente cuando se encontraban el tercer día de cada mes en ese arroyo que los divida a ambos, aunque había días en que el arroyo se secaba ellos aun lo veían muy presente ahí, dividiendolos. Así pasaron los años hasta que algo rompió esa delicada linea que ellos se habían impuesto, aunque sea por un instante.

Burbuja llego volando al lugar, bajo lentamente, aunque no era su intención quedo oculta detrás de un arbusto, miro a su alrededor y no había señal de Boomer, era raro, por que casi siempre el llagaba antes que ella, tal vez hoy no vendría, aveces pasaba, aveces alguno de los dos se ausentaba por algún motivo u otro, aveces tal vez ninguno asistía por causa del clima. Burbuja miro al arroyo y entre las piedras que sobresalían de este estaba un conejo, un bello conejo atrapado en medio del arroyo, burbuja no sabia como había terminado ahí, pero era obvio que necesitaba ayuda, para no asustarlo se acerco lenta y silenciosamente entre los arbustos, salio de el arbusto y se acerco al conejo, floto ligeramente para no mojarse y su mano se acerco a ese conejo que no dejaba de temblar...

El roce de sus manos se sintió helado, pero extrañamente cálido. Burbuja observo la otra mano que sujetaba al suave conejo igual que ella y después levando la vista para observar al rubio que la miraba igual de asombrado. Los ojos azules de ambos se miraron, estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, podían escuchar la respiración del otro. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, en todo este tiempo ellos dos jamas se habían tocado mas que para pelear, ahora sus manos estaban juntas, ahora la linea que los dividía había desaparecido, ya no había nada mas que ellos dos y el conejo que ambos intentaron tocar a la vez. Por un segundo ya nada importaba, mas que sus ojos que se miraban el uno al otro, ojos azules como la luz que reflejaba aquella luna. Burbuja instintivamente intento aferrarse mas a aquella helada mano de su enemigo, este puso una cara indescifrable, muy parecida al miedo, pero había algo mas... Separo su mano de la de burbuja lentamente, se quedo quieto por un mínimo segundo y después se alejo velozmente del lugar, como si huyera. Ella cargo al conejo y lo puso a la orilla, reconoció que era el mismo conejo bebe de la otra vez, pero ahora ya había crecido. Bubuja observo a Boomer alejarse, desprendía una luz azul mientras volaba a gran velocidad, y nuevamente se pregunto en que estaba pensando.

-De eso hace tres meses.- pensó Burbuja regresando al presente, aun estaba lloviendo fuertemente, hacia tres meses que no se encontraba con Boomer en ese lugar, desde aquella vez. El primer mes pensó que tal vez era por que no tuvo oportunidad de ir, era normal, aveces les pasaba; el segundo mes se preocupo un poco, pero seguramente el no tenia tiempo para ir a ese lugar, después de todo no es que sea una obligación asistir, igual pudo haber visitado el arroyo algún otro día, ellos no iban ahí a verse ¿verdad?

Llego al lugar, el arroyo llevaba tres veces mas agua de lo normal y la corriente iba muy fuerte, alrededor estaba lleno de lodo, así que ella no bajo al suelo, se paro en la rama de un árbol, estaba completamente empapada, ¿como se le ocurría que Boomer asistiría con este clima? ¿y desde cuando era tan importante encontrarse con el? de eso no trataba todo esto ¿o si?

Miro a su alrededor, no había señales de Boomer, el nunca se había ausentado 3 meses seguidos, era lógico que hoy no llegara ¿quien se atrevería a salir con este clima terrible? y mas aun en el bosque, ella era la loca que se le ocurrió salir con este clima, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse triste ¿ya nunca volvería a encontrárselo en aquel lugar? ¿el finalmente se había aburrido de sus encuentros en los cuales no tenían interacción alguna? no importaba ¿verdad? sus intenciones jamas fueron encontrarse ambos ahí, la intención era poder estar tranquilos en su preciado lugar secreto, este el otro o no, ese lugar en el que ambos podían alejarse de todo. Esto dejo de tener sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, Burbuja solo asistía a ese lugar el tercer día de cada mes, y aunque intentara negarlo era simplemente para verlo a el. La razón era por que se sentida feliz, feliz de saber que dos personas completamente opuestas, como un villano y una heroína, podían estar en un lugar en paz, como iguales, disfrutando ese hermoso paisaje, algo que ambos tenían en común.

No se notaba, la lluvia le mojaba la cara, no se notaba que las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos ¿que era lo que sentía realmente? no estaba segura, se encontraba sola en la oscuridad, las nubes grises cubrían la luna, ella lloraba inconsolablemente, pero no emitía ruido alguno, nisiquiera se movía, al tener la cara empapada de el agua de la lluvia ella apenas era consiente de que lloraba, no podía distinguir sus lágrimas de todo lo demás, pero lloraba, no se notaba pero lloraba, lo extrañaba, no sabia el por que pero lo extrañaba, era la costumbre de verlo mes tras mes sin tener que pelear, ella al ser tan inocente incluso llego a pensar que podrían incluso ser amigos, pero no, el no venia desde hace tres meses, estaba sola en aquel lugar.

-¿Que haces?

Lo escucho, esa voz, la voz que nunca le dirigía la palabra a menos que sea en una pelea para insultarla, pero nunca ahí, nunca en ese lugar, nunca cuando dejaban de ser heroína y villano y se convertían en compañeros, que compartian ese lugar secreto. Lo escucho claramente, volteo y se encontró con el, flotando frente a ella, en su lado del arroyo,había cruzado la linea que los dividía, el estaba ahí, , mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

_Me gusto incluir una pequeña escena en la que pelearan, espero poner muchas peleas en este fic, aunque este capitulo se centro mas en el lado romantico, aun tengo mas cosas que contar, pero sera mas adelante. Espero poner mas peleas en el siguiente capitulo xD_

_ Las malas de la historia aun no hacen su jugada, pronto lo pacifico desaparecera._

_espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y espero que me dejen rewiews._


	3. Planes

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 3: Planes._

Otra vez ese sonido, el sonido del despertador, era hora de levantarse, y como todas las mañanas ella con el primer timbrazo se levantaba. La luz brillaba del sol entraba por las ventanas, que bien, dejo de llover. Entonces recordó algo, rápidamente busco con la mirada a su hermana, ella estaba ahí, durmiendo cómodamente como un angelito.

-Hay Burbuja.- dijo para si misma la pelirroja mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello a su hermana menor.

Después de que la vio salir esa misma noche no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente preocupada ¿por que su hermana saldría a esas horas de la noche? aparte con esa terrible tormenta. Bombón estuvo despierta gran parte de la noche, esperanto a que llegara su hermana pero finalmente quedo rendida cerca de las 2:00 a.m.. Al menos Burbuja había llegado a casa sana y salva pero ¿a que horas había llegado?.

-Burbuja, despierta.- dijo meneando ligeramente a su hermana menor para levantarla... estaba ardiendo en fiebre-. ¡Burbuja!- casi grito de la preocupación, su voz fue suficientemente fuerte para levantar a su hermana verde.

-Hay, ¿por que gritas a estas horas, Bombón? ya tenemos suficiente con tus regaños el resto del día.- pregunto la hermana mediana mientras se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos.

-Burbuja esta enferma.- dijo Bombón con seriedad.

-¿Enferma?- dijo acercándose a la rubia.

-Tiene mucha fiebre.

-¡Au!- grito Bellota después de tocarle la frente a su hermana-. Realmente esta enferma, que suerte, ahora ella no podrá ir a la escuela.

-¿Eh?... ¿Bombón?... ¿Bellota?- pregunto débilmente la rubia que acababa de despertar por los gritos de su hermana mediana.

-Burbuja, estas muy enferma.

-¿Enfer..ma? tal vez algo en la comida me callo mal.

-¿No seria mas lógico que te doliera el estomago si algo de la comida te hubiera caído mal?- pregunto la de cabello oscuro cruzándose de brazos-. Mas bien parece como si te hubieras pasado toda la noche en la lluvia.

-Si Burbuja... pareciera como si hubieras estado afuera en la lluvia toda la noche.- dijo la pelirroja con seriedad, viendo a su hermana menor directo a los ojos, con un tono de voz que hacia notar un doble sentido, cosa que Burbuja aparentemente no notó.

-No digan tonterías jeje.- dijo dulcemente la rubia mientras se cubría la cabeza con las cobijas. En ese momento Bombón logro notar las ojeras que se le habían formado debajo de los ojos-. Tal vez fue por que me comí 3 hamburguesas completas.- dijo por debajo de las cobijas.

-Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en casa para cuidarla.- sugirió Bellota.

-Tu no te escaparas tan facílmente de la escuela, Bellota, el profesor puede hacerse cargo de Burbuja.- dijo Bombón asiendo que Bellota se molestara por su fallido intento de no ir a la escuela.

Las hermanas mayores comenzaron a vestirse para ir a la escuela, Bellota tenia mala cara, realmente quería faltar a la escuela. Bombón se quedo pensativa, tenia la esperanza de que Burbuja les contara la verdad de una vez por todas, pero no lo hizo ¿por que no la siguió? ¿por que no se aseguro si lo que su hermana hacia era algo bueno? no es que desconfiara de ella, es solo que... ella es muy inocente. Ya había notado sus salidas nocturnas desde hace mucho, y finalmente había encontrado el patrón, el tercer día de cada mes... el tercer día de cada mes.

-¡Bellota!- llamo alguien por afuera de la casa junto al sonido de una motocicleta estacionándose en la entrada-. ¡Bellota!- continuo llamando esa voz que a Bombón le parecía la mas fastidiosa e irritante de todas.

-¡Bellota!- grito la pelirroja llamando a su hermana.- El ya esta aquí.- dijo en tono molesto mientras Bellota salia del baño ya totalmente vestida y se dirigía hacia la ventana.

-¡En un momento voy!.- respondió a la voz del chico que la llamaba desde fuera-. ¡Me estoy vistiendo, así que no me molestes!

-Mientras mas hermosa te pongas para mi, mejor.- respondió el chico desde fuera.

-¡Callate, idiota!

-Aun no puedo creer que estés con ese sujeto.- dijo Bombón llamando la atención de su hermana.

-El y yo ya llevamos 2 meses saliendo ¿cuando de vas a acostumbrar?

Ambas se despidieron de su hermana menor que aun yacía debajo de las cobijas, salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras, después de eso se despidieron del profesor, tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Hola preciosa.- dijo picaramente aquel chico montado en esa motocicleta.

-Hola idiota.- dijo la verde mientras se acercaba a el y lo besaba en los labios.

-Hola cuñada.- dijo el chico volteando a ver a Bombón de pies a cabeza, poniendo mayor atención a su minifalda, recibiendo así un codazo de parte de su novia.

-Hola Mitch.- saludo Bombón fastidiada de ver a ese chico de piel un poco morena, cabello castaño, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero negro. Una mala influencia para su hermana, no había duda, pero ¿que se podía hacer?

-Linda moto.- menciono Bellota.

-¿En donde la robaste?- pregunto Bombón con sarcasmo y frunciendo el ceño.

-Estuve ahorrando todo un año para poder comprarla, mas el dinero que me presto mi abuela, claro. Por cierto, ¿no viene Burbuja?- pregunto notando que la rubia no se encontraba.

-Esta muy enferma, no asistirá a la prepa por unos días.

-Que suerte.- dijeron Bellota y Mitch a la vez.

-Aun no puedo comprender como es que lograste llegar a la preparatoria.

-¡De panzazo!- gritaron Bellota y Mitch nuevamente a la vez seguidos por sus fuertes risas.

-Son tal para cual.- dijo molesta la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a su hermana subirse a la motocicleta e irse con Mitch directo a la preparatoria. Genial, ahora tendría que irse sola a la escuela.

Bombón decidió irse caminando a la escuela, tenia mucho que pensar, tenia que decirle a su hermana Bellota lo que sabia sobre Burbuja y sus misteriosas salidas nocturnas, no sabia que es lo que hacia Burbuja pero era hora de pararlo de una vez por todas. A la hora de descanso Bombón llamo a su hermana Bellota para reunirse en el patio trasero de la escuela, era tiempo de contarle todo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Bellota llegando al lugar-. Había quedado con Robin y Mike en almorzar con ellos.

-Es sobre Burbuja.

-¿Que hay con ella?

Bombón le contó todo lo que sabia, que por cierto no era mucho. Le contó como vio a su hermana por primera vez hace 3 años intentando salir de la casa por la noche, Bombón simplemente le pregunto a donde iba a lo que esta respondió que a ninguna parte y regreso a dormir; a los pocos meses siguiente Bombón volvió a sorprender a Burbuja intentando salir de nuevo, esta vez le lanzo cientos de preguntas que Burbuja a duras penas respondió. Poco después se dio cuenta que ella salia cada determinado tiempo, desconocía el por que, tal vez para ayudar a algún animalito indefenso en alguna parte. Un día Bombón decidió seguir a su hermana pero por una mínima distracción la perdió de vista, solo supo que al lugar en donde se dirigía era en las afueras de Saltadilla. Hace unos meses se dio cuenta de que Burbuja salia el tercer día de cada mes, y justo ese mes lo confirmaba.

-¿Estas diciendo que Burbuja sale por la noche el día 3 de cada mes?

-Si, y me preocupa, puede que este medita en algo.

-¿Medita en algo? ¿Burbuja? jajaja no me hagas reír, Burbuja jamas hace algo malo.- rió Bellota fuertemente, su hermana pequeña jamas haría algo malo ¿o si?- Tal vez finalmente le llego la etapa de la rebeldía y valla a alguna fiesta nocturna sin invitarnos... o tal vez tenga un novio.

-Bellota, esto es serio.- dijo ignorando lo que su hermana había dicho.-No le diremos nada a Burbuja, no debe saber que lo sabemos.

-¿En que estas pensando?

-El próximo mes, el próximo 3 de marzo la seguiré, y esta vez descubriré que es lo que hace.

A la semana siguiente Burbuja ya se había recuperado por completo, regreso a la escuela con normalidad, solo falto un par de días. Era jueves 11 de febrero. El teléfono sonó.

-¿Si? diga alcalde.- respondió rápidamente la pelirroja sosteniendo el teléfono-. Si, aja, aja.- asentía regularmente mientras hablaba-. Estaremos aya en un segundo.

-¿Que dijo?

-¿A quien tendremos que patear?- pregunto Bellota con entusiasmo.

-Los Rowdyruff Boys están haciendo de las suyas.

-Perfecto, hace un tiempo que no los vemos por aqui.- dijo la de cabello negro sonriendo maliciosamente y tronandose los dedos de los puños.

-¡Vamos chicas!- grito la líder mientras salia por la ventana seguida por su hermana verde.

Burbuja se quedo paralizada por medio segundo, intentando comprender, analizar, razonar, asimilar lo dicho por su hermana mayor. Tendría que pelear contra Boomer ¿por que es diferente ahora? ¿por que?. Rápidamente salio volando para alcanzar a sus hermanas, le llevaban 4 segundos de ventaja.

-¡Pasame ese auto!- grito el chico verde a su hermano.

-¿Cual quieres? ¿el verde o el azul?

-¡El verde pues!- Brick le lanzo el auto verde a su hermano y este lo atrapo con facilidad y después comenzo a darle vueltas.

-¿Que harás con el?- pregunto el mas pequeño de los tres, Boomer.

-Pues solo observa jejeje- dijo mientras lo lanzaba lejos haciendo que el auto saliera disparado hacia una gasolinera y explotara-. Lo vi en Grand theft Auto.

-¿Entonces si explotan los carros al chocarlos con la gasolinera?- pregunto el rubio ingenuamente.

-Claro que si, tonto.- dijo el pelirrojo dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a su hermano-. ¿Si no por que estaría en un videojuego?

-¡Ahora hagamos explotar todos los autos al mismo tiempo!- grito el verde entusiasmado.

-Alto ahí malechores.- ordeno Bombón interponiéndose entre los chicos y los autos.

-Miren quien esta aquí, las super nenas.- dijo Brick preparándose para pelear.

-Se arrepentiran de haber nacido, chicos apestosos.- dijo Bellota también preparándose a pelear.

-Huuuy, la dulce niñita se enojo.- se burlo Butch.

Y así empezó, los 4 comenzaron a insultarse como siempre o casi siempre hacían antes de comenzar a peleas, pero algo era diferente... ¿los 4?. Burbuja lo único que hizo fue ver al Rowdyruff rubio directo a los ojos, este también la miraba pero el tenia una expresión seria, casi aterradora, como si la retara a acercarse y al mismo tiempo la amenazara para alejarse. Los demás hermanos no tardaron en darse cuenta que los rubios faltaban en la discusion, los 4 dirigieron su mirada hacia Boomer que tenia una cara desconocida para ellos, no se veía como el tierno Boomer, se veía demasiado serio, tal vez mas de lo necesario.

-Oye Boomer.- dijo Brick dandole un fuerte golpe en la espalda-. No te hagas el interesante por que no lo eres.

-Tonto.- secundo el verde.

-¿Que? oh, lo siento, lo siento, solo me deje llevar.- dijo el rubio regresando a su estado de animo habitual.

-No te disculpes, eso es de niñas.- dijo el pelirrojo volviéndole a dar otro golpe-. Regresemos a nuestra pelea.- dijo a punto de atacar a las 3 chicas pero fue detenido por el aliento de hielo de Bombón, quedando congelado de brazos y piernas.

-¿Que decías, Brick?- se burlo la pelirroja.

-¡HAAAAA!- grito mientras se liberaba del hielo solo con su fuerza y se abalanzaba a atacar a la rosa, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a lo que esta rápidamente reacciono lanzándole un rayo laser por sus ojos haciendo que Brick cayera estrellándose contra el suelo, se quemo ligeramente la cara pero eso no impidió que regresara a atacar a Bombón, la sostuviera de la pierna derecha y la azotara varias veces contra el suelo.

Por su parte Bellota y Butch también comenzaron su pelea. Butch tomo a Bellota del cabello y lo jalo como si quisiera arrancarselo desde la raíz, Bellota grito un poco pero se apresuro y encajo fuertemente sus dedos en los ojos del verde, este la soltó y se cubrió los ojos que le ardían de dolor, Bellota se acerco a el y con una sonrisa golpeo su entrepierna sin piedad, Butch callo inevitablemente al suelo por el dolor. Tomo un poste de luz y golpeo con fuerza a bellota como si de un bate y una pelota se tratara, Bellota salio lanzada hacia el suelo, Butch se le acerco aun con el poste de luz en la mano y la golpeo varias veces con este, enterrándola mas y mas al concreto. Estos tipos peleaban muy rudo.

-¡Me las pagaras, perra!

-¿Que pasa, Bitch? ¿te rompí los huevos?- se burlo Bellota sin medirse en sus palabras.

Mientras tanto Burbuja y Boomer también habían comenzado con su pelea. Bommer inicio, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Burbuja en la cara... define fuerte... era un golpe fuerte, no había duda pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirla de gravedad, no era suficientemente fuerte para destruirla. Burbuja entendió todo con ese golpe, lo que Boomer quería decir era "No pelearemos con todo nuestro poder, lo dejaremos todo para _ese_ día". "Para ese día" se repitió Burbuja en su mente... para ese día.

Ambos fingieron pelear enserio, ¿se lastimaban? si, pero no tanto como sus hermanos. Burbuja le dio un golpe en el estomago a Boomer, este le dio una patada a ella lanzándola hacia el suelo, después tomo un auto y lo lanzo hacia su dirección, Burbuja logro esquivar con facilidad el ataque. Entonces ambos comenzaron a atacarse disparando su rayo láser por los ojos, utilizaban su super velocidad para esquivarlo.

Y todo por lo sucedido esa noche hace una semana, en la que ambos se encontraron en su lugar secreto, donde ambos se encontraron bajo la lluvia, cuando Burbuja había perdido las esperanzas de que el apareciera en ese lugar y entonces apareció el. ¿Que hubiera sido de esta pelea si el no se hubiera aparecido en ese momento? sus encuentros en el bosque jamas afectaban sus peleas ¿por que la esta afectando ahora? Burbuja sabia la razón pero no quería pensar en eso... lo dejaremos todo para ese día.

Bombón había iniciado una persecución para atrapar a Brick que no dejaba de volar de un lado para otro para así confundir a la pelirroja, esta finalmente se canso y comenzo a lanzar su aliento de hielo por todo el lugar haciendo así, no solo que los espectadores que miraban la escena desde abajo se refrescaran si no también atrapando nuevamente al pelirrojo con su hielo. Esta vez Bombón no desperdicio la oportunidad y le dio un poderoso golpe a Brick mientras aun estaba congelado.

Bellota y Butch estaban literalmente midiendo sus fuerzas, se encontraban ambos parados en la carretera sujetándose con ambas manos en un intento de derrumbar al otro contra el suelo, la fuerza con la que se empujaban ambos podía sentirse por varios metros alrededor, por su fuerza devastadora habían formado un gran agujero en la ya deshecha carretera. Ninguno quería perder, tal vez si seguían así esa pelea no acabaría nunca pero ambos eran lo suficientemente orgullosos para intentar un ataque diferente. Pasaron varios segundos que parecieron minutos así y Butch fue el primero en cansarse de la situación, y no solo por que se había aburrido de aquello, si no por que la verde ya le estaba comenzando a ganar. Intento lanzarle inútilmente una patada que lo único que provoco fue que perdiera el equilibrio y así Bellota lo estampo fuertemente contra la calle destrozada.

Boomer noto la perdida de sus hermanos, se acerco a Burbuja, aparentemente para golpearla, pero cuando la tuvo cerca el solo se dedico a decir:

-Te espero el miércoles sin falta.- le susurro al oído a la rubia, esta solo sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo y se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, aunque no debería por que estarlo.

Boomer la miro un segundo y Burbuja comprendio rápidamente lo que quería decir, era hora de terminar la pelea, Burbuja le lanzo el mas fuerte de sus golpes, tal vez se le paso un poco la mano, y gano así esa fingida pelea.

-¡Regresemos a casa de Mojo!- ordeno el pelirrojo a sus hermanos, estos salieron disparados alejándose del lugar.

-¡Si, huyan como las gallinas que son!- les grito Bellota totalmente orgullosa de si misma.

-Me alegra que finalmente haya acabado, volvamos a casa-. dijo tranquilamente la líder para después voltear a ver a Burbuja. Tal vez Bellota no se haya dado cuenta pero Bombón es muy difícil de engañar, hubo algo raro en la pelea que Burbuja tuvo con Boomer pero no estaba segura que era-. ¿Burbuja? ¿estas bien?

-Si...- contesto con voz distante.- Estoy bien ¿por que preguntas?

-No por nada.

Burbuja se había quedado pensativa, mirando hacia la nada, no era consciente de las sospechas de su hermana, no imaginaba ni de lejos que su hermana mayor estaba apunto de descubrirla. En su mente solo sonaba la dulce voz de aquel chico rubio "Te espero el miércoles sin falta"...

...

..

.

Habían pasado 30 años desde que las 3 diosas, Afrodita, Hera y Persefone habían comenzado a planear su plan para destruir el universo. Las 3 estuvieron años planeando cada estrategia, tampoco tenían prisa, cuando eres un dios la eternidad es poca cosa, finalmente estaban preparadas para llevar su plan acabo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente.

El trio de diosas llego a un lugar, había muchas rocas rojizas alrededor, el cielo se veía color escarlata y había una que otra estrella en el cielo brillando con dificultad. Hera se sentó en un enorme trono de oro puro adornado con diamantes rojos y blancos, las otras dos se pararon a los costados de esta, era claro que Hera era la líder. Hera, legitima esposa de Zeus, la Reina de los Dioses, una mujer hermosa con cabello castaño rojizo en un elegante peinado adornado con una corona, llevaba una toga color rosado claro, zapatillas blancas y un par de pulseras y collares doradas, estas con un rubí de un color rojo muy brillante. Afrodita, diosa del amor, la lujuria, la belleza la sexualidad y la reproducción, una mujer extremadamente bella, hermoso cabello largo y rizado color dorado como el oro, atado a una coleta alta, aunque esto no impedía que su precioso cabello rizado se viera tan largo y sedoso, llevaba un bello vestido blanco y unas botas del mismo color, del vestido resaltaba un espectacular cinturón plateado con diamantes dorados incrustados, en el centro tenia una hebilla con un enorme diamante rojo, del cinturón colgaban varias cadenas plateadas que se entrelazaban entre si, un cinturón que la hacia lucir aun mas irresistible. En la esquina derecha estaba Persefone, Reina del Inframundo, una mujer de piel pálida, ojos rojos y felinos, cabello oscuro y muy lacio, un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro, unas zapatillas de tacón alto color negro, , llevaba un par de pulseras y un collar dorado con una diminuta esmeralda como adorno, llevaba una pequeña corona en la cabeza; pero a diferencia de las otras dos, Persefone estaba acompañada por dos individuos...

-Finalmente el tiempo a llegado.- dijo la diosa castaña sentada en su trono.

-Hemos destruido varias galaxias lejanas a la Tierra, los humanos no se han percatado de esto por que las galaxias que destruimos les quedan muy lejanos.- dijo la rubia con su seductora voz-. Ahora le toca a la Tierra.

-Hay un inconveniente.- dijo Persefone en tono serio mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeras-. En la Tierra existen 6 seres con un poder fuera de lo común, un poder que podría amenazarnos, aunque sea ligeramente.- dijo mientras aparecía magicamente una esfera en sus manos, en la esfera aparecían imagenes de los Rowdyruff y las Superpoderosas en su pelea. Mostraban a los 6 individuos atacando con sus poderes que no eran para nada normales.

-Oh, esos chicos.- dijo Afrodita en voz baja sin mucho interés.

-Esos seres despreciables.- dijo molesta Hera mientras se levantaba de su trono y sujetaba aquella esfera-. Estas criaturas son una abominación hacia la naturaleza, son un insulto a lo que nosotros somos, estos... estos homúnculos creados con la ciencia del mortal.- menciono esto ultimo con asco.

-¿Por que ensuciarnos las manos con estos seres?- dijo la hermosa rubia acercándose.

-Ya lo tengo arreglado.- dijo la de cabello negro mientras movía ligeramente la mano hacia adelante, haciendo que aparecieran tres mujeres enfrente de ellas, estas tres mujeres lucían como unas esclavas, con su ropa destrozada y cadenas en brazos y piernas, de estas tres mujeres destacaba la que estaba en el centro, la mas joven de ellas que no paraba de mirar a las tres diosas con odio y miedo-. Estas tres mujeres mortales de aquí los destruirán por nosotras, les daré poderes especiales para poder vencerlas.

-Huhuhuhuh.- rió fuertemente uno de los acompañantes de Persefone, mientras se acercaba a ella y jalaba de sus vestiduras, su risa sonó extraña, esto se debía a que el tenia la boca completamente cosida, no podía abrirla, era un ser extraño, era un ser de muy baja estatura, con aspecto de tener 5 años de edad, tenia una piel blanca como el papel, ojos enormes color celeste claro como el agua, sus ojos eran hermosos pero tenia fruncido el ceño permanentemente marcando las venas de su frente, la sonrisa de su boca cosida era enorme y chueca, su cara era rotonda y su cabello estaba en punta hacia arriba y era color rojo, daba la impresión de que tenia fuego en la cabeza, tenia una bufanda roja un poco rota y vieja, una camisa de rayas, una chaqueta de manga larga color vino, pantalones holgados color blanco y sandalias azules, sus manos eran anormalmente grandes al igual que su enorme cabeza, boca y sonrisa, tenia todo el aspecto de un duende, o tal vez de un muñeco diabólico.

-Si Yiós, tu también podrás ayudar a destruirlas.- le dijo Persefone al niño entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-¿Quienes son tus escoltas, Persefone?- pregunto Hera con interés al ver a los dos seres que acompañaban a la reina del Inframundo.

-El es Nekrós.- dijo señalando al ser de mayor tamaño, se ocultaba en las sombras y no se notaba claramente, pero se podía ver que tenia un aspecto joven, tal vez de unos 16 años, su cabello era rojo intenso y sus ojos eran completamente blancos al igual que su piel, su aspecto parecía la de un muerto, debajo del ojo izquierdo tenia un tatuaje en forma de triángulo alargado apuntando hacia abajo, tenia una pequeña cicatriz en la parte izquierda de sus labios-. Es mi nuevo favorito.

-Este tipo antes era un mortal ¿verdad?- pregunto Afrodita con mucho interes.

-Así es, este chico antes era un humano, ahora es un inmortal, y me pertenece.- dijo amenazando discretamente a la rubia-. Y este pequeño de aquí es nuestro hijo.- dijo apuntando al pequeño niño de 5 años de edad y aspecto de duende que solo miraba a las dos diosas con cara maniática y divertida.- Su nombre es Yiós.

-¿Te refieres a que el...?

-Si.- respondió la diosa del Inframundo-. Este niño es un semidiós.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- grito la mas pequeña de las mujeres esclavas que permanecían de rodillas frente a las diosas-. ¡¿Por que nos tienen aquí?!

-Guarda silencio, mocosa- dijo en lo bajo otra de las esclavas, una mujer de alborotado cabello negro y piel muy blanca y ojos verdes además de una hermosa figura.

-¡No guardare silencio! ¡quiero que esas tres viejas nos expliquen de una vez por todas que...!- La joven esclava, de unos 18 años de edad, cabello castaño rojizo casi anaranjado muy esponjado y cara pecosa. Ella no pudo terminar de gritar sus amenazas ya que Yiós, el niño con aspecto de duende se acerco a ella y sujeto violentamente su cara, entonces encajo sus filosas uñas en la piel de esta haciendo que la joven llorara del dolor.

-Huhuhuhu- rió el niño, ya que era lo único que podía hacer al tener su enorme boca cosida.

-Tu hijo semidiós ya me callo bien, Persefone.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras admiraba a aquel peligroso niño.

-La razón.- dijo Hera-. Por la que están aquí es para que obtengan su venganza de aquellas que se hacen llamar Las Chicas Superpoderosas.

-¿Venganza?- pregunto otra de las esclavas, esta tenia cabello rubio y lacio.

-Si, y si nos ofrecen sus servicios ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de vivir en nuestro nuevo mundo, como reinas, un mundo en donde la mujer gobernara.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

-¿No hay ninguna trampa?- pregunto la sensual esclava de cabello negro.

-No, solo su venganza que nos ayudara a conseguir lo que queremos, y ustedes saldrán doblemente beneficiadas, también deben destruir a los Rowdyruff Boys.

-¿También a ellos?- pregunto sorprendida la esclava mas joven después de recibir una espantosa tortura de parte de ese niño y escupir un poco de sangre al suelo-. ¿Por que ellos?

-Esos 6 son un peligro ¿aceptan o no?

-Aceptamos.- dijo la de cabello negro hablando también por las otras dos-. Por mi venganza.

-Por el nuevo mundo.- dijo la esclava rubia cerrando los ojos.

-Por... destruirlos.- dijo la esclava mas joven mientras quedaba pensativa y una sola lágrima bajaba por su mejilla para después así mezclarse con la sangre que esta tenia-. No hay opción...

* * *

_peleas, peleas everywhere xD , y espero escribir mas peleas en los siguientes capitulos, realmente disfruto escribir sobre batallas._

_Las malas de la historia estan a punto de llevar sus planes acabo, realmente se pondra interesante (eso espero xD ) ahora que consiguieron a tres pobres chicas que haran su trabajo sucio... le aconsejo que pongan antencion a Yiós y a Nekrós, se que aveces es aburrido aprenderse los nombres de personajes inventados para un fic pero estos dos seran importantes en la historia._

_¿rewiews?_


	4. 17 de febrero

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 4: 17 de febrero._

Era miércoles 17 de febrero por la noche.

Hacia mucho tiempo que burbuja no se dirigía a aquel sitio en una noche que no fuera el tercer día del mes. En su mente estaban las palabras de aquel rubio _"Te espero el miércoles sin falta"_. Seria la primera vez que ambos se encontraran en ese arroyo a mitad del bosque a propósito. Hacia años que se encontraban ahí pero no por algo previamente establecido, no por que se pusieran de acuerdo, si no por "coincidencia". Este día era diferente, y no solo por que no era el dichoso tercer día del mes, si no por que esta vez ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse justo esa noche hace dos semanas atrás, Burbuja recordó lo sucedido aquella noche lluviosa.

-¿Que haces?

Lo escucho, esa voz, la voz que nunca le dirigía la palabra a menos que sea en una pelea para insultarla, pero nunca ahí, nunca en ese lugar, nunca cuando dejaban de ser heroína y villano y se convertían en compañeros, que compartian ese lugar secreto. Lo escucho claramente, volteo y se encontró con el, flotando frente a ella, en su lado del arroyo,había cruzado la linea que los dividía, el estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Boomer!- exclamo la rubia al ver al chico tan cerca de ella a la vez que retrocedía, no debía olvidar que después de todo eran enemigos.

-¿Que haces aquí, tonta? ¿no deberías estar en tu casa, dormida en tu camita caliente en vez de estar aquí afuera en la lluvia?

-Y a ti te hago la misma pregunta ¿que haces aquí en la lluvia?- dijo Burbuja defendiéndose a la vez que el rubio agachaba ligeramente la cabeza y la miraba molesto.

-Apuesto a que mi cama no es tan cómoda como la tuya y mi casa no es tan agradable.- Las chicas Superpoderosas sabían que los Rowdyruff Boys vivían en casa de Mojo Jojo desde hace ya un largo tiempo, aunque desconocían la razón por la cual esos 3 niños se fueran a vivir con su "padre". Burbuja intento imaginarse que seria vivir en casa de Mojo, no lo veía tan malo.

-¿Por eso vienes aquí? ¿para no estar en tu casa?- pregunto Burbuja con curiosidad aunque un poco decepcionada ¿por que decepcionada?

-Si, algo así.- dijo en voz baja, volteando a otro lado para que la rubia no mirara su cara que tenia una ligera expresión de tristeza, después volvió a verla, esta vez con seriedad-. Vengo aquí para poder estar solo y pensar, pero me es muy difícil hacerlo contigo aquí observandome.

-¿Que quieres de...?

-¡Quiero decir que ya **no** podemos compartir este lugar!

-¿Pero que dices?- pregunto con dificultad-. No... nosotros siempre hemos compartido este lugar sin ningún problema ¿por que de repente ahora tu...?- era una suerte que la lluvia le empapara la cara, así el rubio no se percato que ella se encontraba llorando, estaba sufriendo.

-¿Por que te importa tanto?

-Yo.. yo... no lo se.- realmente era una suerte que lloviera, Burbuja estaba controlando casi a la perfección su expresión, lo único que la delataba era su voz temblorosa, aunque tal vez podría confundirse con el fuerte sonido del agua al caer.

-Esto no puede seguir así, yo soy un villano, tu eres una heroína y aunque no nos llevemos bien al estar tu y yo en este lugar es una traición a mis hermanos.

Burbuja se sobresalto al escuchar las palabra de su contraparte, era cierto, el traicionaba a sus hermanos y ella hacia lo mismo con sus hermanas, estos encuentros mires donde los mires no podían ser, no importa lo poco que ambos interactuaran al estar ahí, ¿seguía siendo una traición?. Recordó una ocasión en la que los Rowdyruff Boys habían cometido un crimen y Las Chicas Superpoderosas los buscaron en toda la ciudad para hacerles pagar por sus actos, poco después Burbuja se encontró con Boomer en ese arroyo pero no le dijo nada a sus hermanas, ¿eso era una traición? si, definitivamente si. No es que Burbuja intentara protegerlo o algo así al no decirle nada a sus hermanas, era simplemente que al estar en ese lugar todos y todo se volvía neutral, no contaba, casi no existía, el dejaba de ser un villano y ella dejaba de ser una heroína, no eran nada, nisiquiera amigos, solo compañeros de ese lugar secreto, un secreto que no se rebela nunca, aunque no se pusieran de acuerdo sabían que sus encuentros no contaban para nada, no existía nada, ahí todo era neutral. ¿Por que quiere acabar con todo esto? ese lugar era la prueba de que el bien y el mal pueden coexistir sin pelear, aunque sea por ese pequeño momento, era una traición pero ¿le hacia un daño real a alguien?... tal vez a ella misma.

-No pienso dejar este lugar.- dijo el después de un rato en silencio, Burbuja comprendió lo que quería decir.

-Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejar **mi** lugar secreto.- dijo la chica preparándose para pelear, no estaba dispuesta a verse débil y mucho menos perder su preciado lugar secreto.

-Ya veo...- Boomer se puso rígido después elevo la vista para ver hacia el cielo, la lluvia mojaba su cara y su cabellos, se veía tan hermoso e inocente bajo la lluvia, Burbuja se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento-. Pelearemos por este sitio.

-¿Eh?- ella abrió mucho lo ojos, eso era lo que temía escuchar.

-Pero no ahora.- dijo en voz baja pero con seriedad.

-¡¿Por que no puede ser ahora?! ¡solo terminemos con esto!- grito con desesperación, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Boomer.

-Te... enfermaras.- dijo con una voz dulce, Burbuja solo levando la mirada para verlo-. Quiero decir.- se corrijo-. Yo me enfermare, ¡mira esta tormenta! ¡mis hermanos me harían la vida imposible si me llego a enfermar! ¡además no quiero ensuciarme en el lodo!- a Burbuja se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al ver tal reacción por parte del rubio-... En dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas?

-Si, ven aquí en dos semanas, decidiremos quien se queda en este lugar, el ultimo que quede en pie se queda, el que caiga se larga.- Burbuja lo único que hizo fue asentir, después de eso el rubio salio volando del lugar a gran velocidad, acompañado por los relámpagos de aquella tormenta, cosa que hacia parecer esa escena muy dramática.

Después de que el desapareció de su su vista Burbuja callo de rodillas, ¿este sera el final? ¿como pudo pensar que podían algún día ser amigos? ¿por que pensó que un villano y una heroína podían convivir sin tener que luchar? tal vez así fue por un tiempo pero eso no podía seguir para siempre, ¿por que fue tan ingenua? ¿por que?, aunque le duela admitirlo, la única razón por la que iba cada mes a ese lugar era simple y sencillamente para verlo a el y solo a el. Se quedo ahí por varias horas, horas en que no paro de llorar, horas en las que no paro de llover, casi como si esperara algo que nunca llegaría, después de todo ella si se enfermo al día siguiente.

De regreso al presente, Burbuja volaba en dirección a su lugar secreto en medio del bosque, ya habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que se habían puesto de acuerdo para pelear por el derecho de quedarse ese lugar. Justo la semana pasada habían peleado pero fue mas bien una pelea fingida _"No pelearemos con todo nuestro poder, lo dejaremos todo para ese día"_ y ese día era hoy... aunque mas bien era de noche. Esta vez pelearía con todo, utilizaría hasta su ultima gota de energía en esa pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Burbuja no lo sabia pero Bombón ya estaba consciente de que ella salia cada tercer día de el mes, aunque ahora no tenia forma de saberlo, este era el día 17, una fecha a la cual Burbuja no esta acostumbrada a ir a aquel sitio, pero no importa, ya no seria como antes, ya no importaría mas. Cuando se acerco a medio kilómetro del lugar bajo al suelo, decidió caminar desde ahí, sencillamente no tenia ánimos, camino y camino, perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, los momentos que había pasado en ese arroyo, ya casi no podía recordar los momentos en los que Boomer no estaba presente, Boomer, Boomer, ¿por que solo piensa en Boomer? por que su lugar secreto ya no le importaba tanto, lo que le importaba era poder ver a Boomer ¿que eran estos sentimientos? ¿desde cuando los sentía?

Camino por el bosque que estaba sumergido en la oscuridad y a lo lejos logro notar un destello de luz, ya estaba llegando, ese destello de luz era el hermoso brillo que reflejaba aquel arroyo al ser iluminado directamente por la luna, no tardo en ver que Boomer ya estaba ahí esperándola, inevitablemente ella comenzo a temblar, de lo único que estaba segura era de que no temblaba por miedo. El se encontraba mirando al suelo ¿quien sabe lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos? después el escucho que ella se acercaba y rápidamente levando la vista para mirarla.

-Creí que no ibas a venir, boba.- dijo con una voz inconscientemente dulce.

-Quería tomarme mi tiempo para llegar.

-Ya veo.- agacho la cabeza-. Entonces...

-Entonces...- ¡¿por que esto se había vuelto incomodo de repente?!. Silencio incomodo, perfecto.

-¿Vamos a pelear si o no?- pregunto Boomer casi en un grito después de casi un minuto y medio de incomodo silencio.

-Solo espero a que tu inicies.- dijo ella llevándose ambas manos a la cintura en señal de indignación.

-Bien.

Ambos volaron hacia arriba de la copa de los arboles, y comenzaron su pelea, era imposible no recordar aquella pelea que tuvieron la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel lugar, esa pelea hace 7 años, ahora ambos ya habían crecido, ya no eran unos niños, pero era inevitable pensar que esta pelea era idéntica a esa vez. Nuevamente utilizaron solamente su fuerza y su velocidad para pelear, por el hecho de que no querían dañar ese lugar con sus superpoderes.

-¡Este lugar sera mio, boba!- Boomer le dio un golpe a Burbuja en la cara y esta respondió dandole una patada en la cabeza. A Boomer le dolió pero no se detuvo ahí.

-¡Aaaaaj!- grito Burbuja al ser lanzado por los aires gracias a un fuerte golpe que Boomer le dio en el estomago. Burbuja logro detenerse después de salir lanzada por varios metros y regreso con velocidad a atacarlo-. ¡No me digas boba!- grito mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo por debajo de la cara.

-¡Callate!- grito al tiempo en que tomaba a Burbuja de el cabello, se lo jalo fuertemente y después comenzo a darle fuertes patadas.

-¡Vasta!- chillo ella sujetandolo fuertemente de las manos, encajándole las uñas y haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡AH! ¡Sueltame!- grito al ver como la sangre salia de sus manos en la parte donde Burbuja le encajaba las uñas.

-¡Sueltame tu primero!

Boomer la soltó si no antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo a lo que Burbuja se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza intentando aguantar el dolor, sintió como la sangre caía de su frente y le entraba en el ojo. Boomer miro sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre y aun no paraban de sangrar, se puso furioso.

-¡Toma esto!- grito dándole un fuerte arañazo a la rubia en la cara, aunque sus uñas no estaban tan afiladas y largas como las de ella aun así el daño fue notable.

-¡Au! ¡Mi cara no!- grito la chica que aun nisiquiera se recuperaba del cabezazo. Boomer la miro ¿por que a las niñas siempre les preocupa su cara, aunque la cara de ella parecía la de un ángel ¿la de un que?- **¡TU!**- gruño totalmente furiosa y apretando los dientes, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Se acerco rápidamente a el y lo sujeto del cabello que, aunque era corto, era lo suficientemente largo para que Burbuja lo sujetara de ahí. Lo sujeto fuertemente y comenzo a darle cientos de puñetazos en la cara, haciendo que perdiera un par de dientes, se rompiera el labio, le sangrara la nariz y se le pusiera el ojo morado. Boomer no iba a dejar que una niña la tratara así. Cuando Boomer vio la oportunidad rápidamente la sujeto de el cuello y comenzo a ahorcarla.

-Huuj- fue el ruido que hizo Burbuja al ser ahorcada tan cruelmente por Boomer. No es algo que Boomer le guste hacer, tampoco es que quiera... matarla, simplemente hacia lo que sea para ganar, no debía perder esto por nada del mundo. Burbuja lo soltó de el cabello y lentamente llevo sus temblorosas manos a la cara de Boomer, este se dio cuenta de lo que ella trataba de hacer, ella quería encajarle las uñas en los ojos, algo muy peligroso, Boomer no iba a correr el riesgo. Con algo de esfuerzo Boomer logro alcanzar a morder una de las manos de Burbuja, la mordió fuertemente y no la soltó, la mordió tan fuerte que su mano comenzo a sangrar, igual como ella había hecho sangrar las manos de el.

-Oh, no.- susurro Boomer al ver que Burbuja bajaba la mirada, ella lo miro a el, reconocía esa mirada ¡estaba a punto de sacar láser de sus ojos!. Rápidamente Boomer la soltó y y esquivo ese rayo láser que a esa distancia podría haber sido fatal. Vio en la dirección en donde el láser cayó, el láser choco contra la tierra haciendo que varios arboles se destruyeran y otros tantos comenzaran a incendiarse. ¿Que no estaban utilizando solo su fuerza para no dañar el bosque? ahora por su culpa casi su lugar secreto quedaba destruido ¡a saber cuantos animalitos perdieron su hogar o incluso murieron por culpa de la imprudencia de esa chica!. Boomer volteo a ver a Burbuja con furia, ella simplemente miraba los arboles que había destruido con tristeza-. ¡Mira lo que hiciste, estúpida! ¡¿quieres destruir todo el bosque o que?!

-Yo.. ¡yo no quería esto! ¡tu no me dejaste otra opción!

-¡Eres una tramposa y una debilucha!- Boomer se fue contra ella, la empujo fuertemente, ella salio disparada por la fuerza de el golpe pero Boomer se acerco rápidamente y le dio una patada lanzándola hacia arriba, después volvió a acercarse rápidamente a ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Burbuja no pudo hacer nada.

-Yo.. no soy una debilucha.- dijo ella débilmente, después empezó a toser violentamente, se llevo la mano que no estaba lastimada a la boca, después la miro y la tenia cubierta de sangre, sangre que ella había escupido al toser, ella se horrorizo y después levando la vista, Boomer se estaba acercando a gran velocidad para atacarla nuevamente, Burbuja reacciono rápido, logro darle una patada en el estomago. Boomer retrocedió, ese golpe le dolio mucho, se sujeto el estomago y cerro fuertemente los ojos en un intento de soportar el dolor, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, aun podia luchar. Burbuja se acerco peligrosamente a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, después se miro su brazo derecho con el que había golpeado a Bommer, estaba cubierto de sangre, la sangre no era suya, era la sangre de Boomer, Burbuja miro la cara de Boomer, el estaba muy ensangrentado, tenia muchos moretones, por un segundo sintió lastima pero después sintió un gran dolor en el cuerpo, ella debía verse igual o peor que el.

-¡No vas a ganarme!- grito Boomer con voz desgarrada.

Era una pelea muy intensa, continuaron golpeándose, continuaron derramando su sangre mutuamente, se golpeaban sin piedad alguna y así siguieron por muchos minutos mas, ¿pero que esperaban? así es como debe ser, son enemigos, son un villano y una heroína, están destinados a odiarse. Se daban fuertes golpes que, aunque ellos no lo notaban, hacían un fuerte ruido cada vez que chocaban entre si, por un par de kilómetros podía escucharse los fuertes golpes que se daban, ambos eran muy poderosos y estaban usando toda su fuerza. Debian ganar esto, no por ganar el derecho de estar en el lugar secreto ¿eso que importaba ya? si no para dejar bien claro que entre ellos el odio prevalecia, que no podían ser mas que enemigos. Ambos estaban al limite, jadeaban fuertemente, tenían dificultad al respirar, el dolor era muy intenso, estaban muy ensangrentados, todo se reducía a esto.

Sin fuerza para moverse lo único que pudieron hacer es mirarse fríamente, tomar impulso y... chocar. Ambos se daron un fuerte cabezazo, el ruido fue peor que el de un trueno, el impacto de ambas cabezas fue tan poderoso que los dos quedaron derrotados y cayeron hacia el suelo. Los dos cayeron encima del arroyo, como la primera vez que pelearon en aquel lugar, solo que esta vez había sido un empate, ninguno gano, ninguno perdió, estaban como al principio ¿de que había servido?

Burbuja sintió el dolor de sus heridas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban sangrando, no tenia un buen aspecto, ¿como le explicaría esto a sus hermanas? ¿sospecharían algo?. Burbuja miro esa brillante luna que estaba encima de ella en el cielo, era brillante como siempre, no había cambiado nada. Se llevo la mano a la frente y se acaricio la herida en la cabeza mientras hacia pequeños ruidos de dolor. Esa pelea fue brutal, mucho mas violenta que la de hace 7 años.

-Es imposible no comparar esta pelea con la que tuvimos aquella vez.- dijo el rubio después de unos minutos en silencio, sorprendiendo a Burbuja.

-Pero esa pelea no fue tan ruda como esta.

-Tu fuiste la que comenzo a pelear rudo.

-Eso no es cierto, fuiste tu.

-No, fuiste tu.

-Como sea.- dijo Burbuja ya algo molesta-. ¿No se suponía que utilizaríamos todo nuestro poder? pues eso hicimos.

-Pero tu comenzaste a hacer trampa.

-Callate.- susurro con un tono de tristeza.

-Da igual.- dijo Boomer en tono indiferente-. Ambos perdimos.

-Si...

-Pero yo peleé mejor que tu, como cuando comencé a darte patadas, o como cuando de arañe la cara, la forma en que gritaste "Au, Mi cara no".- dijo imitando el tono de voz de Burbuja.

-Pero si yo te di una paliza.- dijo molesta-. De di de golpes en la cara o cuando de encaje mis uñas en tus manos.

-¡Callate! por tu culpa no podre agarrar nada en días.

-Pero si tu me mordiste mi mano izquierda ¿quien hace eso normalmente?

-Tenia que cobrar mi venganza ¿no?

-Odio la violencia.- dijo ella mientras suspiraba, aunque esta acción le causo dolor.

-Yo odio que la violencia sea contra mi.- este chico no tenia remedio.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Burbuja se pregunto que harían ahora, ¿podrían seguir viniendo los dos al lugar secreto? ¿o simplemente ya no seria de nadie? enrealidad no quería hablar de eso pero no quería quedarse en ese silencio tan incomodo, así que hablo del primer tema que se le ocurrió.

-¿Que hiciste el 14 de febrero?

-¿Que?- se sorprendió al recibir semejante pregunta-. ¿Por que me preguntas eso?

-Solo... quiero charlar.

-Je ¿hablar después de una pelea?- se burlo.

-¿Que mas podemos hacer? ninguno de los dos gano... nisiquiera podemos mantenernos de pie.

-Yo si.

-Haber, levantate.- Burbuja lo reto.

-Huuum.- era claro que Boomer no tenia fuerzas nisiquiera para sentarse, ¿que mas podían hacer? ese silencio era muy incomodo.

-¿Que hiciste el 14 de febrero?- volvió a preguntar, ahora con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Te refieres a ese día en el que las personas se regalan cosas y las parejas se besan en el parque?

-Día de San Valentin, si.

-Ese día es asqueroso.

-No es cierto, es lindo.

-Es asqueroso.

-Lindo.

-Asqueroso.

-¡Lindo!- grito, grave error, Burbuja comenzo a toser y sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho. Boomer la miro unos segundos y después decidió responderle a su pregunta.

-Yo y mis hermanos robamos chocolates, molestamos a las parejas, arruinamos una boda y pateamos un perro.- contesto con tranquilidad.

-Que malos son.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces dime ¿que hiciste tu?

-Fuimos a un festival de San Valentin, yo y mis hermanas recibimos cientos de regalos de nuestros amigos y admiradores, yo recibi mas regalos de las tres jeje, comí chocolates todo el día.- dijo con voz dulce, Boomer puso mala cara-. ¿Tu no recibiste nada?

-¿Que íbamos a recibir? nadie nos quiere.

-Solo pensé que ustedes podrían tener alguna que otra admiradora jeje.- dijo con voz dulce entre pequeñas risas.

-¿Por que las chicas se fijaría en nosotros? somos malos.

-A algunas chicas les gustan los chicos malos, alguien con mala actitud también puede se querido por alguien, mira a Bellota, ella recibió también muchos regalos, incluso recibió un regalo de su novio.

-Espera ¿como? ¿esa monstruo tiene novio?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si.- dijo molesta por el comentario de el rubio-. Desde hace unos meses.

-Siento pena por esa pobre alma que tiene que cargar con esa fiera.- bromeo haciendo que Burbuja se molestara mas-. Es decir, ella es la que golpea mas fuerte de las tres ¿quien puede soportar eso?

-¿Crees que ella es la mas fuerte?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno... ahora mismo tengo mis dudas.- dijo intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Jajaja.- rió dulcemente con su tierna voz musical, le agradaba la idea de ser mas fuerte que Bellota, o por lo menos que Boomer pensara así-. Por cierto, feliz 14 de febrero.

-Hoy es 17, tonta.

-Entonces feliz 17 de febrero.- dijo con un sonrisa.

Entonces se dio cuenta que por primera vez ella y Boomer tenían una conversación real, se hablaban con tal facilidad que no parecía que habían tenido una pelea unos minutos atrás. Entonces por primera vez sintió el agua que corría al lado de ella, estaba dentro de ese pequeño arroyo, el nivel de el agua estaba creciendo, no podía estar recostada ahí por mucho tiempo mas, aunque aun estaba débil y sus heridas dolían demasiado ella logro sentarse con dificultad, le dolió pero finalmente estaba sentada. Con sus manos tomo algo de agua de el arroyo y comenzo a limpiarse la sangre, estaba cubierta en sangre, sangre en los brazos, en las piernas, en la cara, incluso en el cabello, fue limpiándose delicatamente cada parte de su cuerpo, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos para asi no sentir mas dolor, pero su ropa estaba también cubierta de sangre, la ropa seria muy difícil lavarla, por ella no podía hacer nada, ¿como reaccionarían sus hermanas al verla en ese estado?. Boomer se sentó también un par de minutos después, solo se puso a observar como Burbuja terminaba de quitarse la sangre de el cabello e intentaba inútilmente quitársela de la ropa.

-¿Tu no piensas limpiarte la sangre?- pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-No, le diré a mis hermanos que pelee contigo y que gane.

-Si, claro...- la verdad no le agradaba la idea de que sus hermanos pensaran que ella había perdido contra el, pero alguna excusa debía dar ¿no?- Oye... ¿que pasara ahora?, me refiero a nuestro lugar secreto, ¿podremos seguir viniendo aquí normalmente?- Boomer la miro con una expresión indescifrable, ninguno de los dos había ganado pero ninguno había perdido, no era tan simple como para decidirlo con un piedra, papel o tijera, ¿o si?, después de unos segundos de considerar y rechazar esa idea dijo:

-Supongo que si...

-¡¿Enserio?!- grito con repentina alegría.

-Ninguno de los dos gano así que...- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Me alegro.- dijo con sinceridad, tenia un hermoso brillo en los ojos, un brillo como ningún otro.

-No puedo seguir con esto.- dijo el en voz baja, había algo que simplemente ya no podía contener, algo que a estado soportando por mucho tiempo.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada...- dijo sin mas, enrealidad no quería decir solo aquello, había tantas cosas que quería decir pero... no podía, no lo haría ¿que caso tenia? el lo único que quería era alejarse de ella pero, no podía hacerlo-. Y tu ¿que excusa le darás a tus hermanas?- pregunto, enrealidad hace un rato que le daba curiosidad eso.

-Ya lo pensé y tengo la excusa perfecta.- dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.

A la mañana siguiente Bombón se despertó temprano, no tenia nada de que preocuparse, sabia (o mas bien creía) que su hermana solo saldría hasta el 3 de marzo, no tenia por que preocuparse, pero entonces noto que su hermana pequeña no se encontraba en la cama, rapidamente se alarmo.

-¡Bellota! ¡Bellota, despierta! ¡Burbuja no esta!

-¿Que dices?- pregunto ella aun cansada.

-¡Burbuja no esta en la cama!

-Calmate Bombón, ¿estas segura que no esta en la cocina o en el baño?

-Amm no lo se.- dijo la pelirroja calmándose un poco.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, Bombón salio disparada a la entrada para abrirla y Bellota la siguió, se sorprendieron al ver quien y como estaba la que había tocado la puerta. Era Burbuja que estaba cubierta de heridas, tenia la ropa destrozada y llena de sangre, el cabello despeinado, lo curioso es que llevaba una botella de leche en las manos.

-¡Burbuja! ¡¿Que fue lo que te paso?!- pregunto la líder extremadamente preocupada al ver a su hermanita en ese estado.

-Me levante temprano y como no había leche salí a la tienda a comprarla, y entonces me atropello un camión.- dijo tranquila.

-¡¿QUE?!- preguntaron Bombón y Bellota a la vez totalmente sorprendidas.

-¿Como que un camión? pero tu tienes superpoderes ¿como un camión pudo hacerte todo ese daño?.- continuo Bellota.

-Lo hubieras visto, era enorme, un camion muy grande y pesado, paso sus ruedas sobre mi, era un camión monstruo.- dijo la rubia en todo dramatico mientras alzaba los brazos danto a entender que era algo realmente grande.

-¿Te atropello un camion?- pregunto la peliroja.

-Si.

-¿También te hizo esos rasguños?- pregunto con desconfianza.

-Era un camión que transportaba gatos.- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y su cara inocente como la de un ángel.

La verdad es que a la semana siguiente Burbuja volvió a encontrarse con Boomer, y siguieron viéndose todas las noches sin falta, hasta que llego aquel tercer día de el mes, hasta que llego el 3 de marzo, un día que cambiaría todo drásticamente...

* * *

_Otro capitulo de romance ¿y que hay mas romantico que una pelea? ok no xD _

_Hubo mas acercamiento entre Burbuja y Boomer ¿en que terminara todo esto? ¡no puedo esperar para subir el siguiente capitulo!_

_dejen rewiews, no sean malos :3_


	5. ¿Por que?

** batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 5: ¿Por que?_

Sabado 4 de marzo, 2:15 a.m

Ella voló... voló lejos, voló horrorizada, voló a gran velocidad intentando alejarse de aquello. ¿Por que? ¿por que? ¡¿por que?! **¡¿Por que?! ¡¿POR QUE?!**. ¿Por que ella? ¿por que tenia que haber seguido a su hermana? ¿por que rayos tenia que haber seguido a Burbuja a aquel lugar? ¿por que Dios mio? ¿por que? ¿por que mierdas tuvo que haber visto aquello? ¿por que Burbuja? ¿por que? **¡¿por que?!**

-¿Por que?- dijo débilmente la pelirroja mientras volaba a toda velocidad a su casa, tenia la cara repleta de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y en su mente solo había una pregunta ¿por que?. Resistió las ganas de gritar, sabia que su hermana al ser una Superpoderosa tenia un oído sensible y con facilidad la escucharía, resistió lo mas que pudo ese grito desgarrador que amenazaba por salir en su garganta... ¿por que?

El dolor que sentía era insoportable ¿como era posible que su hermanita...?. Por Dios, Bombón estaba horrorizada, estaba sufriendo mucho, no podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo, pero así era, así era** ¡¿Por que?!** se llevo las manos a la cara intentando secar sus lágrimas pero era inútil, ella no paraba de llorar. ¿Por que rayos decidió seguir a su hermanita? recordó cuando la vio salir de la casa esa misma noche.

Eran cerca de las 11 p.m, era el 3 de marzo y como Bombón esperaba, Burbuja se levando cuando creyó que sus hermanas estaban dormitas, se vistió rápidamente y salio por la ventana.

-Ya se fue.- dijo la pelinegra que había estado fingiendo estar dormida.

-Si, ya se fue.- dijo Bombón levantándose rápidamente de la cama y vistiéndose a esa misma velocidad.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Segura, no quiero que Burbuja piense que desconfiamos de ella, además lo mas seguro es que no sea nada malo.- dijo mientras salia por la ventana y se disponía a seguir a su hermana. Bellota se quedo sola en la habitación, esperando a saber en que lió podría haberse metido Burbuja.

Bombón seguía a su hermana de lejos, Burbuja volaba rápido pero con cuidado de no dejar una estela celeste en el camino, Bombón hizo lo mismo. La siguió hasta las afueras de la ciudad, tal y como Bombón sospechaba, se dirigía al bosque, burbuja tomo velocidad y se alejo, Bombón reacciono un segundo tarde y ya la había perdido de vista "maldición" pensó. Bombon continuo en linea recta viendo a todas direcciones para encontrar el rastro de su hermanita, busco por mucho rato, entonces algo le llamo la atención. Bajo a tierra firme y se paro al lado de un hermoso arroyo de agua, desde el cielo este lugar era imposible de ignorar, estaba muy hermoso y de cerca lo era mucho mas, además de esa hermosa corriente de agua lo que llamo la atención de la pelirroja fue un pequeño crayon que estaba en el suelo. Bombón lo recogió, era de Burbuja pero ese crayon tenia el aspecto de tener meses en aquel lugar, tal vez Burbuja lo había olvidado aquí.

Se dio cuenta de que posiblemente este era el lugar que Burbuja venia a visitar el tercer día de cada mes, no le sorprendió, era un sitio hermoso, había bonitos conejitos como a Burbuja le gustaba, este debía ser uno de sus lugares secretos aunque Bombón creía que Burbuja ya no tenia lugares secretos, ya estaba grande después de todo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, Burbuja no estaba por ninguna parte, estaba sola en aquel arroyo, tal vez ya se había ido. Pero Bombón decidió seguir buscando a su hermana... grave error.

Bombón camino por el bosque, caminando en la dirección de el arroyo, tal vez Burbuja se encontraba en otra parte de el arroyo, siguió caminando, incluso cuando la copa de los arboles cubrió por completo la luna quedando ella y ese arroyo en total obscuridad. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una luz, seguramente era un lugar en donde los arboles no podían cubrir la luz que reflejaba la luna. Se acerco a aquel lugar, se acerco cuidadosamente, tenia un mal presentimiento, se asomo a aquel lugar y lo vio...

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHJJJJJ!**.- grito Bombón con todas sus fuerzas al recordar esa escena, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de el bosque para que Burbuja no la oyera, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de casa para que Bellota no la oyera-. **¡¿POR QUE?!**- lanzo el grito que ya no podía contener-. ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿por que?! ¡¿por que Burbuja?! ¡¿por que?!- bajo a el suelo y se desquito con lo que pudo, golpeo, 1, 2, 3 rocas enormes que habían en el lugar, realmente necesitaba liberar toda esa tristeza-. ¡¿Por que nos traicionaste?! ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE, BURBUJA?!- grito con desesperación mientras golpeaba otra roca y la rompía en mil pedazos, ya no podía soportar aquello, pero tenia que volver a casa, tenia que decirle a Bellota que Burbuja estaba... bien.

Se limpio las lágrimas como pudo y regreso a casa, entro por la ventana, Bellota la miro con confusión.

-¿Que paso? ¿esta bien Burbuja?

-Ella esta bien.- dijo con voz seca.

-¿Que estaba haciendo?

-Fue a cuidar a unos conejos en el bosque, no te preocupes, ella esta perfectamente bien-. pronuncio estas ultimas palabras con un tono de voz muy extraño, después se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas sin nada mas que decir.

Bellota aun estaba confusa pero si Bombón decía que estaba bien no tenia por que desconfiar ¿verdad?, Bellota se acostó en la cama y durmió sin preocupación. Sobra decir que Bombón continuo llorando en silencio durante gran parte de la noche... es que simplemente no podía ser, era imposible, ella no... lo esperaría de cualquiera pero no de ella. Mas tarde escucho como su hermana rubia llegaba a la casa, se volvía a poner su pijama y se metía a la cama para dormir profundamente, antes de dormir Burbuja se rió en voz baja, su risa era tan dulce. Bombón resistió las ganas casi incontrolables de golpear a su hermana.

**¿Por que ella era tan cínica? **¿como tenia el descaro de reírse sin sentir ningún remordimiento? ¿como pudo traicionarlas de esa manera tan...? ¿así que esto es lo que ella hacia cada mes?. Estaba infinitamente decepcionada de Burbuja, en ese momento comenzo a sentir un odio, un odio muy peligroso, un odio de muerte, un odio como el que no había sentido jamas por alguien, y no era un odio hacia Burbuja, era un odio hacia... era un odio hacia ese imbécil.

A la mañana siguiente Burbuja y Bellota estaban desayunando hot cakes, Bellota los estaba preparando y Burbuja se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, el profesor también estaba sentado en la mesa mientras leía el periódico. Bombón entro a la cocina, tenia la mirada ausente, su expresión parecía como te aburrida, no se veía con ánimos de nada, cosa que su familia noto al instante.

-Buenos días profesor.- dijo abrazando a su padre-. Buenos días Bellota.

-Buenos días Bombón ¿por que esa cara?

-No dormí bien.- dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba en la mesa, Bellota no comento mas al respecto, sabia que su hermana se había dormido tarde.

-Amm buenos días Bombón.- dijo la rubia con dulzura al percatarse de que su hermana se había olvidado de darle los buenos días.

-Oh, buenos días.- contesto con voz seca y sin expresión, nisiquiera la volteo a ver, sencillamente ya no quería saber nada de su hermana. no hasta que por lo menos lograra asimilar lo que vio esa noche, después de eso tendria que hablarle seriamente, la rubia tenia muchas explicaciones que dar.

Era sábado y las chicas no tenían planes, excepto Bellota que saldría en la noche a una fiesta con Mitch, invito a sus hermanas en el desayuno pero Bombón tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no estaba de humor para fiestas, y a Burbuja simplemente dijo que no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas. Las chicas terminaron de desayunar, el profesor se fue al laboratorio, Bombón se fue a hacer sus tareas y Burbuja y Bellota se dirigieron a la televisión de la sala, se sorprendieron al ver a un pequeño niño de 4 años de edad jugando videojuegos sentado en el sofá.

-Ajj toma esto, yo te mato waaa.- decía el niño distraido jugando el juego de King of Figthers, al parecer iba ganando.

-¡¿Pero que demo..?! ¡Jimmy! ¡¿que estas haciendo aquí!- grito molesta Bellota al ver al niño jugando su videojuego. Jimmy, un pequeño amigo de Bellota, era un niño de solo 4 años de edad, tenia piel clara y cabello negro lacio y un poco largo, el cabello le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran negros, vestía una sencilla camisa blanca de manga corta un poco maltratada, un short azul, unas sandalias y un gorro de lana color morado. Aunque tenia tan solo 4 años ya parecía un criminal, también parecía no tener casa pero Bellota sabia que esto no era cierto.

-Hola Bellota, hola Burbuja.- saludo el pequeño niño sin apartar la vista de el televisor.

-Hola Jimmy.- saludo Burbuja sonriente.

-Jimmy, ¿como rayos entraste aquí?- pregunto la verde mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No tenían cerradas todas las ventanas.- dijo el niño sin remordimiento.

-jajaja.- rió Burbuja inocente.

-Por favor, dime que tu padre sabe que estas aquí.

-El no tiene por que enterarse.- dijo sin voltearla a ver-. ¡Si, gane!- grito emocionado al ganar el videojuego.

-Jimmy, ¿volviste a escaparte?

-Mira, ya le voy a ganar al Rugal.

-¿Que ya le vas a ganar al...? ¡no me cambien de tema!- grito Bellota, en el fondo algo molesta por que a ella le costo mucho trabajo llegar a esa parte de el juego y este niño solo ganaba sin mas.

-Tu me prometiste jugar conmigo.- dijo poniéndole pausa al videojuego-. Y aun no lo has hecho, eres una mentirosa, Bellota.

-Callate.- dijo mientras iba directo al sofá y tomaba al pequeño para cargarlo-. Lo siento, estoy ocupada con la escuela y esas cosas, no e tenido tiempo para visitarte, por cierto ¿como llegaste aquí?

-Le robe la bicicleta a un niño tonto que me encontré en el camino.

-¿Que tu te..? jajajaja- Bellota rió fuertemente-. No tienes remedio Jimmy jajajaja.

-El niño se quedo llorando jajajaja.- ahora los dos se encontraban riéndose.

-Eso no fue bueno, Jimmy.- dijo Burbuja frunciendo el ceño-. Sabes que eso no esta bien.

-Oh. callate Barbie.- dijo el niño en modo de insulto.

-Oye Bellota.- dijo Burbuja molesta-. Tu y su padre están criando muy mal a este niño, el no debería ir por ahí robando bicicletas a los demás.

-No te preocupes, cuando lo regrese a casa me asegurare de que aquel niño tenga de regreso su bicicleta.- dijo la verde aun con un poco de risa mientras abrazaba al niño que aun llevaba cargando.

-Aun no me quiero ir, Bellota.- dijo el pequeño mientras se apegaba aun mas a la verde, era obvio que le tenia mucho cariño ¿y como no? si Bellota a sido como una madre y una hermana mayor para el.

-Esta bien, primero le ganamos a Rugal y después te llevo con tu padre ¿bien? el debe estar muy preocupado por ti. Yo puedo ir a visitarte otro día.

-¡Si!- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

Después de que Jimmy terminara el videojuego Bellota lo cargo y se lo llevo volando hacia su casa, Jimmy disfrutaba que Bellota lo cargara mientras volaba. Burbuja los vio irse, aunque ese era un niño muy malcriado era un buen niño. Tal vez era travieso a veces pero... no dejaba de ser alguien bueno.

Burbuja pensó en Boomer, y ahora era diferente, todo había cambiado, se llevo ambas manos al pecho y suspiro. Ella no sabia que es lo que sucedería a partir de ahora, pero si había algo de lo que ahora estaba completamente segura es de que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Boomer.

En otro lugar, en ese mismo momento, Boomer se encontraba en casa de Mojo junto a sus hermanos, al parecer Mojo no se encontraba pero a ellos no les importaba. Butch se encontraba viendo y destruyendo algunas maquinas de Mojo y Brick se encontraba jugando videojuegos en una enorme pantalla que ellos habían obligado a Mojo a instalar. Boomer solo se encontraba recostado en un enorme sofá, escuchaba música de un celular que le había robado a una niñita hace un rato en el parque; estaba pensativo y no le prestaba mucha atención a las canciones, recordaba todo lo sucedido esa misma noche ¿como pudo dejar que todo llegara hasta ese punto? ¿como pudo dejar que las cosas se le salieran de las manos? ¿por que permitio todo esto? ¿por que no se alejo de ella cuando podía hacerlo? ¿por que mierda no podía nisiquiera considerar el hecho de alejarse de Burbuja? ya no había vuelta atrás. Recordó lo sucedido esa noche...

Boomer la esperaba pacientemente sentado enfrente de el arroyo, ya se había acostumbrado a esperarla, ahora la veía todos los días en ese sitio, nisiquiera estaba seguro de como empezó a ser así, pero ahora no había ni una noche en la que no se vieran. Asia ya poco mas de dos semanas desde que ambos habían luchado por ese lugar, ya hacia poco mas de dos semanas desde el 17 de febrero, ahora era el 3 de marzo, en meses pasados esa noche hubiera sido la única noche en el que se encontraran, ahora era diferente, ya que se veían todas las noches, ahora esta noche no tenia nada de especial ¿verdad?

-Tardaste mucho esta vez, boba-. dijo el mientras se levantaba de el lugar en donde estaba sentado y observaba a la rubia acercarse.

-Es difícil salir de la casa cuando no quieres que tus hermanas se enteren, y no me digas boba.- dijo caminando hacia el mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. ¿A ti no te preocupa si te descubren tus hermanos?

-No les importa a donde voy, nisiquiera me hacen preguntas.

-Debe ser horrible que tus hermanos no se preocupen por ti.

-Como sea.- dijo intentando evitar ese tema de conversación. Burbuja guardo silencio unos segundos.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez de donde llega el agua de este arroyo?

-Lo hice una vez.- dijo de manera casual.

-Oh...

-¿Que?

-¿No me vas a contar que paso?- dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Quieres ir a ver?

-¿Que?... uh, claro.- respondió con voz tímida.

-Vamos.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el sentido contrario de el agua de el arroyo. Burbuja lo siguió-. No puedo creer que nunca te hayas fijado de donde proviene el arroyo.- dijo burlándose-. ¿Acaso temías entrar al oscuro bosque?

-A mi no me da... miedo entrar en el oscuro.. bo.. bosque.- dijo mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad, el sitio en donde la luz reflejada en la luna no llegaba gracias a las grandes copas de los arboles que cubrían todo el lugar, dejando ese sitio casi en completa oscuridad.

En ese momento Boomer se pregunto porque se sentía tan confiado con una Superpoderosa. Todo había empezado después de ese día, después de ese 17 de febrero en el que ambos pelearon, la semana siguiente de esa pelea ambos se volvieron a encontrar, ese encuentro fue por "casualidad" pero no fue tanto la casualidad ya que ambos sabían que el otro iría. Se encontraron la semana siguiente a su pelea, comenzaron con una pequeña conversación y después empezaron a debatir sobre un tema, sobre quien tenia razón, y dado a que la noche no era lo suficientemente larga y que ninguno de los dos quería perder decidieron encontrarse la noche siguiente. Y se encontraron la noche siguiente, continuaron de la misma manera un par de noches mas, hasta que algo cambio, ahora Burbuja, aparentemente con toda confianza, se despedia con un "hasta mañana" y Boomer no podía quejarse ¿como negarse a esa chica con cara de ángel?. Ahora la veía todas las noches, sabia que eso no podía ser, lo sabia desde el principio pero... no podía dejar de verla.

Ambos caminaban en las tinieblas, Boomer miro a Burbuja, se veía algo incomoda, se veía tan indefensa... el rubio intento reprimir esos pensamientos que amenazaban con invadir su cabeza. Era inútil negarse a si mismo que realmente creía que Burbuja era una chica hermosa, siempre lo pensó, jamas pensó en poder estar con ella con esa cercanía, ahora casi parecían amigos, de hecho ya podía decirse que eran amigos, aunque Boomer sabia que eso era imposible. Continuo observandola, sus ojos se veían tan hermosos, parecía que iluminaban la noche, entonces la mirada de ella cambio a una de asombro, Bommer supo que ya estaban llegando.

-¿Que es esa luz?- pregunto en voz baja con su dulce y musical voz de ángel.

-Ya lo veras.

Burbuja se sorprendió al ver el lugar mas hermoso que se hubiera imaginado jamas, la luna lograba iluminar hermosamente el agua de un hermoso lago, el agua de el lago provenía de una pequeña cascada que se encontraba entre varias rocas, las luciérnagas brillaban alrededor dándole un toque mágico. Burbuja sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco corriendo para poder tocar la agua pura de ese pequeño lago. Se agacho enfrente de el agua y tomo un poco con ambas manos.

-Que hermoso.

-Y tu que no te atrevías a venir hasta este lugar.- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella. Burbuja lo ignoro.

-Oye Boomer.- dijo casi en un susurro después de unos minutos en silencio, ella no volteo a verlo-. ¿Crees que algún día podremos llegar a ser amigos?

Bommer se sintió incomodo ante tal pregunta, ya que, además de que ya casi se sentía su amigo, además de que enrealidad quería ser su amigo, además de que al mismo tiempo no quería ser su amigo, además de que su amistad no podía ser ya que ella es una heroína y el un villano, y además de que si sus hermanos se enteraran le darían la peor paliza de su vida, Boomer en el fondo, muy en el fondo, y aunque apenas era consciente de eso o al menos intentaba ignorarlo, aunque sabia que no había posibilidades, que era lo mas imposible de el mundo, el deseaba poder... aunque era imposible, el quería llegar a ser algo mas.

-¿Que pregunta es esa? no te confundas, idiota, una heroína y un villano no pueden ser amigos.- para reafirmar lo dicho, se acerco a Burbuja y de una patada la empujo al agua. Boomer hizo una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-Hay.- Burbuja comenzó a quejarse casi como si estuviera llorando pero no lo estaba haciendo-. Mojaste toda mi ropa, ¡eres muy malo!

-De eso se trata, yo soy malo y tu buena, ¡y no vuelvas a gritar! ¡tus estúpidos chillidos revientan mis oídos!

-Oh, callate.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Boomer del tobillo y lo arrojaba al agua también-. Ahora estamos a mano.

-Huujj niña tonta- con ambas manos arrojo agua a su dirección.

-¡Ah! ya no me mojes- dijo mientras hacia lo mismo.

-¡Tampoco me mojes tu!- continuo lanzándole agua.

-Jaja tu comenzaste jaja- dijo entre dulces risas.

-¡No te rias, esto no es gracioso!- ya estaba muy molesto.

-Lo siento jeje es que esto es muy divertido.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es divertido, tonta.- Boomer tomo violentamente a Burbuja de la cabeza y la hundió en el agua, como si intentara ahogarla, aunque solo intentaba asustarla un poco. Burbuja comenzó a moverse desesperadamente en un intento de lograr salir de el agua, de alguna forma logro sostener a Boomer y lo hundió también.

-Cof cof- tocio la rubia después de salir de el agua-. ¿Que.. que pasa contigo? yo lo único que quería era poder llevarme bien contigo

-Cof calla.. te cof cof.- Boomer a diferencia de Burbuja trago accidentalmente algo de agua al ser hundido tan bruscamente al agua-. ¡Ya basta! ¡ya es suficiente!- dijo al tiempo en que salia de el agua y se sentaba enfrente de un árbol, unos metros alejado de Burbuja-. Esto ya llego muy lejos, ya no podemos seguir así.-Burbuja salio de el agua y se acerco lentamente a el, se detuvo a un metro de distancia.

-Sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras.- dijo con tristeza.

-¡Callate! ¡no me hables, tu no entenderías nada!

-¿Que te sucede?- se acerco un par de pasos mas.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que me pasa!

Silencio, incomodo silencio. Pasaron los minutos y Burbuja se comenzó a desesperar, ya no tenían nada que decirse, ¿o si?

-¿Tu crees... que si tu y yo no hubiéramos sido un villano y una heroína podríamos ser... amigos?- pregunto Burbuja en voz baja y desganada, después de todo esa pregunta no servía de nada.

-¿Que se yo? tal vez si, tal vez no, quizá nos llevaríamos bien ¿o que se yo?- dijo frustrado-. Somos muy parecidos pero a la vez somo muy diferentes. Tu seguirías siendo una chica buena y yo un chico malo.

-Tu serias un niño muy travieso, de eso no hay duda, pero que caerías bien.- dijo con una pequeña esperanza-. Tal vez... si tu no fueras un villano podríamos ser amigos.

-¡¿Lo vez?! ese es el problema, ¡no podemos ser amigos! ¡es como si yo te pidiera que no hicieras nada cuando yo y mis hermanos cometamos un crimen! ¡¿Tu aceptarías eso?!

-Yo... n... no.

-Eso es lo que pensé, yo nunca podre dejar de ser un villano, tu nunca podrás dejar de ser una heroína, no podemos ser mas que enemigos.

-Pero...- se acerco aun mas a el-. Sigues viniendo aquí... ¿por que?

-Yo... no se, ser un villano es difícil ¿sabes?

-¿Lo es?

-Todos esperan que haga cosas malas todo el tiempo, mis hermanos me golpean cuando muestro una pequeña señal de bondad, nadie espera que alguien como yo pueda hacer algo bueno, ni una sola vez.

-Pero aquí nadie espera nada de ti.

-Si...

-Podemos ser amigos, por lo menos en este lugar, aquí no tenemos motivo para pelear.

-¿Por que insistes con eso? no es posible.

-Tu eres igual a mi.

-¿Por que me dices eso?

-También te gustan los conejos ¿no?- dijo con una bella sonrisa, Boomer se sonrojo.

-¿Por que eres tan buena conmigo? no deberías hacerlo.

-Soy buena con todos.

-Demasiado irritante diría yo.- dijo mientras se ponía a abrazar sus rodillas, parecía un pequeño niño asustado, se veía muy lindo. Burbuja se sentó a su lado sin saber que decirle, solo lo miro por un largo rato-. ¿Por que?- pregunto débilmente sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas ni levantar la vista-. ¿Por que no puedo alejarme de ti? ¿por que?

-No llores.- dijo Burbuja con voz temblorosa mientras lo empezaba a abrazar, lo único que quería era poder consolarlo, de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando.

-No me abraces, y no estoy... llorando waaa.- comenzó a llorar de forma audible, algo muy vergonzoso para el pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Eres un llorón.- dijo ella con voz dulce mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no podía soportar ver a las personas llorar.

-Mira quien habla.. tu eres mas llorona que yo.

-Ambos somos llorones.- Burbuja lo abrazo con mas fuerza, ya no quería soltarlo.

Ya no podía seguir con esto, Boomer ya no podía seguir con esto, ya no podía contenerse, ya no podía negarlo, no podía resistirse, ya no podía pasar ni un minuto mas en esa desesperante situación, ya había llegado al limite. Sin previo aviso Boomer la beso.

Burbuja no se movió, se quedo paralizada, tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de el beso, cuando volvió en si se pregunto por que Boomer la besaba ¿por que lo hacia? ¿no era él el que dijo que no podían ser mas que enemigos? ¿acaso el...?. Ya no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada, solo sabia que Boomer la besaba y era lo único que importaba. Todo dejo de existir para ella, sus hermanas, los hermanos de el, ser héroe o villano, el bien y el mal ya no existían, solo eran ella y el, y era todo lo que importaba.

Después de unos momentos Boomer se separo de ella, Burbuja lo miro sorprendida y Boomer aparto la vista de su mirada, ella rápidamente sujeto su mano para evitar cualquier intento de huida de el rubio. El solo se pregunto como podía ser tan tonto ¿como se atrevió a hacer algo así? pero... no había tenido suficiente, esta vez el se acerco lentamente a ella y le dio un segundo beso que ella no tardo en responder. La recosto en el suelo y se puso encima de ella, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la cara, recorrió su rostro con los dedos mientras la besaba cada vez con mas intensidad.

-Uh.- se quejo al notar que Boomer comenzaba a bajar para besar su cuello.

-¿Que pasa?

-No... no debemos, esto esta mal.

-¿Por que esta mal?

-No deberíamos, no esta bien... no ahora.- estaba completamente roja por los nervios.

-¿No ahora? es decir que si quieres.

-No... bueno, si pero... no es el momento, no esta bien.

-Aquí no importa lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal, solo importa que yo...- no pudo terminar de decirlo.

-¿Que tu que?

-Yo... yo te quiero.- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Me quieres?- pregunto ella con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz.

-¡Te amo, maldición! ¡¿por que me obligaste a decirlo?!

-Yo no...

-¡¿Por que es tan malo amarte?! ¡¿por que debo amarte justamente a ti?!

Esta vez fue Burbuja la que comenzó a besarlo a el, ya no se podía evitar, ella lo amaba a el también, lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero no se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco, ya nada importaba, ya nada existía, el bien y el mal era solo una ilusión, solo importaba ellos dos, solo importaba que se amaban... pero hay una gran diferencia entre amar a alguien y entregarse a esa persona, Burbuja lo sabia pero ya no podía pensar, solo se entrego a lo que sentía, ya no pensó en lo que pasaría después, ya no le importo nada mas que ese momento.

Se entregaron mutuamente, se besaban, se acariciaban, querían acercarse mas de lo posible, querían estar juntos de esa manera todo el tiempo posible. Se amaban, era lo único que importaba. Boomer la besaba constantemente mientras ella jadeaba pidiéndole mas, le besaba los labios, el cuello, el pecho la cintura, ella era completamente suya y no había tiempo suficiente en el mundo para poder terminar de disfrutarla y amarla.

-Creo que escuche algo.- dijo Boomer con dificultad por su respiración agitada mientras se alejaba un poco de ella

-Yo no... escucho nada.- respondió entre jadeos a la vez que acortaba la distancia entre ellos y lo volvía a besar.

Ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas, esperando ser penetrada nuevamente, y así fue. Encajo fuertemente sus uñas en la espalda de el, intentando reprimir sus gemidos pero le era casi imposible. Nada se comparaba al placer que sentía en ese momento, solo quería mas, incluso pedía mas, jamas se imagino a si misma en una situación como esa y menos con el, pero ahora estaba pasando, era tan real.

-Te amo.- dijo ella entre largos y profundos suspiros después de terminar la acción.

-Yo te amo también.- se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazo con dulzura-. Siempre te e amado.- pronuncio en un susurro aunque sabia que ella no lo había escuchado esto ultimo porque quedo profundamente dormida.

Boomer abrió los ojos y ella se encontraba ahí junto a el, aun era de noche y ella aun dormía. Podía sentir su respiración, podía escuchar sus latidos, se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía. Le acaricio su hermoso cabello rubio al tiempo en que recordaba lo sucedido ¿por que lo hizo? ¿por que se dejo llevar? ¿acaso no tenia suficiente autocontrol? al parecer no. La amaba, de eso no había duda, pero sabia que no podía ser, lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas, ya no podía dejarla, y si la dejaba ¿que pensaría ella de el?. Sea lo que sea que hiciera a partir de ahora, ambos saldrían lastimados, porque esto era una traición a sus hermanos, para ella era una traición a sus hermanas, para ella era una traición a su ciudad que confiaba en ella, para el era algo inaudito, iba en contra de los deseos de sus hermanos de destruir a las Superpoderosas. Lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ahora no iba a terminar bien.

Pero volviendo al presente...

-¡Boomer!- grito el chico verde para despertar a su hermano que se había quedado dormido.

-¿Que pasa? ¿por que gritas?- pregunto molesto.

-¡Porque te quedaste dormido en mi lugar de el sofá!- Butch con su super fuerza tomo el sofá en donde Bommer se encontraba, lo levando y lo sacudió para que Boomer cayera.

-Au ¡¿que te pasa?!

-Mas bien ¿que te pasa a ti? siempre te duermes, eso te pasa por salir en las noches, seguramente vez a una chica ¿verdad?- se burlo.

-¡Callate! ¡eso no es cierto!- grito mientras se sonrojaba al recordar lo de la noche anterior. Butch lo noto.

-Con que no ¿eh?- el verde se acerco a Boomer y le arrebato el celular en el que anteriormente estaba escuchando música antes de quedarse dormido, se puso los audifonos para escuchar la canción que Boomer oía-. ¡JA!- se burlo-. ¡Son canciones románticas! ¡Boomer esta enamorado!

-¡No es cierto! ¡esas canciones eran las únicas que tenia ese estúpido celular!- en realidad Boomer no había prestado atención a la música de el celular, nisiquiera se había dado cuenta que eran románticas.

-¡Boomer esta enamorado! ¡esta enamorado, esta enamorado, esta enamorado!- Butch gritaba cada palabra fuertemente mientras saltaba alrededor de Boomer y le apuntaba con el dedo, se reía mucho y muy fuerte, realmente disfrutaba molestar a su hermano menor.

Por otra parte, Brick seguía jugando su videojuego, subió el volumen de el televisor para no escuchar a sus hermanos, realmente no le interesaba involucrarse en ese tema, sus hermanos sabían la razón...

-¿Y de quien estas enamorado Boomer? ¿de que chica?- pregunto mientras caminaba alrededor de el rubio como un buitre merodianto.

-¡Yo **no** estoy enamorado de nadie!

-O tal vez no sea una chica.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Eres un idiota, Butch!

-No... si es una chica, pero ¿que chica sera?- se acerco a el con su enorme y temible sonrisa-. Alguna chica de el parque tal vez, o la repartidora de pizza, e visto como te hace ojitos.- una idea cruzo por su cabeza-. O tal vez una Superpoderosa.- dijo en broma pero en ese momento la expresión de Boomer cambio, Butch se dio cuenta-. Espera un segundo... ¿estas enamorado de una Superpoderosa?

-¡Claro que no!- grito, pero sabia que era inútil, Boomer no era bueno con las mentiras, estaba atrapado, se había acabado.

En ese momento Brick puso pausa a su videojuego, no se paro de su asiento pero volteo a ver a sus hermanos, en especial a Boomer, lo miraba con enojo, mala señal. Boomer retrocedió pero Butch lo siguió sin apartarle la vista de encima, ahora Butch estaba furioso, se acerco lenta y pesadamente como si estuviera a punto de matarlo, apretaba sus dientes con furia y Boomer lo único que hizo fue retroceder aun mas.

-Así que estas enamorado de una Superpoderosa ¿de cual?

-¡De ninguna!- respondió, aunque sabia que no serviría de nada.

-Dejame adivinar.- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a el y apretaba los puños-. ¿De Bombón?- Boomer no respondió, solo retrocedió-. ¿De Bellota?- sus ojos llameaban de ira, su ira crecía mientras mas se acercaba a su hermano y formulaba las preguntas-. Entonces... ¿de Burbuja?

-¡Callate!

-¡Lo sabia!- se acerco a el a gran velocidad y lo sujeto de la camisa, lo levando y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo a Boomer sangrar al instante-. ¡No puedes estar enamorado de Burbuja! ¡no puedes estar enamorado de una Superpoderosa! ¡eres un maldito traidor Boomer! ¡eres un maldito traidor de mierda! ¡ella es el enemigo, estúpido!- lo volvió a golpear en la cara-. ¡Fuimos creados para destruir a esas mocosas! ¡no puedes amarla! ¡te ordeno que dejes de amarla!

-¡Deja de hablarme de amor, Butch!- dijo el rubio mirando a su hermano fijamente a los ojos-. ¡Tu no tienes la menor idea de lo que es el amor! ¡estas todo el tiempo de chica en chica y nunca podrás sentir nada real por ninguna! ¡nunca conocerás lo que es el amor!

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡y no me cambies de tema! ¡después de que acabe contigo Brick continuara golpeándote! ¡no tienes salvación!

-¡Brick!- llamo a su hermano mayor que hasta ahora solo se había dedicado a observar-. ¡Dile que me suelte! ¡tu sabes como debo sentirme! ¡tu sabes como se siente amar a una persona!

Boomer cometio un muy grave error, tan pronto dijo esas palabras se arrepintió, no solo se arrepintió, comenzó a temblar de terror. Butch abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de Boomer, sin pensarlo dos veces dejo de lado su enojo, lo soltó y se aparto a toda velocidad de el rubio. Boomer solo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos y rezar para que su vida no acabara en ese momento, esperaba que una fuerza mucho mas temible que la de su hermano Butch estallara contra el en cualquier momento.

-Ajj- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Boomer después de ser estampado fuertemente en contra de un muro junto al ruido de un fuerte golpe, como el de un camión estrellando con otro o algo peor. Boomer estaba siento estrangulado violentamente y sin compasión por su hermano mayor, Brick.

-Boomer.- dijo el pelirrojo con una voz muy aterradora, incluso para Butch-. Te e dicho, les e dicho miles de veces que no quiero que vuelvan a mencionar eso nunca mas-. apretó a su hermano mas fuerte contra la pared mientras lo ahorcaba-. **¡Jamas!**

-Lo... lo sien..to.- intento decir el rubio que ya no podía respirar. Brick le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago, sin soltar su cuello, Boomer no podía gritar, ya no podía respirar.

-Dejare esto como una advertencia Boomer, pero que se te grabe muy bien en la cabeza, ¡si vuelves a mencionar lo sucedido hace dos años, juro que te mato!- soltó a Boomer y lo dejo casi inconsciente en el suelo, después Brick salio de el lugar haciendo un agujero en el techo.

-¡No debiste mencionarlo Boomer!, pudo haberte matado, ¡idiota!- dijo Butch mientras se acercaba-. ¡Aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor así!

-Callate cof cof- Boomer tocía violentamente, aun no se recuperaba, ¿como recuperarse de ese bestial ataque?

-Y respecto a la Superpoderosa, Brick esta muy molesto así que no te regañara sobre ese tema, por ahora, ¡así que yo me encargare de darte una paliza hasta convencerte de dejarla!

-Ya basta Butch, no estoy enamorado de Burbuja.- dijo poniendo la mas seria de sus caras.

-¡¿Estas seguro?!- lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya hice lo que tenia que hacer con ella, ahora lo terminare.

-¡Mas te vale, imbécil!- grito aun muy furioso mientras que con su puño golpeaba la pared y casi la destruía. Después camino directo a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Boomer quedo pensativo en el suelo por unos minutos, sabia que tenia que terminar con Burbuja, no importa cuando la amara, tenia que terminar con ella o las cosas se pondrían peor para ambos pero ¿como terminarla después de _eso_? pero de alguna forma tenia que hacerlo, aunque le doliera en lo mas profundo de su alma. El no poder estar con la persona que se ama, tal vez ya comenzaba a entender el dolor que estaba soportando su hermano Brick.

Puede que los problemas emocionales de los Rowdyruff Boys fueran mas dolorosos que nunca, algo que ninguno de los tres pensó en experimentar, pero eso no era nada, no, eso no era absolutamente nada comparado con el horror que en su mundo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que afectaría a cada uno de ellos en la forma que mas les duele.

* * *

_Ufff que esfuerzo, es que es la primera vez que escribo algo como eso, ya sabe, "eso" xD pero era algo que tendria que terminar pasando y uno deducia con facilidad que pasaria con solo leer el summary._

_Este capitulo fue mas largo que los anteriores porque simplemente creo que no subire capitulo la proxima semana ¿por que? para descansar xD e subido capitulos de este fic cada semana sin falta desde que lo inicie xD_

_Pero la historia no termina aqui, no, aun hay mucho romance por delante, aun hay mucha drama que mostrar, aun hay mucha pero mucha accion por delante. _

_El capitulo 6 se llamara "Cancerbero" ya pueden imaginarse lo que pasara y la bestia que involuclara._

_Dejen reviews o me pongo triste :( no subire el proximo capitulo a menos que reciba 15 reviews, si los consigo lo subire mas rapido xD_

_Ahora la pregunta que en estos momentos se deben estar formulando y que quiza les este comiendo el alma ok no xD ¿Los rojos y los verdes tambien terminaran juntos?... los dejare con la duda, si siguen leyendo lo descubriran._


	6. Cancerbero

**_Resumen de la historia:_**

_Burbuja, ahora con 18 años de edad, cada tercer día de cada mes salia de su habitación y  
se adentraba en el bosque. Lo llevaba haciendo desde hace 7 años y lo hacia para encontrarse  
con uno de los Rowdyruff Boys, para encontrarse con Boomer. Cada vez que se encontraban  
no hablaban entre si pero todo cambio cuando Boomer decidió que debían luchar por el derecho  
de estar en aquel arroyo donde se encontraban, ya que solo uno podía permanecer ahí, ambos  
lucharon y empataron así que decidieron que podían seguir yendo ambos, al cabo de unos días  
después comenzaron a llevarse bien._

_Bombon sospechaba que Burbuja escondía algo así que el día 3 de marzo decidió seguirla,_  
_Bombon descubrió a Burbuja teniendo relaciones con Boomer y salio de ahí decepcionada._

_Boomer sabe que no debe seguir saliendo con Burbuja pero no sabe como terminar con ella  
Tuvo una pelea con sus hermanos, en la que recordó algo de el pasado de Brick que hizo  
que este se pusiera furioso y lo golpeara para después salir de el lugar.  
su hermano Butch lo amenazo para que dejara a Burbuja y Boomer respondió que no la  
amaba, cosa que aparentemente creyó su hermano. Boomer esta dispuesto a dejar a  
Burbuja.  
_

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, existen 3 diosas, Hera, Persefone y Afrodita, llevan planeando_  
_desde hace 30 años destruir todo el universo, desaparecer todas las almas que existen y_  
_han existido, para así volverlo a construir todo desde cero pero ahora con Hera como diosa_  
_suprema, ahora el hombre no seria el que dirigiría el mundo, ahora seria la mujer._  
_Ya han destruido varias galaxias en el universo, ahora le toca al planeta principal: La Tierra._  
_Pero hay un inconveniente, ellas consideran que tanto Las Chicas Superpoderosas y los_  
_Rowdyruff Boys son una amenaza a sus planes, así que quieren destruirlo. Para no ensuciarse_  
_las manos, Persefone consiguió a 3 humanas mortales "las esclavas" a las cuales les dará_  
_poderes para podes destruirlos._  
_Persefone tiene un amante llamado Nekrós con el cual tuvo un hijo cuyo nombre es Yiós._  
_¿Hay algo mas detrás de todo esto?_

_La historia continua..._

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 6: Cancerbero._

-Bellota, despierta, es hora de ir a la escuela.

-Ajj maldición, ¡es lunes otra vez!

-Despierta a Burbuja.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía al baño.

Bellota puso mala cara, no solo porque no quería ir a la escuela hoy, sino por la actitud de su hermana mayor. Bombón actuaba extraño con Burbuja desde hace un par de noches, desde que la siguió, y aunque le había dicho que solo fue a cuidar a unos conejos en el bosque Bellota no era tonta, seguro había algo mas ahí, algo de lo que no se a enterado, ¿que era y por que era la única que no sabia?, pensó que pronto se lo diria pero no fue así, planeaba preguntar después de volver de la escuela esa tarde. Miro a su hermanita Burbuja, dormía tranquilamente dándole la espalda, abrazaba a su pulpo de peluche ¿acaso jamas dejaría ese estúpido juguete?, tomo una almohada y se lo arrojo.

-¡Burbuja, despierta!

-¡Au! ¿por que me pegas?- grito, pero después puso una cara inexplicablemente triste... deprimida.

-Por que no es justo que tu duermas mas que yo.- dijo la verde.

-Si... ya me desperté.- dijo con voz apagada y aun con una expresión de tristeza en la cara.

Era algo que también molestaba a Bellota, un día después de la salida nocturna de Burbuja esta comenzo a actuar extraño también, ya no era la Burbuja ridículamente feliz de siempre, ahora parecía deprimida, ya casi no sonreía y cuando lo hacia parecía mas bien que la forzaba ¿acaso tenia que ver con lo que ella hizo esa noche? ¿tenia que ver con lo que Bombón le ocultaba? ¿acaso Bombón la había regañado por lo de esa noche? ¿que haría Burbuja que fuera tan malo? sea lo que sea Bellota estaba molesta de no saber que rayos estaba pasando, era algo que tenia también que preguntar regresando de la escuela. Con Bombón enojada por quien sabe que y con Burbuja deprimida por no se que Bellota se sentía muy incomoda.

-Bellota, metete a bañar.- ordeno la líder mientras salia de el baño.

-¡Ya voy, genio!- dijo molesta mientras se dirigía al baño.

Antes de meterse a la ducha intento escuchar si Bombón y Burbuja hablaban de algo pero nada, solo silencio ¿acaso no se iban a dirigir la palabra o que?, termino de bañarse y vestirse, después fue a ver a sus hermanas, Bombón permanecía recargada en la pared mientras miraba por la ventana y Burbuja se encontraba sentada en la cama, tal vez nisiquiera se había movido.

-Ya termine, Burbuja de toca.- dijo.

-Si, ya voy.- dijo con otra de sus sonrisas forzada, que aunque aun se veía adorable no podía ocultar lo triste que estaba. Salio de la habitación.

-Estúpida.- se le escapo la palabra a Bombón y aunque fue solo un pequeño susurro Bellota alcanzo a oírlo. ¡Ya vasta!

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!- grito ya a punto de explotar del enojo.

-¿De que hablas?- respondió indiferente.

-¡Desde esa noche estas actuando muy extraña con Burbuja! ¡¿que hizo ella para que te pusieras así?!

-¡Ya te dije que solo fue a ver unos estúpidos conejos!- Bellota noto su mentira, Bombón debía estar muy enojada ya que ella nunca se expresaba así.

-¡¿Tu te crees que soy tonta?! ¡es imposible que te hayas enojado así por nada y es muy raro que Burbuja se haya deprimido de un día para otro!

-Yo no se lo que le pase a Burbuja y si estoy enojada no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo pronunciando cada silaba por separado con una voz y una expresión amenazante.

-¡Lo creas o no, eso si me importa! ¡¿que no lo vez?! ¡han pasado solo 3 dias y esto nos esta separando! ¡y lo que me molesta mas es que no se nada al respecto!

-Bellota...- dijo Bombón al tiempo de que se despegaba de la pared y caminaba lentamente hacia Bellota, aun con esa expresión amenazante en el rostro, parecía que desprendía un aura maligna y llena de odio a su alrededor-. Solo digamos que tu relación con Mitch ya no me parece tan mala.

-No me digas que Burbuja tiene un...- no pudo completar lo que decía ya que fue interrumpida por el sonido de la linea directa, Bombón se apresuro a tomar el teléfono.

-Diga alcalde.- dijo Bombón contestando el teléfono-. Alcalde, hable mas despacio, no le entiendo nada... si, aja... aja... comprendo, vamos para allá.

-¿Que es?

-Un monstruo gigante esta destruyendo Saltadilla.

-¡Si,llegaremos tarde a la escuela!- grito Bellota entusiasmada.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Burbuja llegando con sus hermanas.

-¡Un monstruo destruye Saltadilla, llegaremos tarde a la escuela, Burbuja!- dijo la verde aun entusiasmada.

-¡Vamos chicas!- grito la líder dándoles la orden de salida, Burbuja se apresuro a salir volando por la ventana, Bombón estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por Bellota.

-Cuando volvamos a casa me contaras todo ¿me escuchaste?- le dijo la verde en forma de amenaza mientras sostenía fuertemente el hombro de su hermana, Bombón no le contesto, solo se dedico a mirarla unos cuantos segundos con expresión seria, después salio volando por la ventana, Bellota suspiro frustrada y la siguió.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad...

-¡Corran!, ¡un monstruo!, ¡auxilio!, ¿donde están Las Chicas Superpoderosas!, ¡un monstruo gigante!- gritaban los ciudadanos de Saltadilla mientras corrían de un lugar a otro en un intento de que ese monstruo gigante no los aplastara. Entonces 3 estelas de colores cruzaron el cielo, las personas se esperanzaron y emocionaron al verlas, eran Las Chicas Superpoderosas que llegaban a rescatarlos-. ¡Son Las Chicas Superpoderosas! ¡Estamos salvados!. gritaron las personas.

-¡Alejense de aquí!- grito Burbuja, los ciudadanos la obedecieron, aunque varios querían quedarse a mirar.

Las chicas miraron al monstruo, era enorme, aunque no tan grande como imaginaban pero aun así era enorme, era una criatura peculiarmente extraña, diferente a cualquiera que hayan visto. Era un monstruo grande, similar a un perro rabioso y sucio de pelaje negro pero con la diferencia de que esta criatura tenia 3 cabezas, cada cabeza tenia unos brillantes y aterradores ojos rojos, y unos enormes dientes afilados en sus hocicos que no dejaba de mostrar cada vez que rugía y gruñía, y lo mas fuera de lo común y lo aun mas aterrados es que en la parte donde debería estar su cola ¡tenia una serpiente viva!

-Cerbero...- dijo Bombón.

-¿Que?- pregunto Bellota.

-¡Cerbero!, monstruo de la mitología griega, se supone que cuida la entrada al inframundo, no creí que existiera ¿que hace aquí?- dijo la líder sorprendida.

-¡Pues a mi no me interesa que se supone que es esta cosa! ¡para mi es solo un monstruo mas que debo destruir!

Bellota voló a toda velocidad en la dirección de el monstruo dispuesta a darle un golpe en el hocico, se acerco por enfrente sin dudarlo, cerro su puño lista para golpearlo, pero la cabeza derecha de Cerbero le lanzo una mordida que ella logro esquivar.

-Aaaah.- grito después de esquivar la mordida, pero no termino ahí, la cabeza izquierda de Cerbero le lanzo una mordida mas que muy apenas logro esquivar-. ¡Aaah!.- volvió a gritar, cuando aun no se recuperaba de el susto, la cabeza de en medio la golpeo con el hocico, por suerte no fue una mordida, la lanzo hacia arriba. Bellota callo en su lomo y se aterro al ver que la enorme serpiente que la criatura tenia por cola intento atraparla.

-¡Bellota, cuidado!- grito Burbuja.

-¡Kyyyyyyaaaa!- grito Bellota después de muy apenas lograr esquivar esa enorme serpiente, voló en dirección contraria al perro de 3 cabezas pero este comenzo a seguirla, era muy veloz, ya casi la alcanzaba. Llego velozmente Bombón y logro golpear a Cerbero haciendo que este saliera lanzado y se estrellara contra un edificio casi destruyéndolo, pero Cerbero se lavando al instante como si nada.

-¡Bellota, necesitamos planear una estrategia para derrotar a Cerbero!- grito la pelirroja.

-¡Yo sola puedo vencerlo! ¡este perro me las pagara!

Pero Cerbero fue corriendo a la dirección de las chicas para darles una mordida, ellas se apresuraron y se elevaron en el aire para que la criatura no las alcanzara, Burbuja se acerco a ellas. Volvieron a elevarse un poco mas alto cuando notaron que Cerbero comenzo a saltar para alcanzarlas, haciendo que el suelo temblara.

-¡No necesitamos una estrategia, solo hay que dispararle con nuestro rayo láser!- grito Bellota para después empezar a dispararle láser por los ojos que la criatura lograba esquivar con facilidad ¡era muy rápido para ser así de grande! pero eso no detuvo a Bellota, siguió lanzándole láser al monstruo sin éxito, destruyendo así parte de un edificio, dos autos, la calle y casi disparándole a una anciana. Esto la frustro mucho.

-¡Ya detente, Bellota!- grito Bombón-. Necesitamos un plan, solo dejame pensar... Tal vez si lo congelo con mi aliento de hielo pueda detenerlo lo suficiente para...

-¿Que miras Burbuja?- pregunto Bellota interrumpiendo a su hermana mayor, mirando a Burbuja que permanecía inmóvil viendo hacia una dirección.

-¿Que es... eso?- dijo la rubia con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus hermanas rápidamente voltearon a ver en la dirección que ella miraba, lo que vieron las impacto.

En lo mas alto de un edificio, justo enfrente de ellas, un ser se encontraba parado de puntas ahí, observandolas, era como un pequeño muñeco endemoniado que las miraba. Era del tamaño de un niño de 5 años, con la piel completamente blanca que recordaba a el papel, ojos enormes y brillantes color celeste como el agua que tenían una expresión furiosa mientras que su enorme boca mostraba una enorme sonrisa junto a esos labios cocidos, tenia el cabello rojo en punta hacia arriba, como el fuego. Estaba parado en puntas ahí, observandolas fijamente a los ojos, con los brazos abiertos, sus manos eran el doble de grandes que las de un niño de su edad. A las chicas les dio un escalofrío al verlo.

-¿Niño, que haces ahí?- se apresuro a preguntar Bellota.

-Ahí que encargarnos de Cerbero primero, después hablamos con el, se ve sospechoso.- dijo Bombón.

-Uhuhuhuh.- rió el niño, cosa que desconcertó a las hermanas pero después lo ignoraron.

-Intentare congelarlo.- dijo Bombón para después comenzar a lanzarle su aliento de hielo a Cerbero, tan pronto el hielo lo tocaba Cerbero lo rompía al instante.

-¿Algún otro plan?- dijo la verde.

-Estoy pensando... hay que arrancarle las cabezas una por una, atacaremos primero la izquierda que parece la mas débil, cubranse la espaldas y cuiden que las otras cabezas no se acerquen-

Las tres se acercaron volando a la cabeza izquierda de Cerberos, dispuestas a cortarle la cabeza. Bombón intento darle una patada en el cuello pero este la esquivo, Burbuja intento con un puñetazo pero la esquivo igual, Bellota continuo con el láser pero el perro no dejaba de esquivar los ataques.

-¡Deja de moverte! ¡perro estúpido!- grito al suelo y antes de que el monstruo pudiera esquivarlo, golpeo una de sus patas delanteras haciendo que este tropezara. Las chicas aprovecharon y se acercaron al cuello de la cabeza izquierda, para golpearlo las tres al mismo tiempo y atravesarla pero la Cabeza de el centro les lanzo una veloz mordida que logro capturar a Burbuja de la pierna y la lanzo hacia arriba y después abrió enormemente el hocico esperando que esta cayera para poder devorarla de un solo bocado.

-¡Burbuja!- grito Bellota al tiempo que se lanzaba a atrapar a su hermana antes de que cayera, esta estaba sangrando de la pierna pero nada por lo que se deban preocupar mucho. Cerbero salto, salto tan alto que fue suficiente para alcanzarlas, abrió el hocico de su cabeza de el centro para devorarlas pero Bellota logro darle una muy fuerte patada en la nariz que hizo que la criatura cayera hacia atrás al instante-. ¡Eso te pasa por lastimar a mi hermanita!

Bombón aprovecho que Cerbero estaba aturdido por el golpe y le costaba volverse a parar, aunque seguro no le llevaría mucho tiempo ya que tiene dos cabezas mas que no han sido golpeadas, así que no perdió tiempo. Se acerco a toda velocidad a el pero fue detenida por la enorme serpiente que llevaba por cola, la serpiente le rujia y le mostraba sus colmillos, esa cosa iba a ser un problema. Habilmente sujeto a la serpiente de tal forma que sus colmillos no la alcanzaran, comenzo a jalarla con fuerza para arrancarla pero era muy dura, así que le lanzo su rayo laser por los ojos, esta comenzo a desprenderse de el cuerpo de Cerbero, Cerbero comenzo a chillar de dolor.

La enorme serpiente callo al suelo pero logro atrapar a Bombón, enredo su cuerpo en ella y la comenzo a estrujar para romperle los huesos, Bombón comenzo a gritar pero saco toda su fuerza y logro liberarse. La serpiente comenzo a retorcerse en el suelo haciendo que a las tres hermanas les diera mucho asco. Entonces algo que sorprendió a las tres paso.

Ese niño que parecía un muñeco diabólico y que daba tanto miedo que hasta ahora había permanecido parado encima de un edificio bajo a toda velocidad y se poso encima de la cabeza de el centro de Cerbero, las hermanas lo miraron impactadas y confusas. Justo cuando Bombón estaba apunto de preguntar que rayos estaba haciendo, el niño de su chaqueta color vino saco una daga, y no parecía una daga común y corriente, con ella hizo algo que aterro a las chicas, la utilizo para poder abrir su boca cosida, la paso por sus labios rompiendo así los hilos que lo unían, entonces abrió su boca mostrando sus dientes que eran puntiagudos y afilados como las de un tiburón, daba mucho miedo en verdad.

-¡Wuajajajajajajajaja!- estallo en carcajadas-. ¡Ustedes se atrevieron a cortarle la cola al perro de mi padrastro!- grito, su voz era de lo mas molesta, no tan aguda como la de burbuja pero si un poco ligeramente aguda para ser un niño, su voz no sonaba agradable como la de cualquier niño, la de el parecía la de un psicópata, maniaco, demente, ¡y su risa! ¡su risa sonaba casi igual como la de una bruja de cuentos!-. ¡¿Como se atrevieron a cortarle la cola?! ¡son un montón de homúnculos! ¡¿por que profanan todo?! ¡profanan el mundo! ¡profanan la Tierra! ¡profanan lo que somos! jajaja ¡profanan lo que somos!- grito con voz enloquecida para después estallar en maniacas risas, no había duda, ese niño estaba loco.

-¿Profana... que?- pregunto la rubia que no había comprendido la palabra.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡significa que tu soltaste a ese perro aquí!- grito la verde furiosa.

-Es el perro de el esposo de mi madre, así que practicamente es mi perro... si, fui yo.- dijo con una voz demasiado aguda mientras entrecerraba los ojos y hacia una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, realmente daba mucho miedo.

-¡Tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias, niño!- grito Bombón.

-Jijijiji yo creo que no.- canturreo con expresión divertida. Se arrodillo y con una de sus enormes manos le dio un par de palmadas a Cerbero para que se levantara-. Ahora atacalas sin contenerte, perrito.- le dijo a la bestia.

Cerbero se levanto, el niño salto de su cabeza y se quedo parado encima de un auto para observar todo desde ahí. Cerberos corrió a toda velocidad hacia las chicas mientras gruñía y lanzaba baba de su hocico, las chicas comenzaron a huir para que la criatura no las atrapara, pero este era muy veloz, así que decidieron volar hacia arriba nuevamente.

-Que molesto.- dijo el niño pelirrojo. levando los tres dedos de el centro de su mano derecha, de ellas se formaron tres pequeñas esferas negras, las lanzo a las chicas y, aunque Bellota y Burbuja lograron esquivarlo, Bombón no tuvo tanta suerte, recibió el ataque por atrás haciendo que cayera inevitablemente.

-¡Ah!

-¡Bombón!- gritaron la azul y la verde a la vez.

Muy apenas Bombón se levantó de el suelo Cerbero llego y la aplasto con su pata delantera derecha para retenerla. Bombón intento liberarse pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, Cerbero acerco una de sus cabezas para devorarla pero al parecer las otras dos cabezas también querían comerla, las cabezas comenzaron a lanzarse mordiscos entre si, Bombón aprovecho la distracción para poder liberar uno de sus brazos y con el golpeo a Cerberos en la pata y este la libero. Cerbero comenzo a gimotear por su pata lastimada, Bombón intento volver a volar hacia arriba pero Cerberos la derribo de vuelta al suelo, Bombón se desespero, comenzo a volar entre las patas de Cerbero para escapar, pero este rápidamente volteo a su dirección impidiéndole el paso nuevamente. Bombón ya fastidiada de la situación, lanzo una patada al cuello de la criatura, esta gimió de el dolor, Bombón voló de nuevo hacia arriba y cuando parecía que finalmente se había salvado... Cerbero salto.

-¡Bombón!- volvieron a gritar las hermanas al ver que Bombón fue devorada por una de las cabezas de Cerbero ¿cual de todas? quien sabe, fue demasiado rápido, bien pudieron haber sido las tres.

-¿Se la comió tan rápido? que aburrido...- dijo el niño con voz serena-. ¡La mato! ¡la mato! ¡la mato! jajaja- estallo en gritos con una expresión en el rostro que parecía una combinación de total alegría y un gesto de horror.

Cerbero solo se sentó mientras el par de hermanas lo miraban con gesto de terror. El perro de tres cabezas comenzo moverse de forma extraña, se levanto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ¡la criatura se atragantaba!. Entonces se escucho un fuerte crujido de la cabeza derecha de Cerbero, rompiendo sus afilados dientes, dejándole un agujero en sus dientes, Bombón salio.

-¡Casi me come! ¡que asco, que asco! ¡iuc!- se quejo la pelirroja que estaba cubierta de baba de perro.

-¡Bombón!- exclamo Bellota.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la rubia.

-Jamas había estado mejor.- respondió con sarcasmo.

-¡Drittesta!.- grito el maniático niño.- ¡Cancerbero! ¡le rompiste los dientes a mi perro! ¡le rompiste los dientes al perro de mi padrastro! **¡le rompiste los dientes al perro de Hades!-** grito horrorizado.- Van a... matarme, Hades va a matarme.- dijo en voz baja mientras temblaba-. Ha...Hades ira directamente conmigo y me matara... me matara... ira... conmigo...- hizo una pausa-. ¡Vendrá conmigo! jajajaja ¡vendrá conmigo! jajaja ¡conoceré a Hades! ¡Yo conoceré a Hades!- grito triunfante, realmente estaba loco-. ¡Yo conoceré a Hades, conoceré a Hades, conoceré a Hades!-. canto con voz infantil y después de eso se paro en seco, volteo a ver a las chicas-. O... o tal vez no lo conozca... no.- se dijo a si mismo-. Ya lo tengo, si.. tengo un plan jejeje, tal vez si lo lastimo mas wuajaja.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- se atrevió a preguntar Burbuja.

-¡Lo heriré aun mas! no e visto a Hades en mis 5 años de vida ¡quiero conocerlo! ¡lo veré al fin!... tal vez si llamo su atención lastimando a su perro.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Cerbero no tiene la culpa de nada!- grito la rubia, siempre sentía esa compasión por los animales, aunque este era un monstruo.

-Le sacare los ojos... si, eso estaría bien, le sacare los ojos y cortare sus lenguas.

-¡Oye, basta ya!- grito Burbuja acercándose a el niño.

-¡Burbuja, espera!- dijo Bellota pero Burbuja la ignoro. Estaba a punto de seguir a su hermana pero llego Cerbero y comenzo a atacarla a ella y a Bombón, no tuvieron otra opción que luchar contra la bestia mientras su hermanita se acercaba a ese niño loco.

-¡Nadie le da ordenes a Yiós! ¡nadie!- grito el enloquecido niño.

-¿Yiós?... ¿te llamas Yiós?- pregunto Burbuja en voz baja, ahora estaba a pocos metros de el-. ¡No le hagas eso Yiós! ¡hace un rato dijiste que también era tu perro!

-¿Eh?- Yiós volteo a verla, se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos por largos segundos, su expresión era de asombro y después volvió a hacer esa horrible y enorme sonrisa-. ¡No puede ser!- grito con voz que parecía de felicidad-. ¡No puede ser! no es posible... no es posible que esta niña falsa...

-¿Niña falsa?

-¡Si! jajaja. ¡A mami le encantara! si jeje se sorprenderá cuando le diga jeje.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto algo intimitada.

-Tu.- dijo señalándola con el dedo-. Tienes uno, lo puedo sentir ¡lo puedo sentir! ¡siento su presencia! ¡la siento en ti! jajajaja ¡mama se sorprenderá! ¡se sorprenderá!- estaba completamente feliz pero su estado de animo cambio nuevamente-. No... no, no, no, no, tal vez no tiene porque enterarse.- le dio la espalda a Burbuja y se arrodillo en el suelo, continuo hablándose a si mismo-. No, no le diré, no se enterara, no... yo en mi vida jamas había visto esto, jamas e matado a nadie como ella, ¡no, no puedo mentirle a mi madre! no, si no le digo nada no sera mentira jeje ¡no sera mentira!... la matare.

-¿Que?- retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¡Te matare! ¡te matare lentamente y te haré sufrir! si... eso es, lo arrancare y haré que te lo comas si jeje.- Burbuja no entendía nada de lo que Yiós le decía pero presentía que era algo realmente abominable-. ¡No, espera! es pequeño... no seria divertido, esperare un poco mas y así lo sacare y tu lo comerás... ¡Si! ¡ese es el plan!

-¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?!- grito Burbuja ya entrada en pánico, ese niño le aterraba como nunca imagino.

-No... no puedo resistir los deseos de matar, nooo.- comenzo a temblar, casi a convulsionar, entonces volvió a voltear a ver a Burbuja, puso la mas grande de sus sonrisas, se levanto-.** ¡Te matare aquí mismo!**

Burbuja cerro los ojos esperando ser atacada por ese horrible y tenebroso niño, le daba tanto miedo, no recordaba que alguien le haya provocado ese miedo antes. No sabría decir que tanto poder podría tener ese pequeño pero presentía que tenia la fuerza suficiente para destruirla.

Podrían ser sus últimos momentos de vida y lo único que le venia a la cabeza era ese chico rubio de el cual estaba perdidamente enamorada. Pero... ¿el la amaba a ella? ¿Boomer la amaba a ella?. Recordó lo que paso la noche siguiente de que ellos dos... recordó lo que paso la noche siguiente a ese 3 de marzo, recordó las palabras que Boomer le había dicho, cada palabra le dolió mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, la razón por la cual estaba deprimida, la razón por la cual ya no podía sonreír, al menos si moría ya no sentiría dolor mas... pero tampoco volvería a verlo.

El ataque se tardo demasiado en llegar, Burbuja abrió los ojos y se encontró con Yiós que se encontraba a poco menos de un metro de distancia de ella, se encontraba en posición de atacarla pero no se movía, se había quedado quieto, paralizado. Su expresión era de susto, después se paro derecho y de nuevo no se movió. ¿Por que se había detenido?

-Yiós.- hablo una voz, una voz que Burbuja no conocía, una voz que sonaba diferente a todas las que Burbuja había escuchado, era una voz helada, casi sin emoción, una voz que a diferencia de la de Yiós, sonaba hermosa, una voz que hizo que Burbuja se relajara al instante.

-¿Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Bombón que en ese momento peleaba contra Cerbero junto a Bellota, ambas voltearon a ver el lugar en donde provenía esa voz pero el ya no se encontraba ahí.

Lo que Burbuja vio después la dejo sin palabras, lo primero que vio fue una gran capa color marrón claro, algo rota, después se dio cuenta de que era un hombre el que la llevaba puesta, el hombre bajo a una velocidad impresionante desde un edificio hasta al lado de Yiós. Burbuja miro detenidamente a el hombre, pero no era un hombre, era solo un chico, era mas alto que ella pero se veía unos años menor, debajo de la capa tenia una chaqueta negra de botones abierta y debajo una camiseta completamente blanca, tenia un común pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas negras; su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la de Yiós, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y su cabello era alborotado de color rojo, un rojo mas oscuro que el cabello de Yiós, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros; tenia un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de la cara debajo de el ojo, tenia una pequeña cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de los labios. Tenia una expresión permanente de estupefacción en el rostro.

El joven solo con mover una mano hizo que Cerberos se tranquilizara y se quedara sentado sin moverse de su lugar. Bombón y Bellota también se quedaron viendo a el joven con curiosidad. Este volteo a ver a Yiós, el solo retrocedió un poco.

-Hola Nekrós.- dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te atreviste a robar a Cerbero y traerlo a la Tierra para destruir a los seres que a ti no te corresponde acabar.

-No iba a matarlas pa`, solo estaba midiendo sus fuerzas, quería saber que tan fuertes eran enrealidad.

-Estabas a punto de matar a esa mujer.- su voz era tranquila.

-Jejeje ¡se me salio de las manos, papá! jajaja ¡es que ella! ¡es que ella!

-Ese es el trabajo de las tres esclavas, tu madre se enojara mucho.- dijo aun con voz tranquila pero Yiós retrocedió un poco mas con cara de espanto.

-¿Ese tipo es su padre?- pregunto Bellota que observaba todo desde lejos, ese sujeto se le hacia demasiado joven para ser padre de un niño de 5 años.

-¿A que se refiere con tres esclavas?- se pregunto Bombón a si misma, se dio cuenta de que ellos querían destruirlas a las tres pero ¿por que?

Burbuja solo se quedo callada y observo atónita.

-¡No importa que tu no quieras que la mate! ¡la matare ahora!.- Yiós saco su daga y corrió dispuesto a apuñalar a su padre, pero para este fue muy sencillo quitarle la daga y cargarlo con solo con el brazo izquierdo-. ¡Sueltame maldito! ¡sueltame o me las pagaras! ¡morirás, morirás, maldita sea! ¡sueltame desgraciado! ¡bajame ahora maldito ser despreciable!- Yiós comenzo a maldecir fuertemente e incluso llego a pronunciar palabras tan insultantes que las chicas no conocían, pataleaba fuertemente en un intento desesperado en liberarse.

-Silencio.- ordeno el Nekrós. En ese momento los delgados hilos negros que aun colgaban de los labios de Yiós se unieron sellando así su boca, Yiós ya no pudo decir nada mas-. Por eso sellamos tu boca frente a nosotros Yiós, eres muy ruidoso.

-¡Oye! ¡¿quien eres tu y por que tu hijo nos ataco?!- pregunto Bombón mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a Bellota.

-¡¿Cual es su plan?! ¡contesta!- ordeno Bellota.

Nekrós no contesto, solo miro a Burbuja que aun lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin poder moverse, la miro sin apartar la vista, solo le prestaba atención a ella. Comenzo a caminar lentamente a su dirección, Bombón y Bellota se pusieron alerta, pero Burbuja no se movió, solo miro como aquel extraño chico se acercaba a ella, aun con el niño cargando que se había dejado de mover y ahora solo la miraba con irritación. Nekrós se acerco mas a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con su mano libre la sujeto de la ropa y la acerco a pocos centímetros de el.

Burbuja no sintió temor alguno, solo continuo mirándolo a los ojos, no sintió el mas mínimo temor, no sintió ni una sola señal de peligro, se sintió protegida en todo momento, se sintió en una paz total, una paz que la relajaba, una paz que la hacia sentir feliz, una felicidad demasiado difícil de explicar, un sentimiento que jamas había sentido y que en ese momento no logro comprender.

De alguna forma su dolor desapareció en ese mismo instante.

-Escuchame bien, niña, solo lo diré una vez.- dijo con su voz tranquila que se había vuelto mas seria-. Es una advertencia, ustedes no deben interferir en nuestros planes, hagan lo que hagan no interfieran en nuestros planes o lo pagaran muy caro ¿me escuchaste? **no** hagan nada para detenernos ¡nada!- después de decir eso, soltó a Burbuja, retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el, Yiós e incluso Cerbero habían desaparecido.

Burbuja callo de rodillas al suelo, se pregunto que rayos había sido eso, se pregunto por que no se había asustado, se pregunto cuales se suponían que eran sus planes, como si las chicas no tuvieran suficientes problemas ya.

-Sus ojos...- susurro con voz tan baja que sus hermanas no pudieron oírla.

-¡Ah! ¡no puede ser! ¡eso fue demasiado rápido, no nos perdimos ni dos horas de clases!- grito Bellota totalmente decepcionada, sus hermanas la miraron con desaprobación-. ¿Que?

Esa noche las chicas y el profesor se encontraron cenando en su casa con normalidad, tal vez Bombón debería estar pensando sobre lo sucedido esa mañana y sobre los planes que podrían tener esos dos sujetos pero en realidad para ella eso era lo de menos, tenia suficientes problemas emocionales que en realidad ese tema no le importaba en lo mas mínimo por ahora.

Bellota había dicho que volvería a preguntar sobre lo que estaba pasando que ella no estaba enterada, y la verdad es que si que lo había intentado, pero Bombón logro evadir el tema todo el día, ahora se encontraba fastidiada, molesta y enojada mientras comía su puré de patatas y pollo frito. ¿Acaso jamas le iban a contar nada?

Burbuja también estaba en la mesa, se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, se sentía mal, se sentía muy mal, se sentía terriblemente triste, pero ahora era distinto, ahora sentía que tal vez no era para tanto, sentía que todo pasaría rápido y lo superaría con el tiempo, se sentía mucho mas tranquila ahora, y lo que invadía su mente en esos momentos era ese extraño joven de cabello rojo y ojos blancos que según recordaba se llamaba Nekrós.

-Y díganme chicas ¿como les fue hoy?- pregunto el profesor mientras dejaba su periódico al lado de la mesa y las miraba con interés.

-¡Fue estupendo! ¡luchamos contra un monstruo de tres cabezas! ¡Y en la escuela falto el maestro de biología!- contesto Bellota eufórica.

-Muy bien ¿y que hay de ti Burbuja?

-Un niño psicópata me amenazo de muerte pero lo detuvo un tipo igual de raro... e hice un lindo dibujo en la clase de artes.

-Perfecto ¿y tu Bombón?

-Eh tomado una decisión.- dijo sin mas.

-¿Una decisión? ¿sobre que?- pregunto el profesor con mayor interés.

-Es sobre la universidad.

-¿Finalmente te decidiste por una? ¡al fin! te estabas tardando demasiado.- dijo Bellota.

-¿Si iras a Harvard?- pregunto la rubia.

Bombón se puso de pie y observo a su familia con seriedad, estos comenzaron a preocuparse.

-No, no iré a Harvard, de hecho no iré a ninguna.

-¡¿A ninguna?!- preguntaron todos con impacto.

-Pero Bombón, tu tienes mucho potencial, no debes desperdiciarlo.- dijo el profesor con voz paternal.

-Lo se pero por ahora la ciudad aun me necesita, y lo que es aun mas importante, mis hermanas aun necesitan de mi.

-¡Eso no...!

-Ya tome mi decisión.- dijo interrumpiendo a Bellota-. Podre ir a Harvard el año siguiente, por ahora me quedare a cuidar a mis hermanas, no tengo nada mas que decir.

* * *

_Aqui otro capitulo despues de ausentarme una semana. Espero que les haya gustado (¡que no todo es romance!) xD_

_Al principio puse ese resumen porque se que seguramente muchos de ustedes leen muchos fanfics y que tal vez posiblemente ya no se acuerden de como va la historia o se confundan con otra. jeje_

_La semana pasada que no subi capitulo decidi hacer un fanfic de Tinkerbell xD ¡si! de Tinkerbell, la hada esa de Peter Pan xDDDD aunque no pienso subirle otro capitulo en muucho tiempo jeje_

_Tambien planeo hacer un fanfic de el anime de Fairy Tail pero eso sera en otra ocasion..._

_._

_Respecto a la historia ¿que opinan de como va hasta ahora?_

_¿me dejan reviews?_


	7. Inframundo

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 7: Inframundo._

En ese lugar donde el cielo es rojo escarlata, donde lo único que había eran rocas rojizas y un majestuoso trono de oro puro en el centro, ahí estaba Yiós. Se encontraba atado de brazos y piernas en lo mas alto de una gran estaca de madera de unos ocho metros de altura.

-Yiós, te dije que no podías pelear con esas chicas. El trabajo de destruirlas es de las tres esclavas.- dijo la diosa de cabello lacio oscuro con voz estricta.

-¡Huuu huu uuuu!- intentaba decir Yiós pero al tener la boca completamente sellada no podía pronunciar palabras.

-Esta bien, habla.- dijo la diosa mientras lo miraba con sus ojos rojos y felinos. En ese momento los hilos que unían los labios de Yiós se desprendieron. Yiós tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Yo no iba a matarlas, madre!- grito con voz paranoica-. ¡Solo estaba midiendo sus fuerzas! ¡solo me divertía con ellas! ¡solo saque a Cerbero a pasear! ¡ellas me atacaron!

-Lo que estas diciendo no tiene coherencia, lo sabes.

-Esa niña, madre... esa niña rubia ¡lo tiene, tiene uno! ¡lo tiene! ¡quería quitárselo y jugar con el! jajaja ¡jugar con el!

-¿Te que hablas?- pregunto calmada.

-Esa chica esta...

-Yiós intento matarla.- interrumpió Nekrós-. yo lo vi, lo detuve.

-¿Eso es verdad, Yiós?- pregunto Persefone ligeramente molesta.

-¡Esas chicas lastimaron a Cerbero! ¡cortaron su cola, destruyeron sus dientes! ¡deben pagar!

-Fue solo culpa tuya, no debiste sacarlo de el inframundo.

-¿Me va a regañar, verdad?- pregunto el niño temblando, Persefone no contesto-. ¿Va a venir a regañarme?... ¡va a matarme por lastimar a su perro! ¡¿Va a hacerlo, no es así?!- grito totalmente furioso, es increíble como cambia de emociones de un momento a otro.

-Yiós, tu jamas vas a poder conocer a Hades.- respondió el joven de cabello rojo y ojos blancos.

-¡La pregunta no era para ti, imbécil! ¡le preguntaba a mamá! ¡a mamá!- Yiós comenzo a retorcerse como si estuviera poseído, pareciera que quería liberarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban, pero eso no era del todo cierto-. ¡Tu! ¿como pudiste concebirme con este sujeto ¡con alguien que antes era mortal! ¡¿POR QUE TUVE QUE SER UN SEMIDIÓS?! **¡¿POR QUE?!**- le reclamo a su madre con odio-. Hades... ¡Hades debió ser mi padre!

-Sabes que eso no es posible.- respondió Nekrós indiferente.

-¡Callate maldito! ¡solo eres el juguete de mamá! ¡te desechara cuando se aburra!

-Yiós, si no guardas silencio volveré a cerrar tu boca.- hablo la diosa tranquila pero con una nota de amenaza en la voz.

-No mamita, no por favor, seré bueno y me callare.- dijo poniendo la voz mas dulce que pudo-. Pero mami... tengo una pregunta.- su voz se hacia cada vez mas dulce, una inocente voz como la de un niño normal de su edad, pero esa voz combinada con su horrible aspecto de duende hacia que se viera como el mas endemoniado de los juguetes poseídos.

-Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Por que no matar a esas chicas de una vez?- pregunto con mirada inocente-. Tienen el poder suficiente para destruirlas ¿por que mandar a unas esclavas mortales a hacer el trabajo? solo harán que dure mas esto.

-Bueno, pues veras Yiós, eso es porque...- hizo una pequeña pausa-. Esto no es mas que un juego para nosotras.- volteo a ver a su hijo con complicidad-. Para ti seria muy sencillo matarlos a todos, lo se, pero no seria tan divertido. Por eso estas castigado.

-¿Que no lo estoy ya?- pregunto deshaciendo el tono de voz que tenia antes, ahora su voz chillona y arrogante.

-Tánatos.- llamo a alguien, entonces apareció un sujeto al lado de ella, era un hombre joven, muy atractivo, de cabello oscuro y largo, lo peculiar era que en su espalda tenia un par de enormes alas blancas, parecía un ángel, pero definitivamente no lo era.

-¿Me llamo, mi reina?- el joven alado hizo una reverencia, aunque parecía aburrido.

-Baja a Yiós de ahí y después llévalo con las Keres.

-¡No, con las Keres no! ¡todo menos las Keres! ¡esas perras son muy violentas!- grito el niño mientras se retorcía en lo mas alto de esa estaca.

-Por cierto...- dijo Tánatos mientras volaba para desatar a Yiós, no sin recibir varias y profundas mordidas y arañazos de parte de el niño-. ¡Que hace Yiós colgado aquí?

-Se ató a si mismo.- contesto la diosa.

-¿S..se ató a si mismo? uh... jajajaja.- Tánatos intento contener la risa pero no pudo hacerlo, ese niño siempre hacia locuras-. Este niño... cada día esta mas loco jajaja.

-Tánatos, Tánatooos, amigo miiioo.- canturreo el desquiciado niño con su voz inocente-. Ayudame a escapar ¿si?

-Yo no soy tu amigo, enano estúpido.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡eres mi niñera!- grito totalmente enloquecido, Tánatos tuvo que sujetarlo de brazos y piernas para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Además de loco eres un bipolar!

-Tánatos.- lo llamo la diosa.

-¿Que sucede, majestad?- pregunto confundido ¿se había enojado porque insulto a su hijo? tal vez, y de ser así no le iba a ir muy bien.

-Después de que dejes a Yiós con las Keres quiero que vallas al calabozo.

-¿Eh?- pregunto sorprendido y poniendo una cara de exagerada confusión-. ¿Para que?

-Quiero que me la traigas, llévala a mi comedor, por favor.

-Hujjj- reprimió un reclamo, no podía cuestionar jamas a Persefone, aunque le daba flojera tener que hacer ese trabajo, osea ¿por que ahora?- Lo haré.- después de eso se fue volando con Yiós bien sujeto en los brazos.

-Tu también puedes retirarte Nekrós.- dijo sin voltearlo a ver, siempre era tan fría con el. Nekrós solo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Después de dejar a Yiós con las Keres, Tánatos fue a los calabozos de Persefone. Llego muy rápido ya que podía volar con sus alas y era muy veloz, llego al calabozo y busco la celda en donde se encontraban, ¿por que rayos las diosas tomaban a tres simples mortales para destruir a esas "Superpoderosas"?, no es que le interesara mucho.

Llego finalmente a la celda en donde se encontraban las esclavas, solo eran dos en esa celda, ya que a la tercera esclava, a la mas pequeña, la mantenían en otro lugar ¿en donde? quien sabe. Las dos esclavas, vestidas en harapos, todas sucias y mal alimentadas se encontraban en posición fetal en el suelo sucio, la de cabello oscuro estaba temblando y la rubia solo se dedico a mirarlo. Eso le pareció algo gracioso.

-Oh, eres tu otra vez, hace tiempo que no vienes a vernos.- dijo la esclava rubia con sarcasmo, esa mujer había desarrollado cierta "confianza" con el, no se preocupaba en lo que podría pasarle si lo insultaba, cosa que a el le molestaba mucho, pero esa mujer sabia que el no podía lastimarla, si lo hacia se vería en grandes problemas con las diosas-. ¿Acaso vienes a alimentarnos otra vez? no me gustan los gusanos.

-En primer lugar son larvas, no gusanos y en segundo lugar ustedes ya comieron ayer.

-Pues para mi son gusanos.- respondió con terquedad.

-Larvas y gusanos **no** son lo mismo.

-Pues para mi es igual, larva.

-Persefone requiere tu presencia.

-¿Que?- pregunto la rubia, esta vez con temor. La otra esclava que de cabello oscuro que se encontraba a la otra esquina de la celda, levanto la vista y la miro aterrada.

-Llego la hora, mujer.- la tomo de el brazo y la forzó a pararse, ella se resistió-. Ajjj... no te preocupes, ella no te va a comer... hasta donde yo se.- sonrió malicioso haciendo que ella se asustara aun mas-. Sabias que esto iba a llegar algún día, vámonos.

La esclava rubia se despidió de su compañera con la mirada, de la otra esclava, una mujer de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, aunque en realidad no era su amiga pero era la única compañía que tenia en esa fría celda. Ahora dejaría a su compañera sola y nisiquiera sabia si volvería, que horrible seria quedarse sola en ese lugar horrible, le dio lastima, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Tánatos la llevo al hogar de Persefone, la llevo al inframundo, se dirigieron al palacio de Hades.

-Oye, mira ahí abajo.- dijo el joven alado, la mujer rubia, con algo de temor, miro hacia abajo, donde se encontraba un gran río.- ¿Vez esas almas de ahí?

-Creo que si.- respondió.

-Están esperando en la orilla de el río Aqueronte, esperan a que Caronte los ayude a cruzar, su bote es lo único que puede flotar en ese río.- señalo a un bote que flotaba en aquel inmenso río-. ¿Lo vez?

-Si lo veo.- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a el hombre anciano que conducía ese bote y trasportaba a los muertos.

-Supongo que gana muy bien, una moneda por pasaje, tu sabes, mueren cientos todos los dias jaja.

-¿Le dan monedas?

-Si, muchas.- Tánatos miro a Caronte y le grito-. ¡Caronte! ¡oye, Caronte! ¡aquí arriba, hola!- saludo, pero Caronte lo ignoro totalmente-. Me a ignorado... ese desgraciado.

-Haber si ignora esto.- dijo la esclava rubia para después escupir desde esa altura, le cayó a Caronte en la cabeza.

-Oh jojo ¡te pasaste!- dijo el joven alado con una sonrisa burlona. Caronte desde abajo los volteo a ver, solo les dedico un gruñido-. Ajajaja ¡esta vez si que obtuviste su atención! ¡se a enojado!

-No me castigaran o algo así ¿verdad?

-Na, aquí nadie puede lastimarte, estas bajo el cuidado de las diosas. Mira eso de alla.- le señalo al otro lado de el río-. Ese perro enorme de ahí es Cerbero.

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto al ver a el perro de tres cabezas desanimado.

-Tuvo un accidente... con esas chicas.

-¿Con _esas_ chicas?

-Si.

Finalmente llegaron al palacio, entraron por la puerta principal, subieron muchas escaleras a pie pero finalmente llegaron al comedor, un sitio donde había una enorme mesa rectangular con muchas sillas doradas, sobre ella había mucha comida totalmente apetecible. Persefone estaba sentada ahí.

-Sientate mujer.- ordeno la diosa. La rubia miro por un segundo a Tánatos como si al verlo podría tomar la decisión si obedecer a Persefone o no.

-Si.- dijo y después se sentó con precaución-. ¿Eh? ¿quien es ese de ahí?- pregunto señalando a una especie de cadáver que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas mas lejanas.

-Es Pirítoo, esta encadenado aquí.- contesto Tánatos, la mujer rubia puso cara de confusión-. Cuida tus pies.- dijo en respuesta a la expresión de la mujer, esta rapidamente subió los pies a la silla, se sintió un poco avergonzada por hacer eso, después de que se calmo los volvió a bajar.

-Parece que no has comido bien ultimamente.- dijo la diosa a la esclava.

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que no.- contesto con algo de temor.

-¿Por que no comes un poco? hay todo un banquete enfrente de ti.- dijo el joven alado con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Podría comer un poco?- pregunto con timidez mientras acercaba su mano temblorosa a un plato de comida.

-No te recomiendo que lo hagas.- contesto la diosa-. No te conviene hacerlo, creeme.

-¿Eh?- se puso confusa, después volteo a ver a Tánatos, como siempre, el tenia una risa burlona, sea lo que sea que tuviera esa comida no tenia nada bueno, Tánatos intento engañarla-. Hombre estúpido, por eso los odio.- susurro con rencor.

-Revise tu historial.- dijo la diosa con indiferencia.

-¿Mi historial?

-Criminal, ladrona de bancos, muy ágil además.- la esclava la miro con precaución. Persefone continuo-. Te hacías llamar Femme Fatale, luchaste directamente con las Superpoderosas en una sola ocasión ¿o me equivoco?

-No fue exactamente una lucha.- contesto con aburrimiento, ya comenzaba a tener cierta confianza con la diosa, pero debía ser precavida con lo que decía.

-Cierto, esas son las principales razones, sino las únicas, por las cuales te escogí a ti entre todas las mortales. Hace 13 años engañaste a las Superpoderosas, hiciste que ellas odiaran a los hombres, te dejaron escapar por ser mujer.

-Esas niñas son muy bobas.- contesto cruzándose de brazos-. Cayeron al instante en mi mentira.

-Causaste que ellas odiaran a los hombres, por ese momento ellas se dieron cuenta de las injusticia de ellos a nosotras, pero después las hicieron "recapacitar". Fueron a atraparte y te llevaron a prisión como cualquier criminal, sin distinción entre hombre o mujer.- dijo con cierto tono de burla, cosa que molesto a la esclava.

-Si, así es.- respondió con un tono ácido en la voz.

-Cuando saliste libre de la cárcel te fuiste a vivir a otra ciudad, ahí cometiste crímenes bajo otra identidad. ¿Por que no te quedaste en la misma ciudad? ¿acaso le temías a las Superpoderosas? ¿acaso sabias que una simple criminal como tu no tenia oportunidad con ellas protegiendo la ciudad?

-Callese.- dijo amargamente, estaba furiosa.

-Pero al final los policías te capturaron y regresaste a prisión, estuviste ahí hasta que yo mande a sacarte.- sonrió-. Deberías de agradecerme.

-Si en este lugar es peor que una prisión.- estaba muy molesta, encajo sus maltratadas uñas en la mesa para contener su ira. Persefone la miro con expresión seria, la esclava se tranquilizo y bajo la mirada, se le había olvidado con quien estaba hablando.

-¿Tu realmente odias a los hombres?

-Los detesto.- contesto con voz seca.

-¿Por que?- la esclava no contesto-. ¿Pero que es mayor?, ¿tu odio a los hombres o tu deseo por poder?

-Yo...- su voz era temblorosa, pensó por unos momentos la respuesta, después su voz se volvió firme-. Deseo estar por encima de los demás, sea hombre o mujer.

-Lo suponía.- volvió a sonreír-. ¿Sabes? me recuerdas un poco a Hera.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que le recuerdo a Hera?- estaba sorprendida de ser comparada con una diosa.

-No, no es nada.- volvió a ponerse seria-. Escucha, se que tu quieres vivir en el nuevo mundo que estamos por crear, y si, si les daremos el poder de unas reinas, a ti y a las otras dos. Por debajo de nosotras las diosas, ustedes serán las que gobernaran el nuevo mundo, por eso decidiste estar aquí.

-Si, pero aunque no lo hubiera escogido aun estaría aquí ¿no es así?... como sea, ¿realmente nos harán reinas? ¿no hay ningún truco? no me fió de todo esto.

-No hay ningún truco, pero si una condición.

-Lo sabia.- recargo su cara en su mano derecha y puso una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Ya lo sabes, la única condición es que alguna de ustedes destruya a Las Chicas Superpoderosas y a los Rowdyruff Boys.

-Antes dijiste que nos darías poderes para vencerlas ¿era verdad?

-Si, pero hay algo que aun no les hemos dicho.- la diosa estudio la expresión de la esclava, después continuo-. Si ninguna de las tres logra destruirlos, sus almas serán borradas como todas las demás.- la esclava trago saliva.

-Entonces ¿yo seré la primera en enfrentarme a esas chicas?

-Así es.- Persefone movió su brazo y lo coloco en la espalda de Tánatos, este la miro sin entender nada. La diosa arranco una pluma de las alas de el.

-¡Ajj! ¡¿Pero que...?!- Tánatos contuvo un insulto, ya que eso le había dolido, pero no podía hablarle así a Persefone-. Majestad.. ¿por que lo hizo?- pregunto controlando su voz, Persefone no le respondió.

Persefone puso la pluma sobre la mesa, la esclava lo miro sin entender nada.

-Tus sentimientos son fríos.- dijo la diosa después de estar un tiempo callada. La esclava se sobresalto.

-¿E... eh?

-Te volveré fría también...

...

..

.

Domingo 12 de marzo.

Bien, había pasado ya varios días desde que Burbuja había visto a Boomer por ultima vez, y aun así el dolor persistía, ¿como no sentir dolor con eso? aunque no fueron muchas sus palabras cada una dolió como mil estacas clavadas en el pecho ¿quien soporta algo así?

Ahora estaba recostada en la cama, no tenia sueño pero no quería estar levantada, no tenia ánimos de nada, la depresión es difícil, tal vez lo superaría pero necesitaba tiempo. Tal vez le resultaría mas sencillo olvidar de no ser porque recuerda las palabras exactas de Boomer cada 10 minutos, ¿de esa forma como lo olvidara?

Esa noche hace una semana, era la madrugada de el 5 de mayo. Burbuja se dirigió hacia el bosque para ver a Boomer como siempre. Estaba muy ilusionada, sonreía mas que nunca, su corazón latía muy deprisa, el simple hecho de imaginar verlo le hacia sentir cientos de mariposas en el estomago, estaba muy enamorada e ilusionada, imaginaba miles de fantasías románticas, jamas se sintió tan feliz. Tal vez se ilusiono demasiado...

-¡Boomer!- grito emocionada al verlo ahí esperándola como siempre, sin dudarlo se abalanzo a abrazarlo. Este no respondió-. ¿Boomer?- lo miro directo a los ojos, el la aparto.

-Lo siento Burbuja, no podemos volver a vernos.- dijo sin emoción.

-¿Eh? ¿que estas diciendo?- pregunto pasmada, aun sin poder asimilar del todo sus palabras.

-Que no te seguiré viendo, se acabo.

-Pero yo... pero ¿por que? ¿que sucede?

-Esto no es posible y lo sabes.- retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Son tus hermanos, verdad? ellos te descubrieron, ellos no te dejan verme.- dijo casi a gritos. Boomer aparto su mirada y le dio la espalda.

-No es así. ¿No lo entiendes? tu no me interesas para nada.

-¿Co... como puedes decir eso?- casi le fallaba la voz, el dolor era insoportable.

-¡Porque es la verdad! ¡yo solo te use! ¡¿por que no lo entiendes?!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¡No es verdad! ¡eso no es verdad!

-¡Deja de ser tan ingenua! ¡que se te meta bien en la cabeza, yo solo te utilice! ¡si no fueras tan inocente no te hubiera pasado esto!

-¿Por que?- pregunto sollozando-. ¿Por que me hiciste esto?

-Tu deberías de haberlo sabido, después de todo soy malo.- dicho esto se fue volando a gran velocidad de el lugar dejando a la pobre rubia llorando sola en el bosque oscuro.

-¡No te vallas! ¡regresa! ¡Boomer, regresa! ¡vuelve!... vuelve... vuelve.- callo de rodillas al suelo, ya no soportaba el dolor, no podía dejar de llorar, se cubrió la cara con la mano izquierda, no para evitar que alguien la viera, de todos modos no había nadie mas que ella ahí, sino por que no podía creer que fue tan estúpida, ahora el dolor era insoportable, y ella solo quería que volviera-. Regresa por favor.. por favor regresa... Boomer... yo te amo, te amo.- se quedo ahí arrodillada por horas, horas en las que no dejo de gritar y llorar, esa noche le pareció mas helada que ninguna otra, no dejaba de recordar con dolor cada palabra que había pronunciado el, cada palabra que la hirió.

Eso sucedió hace unos días, pero volviendo al presente, Burbuja aun se sentía muy mal por aquello, ya no comía ni dormía bien, ya no sonreía como antes, un aura de tristeza la invadía, no tenia ánimos de nada. Estaba ahí acostada en la cama, intentando contener sus lágrimas, no quería que sus hermanas la vieran así.

Lo recordó.

El recuerdo la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Suspiro con dulzura e hizo una leve sonrisa, recordó el bello sonido de su voz, recordó sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que la relajaban al recordarlos, esos ojos blancos, vacíos y hermosos, recordó a Nekrós. ¿Nekrós?

¡¿Nekrós?!

-¡No!- grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Ah! ¡¿que te pasa?!- se alarmo Bellota que se encontraba sentada en el suelo haciendo su tarea-. ¡Me asustaste, tonta!

-¡¿Eh?! lo siento, lo siento, creo que tuve una pesadilla, es todo.- contesto de prisa y totalmente impactada.

-¡Eso te pasa por dormir a estas horas de el día!- la regaño pero Burbuja no le hizo caso.

¿Acaso soñó con Nekrós? ¿por que lo recordó? ¿por que el la hacia sentirse de esa manera? tan solo lo había visto una vez. El era malo ¿verdad? su hijo las ataco... pero el la protegió de un ataque de Yiós... ¿por que pensaba en todo esto ahora?, mas importante aun ¿por que quería volver a verlo? ¿por que cuando lo recordaba el dolor desaparecía casi por completo? ¿por que cuando lo vio aquella vez ya no sentía dolor alguno, nisiquiera recordaba lo que era el dolor?

-¡Burbuja! ¡¿me estas escuchando?!

-Si, te escucho Bellota.- dijo sobresaltada.

-Entonces ¿ya me vas a decir?

-¿Que cosa?

-Ja ¿lo vez? no me estabas prestando atención.- dijo con suficiencia-. Te preguntaba que rayos pasa.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confusa.

-No te hagas, has estado muy rara, y Bombón se comporta muy mal contigo, estoy segura de que es por eso que decidió no asistir a Harvard.

-¿Bombón... se comporta mal conmigo?- en realidad no le había prestado atención a la actitud de su hermana, si no le dicen no se daba cuenta, pero ahora que Bellota se lo decía se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

-¡Todo desde ese estúpido 3 de marzo!- grito con arrogancia.

A Burbuja casi se le para el corazón al escuchar esa fecha ¿que sabia ella de esa fecha? ¿como podría saberlo?... Burbuja quedo paralizada, no solo porque Bellota lo supiera si no por recordar la mayor estupidez que pudo haber cometido en su vida.

-Lo sabia, tiene que ver con ese día.- dijo triunfante-. Ah... ¿Burbuja? ¿estas bien? ya estas muy pálida... ¡Oye Burbuja!- la rubia no contesto-. ¡Burbuja respira!- le dio una fuerte cachetada a su hermana asiéndola reaccionar.

-¿Eh?

-Quedaste como en estado de shock ¿que rayos fue eso?

-¡¿Que sabes sobre ese día?!- grito mientras se levantaba de la cama-. ¡¿Que sabes tu sobre ese día?!

-¡¿Por que reaccionas así?! ¡yo no se nada, por eso te pregunto a ti! ¡Bombón no me dice nada, ella te siguió a ti!

-¿Que?- abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creerlo, casi se desmaya ahí mismo.- ¿Bombón me... siguió?

-Si Burbuja, te seguí.- dijo la pelirroja entrando a la habitación, miro fijamente a su hermana menor con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

-Bombón.- Burbuja retrocedió, estaba muy asustada.

-Te vi Burbuja.- dijo con una rabia contenida en la voz, Burbuja jamas sintió tanto miedo hacia su hermana mayor.

-¡Ya puede alguien decirme que esta pasando aquí!- grito la verde-. ¡No quiero ser la excluida, maldición!

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa Bellota? ¿no ser incluida?

-¡Tengo curiosidad, maldición!

-Entonces te lo diré...

-¡Ya vasta!- suplico la rubia que continuo retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo toco la pared.

-¡Burbuja se vio con un chico!- grito la rosada, miraba a su hermanita con furia, la acusaba con la mirada.

-Pff eso es todo.- dijo la verde relajándose-. Burbuja tiene novio ¿y eso que?

-¡Burbuja se acostó con el!

-¡Callate!- la pequeña rubia cayó al suelo, se puso en posición fetal y se cubrió con fuerza los oídos con ambas manos. Comenzo a llorar.

**¡¿Que ella que?!**- grito con tal enojo y fuerza que por un momento la ira de Bombón parecía poca cosa.

Burbuja estaba devastada, ahora sus hermanas lo saben todo, ¿por que no pensó que esto podría pasar? ¿por que en ese momento no pensó en nada? ¿que pensaran sus hermanas de ella ahora mismo?, se odiaba tanto a si misma, había cometido el peor error de su vida y puede que sus hermanas jamas la perdonen por eso.

-¡No lo puedo creer Burbuja!- le grito Bellota mientras se acercaba al lugar donde su hermanita yacía en el suelo-. ¡Lo creería de cualquiera! ¡de cualquiera, incluso de Bombón!

-¡Oye!- la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Pero de ti no Burbuja, jamas lo imagine de ti! ¡eres una estúpida! ¡eres una...- se contuvo de maldecir a su pequeña hermana con la palabra mas insultante para una mujer, aunque ella pensaba que se lo merecía, pero se contuvo de decirla. En su interior pensaba "calmate Bellota, recuerda que debes controlar tu ira, recuerda tus enseñanzas, paz interior, paz interior" Bellota inhaló profundamente y contó hasta diez en su cabeza, cuando finalmente se calmo continuo hablando-. Burbuja, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, ya tienes 18 años pero eso no quita el hecho de que fue una tontería. ¿Quien es el chico?

-Te va a encantar saberlo, Bellota.- dijo la rosa con sarcasmo.

-Bombón... por favor, no lo hagas.- la rubia suplico pero Bombón nisiquiera la miro.

-El chico con el que Burbuja tuvo relaciones es...- lo dijo lentamente, como para agregarle drama al asunto, internamente pensaba "haber si sobrevives a esto, ambos se merecen sufrir de esta manera" el odio que había en su corazón la estaba consumiendo-. Boomer, es Boomer.

La bomba exploto.

-¡Boomer! ¡Boomer! ¡¿como que tuviste sexo **con Boomer**?!- grito enloquecida de la ira. Mando al demonio la paz interior y sujeto a su hermana de su cabellera rubia y lo jalo para obligarla a pararse, Burbuja grito ligeramente pero no paro de llorar-. El es **el enemigo** ¿como pudiste hacernos esto? ¡eres una maldita traidora!

Ahí la palabra que tanto temía oír "traidora" y definitivamente si lo era, se merecía todos esos regaños, todos esos insultos, se merecía ese terrible dolor que cobraba mas fuerza. Bellota... Bellota era una fiera cuando se enojaba, podría ser el monstruo mas temible, Bellota a diferencia de Bombón, manejaba las cosas a golpes.

-¡Estúpida!- le dio un puñetazo en la boca, lo suficiente fuerte para que sangrara pero Burbuja no se defendería, ella pensaba que se merecía ese castigo-. ¡¿Como pudiste hacerlo?!

-Yo... yo lo amo.- miro a su hermana con ojos suplicantes, aun sangraba, ahora tenia dolor físico y emocional, ¿que mas podrán hacerle?. Bellota la soltó.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- se apresuro a preguntar la líder al ver que Bellota se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Nada.- dijo sin mas-. No pienso hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Nada! ¡Burbuja fue practicamente violada y no harás nada!- la verde hizo una pequeña risa burlona al escuchar la palabra "violada" estaba claro que violada no fue-. ¡No puedo creerte!

-Entonces dime tu que eres tan sabia ¿de que nos serviría ir a buscar a Boomer y romperle la cara?- se paro de su lugar y se paro frente a su hermana, la examino por un rato, entonces lo dedujo-. ¡No puede ser! ¡la razón por la que me cuentas todo esto ahora es porque querías que yo fuera a golpear a Boomer ¿no es así?! ahora lo entiendo ¡tu querías que yo fuera la irresponsable que saliera como loca a golpear a ese tonto! ¡la que quiere lastimarlo eres tu, pero como eres tan perfecta no debías ensuciarte las manos! ¡¿niegalo si me equivoco?!- Bombón no contesto-. Eres increíble.

-Callate.

-Enserio ¿que pensabas? ¿que iba a salir por la ventana, iría a su casa y que lo molería a golpes? no, no lo haré, por lo menos no ahora, porque creeme cuando te digo que me muero de ganas de rebanarle la cabeza, pero no lo haré. Si tanto quieres ver sufrir a ese imbécil ¿entonces por que no vas tu a hacer el trabajo sucio?... a no, lo olvide, eres demasiado perfecta para eso.

-¡El problema no es conmigo, es con Burbuja!

-¡Deja a Burbuja en paz!- dijo, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Bombón como a Burbuja-. ¡Que merece un castigo, si! ¡pero tu no eres absolutamente nadie para regañarla!

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto la pelirroja con precaución.

-Hace unos años.- dijo-. En aquella fiesta ¿te acuerdas?- Bombón cambio su expresión, Bellota sonrió y continuo-. Todos en la escuela se enteraron y no te dijeron nada. Tu saliste de la fiesta junto a un desconocido, o al menos es lo que dice la gente ¿es verdad?- la líder se quedo callada-. ¡¿Es verdad?!

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

-¡Eso es, fue hace mucho tiempo, aun tenias 16 años! ¡eso fue peor que lo que hizo Burbuja! ¡¿o vas a negar que pasaste la noche con ese desconocido?!

-¡Al menos yo me protegí, no como esta tonta!

-¡Si, al menos tu ya no...!- estaba a punto de decir algo pero decidió callar, no era tan cruel como para mencionar algo así. Entonces miro la cara de Bombón, tenia una expresión de horror, eso la preocupo-. ¿Que pasa?

-Burbuja...- pronuncio débilmente, temblaba-. Burbuja... por favor, por favor, dime que usaron condón.- la pelirroja miro a Burbuja que permanecia sin moverse en una esquina, Bellota también puso esa cara de horror.

-¿Burbuja?- pregunto la verde. Burbuja no dijo nada, nisiquiera había pensado en eso.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡esto es genial!- grito la pelirroja-. ¡Ahora hay la posibilidad de que este embarazada!

-¡Bombón!- dijo Bellota mientras sostenía a su hermana para calmarla-. No te precipites, es muy pronto para deducir eso.

-¡¿Pero que pasa si sí lo esta?! ¡¿que haremos entonces?!

-¡Que te calmes, no seas tonta!

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?! ¡yo debo ser siempre la madura y responsable de las tres!

-¡¿Madura?! ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que acabamos de hablar?

-¡No!

-¡¿Por que no lo aceptas?!

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Lo vez?- dijo calmadamente-. Yo madure mas que tu.

-¡No! ¡yo no soy la que se embarazo y hecho a perder su vida!- grito totalmente ofendida, no se dio cuenta de la consecuencia de su grito...

-¿Quien esta embarazada?- pregunto la voz que hizo que las tres se paralizaran al mismo tiempo, esto no podía ser posible. Bombón había dejado la puerta abierta y el profesor que pasaba por ahí escucho sus gritos, esto se ponía peor-. ¡¿Quien esta embarazada?!- volvió a preguntar, esta vez solo se dirigió a la mayor, esta levando la cabeza y se puso firme.

-Burbuja... posiblemente.

-¡Noooooooooo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía al suelo de la impresión, en cualquier otra situación a las chicas les hubiera parecido gracioso ver a su padre actuando así, pero ahora no era gracioso para nada.

Burbuja estaba recargada en la pared, tenia cara de despistada, se sentó lentamente al suelo y toco su frente con su mano derecha aun sin poder creer esa posibilidad. ¿Que pasaría si realmente estuviera embarazada? no podía ser posible porque el padre de este supuesto bebe no la quería a ella, mucho menos iba a querer un bebe, pero... ¿y si realmente esta embarazada? ¿que haría entonces? ¿como cuidaría a un bebe? ¿acaso tendría que ser madre soltera?

Todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente se estaba acariciando el vientre con su mano izquierda, aun no podía sentirse pero pronto crecería. ¡Seria madre! ¿tendría un bebe? un pequeño bebe rubio de ojos azules.

Este sentimiento...

* * *

_Ajj que agotador, queria subir este capitulo mas temprano pero no me fue posible :(_

_A que no sabian que la esclava rubia era Femme Fatale jaja bueno es que ella solo salio en un capitulo nada mas jaja la unica que adivino fue Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya jeje ¿o alguien mas ya se habia tado cuenta?_

_Hagan sus teorias, me gustaria mucho escucharlas (mas bien leerlas xD )_

_Este capitulo es mas como de transicion_

_Como ven, la premonicion del summary ya se esta cumpliendo jaja_

_¡las batallas regresaran a este fic en el siguiente capitulo! :v peleas peleas everywhere jeje_

_Ahora les dare una pequeña curiosidad:_

_Curiosidad: Al momento de escojer el nombre de el fic la verdad casi no se me ocurria nada, entonces un nombre llego a mi "La batalla de las diosas" ese nombre me parecio perfecto, majestuoso xD y le quedaba muy bien a la historia. Pero entonces recorde que la nueva pelicula de Dragon Ball Z se llama "La batalla de los dioses" ¡Waaa! ¡que frustracion! asi que desheche ese nombre de inmediato. Pense y pense y pense, pero al final ¡Mande todo al carajo y termine poniendole al fic "La batalla de las diosas"! solo desie que no pensaran que me estaba parodiando a la pelicula de Dragon Ball jeje lo chistoso es que nadie me lo a mencionado..._


	8. Ángel de hielo

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 8: Ángel de hielo._

Lunes 13 de marzo.

La ciudad de Saltadilla, una hermosa ciudad, los pajaros cantan, las mariposas vuelan, los niños se divierten en el parque. Así es, parece ser que nada perturbara la tranquilidad de este día.

Incluso en la alcaldía de Saltadilla todo es tranquilidad. El alcalde, como siempre, intentaba abrir su frasco de pepinillos sin éxito.

-No se quiere abrir.- decía el pobre alcalde mientras intentaba abrir el frasco con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Ya se!- gritó triunfante-. Llamare a Las Chicas Superpoderosas.

El alcalde tomó el teléfono de la linea directa para llamar a las chicas, si, después de tantos años el alcalde aun sigue llamándolas solamente para abrirles un frasco de pepinillos. Estaba a punto de llamarlas cuando... una cosa muy extraña ocurrió.

"_Alcalde, Alcalde_"

Una extraña, misteriosa y terrorífica voz lo llamó.

-¿Ah?- el alcalde miró a todas direcciones pero no encontró de donde provenía esa misteriosa voz.

"_Alcalde... ¿quiere sus pepinillos?"_

-Oh, si, si los quiero.- el alcalde asintió inocentemente.

_"Llamé a la señorita Bellum"_

-Señorita Bellum.- la llamó-. Señorita Bellum ¿puede venir un momento?

-¿Me llamó, Alcalde?.- preguntó la asistente, era una hermosa mujer de esponjoso cabello pelirrojo, ya estaba un poco mas envejecida que hace trece años, pero seguía igual de hermosa.

_"Las Chicas Superpoderosas merecen una recompensa por salvar la ciudad"_

-¿Las Chicas Superpoderosas merecen una recompensa por salvar la ciudad?- preguntó el alcalde a la voz que le hablaba.

-Oh, eso estaría muy bien Alcalde.- dijo Bellum-. ¿Pero que podríamos darles? ya son muy grandes para dulces o galletas.

_"¿Que tal un baile?"_

-¿Un baile?- dijo confuso-. Eso es, un baile formal.- dijo orgulloso consigo mismo como si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido a el.

-Oh, eso es perfecto Alcalde.- dijo la asistente mientras daba unos cuantos aplausos por la emoción.

_"Y que toda Saltadilla este invitada"_

-Y que toda Saltadilla este invitada.- repitió como si se le hubiera ocurrido a el.

-Muy bien Alcalde, yo me encargare de todos los detalles.- dijo la mujer mientras salia del lugar por esa gran puerta-. Finalmente se le ocurre algo bueno.- murmuró.

_"Muy bien Alcalde, tome sus pepinillos"_

En ese instante el frasco de pepinillos se abrió como por arte de magia.

-¡Mis pepinillos!- gritó el alcalde con felicidad y comenzó a comerlos como si fuera un niño pequeño con un dulce.

.

Jueves 16 de marzo.

Se siente horrible ¿saben? ser la niña buena que nunca haría nada malo, y después, con un acto de estupidez, por muy inocente que haya sido, quedas como la oveja negra de la familia.

Fue terrible, cuando el profesor se entero fue el peor regaño que las chicas habían tenido en su vida. Claro que Bombón y Bellota se quejaron por ser regañadas ellas también, ya que Burbuja era la que había hecho aquello. Burbuja tuvo que contarle todo a su familia, no todo, se ahorró muchos detalles, pero si les dio un resumen, que ella se encontraba con Boomer desde hace algún tiempo, no les dijo cuanto tiempo, que se habían hecho amigos y que al final habían hecho _eso_, no podía decir la palabra, se refería a _eso_ con la palabra _"eso_" simplemente se ponía totalmente roja cuando intentaba decir esa palabra, pero su familia la entendió de todos modos.

Y si, efectivamente, Burbuja esta embarazada. Si el regaño anterior fue el peor que las chicas habían tenido en sus vidas, esta fue la peor que habían o tendrán en su existencia. El profesor estaba muy enojado, demasiado decepcionado, pero ¿saben? el enojo se le pasara algún día, Burbuja era su hija y no iba a dejar de quererla por esto... además, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le emocionaba la idea de tener un nieto, aunque si le molestaba la idea que Burbuja tuviera un bebé a esa edad.

Burbuja ¿madre soltera? si hace unos días alguien lo hubiera dicho todos se reirían a carcajadas y lo tacharían de loco. Quien la viera ahora, joven, aun muy inmadura, sin terminar sus estudios ¡sin esposo! y esperando un bebé.

Al menos la peor parte de los regaños ya habían terminado ¿no?. Ahora Burbuja se encontraba sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, no le prestaba mucha atención, aunque era su programa favorito, simplemente no podía quitarse la idea de que justo en esos momentos los ojos de su hermana mayor estaban clavados en ella, aunque Bombón estaba en otra habitación aun la sentía ahí, mirándola con odio.

La mas molesta por la noticia de el embarazo fue Bombón, antes lo que sentía Bombón mas que nada era decepción, pero ahora que se entero que Burbuja estaba embarazada la decepción se volvió odio puro y la pobre rubia desconocía la razón. Si, ahora su hermana mayor la odiaba, no le dirigía la palabra, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de odio, como si quisiera matarla ¿por que la odiaba tanto?. Tal vez era por...

Bellota entro a la casa en ese momento, había estado afuera paseando con Jimmy, su pequeño amigo de 4 años, entro casi sin hacer ruido, llevaba unos papeles en la mano, el correo. Entro a la sala, donde se encontraba Burbuja, se sentó en el sofá al lado de ella, comenzó a revisar las cartas.

-¿Como te fue?- preguntó la rubia con interés.

Lo bueno de Bellota es que ella no le guardo ningún rencor, a diferencia de Bombón, aunque Bellota también dejo de hablarle a Burbuja por unos días, rápidamente le volvió a hablar con normalidad, aunque eso si, en el fondo seguía muy molesta.

-Ese niño es muy travieso.- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente como si estuviera muy cansada.

-Si jeje eso ya lo sabes.

-Mañana lo llevare a conocer el jardín de niños.

-Oh, es cierto, ya casi va a entrar a la escuela.

-Si... solo espero que le guste el lugar, y que no cause mucho alboroto.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Conociendo a Jimmy.- se burló la rubia.

-Es mucho mas travieso que yo cuando tenia su edad.

-Es tan travieso como tu, solo que el es un poco...

-Es un poco...

-Malo.- las dos suspiraron con un poco de frustración, Jimmy no era malo, no del todo, pero ciertamente iba para ese camino-. Pero me saludas mañana a la seroñita Keane.- dijo regresando a su sonrisa.

-Lo haré.- sonrió igual. Continuo revisando las cartas, por ahora ninguna interesante, pero entonces una capto su atención-. Oh.

-¿Que?

-Una carta de la señorita Bellum.

-Dejame ver.- Burbuja tomó el elegante sobre y lo abrió-. Oh valla, es una invitacion.

-¿Una invitacion? ¿a que? no tengo cabeza para fiestas ahora.- dijo frustrada.

-Aquí dice que...- en ese momento llego Bombón y le arrebato la carta.

-Dice.- la pelirroja comenzó a leer-. "Están cordialmente invitadas al baile que haremos en su honor el día de mañana..." ajj ¡lo que nos faltaba!

-Entonces simplemente no vallamos.- le dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-Debemos que ir, no queremos que sospechen nada.- contestó con resinación. Burbuja bajo la mirada.

-¿Desde cuando estar embarazada es algo malo?- le preguntó la verde irritada.

-Desde que alguien decidió enredarse con el enemigo.- miró a su hermana menor con odio, como siempre.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás molestandola con eso?

-¿Puedo decir algo?.- dijo la rubia en voz baja y tímida.

-¡No!- le gritó la rosa como si con solo escuchar su voz se llenara de ira, y así era.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hablarle a nuestra hermana así?!- la de pelo oscuro se levanto de su lugar ya muy molesta.

-¡No! y si iremos a ese estúpido baile.

-¡Claro! ¡porque la señorita perfección debe aparentar ser perfecta!

-¡Callate Bellota!- la pelirroja salio de la habitación tan molesta que casi rompía el suelo donde pisaba.

-Que asco de vida la mía.- la verde se tumbo en el sofá, Burbuja la miró con cara triste-. ¿Y tu que?

-¿Que?... no, yo, nada.

Bueno, tal vez Bellota y el profesor terminarían aceptando su embarazo pero no había indicios de que Bombón algún día lo hiciera, ahora era totalmente despreciada por su hermana mayor. ¿Como su hermana era tan cruel? tenia una teoría pero simplemente no quería pensar en eso, Bombón no era así... hasta donde sabia, seguramente la odiaba por eso que dijo, porque el padre es "el enemigo" como dijo ella.

Ahora estaba ese "baile que hacían es su honor" ¿quien fue el tonto que se le ocurrió eso?, en cualquier otro momento hubiera sonado divertido, pero ahora simplemente ninguna de las tres estaba de humor para algo como eso. Pero debían ir de todas formas... aunque Burbuja tuviera un mal presentimiento de aquello.

Viernes 17 de marzo, 09:57 p.m.

Ya era hora de que iniciara ese famoso baile, el baile que organizo el alcalde, o para ser mas específicos, la señorita Bellum, el baile en honor a Las Chicas Superpoderosas, para agradecerles por salvar la ciudad por tantos años, todo era para ellas. Toda Saltadilla estaba invitada, y como era de esperar, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, y la prensa no se hizo esperar, también había seguridad en cada puerta de el enorme y elegante salón en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Una elegante mujer rubia llego al evento, no se hacia destacar mucho pero si llamo la mirada de varios, llevaba un hermoso vestido completamente blanco, no muy ajustado y con lentejuelas, el vestido no estaba muy escotado como el de muchas, pero de largo lo llevaba varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas; en la cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón con algunos diamantes incrustados; llevaba unas grandes botas blancas con tacón; llevaba un muy fino collar de diamantes que adornaba su cuello y unos grandes aretes blancos también; aunque la mayor parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por un gran abrigo de peluche color blanco, le tapaba toda la parte de atrás, pero lo que mas la hacia notar era un bello antifaz blanco con lentejuelas y algunos diamantes, era extraño porque la fiesta no era de disfraces ni mucho menos.

Algo llamo la atención de esa elegante mujer, todas las personas de el lugar se dirigieron a la entrada principal, ella de lejos pudo notar la silueta de tres chicas llegando al lugar, efectivamente eran ellas. La mujer lo ignoro y entro a el enorme salón.

Las Chicas Superpoderosas, tan pronto llegaron ahí, cientos de personas la rodearon y la prensa les tomo miles de fotografías como si de estrellas de cine se trataran, poniendo especial atención a sus bellos vestidos. Ciertamente no estaban de humor para nada de aquello, pero aun así intentaron sonreír a las cámaras, aunque no hacían un muy buen trabajo.

-Oye Bellota.- la llamó Mitch que se encontraba atrás de las chicas con expresión aburrida-. Recuerdame otra vez por que estoy aquí.

-Porque eres mi novio y debes estar conmigo.- le dijo llevándose las manos a la cadera-. ¡Y porque no quiero estar sola aqui!

-Pero tienes a tus hermanas.

-Digamos que no estamos en buenos términos por ahora.

-Como sea... Bellota, no es que no me guste estar contigo aquí, de hecho me parece genial que nos tomen un montón de fotos... ¡¿Pero era necesario que llevara este traje ridículo?!- le gritó mientras se señalaba su ropa.

-¡¿Y crees que a mi me gusta llevar este estúpido vestido?!

-Si es así ¿por que viniste?

-Porque la perfecta de Bombón quiere aparentar que nada malo pasa.

-¿Y que es lo que pasa realmente?

-Te lo diré después...

-Oigan ustedes dos.- los regañó la pelirroja-. Dejen de discutir, nos están observando.

-¿Lo vez, Mitch? solo quiere hacer creer que su vida es perfecta.

Las chicas entraron al evento, y sinceramente cada minuto se les hizo eterno, normalmente a Burbuja y a Bombón le gustaban este tipo de cosas, a Bellota para nada, pero ahora las tres estaban de lo mas irritadas, en especial Bellota, al menos Burbuja intentaba divertirse, pero le era casi imposible cuando su hermana mayor la vigilaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a cometer un error.

-Buenas noches niñas.- saludó el alcalde muy animado.

-Buenas noches Alcalde.- respondierón las tres a la vez totalmente desanimadas, sentadas en las sillas de una elegante mesa.

-¿Se la están pasando bien, chicas?- preguntó amablemente la señorita Bellum que se encontraba al lado del alcalde.

-Si.- respondierón al mismo tiempo sin molestarse a levantar la vista.

-¿Les sucede algo, chicas?

-No.

-Creo que es hora de que pasen al escenario a decir unas palabras.- dijo el alcalde sin notar el estado de animo de las chicas-. ¿Que les parece?

-Esta bien.

-Así se habla ¿quien quiere ir primero?- les dijo como si ellas se fueran a pelear por subir al escenario.

-¡Gaaaah!- se quejaron, esta vez solo Bellota y Burbuja, esta agacho la cabeza y escondió su mirada con ambos brazos que permanecían recargados encima de la mesa, Bellota solo se golpeo chistosamente la cara contra la mesa. Bombón inhalo profundamente para calmarse.

-Subiremos las tres al escenario al mismo tiempo.- contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Que? ¡¿por que?!- se quejó la verde.

-Porque si, Bellota, solo vamos y acabemos con esto.

Ellas se levantaron de la mesa de muy mala gana y se dirigieron al escenario, un escenario colocado estrategicamente en ese gran salón para que todos, por muy apartados que estén, logren alcanzar a ver y oír (usando el micrófono, claro) cualquier cosa que suceda en este, en el centro de ese escenario se encontraba un micrófono un poco inusual por ser casi completamente dorado con adornos plateados.

-Oye Bellota.- el chico castaño se acerco a ellas.

-¿Mitch? ¡¿donde rayos estuviste los últimos 40 minutos?!- lo regañó.

-Están regalando camarones gratis en la mesa de allá.- señaló el lugar-. ¿Quieres algunos?

-Este... no, gracias.

-Ammm ¿chicos?- la azul llamó su atención-. ¿Quien es esa de ahí?

Voltearon a ver sorprendidos a una misteriosa mujer que había subido por el otro extremo de el escenario, una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio y muy lacio, con un antifaz, vestido, botas y abrigo blancos. Algunos espectadores la miraron confundidos, otros muchos la ignoraron pero todos voltearon a mirarla con interés cuando comenzó a hablar por ese micrófono dorado, su voz se escucho por todo el salón.

-Buenas noches ciudad de Saltadilla.- su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

-Esa voz...- susurró la pelirroja.

-Ustedes no me recuerdan...- continuó-. y no me interesa que lo hagan. No tienen porque preocuparse, por ahora, e venido solamente por ellas.- señaló a las Superpoderosas, estas se pusieron alerta-. No soy muy rencorosa, tampoco es que busque venganza, es solo un trabajito que tengo que hacer-. volteó a ver a las chicas y las señaló con una enorme sonrisa malvada en su rostro-. ¡Y ahora que se todo sobre ustedes, no sentiré el menor remordimiento al matarlas! ¡niñas falsas!

-¿Pero que le pasa a esa tipa?- Bellota la miró con arrogancia.

-¿Niñas falsas?

-¿Que pasa Burbuja?

-Así... me llamó Yiós.- contestó en voz baja.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Yiós?!- preguntó perpleja. Bombón las miro con seriedad y puso atención a su conversación-. ¡¿El niño extraño que nos ataco con Cerbero?!

-Si, el me llamó niña falsa a mi.

-¿Estas diciendo que esta mujer puede estar relacionada con ese niño?

-¿Eh?.. no, no se, puede ser.- tartamudeó. En ese momento Bombón dio un paso al frente.

-¡¿Quien eres tu?! ¡responde!- se dirigió a la misteriosa mujer rubia mientras la examinaba con precaución.

-No creo que haya necesitad de decirte quien soy, boba, de todas formas no creo que me recuerdes, además... te matare aquí mismo.- dijo con voz y mirada sombría.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- se burló-. ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando? somos Las Chicas Superpoderosas.

-Ya veo...- elevó lentamente ambos brazos y los detuvo a la altura de su pecho-. Pero si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que yo también tengo "superpoderes"...- sin mover sus brazos de su lugar y con un simple movimiento de ambas manos, cientos de estalactitas y estalagmitas muy grandes y filosas llenaron aquel salón, ¡todas ellas de hielo! desprendían un frió congelante, es una suerte que ningún testigo fuera dañados, aunque varios fueron golpeados durante la aparición de estas-. Creo que estamos algo parejas ¿o no lo crees, boba?

-¿Tu hiciste esto?- preguntó asombrada.

-Hay Bombón, pensé que eras mas lista.

-¡Callate!

Bombón voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba esa mujer y sin dudarlo le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, lo hizo muy fuerte y sin medir sus fuerzas. La mujer creo un escudo de hielo con la mano derecha, haciendo que Bombón se lastimara la mano, pero ella no se detuvo, continuo lanzando golpes a aquel escudo con el final de romperlo pero no funcionaba.

-¡Voy a ayudar a Bombón!- gritó Bellota-. ¡Burbuja, tu quedate aquí!

-¿Que? ¡pero si yo también puedo pelear!

-¡No Burbuja! ¡no puedes!- la jalo bruscamente y la acerco a ella, después le murmuro para que nadie mas escuchara-. Recuerda que estas embarazada.

-Aun así, yo puedo...

-No, no puedes.- dijo seria-. Tu puedes arriesgarte todo lo que quieras, pero ahora estas embarazada, no pongas en peligro a un bebé que aun no puede elegir si arriesgarse o no.

Burbuja decidió hacerle caso, tenia razón, no podía arriesgar a su hijo de esa forma. Bellota se lanzó hacia su oponente, llego desde la parte trasera, donde esa mujer estaba desprotegida, le lanzó un fuerte golpe pero aquella mujer volteó rápidamente, sin quitar el escudo con el que se protegía de Bombón. La mujer con su mano izquierda formó varias navajas filosas, todas de hielo, Bellota detuvo su golpe y esquivo aquellas navajas que sin duda la dejarían muy herida.

Mientras que Bombón y Bellota peleaban contra esa mujer misteriosa, Mitch, que había escuchado por completo la conversación de Bellota y Burbuja, estaba muy asombrado por lo que escuchó ¿Burbuja esta embarazada? con razón las tres hermanas estaban muy raras ultimamente, no es que le interesara mucho sus problemas pero esto realmente es impactante. Es decir, Burbuja, la mas pequeña e inocente ¿embarazada?... No era tiempo de preguntar nada, nisiquiera de hacer algún comentario gracioso, y dadas las circunstancias lo mejor era sacar a Burbuja de todo ese lió, claro a menos de que quisiera que ella saliera herida, y claro que no quería que la hermanita embarazada de su novia se lastimara.

-¡Vámonos, Burbuja!- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba a la rubia de el brazo.

-¿Que dices? No debo irme, pueden necesitar mi ayuda.- respondió.

-¡Ya escuchaste a Bellota, esto puede ser muy peligroso para ti! ¡además debemos sacar a las personas de aquí!

-Si, tienes razón.- contestó con seguridad.

Continuando con la batalla de las hermanas contra la mujer de hielo. Bombón y Bellota hacían lo posible por lograr golpearla pero ella lograba defenderse por completo de los ataques gracias al escudo que formaba. Las hermanas intentaron derretir el escudo con su rayo láser pero a la vez que el hielo se derretía al instante volvía a congelarse, derretir el hielo no era una opción.

La mujer bajo de el escenario habilmente, después volteo hacia las chicas que aun permanecían flotando sobre este escenario, la mujer juntó ambas manos y apuntó con estas a las Superpoderosas, les disparó a estas un rayo congelante que era mas bien una ráfaga de viento invernal, tan frió y con diminutas espinas de hielo que al tocarte quedarías helado y ensangrentado. Las hermanas lograron esquivar el ataque que ya se esperaban, haciendo que el escenario se congelara al instante.

Ese ataque fue poderoso, así que la mujer de hielo necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse, tiempo suficiente para que Bombón le lanzara una patada hacia su estomago, pero la mujer facilmente logro tomar su pierna y como si de una simple muñeca se tratara la arrojó hacia dirección de las estalagmitas que había creado momentos antes. Bombón logró detenerse antes de caer sobre ese suelo lleno de filoso hielo, aunque por poco no lo logra.

Bellota insistió en continuar lanzándole rayo láser a la mujer, esta volvió a cubrirse con su escudo que formó solamente con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha disparó cientos de filosas navajas de hielo en su dirección. Bellota escapaba de esas navajas que la seguían mientras intentaba seguir apuntando su rayo láser a esa mujer de hielo, pero las navajas casi la alcanzaban así que solo se dedicó a huir. La rubia al ver que la Superpoderosa ya no la atacaba, deshizo su escudo y con esa misma mano derecha formo mas de esas navajas filosas y las lanzó hacia el sentido contrario de donde Bellota estaba huyendo. Bellota se encontró en medio de las navajas que cortaban todo a su paso, no tenia hacia donde huir y no tenia muchos segundos para pensar, asi que volteó hacia donde estaba su agresora que disparaba las navajas con ambas manos que por cierto estaba a punto de juntar para dispararle con ambas, pero aun no lo hacia, y ahí estaba, desprotegida de el pecho, así que inesperadamente Bellota se lanzo hacia su dirección y con su puño golpeó el pecho de la mujer, esta salio lanzada y se golpeó con fuerza contra la pared (que estaba a mas de 10 metros de donde estaban) haciendo varias grietas en esta.

La mujer logró incorporarse, un poco adolorida, además que ese bestial golpe en el pecho le había sacado el aire de los pulmones y ahora le costaba respirar, justo se había recuperado y se encontró con Bombón justo al lado suyo, esta le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza y la mujer volvió a salir lanzada para casi volverse a estrellar con otra pared, pero esta vez logro frenar su caída. Miro a ambas hermanas con odio, si que se había confiado, pero esto apenas empezaba.

.

Justo en ese instante, en ese mismo momento, alguien mas estaba observando esa lucha. Allá en el inframundo, en el palacio de Hades, Persefone y Tánatos observaban todo con mucha atención, miraban todo lo que sucedía gracias a una esfera de cristal de reflejaba en ella las imagenes de esa lucha.

-Esa mujer solo esta jugando.- dijo la diosa sin mucha emoción.

-Disculpe la pregunta a estas alturas pero ¿como dice que le dio esos poderes de hielo?- preguntó el chico alado con gesto aburrido.

-Tengo contactos.

-Ah...- no es como si no quisiera saber mas al respecto, pero no quería seguir cuestionando a la diosa, no quería parecer grosero, si Persefone decía que "tiene contactos" pues es cierto, punto y se acabo.

-No estés preocupado.

-Claro que no estoy preocupado.- respondió ofendido por semejante comentario-. Solo me estoy preguntando si ella realmente podrá vencerlas con su poder actual.

-Aun no muestra todo su poder, pero aunque pierda aun hay otras dos que pueden hacer ese trabajo.- dijo fríamente.

Tánatos se quedo callado, esto para la diosa era simplemente un juego, y no es que el se preocupara por esa mujer... mucho, es solo que tenia un mal presentimiento de aquello, esto no iba a terminar bien.

.

La batalla aun continuaba. En los pies de la mujer de hielo comenzó a reunirse gran cantidad de delicado hielo, y como si fuera a lanzarse a correr, tomo impulso y literalmente "patino" sobre ese hielo a una velocidad sorprendente, sin ningún problema llego hasta Bellota y la empujo fuertemente, Bellota cayó sobre un montón de estalagmitas pero estas no eran muy grandes y lo único que lograron hacer fue romper la parte de abajo de su vestido.

-¡Estúpido vestido!- gritó al tiempo en que se desgarraba gran parte de el vestido para así tener mejor movilidad, también se quito sus zapatillas que desde un rato la estaban molestando.

Bombón solo la miro con desaprobación, ese vestido era muy caro, la misteriosa mujer de hielo solo sonrió con burla ante tal acción.

La mujer volvió a ir directo hacia Bellota con la misma velocidad de antes, Bellota logro sostenerla cuando estaba apunto de empujarla y comenzó a empujarla también, la mujer sin mucho esfuerzo hizo que el piso en donde estaba Bellota se formara un resbaloso hielo que hizo a esta caer, al estar Bellota en el suelo, la mujer la pateo con fuerza y se burlo, cosa que molesto mucho a Bellota.

Antes de que Bellota se levantara y contraatacara llego Bombón, que estaba a punto de golpear con un codazo la espalda de la mujer, pero esta salto hacia muy alto hacia arriba, haciendo que Bombón fallara su ataque y que en vez de eso, golpeara el suelo. La mujer cayó justo atrás de Bombón, y golpeo su espalda con una patada, esta cayó al suelo al igual que Bellota.

-Jajaja ¿que pasa, bobas? ¿no pueden mantenerse de pie?- se burló.

-¡Callate! ¡esto aun no termina!

-Tienes razón, Bombón.- hizo una maligna sonrisa.- Esto apenas esta comenzando.

La mujer llevó sus manos hacia el suelo y con sus poderes hizo que en el sitio donde yacían Bombón y Bellota brotara mucho hielo congelante, las chicas fueron cubiertas con ese hielo que las inmovilizo, y el hielo no se detenía, crecía, y crecía hasta arriba como una enorme estalagmita que estaba a punto de atravesar el techo, el hielo dejo de crecer y las chicas quedaron atrapadas en el, y por si fuera poco, en el lugar comenzó a sentirse mucho frió, y no solo por ese gran pedazo de hielo en donde estaban atrapadas, si no porque comenzó a nevar ¡comenzó a nevar dentro de ese salón!

Pero Bombón no se rindió, no, recordemos que Bombón también tiene poderes de hielo, y todo ese frió no le afectaba, pero Bellota, el frió de ese pedazo de hielo en donde estaban atrapadas era mortal, incluso para ellas, Bombón debía liberarlas a ambas o sino Bellota podría morir congelada. Utilizo todas sus fuerzas, toda la fuerza bruta que pudiera reunir, y logro liberarse de ese durísimo hielo, después libero dificilmente a Bellota y la llevo al suelo.

-Dejame.- se quejo ella-. Aun puedo pelear.

-Bellota, te estas congelando, quedate aquí.- ordenó-

-¡¿Para que?!- se enfureció-. ¡¿Para que tu seas la heroína perfecta que salve a todos?!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- la regañó-. ¡Solo mirate! ¡No dejas de temblar y ya hasta estas azul de el frió!

-¡No! ¡Aun puedo...- intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían ¡estaba congelada!

-¡Bellota, te va a dar hipotermia, si es que no te dio ya! ¡quedate aquí!

-Er... eres una... mal..tida.- dijo entrecortadamente, ya no podía hablar bien debido a sus temblores por causa de el frió.

Bombón voló hacia arriba para alejarse de el hielo de el suelo, miro a la mujer de hielo con rencor, esta pelea ya había durado demasiado tiempo, Bombón reunió su poder en sus manos y formo una esfera de energía color rosa, la arrojó hacia dirección a la mujer pero esta la esquivó con facilidad, Bombón no se detuvo ahí, formo muchas de esas esferas y las lanzó a dirección de esa mujer que no dejaba de esquivar cada ataque con ridícula y exagerada facilidad.

-¡Quien diría que terminarias enfrentándome tu sola, Bombón!- le dijo sin dejar de esquivar.

-¡Callate! ¡tu solo dime ¿quien eres? ¿para quien trabajas?!

-No te interesa saber quien soy, y para quien trabajo esta fuera de tu imaginación.

-¡Responde!

-Tendrás que lanzarme un ataque mejor, porque estos no están funcionando.- volvió a burlarse, ignorando las preguntas de la pelirroja.

A Bombón debía ocurrirsele un plan, y pronto, miró a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta, entonces pudo darse cuenta de las miles de estalactitas que colgaban de el techo, miles de trozos enormes de hielo, puntiagudos y muy afilados que apuntaban hacia abajo, si todos se cayeran al mismo tiempo no habría forma de que aquella mujer los esquivara.

Bombón se apresuro y con su super velocidad comenzó a romper con sus puños las estalactitas por la parte de arriba para que cayeran y las que le quedaban un poco mas lejanas les disparo láser por los ojos. Es así como decenas de esas estalactitas que anteriormente esa mujer de hielo había creado cayeron al suelo, justo donde ella estaba.

La mujer de hielo fue esquivando cada estalactita con una velocidad sorprendente, gracias a que había formado en sus botas un par de navajas de hielo para que funcionaran como patines para hielo, y ya que el suelo practicamente se había congelado por completo, ella patinaba por todo el lugar para esquivar las estalactitas. Ella cometió el error de solo prestarle atención a las estalactitas grandes, así que no se dio cuenta que un pequeño trozo de hielo cayó directamente hacia ella, impactándola en la cabeza, haciendo que su mascara cayera. Ella tropezó y una enorme estalactita estuvo a punto de aplastarla pero ella logro rodar hacia un lado y así muy apenas pudo esquivarla, pero aun así recibió un gran impacto.

Ella, muy aturdida, tocó su rostro, y no solo se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la mascara, sino que también notó el liquido rojo que brotaba de su frente ¡estaba sangrando!. Se paró rápidamente y encaró con furia a la Superpoderosa que había bajado al suelo y la observaba con espectativa. Bombón intentaba descifrar su rostro, por si le encontraba un parecido o le recordaba algo, pero debía admitir que se le hacia mas familiar con la mascara puesta que sin ella.

-¡Oigan!- gritó una mujer que se encontraba entre el publico, varios metros alejada de ahí-. ¡Es la chica que robó mi peinado! ¡Robó mi vestido también!- curiosamente tenia el mismo peinado y vestido que aquella mujer de hielo.

-¡Ya se quien es!- gritó Burbuja con mucho asombro después de escuchar lo que esa rara chica dijo sobre su peinado y su vestido-. ¡Es Femme Fatale!

-¿Quien?- preguntó Mitch que estaba al lado de ella.

-¡Femme Fatale! la metimos en la cárcel hace 13 años, no la había reconocido con esa mascara diferente, pero la vimos sin mascara solo una vez cuando la llevamos a prisión ¡es ella!

Bombón también se dio cuenta después de unos segundos de pensarlo, entonces sonrió como si se burlara.

-¿Así que eres tu? ¿como conseguiste esos poderes?- preguntó engreidamente.

-Oh, veo que si me recuerdas.

-Si, cosa extraña... no suelo recordar a simples ladrones comunes como tu.

-¿Con que común? ¿eh?- dijo ofendida-. ¡Pues común ya no mas!

-Entonces ven y demuestra que no eres común, que ya no eres una ladrona del montón.

-¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer, boba!- en eso, en sus manos reunió todo el frió congelante y formo con ella un par de espadas de hielo-. ¡¿Esto te parece común?!

-Eh...- realmente se quedó desconcertada, pero tenia que disimular-. En mi vida e visto villanos que pueden hacer mejor que eso, demuestra que no eres solo una aficionada.

-Muy bien... ¡entonces veamos que hielo es el mas frió!- se lanzó a atacarla, dirigió su espada a cortarle su cuello pero Bombón esquivo la estocada-. ¡Vamos Bombón, utiliza tu aliento de hielo y demostremos que hielo es mas cortante!

Femme atacó de nuevo con sus espadas, lanzó un ataque y Bombón lo esquivó, entonces atacó con su segunda espada y este fue mucho mas difícil de evadir, siguió atacando con sus afiladas espadas de doble filo, y Bombón solo retrocedía intentando encontrar una oportunidad para atacar ¿esa mujer donde rayos había aprendido a manejar las espadas así?.

De pronto la Superpoderosa quedo atrapada entre la mujer de las espadas y una elegante mesa, Femme la pateó y esta cayó sobre la mesa, destruyéndola y, claro, ensuciando su vestido con la comida que había sobre esta. Bombón estaba tumbada en el suelo, entonces su cuello se vio atrapado entre los filos de ese par de espadas.

-¿Que te pasa, niñita? ¿estas atrapada?- se burló con malicia.

Bombón no podía soportar que una tipa como esa la llamara "niñita" así que la miró y de sus ojos disparó rayo láser que casi le da a Femme en la cara, pero ella alcanzo mover la cabeza hacia atrás y esquivar el láser. Bombón aprovechó esta distracción y logró patear a Femme, aunque al hacer este movimiento brusco hizo que se cortara ligeramente el cuello. Femme cayó al suelo y Bombón tomó el par de espadas, se levantó y después las destruyo.

-¿Te crees muy buena por que rompiste mis espadas?- preguntó mientras se levantaba-. Pues fíjate que puedo hacer mas.- con mucha facilidad volvió a crear otro par de espadas.

La Superpoderosa la miró, tal vez con un poco de envidia, ella ni de broma podría hacer todos esos trucos con su aliento de hielo. Retrocedió un poco y entonces se encontró con los cubiertos que antes estaban en la mesa que ahora esta destrozada, eran tenedores, tomó habilmente una docena de ellos, les sopló con su aliento de hielo, haciéndolos mas duros y filosos, después fue lanzando uno por uno hacia su contrincante.

Femme se sorprendió por semejante e ingenioso ataque, esquivó cada tenedor con habilidad, sin duda eran lanzados con suficiente fuerza como para clavarselos como si de un cuchillo se tratara, a Bombón se le iban acabando las armas y Femme se confió, una de sus debilidades es confiarse demasiado, uno de los tenedores paso por su mejilla, haciéndole una cortada, no muy pequeña, no muy grande, pero si lo suficientemente profunda para que comenzara a sangrar mucho, esto la desconcertó y desubico, y por esto la segunda y la tercera herida llegaron al ser impactada de nuevo, estas fueron heridas superficiales pero la hicieron enfadar mucho. Así que se lanzo contra Bombón y entonces un nuevo ataque la impacto...

-¡Aaaahhh!- gritó con horror al dirigir sus manos al estomago y ver que mucha, mucha sangre salia de ahí, con cuidado y con las manos temblorosas fue sacando lentamente el tenedor de el lugar donde estaba enterrado-. ¡AH!- termino arrancándose esa filosa arma con la que la había impactado, haciendo que le le llegara el dolor con mas fuerza y que se le escapara aun mas sangre.

-Sera mejor que te rindas.- dijo la pelirroja calmada, aunque con compasión por su enemiga.

-¡NO! ¡no seas ridícula, **yo** seré la que ganara esta batalla!

-Por favor, solo mirate, estas muy herida, yo solo recibi algunos rasguños.

La mujer de hielo se sintió ridícula, no solo tenia esa horrible herida en el estomago, aun no dejaba de sangrar de el golpe de la cabeza, en cambio Bombón ciertamente solo tenia unos rasguños. Ignoro el dolor de sus heridas y corrió a gran velocidad para atacar a Bombón con sus espadas, le lanzó varios cortes en su dirección y lo mas que le causo fue romperle parte de el vestido.

-Ajj no.- se quejo al ver su vestido roto.

Bombón fue y le lanzo una patada, logro impactarla en la cara, después se preparó para darle una segunda patada pero Femme fue mas rápida, la sujeto de la pierna y la lanzó contra un muro cercano. Tomo su espada y la atacó, Bombón logro quitarse, y la espada solo consiguió cortarle un poco de cabello a la pelirroja para después quedar clavado en el muro.

Femme empezó a jalar la espada para desclavarla, en ese momento Bombón la pateó contra el muro, el muro se rompió con el impacto y las espadas de Femme volvieron a romperse, aunque Femme ya no tenia intenciones de seguir utilizándolas. Se levantó adolorida de entre los escombros, si, ya se había cansado de la situación ¿por que? porque seguramente la diosa Persefone e incluso Tánatos la estaban observando en ese momento y ella solo estaba quedando en ridículo, era hora de sacar todo su poder, pese a la enorme herida que aun tenia en el estomago que no dejaba de sangrar.

.

Y si, Persefone y Tánatos aun se encontraban viendo aquella pelea, Persefone estaba lo mas tranquila que podría estar una persona, en cambio Tánatos se veía muy inquieto.

-¿Podrías dejar de estar tan tenso?- dijo la diosa de manera casual.

-No estoy tenso.- respondió, aunque no fue para nada convincente.

-¿Por que estas tan inquieto?

-No estoy inquieto... es solo que...- la diosa de ojos rojizos pudo notar la forma en que a el joven alado le temblaban las manos, si, estaba inquieto, demasiado.

-¿Es solo que...?

-Es tan... violento.- dijo con una voz de alguien que tiene mucho temor-. Esto... esta mal.

La diosa solo miró a Tánatos con una cara que obviamente quería decir "no seas ridículo" pero no se lo dijo, solo se dedicó a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro como "gesto amistoso" cosa algo rara proviniento de ella, ya que de las tres diosas: Persefone, Hera y Afrodita; claramente Persefone es la mas fría en sentimientos. Entonces le sonrió, era una sonrisa que parecía amable a simple vista pero transmitía mucho terror al mirarla.

-Ella ganara, te lo aseguro.- dijo, aunque claramente Tánatos entendió que eso fue una descarada mentira, ambos no le veían muchas posibilidades-. Además esta a punto de sacar su verdadero poder.

-Pero esa herida...

-¡No dudes!- gritó, aunque su cara aun expresaba tranquilidad-. Tu la entrenaste... confía un poco en ella.

-Sabes que cuando siento que va a pasar algo es que va a pasar algo... pero esto nunca lo había sentido... ¿que es?

La diosa no le respondió, no le diría hasta que se diera cuenta por si mismo, además en el fondo aun creía que había una posibilidad de que Femme Fatale le ganara a la Superpoderosa, y si le ganaba a ella las otras dos seria mucho mas fáciles.

.

-Aun no has visto mi verdadero poder, Bombón.- dijo Femme con mucha seguridad.

-¿Que? ¿acaso no utilizabas todo tu poder antes?- dijo con sarcasmo-. Recuerda que tu estas toda lastimada y yo solo tengo un par de rasguños-. mencionó con crueldad.

-Entonces multipliquemos esos rasguños.- Femme se fue quitando su gran abrigo blanco, que lo llevó puesto todo ese tiempo hasta ahora, se lo quito lenta y cuidadosamente, con una enorme sonrisa (casi maniaca) en el rostro.

Todos, incluso los espectadores que observaban cada movimiento desde una distancia segura, incluso Burbuja y Mitch que observaban apartados de ahí, incluso Bellota que estaba en una esquina intentando recuperarse, incluso Bombón que creyó que nada la sorprendería ¡TODOS! todos quedaron impactados al ver el par de enormes alas blancas que sobresalían de su espalda... era como un... era parecido a un ángel.

-Eso.. eso no puede ser.- dijo la Superpoderosa estupefacta.

-Si, lo se jaja- rió con vanidad-. Parezco un ángel ¿no es así?.. un ángel de hielo tal vez jaja.

-¡¿Como rayos conseguiste esos poderes, Femme Fatale?!

No hizo caso a sus gritos, Femme fue volando a atacarla ¡pero era muy veloz! si antes era veloz al patinar en el hielo ¡ahora era muchisimo mas veloz! su velocidad era asombrosa. Bombón intentó seguirla con la mirada pero era completamente inútil, solo sabia que Femme estaba dando cientos de vueltas alrededor de ella, Bombón también se elevó en el aire como si de esa forma le fuera a ser mas sencillo verla pero era totalmente inútil, muy apenas podía verla, podía sentir sus alas pasar cerca de ella seguidas por una gran ráfaga de viento congelante, era muy veloz, incluso para una Superpoderosa.

Entonces comenzó a atacar, se sintió como un rasguño, después cientos de rasguños aparecieron por todo el cuerpo de Bombón, sangrando de brazos y piernas, eran pequeños rasguños ¡pero eran demasiados! ¡literalmente estaba multiplicando los rasguños!. Bombón intento defenderse, lanzo unos golpes pero solo termino golpeando el aire, después continuo intentando dispararle con láser pero no funcionaba, intento predecir por donde pasaría pero Femme era demasiado rápida e impredecible. Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Bombón cayó al suelo, cayó sobre mucho hielo roto, se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y comenzó a sangrar por las manos ya que al caer puso sus brazos frente a ella y estos impactaron contra un hielo muy filoso como vidrio. Bombón comenzó a quitarse apresuradamente el hielo clavado en sus manos pero era difícil verlo con la sangre y antes de que terminara volvió a caer al suelo por otro fuerte golpe que no logro ver.

Abrio los ojos y vio a Femme, estaba volando justo encima de ella, la miraba con mucha burla y antes que que Bombón pudiera siquiera asimilar que debía levantarse, Femme con un pequeño movimiento de manos hizo que muchas estalactitas grandes y filosas crecieran de el techo y después cayeron justo encima de Bombón.

-¡AAAhh!- gritó la pelirroja al sentir como el peso de todo ese hielo caía sobre ella, por suerte o milagro ningún pedazo de hielo la atravesó en alguno de sus órganos vitales, solo un pequeño pero filoso hielo logro perforar su pierna izquierda ¡ahora no podría bien caminar en días!

Femme rompió todo el hielo que estaba encima de Bombón y que le impedía atacarla nuevamente, la tomó y la lanzó hacia arriba para después darle varios golpes en el estomago, y Bombón no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse. Antes de que la Superpoderosa volviera a caer en el suelo, Femme voló a una velocidad incomparable alrededor de ella, voló a una velocidad enorme que las ráfaga de viento que formaba hacia que Bombón se mantuviera en el aire, Bombón gritaba pero el ruido no se escuchaba, era como si Bombón estuviera en medio de un tornado, un tornado que incluso la estaba dejando sin oxigeno y que por si fuera poco la lastimaba, porque el viento que tenia ese tornado estaba lleno de diminutas navajas de hielo que lentamente mutilaban el cuerpo de Bombón.

-Rayos... esta perdiendo.- dijo Bellota, que aun se encontraba muy débil.

-¡Bellota!- gritó Mitch que se acerco a ella.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Estas muy cerca!

-¡Lo siento, intente detenerla!- dijo con un poco de pánico.

-¿Intentaste...?- entonces se dio cuenta-. ¡Oh no! ¡Burbuja!

Burbuja voló a toda velocidad hacia la batalla que se estaba librando, ignorando las advertencias de que no debía arriesgarse por estar embarazada, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, ella también era una Superpoderosa, además, todos saben que, en cuando a rapidez, Burbuja es la mejor, podía ver casi todos los movimientos de Femme y creyó que podría detenerla.

Femme fue sorprendida con una patada que logro impactarla y frustro la tortura que le estaba aplicando a Bombón, quedo muy sorprendida y rápidamente pudo ver quien fue la responsable de ese golpe. Miro a Burbuja, se sorprendió un poco porque, aunque no sabia la razón, creyó que ella no pelearía, así que la había olvidado por completo. Burbuja le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Femme, esta la esquivo, pudo notar que Burbuja era considerablemente mas rápida que Bombón, aunque no lo suficiente.

Bombón cayó al suelo y después miró a su hermana pequeña que la había salvado, pese a todo, se molesto al verla arriesgandoce así, estaba a punto de intervenir pero notó que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, debía idear una estrategia para ganar. Femme atacó a Burbuja, Burbuja lo esquibava, Femme lanzó una patada que parecía cubierta de hielo, la esquivo, lanzo como cinco patadas mas de esas y Burbuja se comenzo a cansar de esquivarlas, es que Femme era muy rápida e incluso a Burbuja se le dificultaba verla. Entonces Burbuja logro escabullirse hasta atrás de ella, tomó una de sus enormes alas y comenzo a jalarla.

-¡Hay! ¡¿pero que te pasa, mocosa?!- grito al ver que algunas de las plumas de sus alas estaban cayendo.

-¡No debiste meterte con mi hermana!

Femme volteo y la empujó, entonces le lanzó un fuerte manotazo, Burbuja salió lanzada por los aires y estuvo apunto de estrellarse contra la pared, pero por fortuna Bellota se apresuró a sujetarla para no chocar contra ese muro, Burbuja no debía recibir golpes en el vientre, eso seria fatal para el bebé.

-¡Burbuja ¿estas loca?!- la regañó la Superpoderosa verde, aun estaba muy débil y aun temblaba por el frió, muy apenas logro moverse para salvar a su hermanita.

-Solo quería ayudar a Bombón.- dijo entristecida.

-Y lo hiciste, ahora sal de aqui.- la llevo al suelo e impidió que regresara a pelear.

Ese pequeño momento en el que Femme lucho con Burbuja hizo que Bombón se diera cuenta de algo sobre los movimientos de Femme, finalmente sabia como ganarle.

Femme regresó con Bombón y se dispuso a torturarla como lo había hecho antes, comenzo a volar en círculos alrededor de ella como había hecho antes, Bombón no necesito concentrarse, nisiquiera tuvo ver verla volar porque ya sabia por donde volaba. Bombón sopló su aliento de hielo y formó una fuerte pared enfrente de ella, y Femme que volaba en círculos alrededor, chocó.

El sonido de el choque fue fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso se escuchó el eco en todo el lugar. Femme cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente, el golpe fue severo.

-Tu eres muy veloz, Femme.- habló Bombón-. Pero tu debilidad es que te cuesta frenar.

-Calla...te.- contestó con voz débil, no solo por el fuerte golpe que se dio, sino porque respiraba con dificultad desde hace un rato.

-Y ese no es todo tu problema.- prosiguió-. Mira tu piel-. Femme miro sus manos, estaban muy pálidas, demasiado-. Has perdido mucha sangre, eso además hizo que te faltara oxigeno, por eso estas cansada. Además pronto podrías perder la conciencia, sera mejor que te rindas.

Femme se tocó el estomago, no paraba de sangrar, la herida fue mucho mas profunda de lo que imaginó, además se había movido demasiado, eso no ayudaba en nada ¿de que servía todo el entrenamiento para ser mas veloz si no le enseñaron a frenar? ¿de que servía seguir peleando si tenia esa herida mortal? Femme estaba acabada de una forma u otra desde que recibió ese ataque en el estomago, desde hace mucho rato. No iba a rendirse mientras siguiera viva. En cualquier momento de su vida se hubiera rendido ya, pero ahora solo había tras opciones, 1 o ganar, 2 o ganan las otras dos esclavas, 3 desaparecer para siempre. La tercera opción era peor que la muerte.

Con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza formo miles de estalagmitas alrededor de ella, voló hacia arriba, y estaba dispuesta a atacar a Bombón con todo ese hielo. "Por lo menos mata a una" se decía "Por lo menos mata a una".

-¡Aaaaah!- lanzo todo ese hielo en dirección de la Superpoderosa, uno por uno (ya no tenia fuerza para lanzar todas al mismo tiempo) Bombón los logró esquivar, entonces se fue acercando con habilidad a su oponente, Femme ya casi caía en la inconsciencia por causa de la gran perdida de sangre, así que no se dio cuenta hasta que la tuvo muy cerca. Bombón le dio un puñetazo, Femme no se movió, quiso seguir atacando, esto sorprendió a Bombón, le dio otro fuerte golpe, Femme continuaba pese al dolor. Esto era muy extraño, Bombón la pateo con fuerza y Femme cayó, pero antes de caer Bombón la sujetó.

-No te dejare caer.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Sueltame... boba.- dijo.

-No Femme, no.- decía mientras sostenía con fuerza su brazo derecho.

-¡Que me sueltes!- gritó con indignación, al tiempo que la sangre salia por su boca.

-¡No Femme! ¡No entiendes, esto...!- no termino lo que iba a decir porque Femme con su mano izquierda, araño con fuerza a Bombón y esta la soltó sin querer.

"¡Crush!" ese fue el ruido que se debió haber escuchado cuando cayó "crush"

-¡No! ¡Femme, no!- gritó la Superpoderosa al ver semejante escena.

Todos ahí quedaron impactados, nadie podía decir nada, era simplemente aterrador. La nieve caía junto a muchisimas plumas hermosamente blancas y una gran estalagmita de hielo en el centro de ese salón se torno de color escarlata.

-**¡****GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**- gritó para sorpresa y horror de todos. Femme, la mujer que parecía un bello ángel de hielo había caído sobre una enorme estalagmita, muy filosa, y se había incrustado ahí, estaba atravesada, un enorme pedazo de hielo había atravesado el estomago, atravesado los órganos, de Femme, aun cuando las grandes gotas de sangre caían al suelo y lo llenaban de color rojo, ella aun gritaba-. **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Estaba ahí, atravesada en hielo, pero ¿por que? ¿por que? ¿por que no moría?

-**¡VAN A MORIR!**- gritó-. **¡USTEDES TRES VAN A MORIR! **

-Femme...- Bombón se acercó a ella, no podía sentir mas que piedad por ella, igualmente se preguntaba ¿por que no moría?

-**¡Me gustaría decirles que me las encontrare en el infierno, pero eso no les es posible a ustedes! ¡NIÑAS FALSAS!**- aun con su ultimo aliento, que no debería tener ya, las insultaba.

-Femme, ¿por que...?

-**¡Las mataran, deben matarlas! ¡LAS OTRAS DOS ESCLAVAS, ALGUNA DEBE MATARLAS!**

¿Las otras dos esclavas?... Si Femme era una esclava ¡entonces son tres esclavas! ¡las tres esclavas que menciono ese tipo Nekrós!... Bombón se dio cuenta en ese momento que esto aun no terminaba y que podía ser mas peligroso de lo que pensaba.

-**¡¿POR QUE NO ME MATAS?!**- gritó, cosa que desconcertó mucho a Bombón-. **¡¿ACASO NO VEZ QUE ME DUELE MUCHO?! ¡VEN A MATARME! ¡ES TU TRABAJO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! ¡DONDE ESTAS TÁNATOS?!**

.

-¡¿Por que no se muere?!- decía Tánatos que miraba todo desde el Inframundo-. No puedo hacer nada por ella... ¡No puedo hacer nada!

-Calmate, Tánatos.- dijo la diosa con frialdad.

-¡¿Como quiere que me calme?!- tomó a la diosa bruscamente de el brazo y la miro con furia, cosa que nunca se había atrevido a hacer-. ¡Esta sufriendo! ¡dejela morir!

-No.

-¡¿Por que no muere?! ¡¿Por que?!

-Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, no la dejare morir.

-¡¿Por que?!

-Tánatos, eres el dios de la muerte, deberías poder soportar esto.

-Es demasiado...- dijo mientras temblaba de ira-. Es demasiado violento, las personas no deberían morir así.- sus ojos llameaban de furia, de furia por no poder darle a esa mujer el poder descansar en paz, en no poder librarla de ese espantoso dolor-. ¡No es trabajo mio escoger quien muere pero ella debió haber muerto hace mucho! ¡¿por que no quieren que la mate?!

-Modifique su "hilo de la vida" con permiso de las Moiras.- contestó sacada de la pena-. Yo no la quiero muerta y por lo tanto las Moiras tampoco y tu haces solo lo que dictan las Moiras, no puedes matarla por tu cuenta.

-¡¿Por que tenia que ser tan violento?! ¡Es nefasto!

-Eres el dios de la muerte no violenta, debes estarte muriendo por dentro al no poder hacer nada.- dijo con ironía.

Si de algo Tánatos estaba seguro es que la diosa Persefone era un ser totalmente cruel, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Persefone se dirigió a la esfera de cristal con el que miraban la batalla y con un movimiento de manos hizo que el cuerpo de Femme Fatale desapareciera de el mundo de los humanos.

-¡¿Donde esta?!- preguntó el joven alado con desesperación.

-Con las Moiras.- tan pronto dijo eso, Tánatos se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba esa mujer moribunda que no moriría.

A Persefone le pareció gracioso aquello, no importa lo que Tánatos hiciera, si las otras dos esclavas no lograban destruir a las Superpoderosas y a los Rowdyruff, no podría salvar el alma de Femme.

Estaba a punto de retirarse pero... algo le dijo que debería seguir observando. Literalmente algo se lo dijo.

_"Sigué mirando"_

.

Las Superpoderosas estaban impactadas porque el cuerpo de Femme, que aun vivía, desapareció frente a sus ojos ¿todo había terminado? por lo menos había terminado por ahora. Solo desearon en el fondo que a cualquier lugar donde se allá ido Femme, ojala que la curaran... o que por lo menos dejaran descansar a la pobre chica.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando, Burbuja?!- regañó la líder después de recuperarse de el shock.

-¡Tenia que ayudarte, y si te ayude!

-¡Fue peligroso para ti!

-Temo que ahora estoy de acuerdo con Bombón.- dijo Bellota-. Eso fue muy arriesgado.

-Oigan ¿podrían decirme que pasa aquí?- preguntó el castaño pero las chicas lo ignoraron.

-¡Tenia que ayudar a Bombón! ¡la salve!

-¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡pudiste perder al bebé!

-¡No iba a pasarme nada!

-¡¿Nada?!- replicó Bellota-. ¡Yo tuve que salvarte de no golpearte con la pared!

-¡Yo podía ayudar! ¡aunque este embarazada!

Embarazada.

Embarazada.

Embarazada.

La palabra sonó como eco por todo el lugar. Burbuja se cubrió la boca con espanto al darse cuenta que su voz fue escuchada por todas las personas ahí presentes. ¿Recuerdan el micrófono dorado con adornos plateados que _antes_ se encontraba en el centro de el escenario? pues ahora estaba ahí, justo al lado de Burbuja, de manera inexplicable el micrófono llego ahí, toda la gente que aun se encontraba presente escuchó esa palabra "embarazada" y ahora toda Saltadilla, toda la ciudad sabia que ella estaba embarazada.

-Esa niña falsa ¿embarazada?- se preguntó con asombro la diosa Persefone que aun observaba todo desde el Inframundo, había presenciado una feroz batalla hace unos momentos pero esto era lo que realmente la impacto.

¿Como? estas cosas no pasan por si solas, ¿pero quien seria tan...? ¿como? ¿por que? ¿quien? algo o alguien organizo todo esto.

-_Y ese alguien soy yo_-. habló una voz que estaba en un sitió diferente de el mundo mortal, un lugar muy distinto de donde estaba Persefone-. Jajajajajaja.- rió con su risa macabra.

¿Quien mas esta involucrado en esto?

* * *

_Amm hola jeje, siento la tardanza, casi un mes sin actualizar _

_no tienen idea de lo que me paso jeje xD esque de un dia para otro se me fue totalmente la inspiracion, se me fue la inspiracion justo cuando empeze a escribir la pelea. Yo crei que este capitulo seria super sencillo, ademan de que ya tenia experiencia escribiento sobre ataques de hielo y esas cosas xDD _

_Me confie, desde que escribi mi primer fic largo (que es de la caricatura de Hora de Aventura) me di cuenta de que tenia cierto "talento" al escribir peleas xD pero no se que me paso ahora, sabia como debia iniciar, sabia como debia terminar pero mi mente se quedo en blanco xDDD Lo peor es que despues se me descompuso la computadora y ya no pude escribir nada hasta una semana despues jeje._

_Respecto al capitulo uffff pobre Femme... parece que hay alguien mas involucrado en todo esto, aun tengo muchas sorpresas en este fic, algunas tal vez les gusten, otras no. Si creen porque ahora ya se sabe que Burbuja esta embarazada todo sera mas relajado a partir de ahora... pues no, con este capitulo doy inicio a lo de verdad interesante, por eso ya esperaba escribir esto con ansias._

_Lo que menos quiero es que este fic termine en lo tipico, quiero que sea original, y nada predecible xD_

_¿reviews?_


	9. Palabras

** La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 9: Palabras._

Es increíble como las palabras menos esperadas de la persona menos esperada pueden cambiar una idea, un pensamiento, incluso un sentimiento, dar una perspectiva completamente diferente.

Palabras que cambian el destino incierto de un alma inocente.

Sábado 18 de marzo, 8:54 a.m.

-¡Se acabo, nos vamos!- gritó un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes al igual que mayor parte de su ropa, estaba realmente molesto, mas que molesto, estaba furioso y consternado a la vez.

-¿Que te sucede Butch?- preguntó sin mucho interés el hermano mayor, un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos, se encontraba recostado en el sofá leyendo una historieta.

-¡Lo que oíste, nos vamos!- el joven de ojos verdes no paraba de ir de un lugar a otro, había guardado toda su ropa en una maleta y ahora se encontraba metiendo sus pertenencias en una caja, literalmente estaba empacando.

-¿A que chica le amargaste la vida esta vez?- dijo el pelirrojo con burla.

-No, esta vez no fui yo.- se acercó a el y le arrebato la historieta de las manos para después meterla en esa caja-. Te aconsejo que empaques tus cosas, hay que irnos de la ciudad.

En definitiva esa actitud no era común en su hermano, Brick estaba muy extrañado, ¿acaso huía de alguien?, no... Butch dijo que esta vez no fue el, entonces ¿por que quería largarse?, todo esto ya estaba irritando al pelirrojo, que por cierto, no tiene mucha paciencia. Se levantó de el sofá, voló hasta su hermano y le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda, haciendo que a este se la cayeran las cosas que sujetaba.

-¡Se claro, Butch! ¡¿por que quieres irte?!- gritó, no enojado, pero si fastidiado.

-Miralo por ti mismo.

Butch le entrego el periódico, a Brick no se le hizo muy difícil adivinar a que se refería Butch, ¡si estaba en primera plana con letras enormes!... Brick se acerco a una mesa y dejo el periódico ahí, después con una tranquilidad que asusta a cualquiera y que nadie podría mantener en una situación así, se acerco a su hermano.

-¿Tu crees que...?

-El me confeso que lo había hecho.- dijo el verde-. Claro que si.

-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo-. ¡Ese niño es un maldito descuidado de mierda! ¡no puede ser!

-¡Si las hermanas de ella saben que fue Boomer, pueden venir a matarnos en cualquier momento!- gritó Butch-. ¡Hay que largarnos de aquí!

-¡Callate, callate, callate! ¡déjame pensar!

-¡No hay que pensar nada, ya estamos jodidos!

-¿Que pasa?- llegó el hermano menor, el chico rubio de ojos azules, el que ahora le había jodido la vida a sus hermanos. Brick y Butch voltearon a verlo, parecía como si lo quisieran matar-. ¿Por que estamos jodidos?

-**¡TU!**- el verde no aguanto la ira, tomó una pequeña mesa de una esquina y la arrojó hacia su hermano impactándolo en la cabeza-. ¡Eres un imbécil!

-Auch.-el rubio tocó su cabeza, no le había dolido mucho pero aun así-. ¿Que esta sucediendo?

-¡Esto esta sucediendo!- el verde tomó el periódico y lo arrojó a la cara de su hermano.

Boomer sujetó el periódico y vió con confusión la noticia que venia en el, era imposible no verlo, estaba escrito en letras negras muy grandes, opacaba todas las demás noticias, Boomer no supo que decir. La noticia decía "**Burbuja de Las Chicas Superpoderosas ¿embarazada?**"

-Aquí dice que Burbuja esta embarazada.- dijo con voz inocente, como si aun no asimilara la noticia.

-Ya lo sabemos.- dijo el verde con rencor.

-¿Q..quien es el padre?- dijo con temor al preguntar.

-¡No seas imbécil! ¡es obvio que eres tu!

-P..pe...pero yo.- tartamudeó-. N..no es pposible... yo.. yo no.. ¿o si?

-¡Deja de ser tan inocente!- le gritó mucho mas molesto por su actitud.

-Pero yo...- parecía que se iba a echar a llorar, Butch lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¡Eres solo un niño tonto!- lo golpeó.

-Esto no debería ser así.- estaba muy desconcertado-. Yo no quería esto.

-Pero ya pasó, por eso siempre seras un tonto.

-La trate muy mal.- dijo para si mismo con tristeza.

-¿La trataste mal?- habló Brick después de estar sin decir nada en un rato.

-¡Si! ¡La trate horrible, le dije cosas horribles! ¡todo porque ustedes me dijeron que me alejara de ella!- gritó Boomer, cosa rara proviniendo de el. Brick solo se quedó callado y pensativo por un momento.

-Espera.- interrumpió Butch-. Tu dijiste que no la querías.- esperó a que el rubio contestara pero no obtuvo respuesta-. ¡Sabia que estabas mintiendo! ¡eres un maldito idiota! ¡pudiste meterte con cualquier mujer pero tenias que acostarte con una Superpoderosa! ¡realmente eres el rey de los imbéciles!

Entonces Brick dejó de pensar y se puso firme, caminó hasta donde estaba Boomer, se paró frente a el con mucha seriedad, lo miró a los ojos, entonces dijo algo que sorprendió tanto a Boomer como a Butch, dijo algo que en retrospectiva era cierto.

-Boomer.- dijo-. Yo jamas te impedí ver a Burbuja.

...

..

.

Viernes 17 de mazo, 11:55 p.m.

En algún lugar del Inframundo.

Un lugar donde las paredes son de piedra y el piso parece tierra seca, un lugar con enormes ventanas que dejaban ver un mundo oscuro pero con luz a la vez, un lugar donde tres ancianas vestidas de blanco, cada una con diferentes instrumentos: Cloto llevaba el huso, Láquesis la vara de medir y Átropo que era la mas aterradora de las tres llevaba las tijeras. Se encontraban frente a una gran ventana circular, cada una haciendo su trabajo sin parar; hilar, medir y cortar, hilar, medir y cortar cada uno de los hilos de la vida.

Esas tres ancianas ignoraban por completo a un joven de cabello negro lacio y con grandes alas blancas como ningún otra. No era nada mas y nada menos que Tánatos, el mismísimo dios de la muerte, que por si no lo saben, a pesar de ser él el dios de la muerte, eran las Moiras las que decidían quien moriría y quien no. Ahí estaba Tánatos, hincado frente a una mujer con una herida enorme, una herida mortal que cualquier humano normal ya hubiera muerto al instante, pero ella no moría, y tal vez no moriría nunca ¿quien sabe?. Ahí estaba el, intentando consolarla, intentando pararle ese dolor que ningún ser vivo debe soportar.

-Solo cierra los ojos.- decía el dios con voz dulce, como si intentara consolar a una niña-. No respires, ya no necesitas hacerlo, solo harás que te duela aun mas. Intenta pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Por que no muero?- preguntó la mujer rubia que no dejaba de respirar con rapidez a pesar de que eso le causaba mucho dolor.

-Persefone no quiere que mueras.

-¿Por que?- la mujer estaba inconsolable, solo quería morir de una vez para ya no tener que soportar el dolor de esa gran herida que seguiría sangrando de no fuera porque ya agoto toda su sangre.

-No lo se.- respondió con tristeza.

-Deja a esa mujer en paz, Tánatos, no puedes hacer nada por ella.- habló la anciana mas aterradora de las Moiras, aquella mujer que llevaba las tijeras.

-Se supone que es su trabajo evitar que los dioses interfieran en la muerte de los humanos ¿por que dejaron a Persefone hacer algo así?- dijo con resentimiento.

-Tu lo sabes, Tánatos.- continuó la anciana de las tijeras-. Zeus puede interferir si quiere, y ya que Zeus le concedió el mando a Hera... y como Persefone es amiga de Hera.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- reclamó, aun sin voltearlas a ver-. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-Tal vez...- habló la Moira que llevaba el huso-. Tal vez no era su testino morir.

-No estaria tan segura.- dijo la Moira que llevaba la vara para medir-. Ella estaba destinada a morir, mirenla solamente, su cuerpo se comenzara a pudrir, solo su alma permanecerá viva atrapada en ese cadáver muerto.- hizo una risa malvada-. Puede que su hilo de la vida estubiera muy enredado.

-No les hagas caso.- dijo el joven alado a la mujer que no morirá mientras le acariciaba el cabello en un intento de que parara de llorar, si seguía así se quedaría sin lágrimas así como se quedo sin sangre para sangrar-. Haré lo posible para que Persefone te deje descansar en paz.

En ese momento una enorme puerta de piedra se abrió y entró aquella mujer de cabello oscuro y lacio, de ojos rojos como sangre y piel pálida, era la diosa Persefone que llego sin ninguna preocupación ni remordimiento, nisiquiera le importo que Tánatos la miraba con la ira reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Femme aun no a muerto?- preguntó la diosa cínicamente, con voz tranquila pero se burlaba.

-Usted.- habló Tánatos con desprecio, se levantó de su lugar y encaró a la diosa, esta no se intimidó en lo mas mínimo y solo lo miró con calma-. ¡¿Por que torturar a un alma humana inocente?! ¡¿Por que?!

-No quiero que muera.- dijo con calma.

-¡Entonces al menos cure sus heridas!

-No quiero, además ya es tarde para eso.

-¡Usted es una bruja inmunda!- gritó sin temor.

-Mas que una bruja.- sonrió-. Soy una Diosa, ¿vas a desafiara tu reina?

Tánatos alzó la mano, iba a golpearla. La diosa Persefone no hizo nada, solo lo desafió con la mirada y esperó a ver si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima. Tánatos estaba a punto de golpearla pero entonces... las enormes puertas de piedra volvieron a abrirse.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Tánatos con asombro al ver el ser que atravesaba aquellas puertas, bajó el brazo con el que iba a golpear a Persefone y retrocedió con temor.

Todos voltearon a ver al ser poderoso que entraba por esas puertas de piedra. Un hombre majestuoso a la vista, con cabello y barba negra, era fuerte y poderoso, era aquel que miles temían, aquel que raramente hace mucho que no se dejaba ver, era el Rey del Inframundo, era Hades.

Persofone lo miró y por medio segundo parecía sorprendida pero luego volvió a su estado de calma, Tánatos no hizo mas que arrodillarse ante la presencia de su rey y señor. Las Moiras detuvieron su trabajo de hilar, medir y cortar, fruncieron el ceño y miraron de reojo a Hades con expectativa y en el fondo algo atemorizadas, las tres ancianas salieron por la ventana como si huyeran, aunque volverían mas tarde para custodiar el cuerpo de Femme.

-Tánatos.- habló el poderoso Hades-. ¿Que estabas a punto de hacerle a mi esposa?

-Mi señor, yo lo siento tanto.- temblaba del miedo-. Pero debo informarle que su mujer hizo una imprudencia imperdonable.

-¿Se trata de el cuerpo de aquella mujer de allá?- señaló a Femme.

-Si mi señor, ella debió haber muerto por su herida, pero Persefone no lo permite.

-Dejame ver a esa mujer.

Hades se acercó a Femme, Tánatos se levantó y se interpuso entre Hades y Femme, estaba impidiendo que se acercara a ella. Hades sonrió con maldad, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hablare con mi esposa.- dijo-. Pero no te prometo nada, vámonos Persefone.- llamó a su esposa, esta lo obedeció.

Antes de partir, Persefone miró a Tánatos, era claro que el no se movería de ahí. Hades y Persefone llegaron al comedor, aquel con una enorme mesa y sillas doradas, en una de esas sillas estaba encadenado el cuerpo de un hombre llamado Pirítoo, un hombre que permanecería ahí toda la eternidad. Hades se recosto en la mesa y miró a la diosa con burla, esta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, se acercó a cierta distancia de el, y habló molesta.

-¿Por que estas aquí?

-Te salve ¿no lo crees?- hizo una gran y aterradora sonrisa-. No te conviene que Tánatos se revele contra ti.

-Me salvaste... gracias.- dijo resignandose.

-Me gusta ayudar a una vieja amiga.- entonces el supuesto Hades se transformó, el no era Hades, era una persona completamente diferente-. Si Tánatos descubre que tu mataste al verdadero Hades hace unos 30 años, te irá muy mal.

-Lo se.- dijo dándole la espalda.

-Por eso no matar a Femme Fatale.- dijo con diversión-. Para poder controlar sus acciones, para amenazarlo, "extorsionarlo"

-¿Por que necesitaba saberlo?- preguntó la diosa.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, Persefone esperando la respuesta, y el falso Hades sin contestar, aunque ya sabia a que se refería la diosa.

-Ese baile.- insistió-. Tu planeaste todo, que toda la ciudad se reuniera en un solo lugar, moviste aquel micrófono al lado de la Superpoderosa rubia para que toda su ciudad se enterara ¿por que?

-Porque quería que el padre de la criatura se enterara.- dijo divertido.

-¡¿Entonces por que?!- gritó indignada, algo inusual en ella-. ¡¿Por que me pediste que siguiera mirando?! ¡¿por que querías que me enterara que esa niña falsa esta embarazada?!- su acompañante no le contestó y solo la vio con diversión, ella enfureció aun mas-. ¡¿Por que _**yo**_ tenia que saberlo?! ¡Esa niña falsa embarazada! ¡es un asco, una aberración, la mayor abominación de la creación!

-Jajaja.- rió sin preocupación el falso Hades, no le diría la verdadera razón a la diosa, dejaría que ella lo descubriera por si misma a su debido tiempo...

-¿Por que haces esto?- preguntó mas calmada.

-Solo dejame decirte, vieja amiga, que yo no estoy de lado de nadie, solo hago esto por mi simple entretenimiento y diversión.

-No lo dudo... - se acercó a la mesa y se sentó-. Pero dejame decirte que es solo por nuestra vieja amistad no e atacado a "ellos", pero Hera no sera tan amable con la segunda esclava.

-Esto es solo un juego para mi. Si necesitas que Tánatos vea a un falso Hades otra vez, puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo haré.

-Entonces me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, personas que perturbar...- entonces apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos justo al lado de la diosa-. Y recuerda mi querida Persefone... no todos tus aliados son de fiar, te lo digo como amigo, vigila muy bien a las personas en las que confías... pero mas que nada...- acercó su boca al oído de Persefone y le habló en un aterrador susurro.- Vigila a Burbuja.

Y desapareció.

.

..

...

Sábado 18 de marzo, 9:00 a.m.

Era claro que era un sueño, por supuesto que era un sueño, y era raro estar consciente de ello durante el sueño, pero algo como eso no podía ser realidad. Estaba ahí, parada en medio de el bosque, la noche era oscura y solo una estrella diminuta brillaba en el, los arboles eran mas aterradores de lo usual, y justo enfrente de ella estaba ese arroyo de agua que le había dado tantos problemas.

Otra de las señales de que se trataba de un sueño es que el arroyo literalmente irradiaba su propia luz, era una luz bellisima con algo de tono azul, era el brillo mas hermoso que Burbuja había visto, incluso para un sueño. Y algo que no podía explicar era lo que se encontraba al otro lado de ese brillante arroyo, mientras que en su lado había una aterradora noche, de aquel lado era de día.

De el otro lado de el arroyo era de día, las nubes eran esponjosas y totalmente blancas, era el cielo mas limpio y azul que había visto, mas impresionante aun era que de el otro lado de el arroyo no había bosque, había algunos hermosos arboles pero no era un bosque, había casas, hermosisimas casas como las de un cuento de hadas, casas de colores muy brillantes como el amarillo, el rosa, el verde, el celeste, el blanco, las casas tenían tejados muy lindos y tenían jardines llenos de hermosas flores, cada ventana estaba adornada con flores naturales, las calles estaban completamente limpias, había algunas lindas y originales lamparas para alumbrar la calle durante la noche, los autos eran lujosos, incluso los animales se veían mucho mas limpios y lindos de aquel lado.

Pero esa belleza era solo una fachada, era un sitio hermoso, como el paraíso o mas, pero era solo en apariencia. Burbuja pudo percibir que en aquel lugar se desprendía una profunda tristeza, un odio terrible, un dolor insoportable, no era el cielo, era el infierno disfrazado de gloria. Entonces pudo ver revolotear algo que la dejo sin palabras, la criatura mas hermosa que había visto.

Una mariposa, una hermosa mariposa con alas de color azul adornadas con siluetas negras, una mariposa que volaba de un lado a otro, una mariposa que parecía atrapada en un frasco a pesar de ser libre, una mariposa atrapada en un mundo de dolor y que lo único que deseaba era poder ser libre de verdad. Era una hermosa criatura que volaba con sus delicadas alas, entonces se detuvo y por un momento pareció mirar a Burbuja.

Burbuja se acercó a aquella mariposa lo mas que pudo, sin atravesar aquel arroyo, quería verla mejor. La mariposa pareció verla a los ojos directamente, era como si aquella mariposa mirara lo que estuvo buscando todo ese tiempo y Burbuja pudo encontrar en ella.. algo que no sabia que era. La observó con mayor atención y pudo notar el extraño liquido amarillo que goteaba de esa mariposa y que aparentemente la tenia cubierta... ah, es una mariposa cubierta en mantequilla...

¡¿Una mariposa cubierta en mantequilla?!

-¿Que rayos fue eso?- se preguntó a si misma después de despertar de su sueño.

-¿Que pasa Burbuja?- preguntó Bellota al escuchar la extraña pregunta de su hermana, Bellota se encontraba jugando a la pelota con su amigo Jimmy ahí en la habitación.

-¿Me creerias si te dijera que soñé con una mariposa embarrada en mantequilla?- respondió, su hermana la miró extrañada, como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Si acaso se trata de esos antojos de embarazadas no quiero saberlo.- dijo con aburrimiento.

-No, para nada.- dijo negando con la cabeza-. Aunque ahora quiero comer algo con mantequilla, pero jamas comería una mariposa ¡puaj!- puso cara de asco.

-Oigan, ¿por que no me quieren decir el nombre de el padre de el hijo de Burbuja?.- dijo Jimmy con cara inocente. Jimmy, el amigo de Bellota de tan solo 4 años de edad, con cabello y ojos negros y piel clara, un niño muy travieso que todos apostaban a que iba a ser un delincuente cuando creciera.

-Eso no es algo que se les dice a los niños, Jimmy.- le dijo Bellota.

-¡Yo ya soy grande!- gritó.

-Eres un mocoso de 4 años, no seas ridículo.

-¡Ya soy grande, ya soy grande, grande, grande!- hizo un puchero.

-No lo eres.- le arrojó la pelota con la que jugaban a la cara, Jimmy se enojo y se la arrojó también pero Bellota la atrapó con facilidad y volvió a golpearlo con esta.

-¡Eres mala! ¡le voy a decir a mi padre!

-Dile si quieres, me dio permiso para maltratarte.- le contestó con burla.

-¡Eres una maldita!- dijo el niño molestó.

-¡No digas groserias, voy a decirle a tu padre!

-Dile si quieres.- la imitó-. El me dio permiso para insultarte.- sonrió divertido.

Normalmente, o la mayor parte de el tiempo, Bellota y Jimmy se llevan bien, aunque claramente muchas otras veces se pelean como ahora, era normal, Jimmy miraba a Bellota como la hermana mayor que no tiene y para Bellota era igual, pero al mismo tiempo, y aunque no lo parezca, Jimmy ve a Bellota como la madre que nunca pudo tener. Jimmy no tiene madre, o mas bien si tiene pero no sabe donde esta, Jimmy jamas conoció a su madre y, según dicen, su madre no quiso verlo cuando nació, enrealidad Bellota, Burbuja y Bombón no saben quien es la verdadera madre de Jimmy y enrealidad no les importa, ¿a una mujer como esa quien quiera conocerla?... además a Jimmy no le interesa en lo mas mínimo.

Jimmy se encontraba golpeando a Bellota pero a Bellota obviamente no le dolía, se levantó y cargó a Jimmy como siempre lo hacia y a este no le quedo mas opción que rendirse. ¿Por que Bellota se haría amiga de un niño como Jimmy? solo digamos que desde que Bellota se enteró de la existencia de Jimmy le dio tanta lastima el padre de este que corrió a conocer al bebé, al ver a Jimmy Bellota quedo encantada con el, y se dispuso a cuidarlo.

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear!- los regañó Bombón que entró a la habitación.

-Ya habíamos dejado de pelear, rosada.- dijo el grosero niño.

-Como sea.- dijo-. Por cierto Bellota, tu novio esta aquí.

-Hola Bellota.- saludó el chico que había entrado a la habitación sin permiso.

-Hola Mitch.- saludó de manera casual mientras dejaba a Jimmy en la cama al lado de Burbuja.

-Hola mocoso.- saludó al detestable niño.

-Hola usurpador.- dijo el pequeño niño con odio, era claro el porque, Jimmy ve a Mitch como alguien que intenta quitarle el cariño de Bellota, aunque claro que esto no era cierto.

-¿Donde esta la embarazada?- se dirigió a Burbuja, esta solo se ruborizó-. ¿Como esta tu bebé?

-Esta bien... creo.- dijo muy nerviosa, enrealidad le ponía muy feliz que al menos alguien se emocionara por su embarazo.

-¿Que nombre le piensas poner?

-Amm aun no lo se, pero espero ponerle un nombre bonito.

-Aww ya quiero verlo cuando nazca.

-Que cursi eres Mitch.- mencionó Bellota, algo asombrada porque nunca había visto esa parte de su personalidad.

-Ay, Bellota ¿acaso no sientes ninguna emoción porque _tu_ hermana va a tener un bebé?- dijo-. Además, de todas formas ¿quien es el padre?

-A mi tampoco me quieren decir.- dijo Jimmy de forma inocente.

-Eso a ustedes no les importa.- habló Bombón-. No es asunto suyo.

-El padre es Boomer.- dijo Bellota sin mas.

-¡Bellota!- le gritó Bombón con desaprobación.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Boomer?! ¡¿El de los Rowdyruff Boys?!- exclamó Mitch con total impresión-. Wow Burbuja, no te creía así.

-Oh, callate.- dijo la rubia avergonzada.

-Esto es ridículo.- dijo la líder-. Ahora toda la ciudad sabe de el embarazo de Burbuja, solo esperemos que no se enteren quien es el padre.

-Eso nos metería en grandes problemas.- admitió Bellota-. Así que no le digan a nadie, y lo digo por ti Jimmy.- miró severamente al niño.

-No te preocupes, mi boca esta sellada.- fingió cerrar su boca con su mano como si fuera un cierre-. Pero tengo una duda.

-¿Cual es la duda?

-¿Quien rayos es el tipo de ahí?- él niño señaló a dirección de la ventana, todos voltearon a verlo.

Un sujeto que nadie había visto el momento en que llegó estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las ventanas de las tres que hay en la habitación, al parecer escuchaba su conversación tranquilamente y sonrió cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Era un hombre de aspecto joven, de ojos claros y hermosos, tenia el cabello rizado e inusualmente de color azul (tal vez teñido), llevaba puesto una chamarra con capucha color azul, un tono mas claro que su cabello, tenia un pantalón de mezclilla, llevaba cargando una mochila escolar color verde, pero lo mas inusual de ese sujeto es que en los pies tenia unos modernos zapatos que podrían pasar desapercibidos de no ser porque cada uno tenia ¡un par de alas! y no solo eso, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero dorado (que mas bien parecía una especia de casco) ¡con alas también!

-Hola.- habló con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero a la vez parecía emocionado-. ¿Como están? niñas falsas.

¡Otra vez esa frase! ¡la misma con la que la llamaban sus enemigos ultimamente! "niñas falsas", la frase que utilizó Yiós y que también utilizó Femme para llamarlas. Ese tipo que ahora estaba observandolas muy cómodo sentado en la ventana, claramente tiene relación con Yiós y con cualquiera que sea el plan de esos malvados para destruirlas. Bombón rápidamente se puso alerta al escuchar esas palabras de el intruso.

El intruso, de un salto llegó hasta la cama, en donde estaba sentada Burbuja y Jimmy, pero ese sujeto de cabello azul no los miró, en cambio, dirigió su mirada a Bombón, lo mas probable es porque ella es la líder.

-Wow, pero que cool.- dijo el niño al ver de cerca a el intruso, este volteó a verlo un segundo pero después volvió a mirar a la líder. Burbuja apartó a Jimmy de la cama para que no estuviera cerca de ese sujeto que podía ser peligroso.

-¿Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?- dijo la rosa con un tono ácido y amenazante.

-Me conocen como... Hermes.

-¿Hermes? pero que nombre mas tonto.- dijo la verde, burlándose despreocupadamente de el intruso.

-Pues Bellota es un nombre estúpido, se nota que fue escogido al azar.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tu, bastardo!- fue directo a golpearlo ya que realmente le molesto ese comentario (que enrealidad tenia algo de verdad) pero antes de que lograra Hermes la sujeto de el brazo y la tiró contra la pared, aunque sin hacerle ningún daño.

Bombón analizó al sujeto que decía llamarse Hermes, se le ocurrió una idea pero pensó que era muy estúpida, pero debía preguntar, ya había visto a Cerbero de todas formas así que la idea no era tan descabellada.

-¿No seras un dios de la mitología griega o si?- preguntó.

-¿Por que siempre lo llaman "mitología"?- se dijo a si mismo-. Si, soy un dios de "la mitología griega"- respondió sin mucha gracia por la palabra-. Soy el dios de... bueno, principalmente soy un mensajero, pero por ahora estoy trabajando exclusivamente para Hera.- esperó a ver que respondían las Superpoderosas y al ver que estas no tenían reacción, continuo-. Hera quiere matarlas.

-¡Viniste aquí a matarnos!- exclamó Bellota.

-Si, así es.- se puso en una posición de pelea-. Voy a matarlas aquí mismo.

-¡Eso mismo dijo la ultima persona que lo intento!- fue directo a darle una patada pero Hermes la sostuvo de el pie y la volvió a arrojar contra la misma pared.

-Es una broma, no seas ridícula, niña falsa, si yo quisiera matarlas ya lo hubiera hecho.-dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Entonces por que esta aquí?- preguntó la líder con cautela.

-Pues veras ¿Bombón, cierto?, yo estoy de su lado.- dijo poniéndose mas serio.

-¿De nuestro lado?- habló Burbuja.

-¿Como se que podemos confiar en ti?- preguntó la líder con desconfianza.

-Primero deben entender que el peligro que ustedes corren no se asemeja a nada que hayan enfrentado antes.

-No seria la primera vez.- dijo la verde, cruzada de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-Esto es diferente.

-Pues escuchamos.- dijo Burbuja, calmada, mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la cama, Jimmy la imitó y se sentó a su lado, Mitch también se sentó como si nada haciendo que Bellota lo hiciera igual de mala gana. Bombón decidió quedarse parada.

-Valla, siento como si les fuera a contar un cuento.- dijo con diversión.

-Solo dinos que pasa de una vez.- dijo Bombón, cansada de esperar.

-¿Siempre es asi de amargada?

-Tiene dias peores.- contestó Mitch, resibiendo un codazo de parte de Bellota.

-Les contare.- comenzó a hablar-. La historia oficial es que se supone que Zeus se cansó de gobernar, se supone que Afrodita le pidió permiso para poder cambiar el universo a su antojo, Zeus le dio permiso con la condición de que Hera sea la gobernante de el nuevo universo. Las tres diosas: Hera, Afrodita y Persefone; lo que intentan hacer es destruir literalmente toda la creación, todo lo que es o fue, incluso eliminaran las almas para "un nuevo comienzo". Afrodita cree que es una injusticia la forma en que son tratadas las mujeres por parte de los hombres y planearon volver a crear el universo pero esta vez con la mujer al mando.

-Es una ridiculez.- dijo Bellota.

-Si.- contestó Hermes-. Ese es el punto, es una ridiculez. Los dioses del Olimpo están en discordia por esto, algunos están en contra, otros están a favor ¡es el caos! pero al final todo debe ser como las tres diosas ordenen, sin excepción. Pero sospecho que hay algo mas detrás de esto.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó la rubia con interés.

-Zeus ya no quiere gobernar, hasta ahí esta bien, pero lo que es realmente extraño es que, desde que le dio el poder a Hera hace 30 años, Zeus no se deja ver, hasta donde yo se, el sigue encerrado en su habitación, 30 años es mucho tiempo, incluso para un dios, al menos es mucho tiempo para estar encerrado en un solo lugar. Pero no termina ahí, verán, son seis los primeros dioses del Olimpo, los hermanos, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Deméter, Poseidón y Hestia. Lo extraño es que cuando Zeus dejo de salir de su habitación, curiosamente, nadie a visto a Hades... años después Poseidón también desapareció.

-¿Quieres decir que...?- habló la rosa, ya se veia lo que venia.

-Es posible que las diosas hayan planeado todo esto y que ese supuesto "permiso" que les dio Zeus no existe. En otras palabras ellas están relacionadas con la desaparición de los dioses. Eso no es todo...- hizo una pausa-. Su plan no tiene coherencia ¿destruir todo el universo? ¡tonterías! ¡si se llevó mucho tiempo crearlo!... Lo que ellas enrealidad hacen es extinguir la vida en todas las galaxias, es lo que han estado haciendo los últimos 30 años, ahora sigue destruir la Tierra, el mundo de ustedes, sobra decir que es el planeta principal y favorito de los dioses, dejaron a la Tierra hasta el final, una vez maten a todo ser vivo de el planeta pasaran a la segunda parte de su plan... que es eliminar las almas.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?-. preguntó Bombón sin entender-. ¿Por que atacarnos solo a nosotras?

-Creeme cuando te digo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. Ellas las ven a ustedes como una "amenaza", pero para ser honestos, ellas podrían matarlas a ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siempre que les preguntamos a las diosas el porque, nos responden con un "porque es divertido" "es solo un juego para nosotras" "para que no sea tan rápido"... Simplemente no lo entiendo, parece ser que solo juegan con ustedes... además están esas tres esclavas.

-¡Tres esclavas!- exclamó la lider con sorpresa-. Ya había oído de ellas... La primera fue Femme ¿cierto?

-¿Una mujer rubia?, si.

-Por cierto... ¿que le paso?- preguntó con algo de temor-. ¿Murió?

-No, ella...- Hermes no se atrevió a decirle, el ya sabe de la "condición" de Femme, ya que el fue quien llevó su cuerpo al Inframundo, vio el estado en el que estaba, no lucia nada bien, pero no le iba a decir a Bombón, normalmente Hermes no tiene problemas para decir la verdad pero ahora no quería perturbar a las Superpoderosas-. La están cuidando... La están cuidando.

-Bien...- resopló-. Pero, hay otras dos esclavas... ¿vendrán a atacarnos? ¿cuando? ¿quienes son?

-No se, no las e visto, pero eso si, vendrán a atacarlas. Cada diosa escogio una esclava, Persefone envió a esa mujer rubia, pronto Hera enviara a su esclava, sera mejor que se preparen.

-¿Por que decirnos esto a nosotras? ¿en que podríamos ayudarte si según tu, no tenemos oportunidad contra las diosas?- dijo Bellota.

-Porque cualquier cosa que estén planeando las diosas estoy seguro de que de alguna forma u otra... ustedes están relacionadas.- las chicas pusieron cara de sorpresa, Hermes continuó-. No se que sea, tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando pero... ¿tomarse tantas molestias para destruirlas a ustedes cuando pueden hacerlo ellas mismas con facilidad?, tal vez las estén probando, tal vez busquen algo de ustedes, no lo se... Mi problema es que todo este lió que causan las diosas están afectando a los demás dioses que nada tenemos que ver, no sabemos a donde llevara todo eso, además yo sigo siendo leal a Zeus.

-¿Tu finges servir a Hera?

-Si... seré una especie de espía jeje- dijo con una sonrisa-. Podre decirles lo que planea Hera, fingiré estar de su lado.- se veía muy feliz.

-Claro, como quieras.- dijo la verde, algo extrañada por el repentino cambio de humor de el dios.

-Debo irme antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que me fui, seria asesinado si se enteran.- dijo aun sonriendo, como si no le importara-. Solo sigan haciendo lo que hasta ahora, no se dejen matar por las esclavas o por cualquier criatura que venga por ustedes.- comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana-. Si puedo las ayudare, pueden confiar en mi.

-¡Espera!- gritó Burbuja, haciendo que Hermes detuviera su salida, volteó a verla algo confuso-. ¿Tu...?- dudó al preguntar-. ¿Tu conoces a alguien llamado Nekrós?

Las hermanas miraron a Burbuja con sorpresa y confusión a la vez ¿por que ella preguntaría algo como eso?. El silencio reinó la habitación por un largo rato, la rubia se comenzó a sentir incomoda. Hermes observo a Burbuja detenidamente, el no se explicaba porque preguntaría algo como eso, estudio su expresión intentando descifrar lo que pensaba la Superpoderosa rubia, al final no supo que era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica, tuvo que contestar.

-¿Nekrós?- habló al fin-. Me parece que es el nuevo amante de Persefone ¿por que preguntas?

-No... no es nada.- su voz sonaba como decepcionada, triste-. Pero tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Cual es?- dijo algo interesado en lo que la rubia pudiera preguntar.

-¿Por que nos dicen "niñas falsas"?

Hermes se sobresalto, no esperaba esa pregunta, no sabia si contestarle o no... Hermes sabia la razón por la cual todos las llamaban niñas falsas pero... decirles el porque era... No es necesario que ellas lo sepan, después de todo ellas le cayeron bien a el.

-Yo... no volveré a decirles así nunca mas.- dijo con una sinceridad y una cara de arrepentimiento indescriptible.

.

9:03 a.m.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" era lo que pensaba Boomer una y otra vez. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá, estaba dando vueltas a lo que le habia dicho Brick hace unos momentos, ¡realmente que fue un tonto! realmente era cierto que en ningún momento Brick le había impedido ver a Burbuja, el único que se lo prohibió fue Butch, y como vale mas la opinión de Brick que de Butch... Trato terriblemente a Burbuja, y nisiquiera debió hacerlo, lo que es aun peor ¡Burbuja esta embarazada! eso lo convertía a el en el mayor desgraciado de el mundo.

En cambio Butch solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, molesto por la actitud de su hermano mayor, ¿en que momento Brick se volvió tan blando?... ¡claro! ¡todo es culpa de lo de hace dos años! desde entonces Brick jamas volvió a ser el mismo ¡todo es culpa de esa chica...!

Brick intentaba pensar en que hacer ¿que hacer de que?... nisiquiera estaba seguro de donde empezar a pensar ¿que debía hacer en ese momento, algo era seguro, Brick quería solucionarlo de la mejor manera...

-Oigan.- habló un simio verde llegando al lugar, era Mojo Jojo, que es enrealidad el dueño de la "casa"-. Salí a la calle y esta por todos lados ¡en la televisión, las revistas, las noticias, incluso en carteles!- los chicos no le prestaron atención-. Resulta que una Superpoderosa esta embarazada, y no es nada menos que Burbuja, ¡la mas pequeña! ¡valla juventud de hoy en día, son todos unos irresponsables!. Pero realmente me sorprendió, lo esperaría de cualquiera, incluso de la Bombón. No quiero pensar en quien es el desgraciado que desvirgó a esa pobre chica.

-Ajj oye Mojo.- dijo el pelirrojo dándose una palmada en la cara-. Fue Boomer.

-¿Que? ¿Boomer?- dijo impactado-. Pensé que era gay.

-Todos lo pensamos.- mencionó Butch.

Boomer escuchó su conversación pero no dijo nada, solo lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, y no precisamente porque pensaran que era gay.

-¿Que van a hacer ahora?- preguntó el mono con enfado.

-¡Pues lo que yo dije antes! ¡tenemos que irnos ya!. Es decir ¡por favor! ¡solo piensenlo! ¿Boomer siendo padre? ¿uno de los Rowdyruff siendo padre?, viejo, eso nos da mala imagen.

-Butch, no seas patético.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Patético?! ¡mira quien es mas patético!- gritó con rabia-. ¡¿El niño traidor que embarazo a la enemiga o el imbécil que se creía el mejor hasta que llego una chica y ahora cada que alguien se lo recuerda se pone a llorar como una nenita?!

Boomer ya no soportó todo eso, se levantó de su lugar, totalmente perturbado por la situación, y salio de el lugar sin dirección alguna ¿a donde fue? quien sabe, pero jamas regresó.

Pero Brick... ¡Brick estaba hecho una furia!, Butch mencionó a _aquella chica_ ¡mencionó lo de hace dos años! ¡mencionó lo que estrictamente les había prohibido que mencionaran!. A Brick le hervía la sangre de la ira, de el enfado, de la indignación, ¡de el recuerdo de esa estúpida niña!. Se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó bruscamente de la camisa.

-¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras **NUNCA**!-gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¡¿Lo vez?!- dijo sin temor-. ¡Vas a llorar! ¡niegame que no vas a llorar!- recibió un puñetazo en la boca por parte de su hermano mayor y a pesar de que comenzó a sangrar no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y decir lo que ya no podía contener-. ¡Tu!- gritó-. ¡Tu eres mas patético que Boomer! ¡desde hace dos años no eres el mismo, has cambiado!. ¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes dos, solo piensan en cursilerías! ¡ya no nos divertimos como antes, ya no hacemos lo que antes hacíamos! ¡¿por que tenían que cambiar tanto?!

-¡Si tan cansado estas de nosotros ¿Por que no te largas?!- gritó totalmente furioso. Butch se quedó callado y no contestó la pregunta.

-Eres un cobarde.- dijo con voz calmada pero aun miraba a su hermano con odio-. Temes que te lo recuerden pero no la quieres olvidar y lo que es peor aun, tienes aun mas miedo de irla a buscar.

Brick lo soltó, aun estaba muy, muy enojado, no había estado así de furioso en mucho tiempo... y le dolía, le dolía sobre todo porque su estúpido hermano tenia razón. ¡No era mas que un maldito cobarde!... y en ese momento su enojo bloqueó su razón.

-¿Quieres que las cosas sean como antes, Butch?- preguntó con voz y expresión sombría-. Pues vamos a encargarnos de ese bebé, ahora.

Butch hizo una enorme y malvada sonrisa, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Era tiempo de terminar con ese problemita de una vez por todas, hacer lo que deben hacer, eso incluye eliminar a esa criatura. Estaban a punto de largarse e ir directo a la casa de las Superpoderosas y eliminar a ese bebé que aun no nacía pero...

-¡¿A donde creen que van?- cuestionó Mojo, interponiéndose entre ellos y la salida.

-¿Acaso no lo vez, estúpido mono?, ¡vamos a matar al bebé de la Superpoderosa!

-¡No les voy a permitir hacer eso!

-¡Haste a un lado, Mojo!- gritó Butch con impaciencia.

-¡No van a ir a ninguna parte!- entonces sacó una gran arma que el mismo había inventado y les apuntó con el.

-No lo harías.- dijo el pelirrojo, retandolo.

-Si lo haría.- dijo, aumentando la potencia de el láser al nivel 13, preparándose para dispararles.

-¡¿Por que te importa?!- gritó Brick, consternado.

-¡Yo los cree a ustedes tres!.- dijo.

-¿Y eso que?

-Ustedes son mis hijos.- comenzó a decir Mojo, Brick cambió la expresión de su rostro-. El bebé que Burbuja espera es de Boomer, ese bebé es mi nieto.

Es increíble como las palabras menos esperadas de la persona menos esperada pueden cambiar una idea, un pensamiento, incluso un sentimiento, dar una perspectiva completamente diferente.

Brick se calmó en ese momento y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por un momento de enfado por poco mata a un bebé que nada tenia que ver. Tal vez a Butch no le importaría pero si Brick hacia algo así se iba a arrepentir después, no podría seguir viviendo con eso en la consciencia.

Y ahora, gracias a Mojo, tenia una perspectiva completamente diferente, algo en lo que no había pensado, pero era cierto. El bebé que espera Burbuja es su sobrino...

* * *

_primero que nada, siento mucho que el capitulo anterior alla sido tan largo, fail mio xD_

_Este capitulo es muy importante para mi, lo e estado planeando desde hace muchisimo tiempo y me alegró realmente escribirlo y me alegra aun mas subirlo :) Vera, en este capitulo se decide que desiciones tomaran los Rowdyruff Boys,._

_Hay cosas resueltas pero aun mas dudas, esto aun no acaba._

_por cierto, tengo la costumbre de siempre enviar un mensaje cuando subo un capitulo para avisar que ya lo subi, no es porque quiera que se apresuren a leerlo, si no porque a mi me a pasado que espero un fic con impaciencia y luego no me doy cuenta de que ya se subio un nuevo capitulo, no se si es lo mismo con ustedes, asi que si no lo ven necesario me dicen ¿ok? n_n _


	10. Visita

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 10: Visita._

Sábado 18 de marzo, 12:34 a.m.

Esto era totalmente ridículo e irracional, Butch lo sabia, y no podía imaginar ni de lejos que rayos estaba pasando por la cabeza de Mojo ni mucho menos de Brick. Butch sabia mejor que nadie que esto que estaban haciendo era la mayor ridiculez que se les pudo haber ocurrido, aunque no dudaba que ellos también estaban conscientes de eso. Entonces ¿por que lo hacia? tal vez ellos tengan sus razones pero Butch no quería tener nada que ver con aquello, entonces... ¿por que los seguía? ¿por que los acompañaba si no quería hacerlo? ¿por que obedecía a Brick?

Brick ya había tomado una decisión y, según el, era la decisión mas correcta. Pero Butch simplemente no lo entendía, así como no entendía porque estaba obedeciendo a su hermano para hacer eso, era una tontería, pero Brick lo decidió y Mojo le dio la razón. ¿Desde cuando Brick pensaba de una forma mas responsable? ¡todo por culpa de esa chica de hace 2 años! desde lo que paso con ella Brick jamás volvió a ser el mismo, para rematarlo, pasó lo de Boomer, ahora Butch desconocía totalmente a su hermano mayor. Suponiendo que ir a la casa de las tontas Superpoderosas para disculparse por lo hecho por Boomer y hacerse responsable de ese bebé es la mejor decisión... había 3 cosas que le molestaban:

1. Se dirigen a la casa de las Superpoderosas CAMINANDO. No sabia el porque, solo seguía a su hermano y a Mojo a pie, Butch no acostumbra caminar mucho ya que siempre se va volando. Caminaban por la calle, todas las personas volteaban a verlos con espanto, pero claro, si era Mojo Jojo y los Rowdiruff Boys, de los peores villanos en Saltadilla, normalmente a Butch le fascina que las personas se asusten con el, pero ahora simplemente se sentía ridículo.

2. ¿Cómo reaccionarían las Superpoderosas?, Butch no es ningún cobarde, pero siendo honestos ellas les ganan las mayoría de las veces y no dudaba que esta vez podrían estar realmente encabronadas, en especial cierta chica de ojos verdes.

3. ¡El padre nisiquiera esta aquí!

Eso era lo mas estúpido de la situación, si Boomer no esta ¿qué sentido tiene?. ¿Dónde esta Boomer?, por lo que a Butch respecta, ya se debió largar muy lejos, debe estar a kilómetros de aquí, tal vez no era tan tonto como parecía.

-Esto es ridículo.- dijo sin animo.

-Cállate, Butch.- respondió el pelirrojo mientras caminaba.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que el que debe hacer esto es Boomer.- el pelirrojo calló-. No puedes resolverle todos sus problemas.

-Que te calles, Butch, seguramente volverá tarde o temprano, después de todo su chica esta aquí.

-Si, una chica que espera un mocoso, claro que volverá-. dijo con sarcasmo.

Que día mas mierda para Butch, su hermanito seguramente escapó y su hermano mayor quería hacerse responsable de algo que NO le corresponde... ¿dónde quedaba el?, Butch no hacia nada ahí, nisiquiera era necesario. Intentó alejarse un par de veces pero su hermano lo detuvo... fácilmente podría irse volando y escapar de esa penosa situación pero no lo hacia, ¡¿por que no lo hacia?!

¿Saben que es lo peor?, lo peor es que ya casi llegaban.

.

En la casa de las chicas, las Superpoderosas debían terminar de asimilar todo lo que Hermes les había contado. Si era verdad lo que Hermes dijo, esto se trataba de algo realmente serio, es decir ¿pelear contra diosas? eso si suena muy rebuscado, solo con pensarlo no se ve posibilidad alguna de ganar, pero algo se había de hacer.

Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se encontraban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, Mitch se encontraba recargado a la pared, escuchaba lo que las chicas hablaban con algo de interés, en cambio, el pequeño Jimmy estaba en el suelo de la cocina dibujando con los crayones que le prestó Burbuja, ¡hay que ver lo que dibuja este niño! dibujaba a Hermes, nada mas, Jimmy quedó totalmente encantado al verlo, según el "es una persona muy cool" y preguntaba cuando volvería a verlo, Jimmy se emociona mucho con ese tipo de personas a veces.

Tanto Bombón como Bellota discutían sobre lo que hablaron con Hermes, analizaban lo dicho e intentaban planear algo y pensaban en que momento podrían llegar las otras dos esclavas y quienes podrían ser. A diferencia de ellas, Burbuja estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

Al menos ahora el mayor problema no era que ella estuviera embarazada, Burbuja estaba algo feliz de que por lo menos por un momento otra cosa sea el centro de atención, y no el error de ella. Pero los pensamientos de Burbuja iban para otro lado, pensaba en algo o mas bien en alguien, alguien en el que a pensado mucho últimamente, mas de lo normal.

Nekrós, si, el. Aunque solo lo había visto en una ocasión no dejaba de pensar en el, era un sentimiento confuso para Burbuja, no se lo podía explicar ella misma, pero solo pensaba en el. Lo recordaba claramente, recordaba su piel pálida como la de un muerto, su cabello rojo como la sangre... y sus ojos blancos y vacíos, esos ojos que ella no dejaba de imaginar una y otra vez, el sentimiento cálido que le surgía al recordar esos ojos... también recordaba lo joven que se veía, no aparentaba mas de 16 años.

Recordaba la primera y única vez que lo vio, como la salvo cuando Yiós, el hijo de este, casi la mataba. Al recordar a Yiós sintió un escalofrío, era indescriptible la forma en que le aterraba ese niño, ese aterrador niño de cabello como el fuego, piel completamente blanca, y labios cocidos, ese niño idéntico a un duende de lo mas diabólico.

Por inercia volvió a recordar a Nekrós, así como hacia cada que algo la alteraba, el recuerdo de aquel chico la relajaba completamente, algo inexplicable para ella. ¿Cómo un chico como el podría tener un hijo como Yiós? eso debía ser cosa de la madre, si la madre, y como Hermes le había dicho, lo mas posible es que la madre sea esa tal diosa Perséfone. Cuando Burbuja se enteró que Nekrós tenia algo con esa Perséfone... se sintió rara, no podía explicarlo, solo sintió raro.

Bombón y Bellota voltearon a ver a Burbuja que de repente se le había escapado un suspiro. Burbuja al darse cuenta de esto, se cubrió la boca y se sonrojo un poco.

-Valla, valla.- empezó a decir Mitch-. Parece que incluso en momentos como este, Burbuja no deja de pensar en Boomer.

-¿Eh? ¿qué ¿quien?- balbuceó despistada.

-Burbuja, en vez de pensar en el tonto de Boomer, deberías mejor concentrarte en este problema.- dijo la pelirroja con desaprobación.

-Oh.. Boomer, claro, ya no lo hare.- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, aun un poco despistada, con expresión de sorpresa.

¿Boomer?... aunque suene difícil creerlo, de tanto pensar en Nekrós se le había olvidado pensar en Boomer, hace un par de días que no piensa en el profundamente, así que la mención de su nombre la impactó.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Ajj, ¿quién tocara la puerta?- dijo la líder con fastidio al escuchar que alguien llamaba en la puerta-. Mitch, ve a abrirla.

-¿Por que yo?- se quejó el castaño.

-Porque tu no esta haciendo nada, ve a abrir la puerta ahora mismo.

-Jimmy tampoco esta haciendo nada.

-¡Solo ve a ver quien rayos esta tocando la puerta!- gritó irritada.

A Mitch no le quedó mas remedio que ir en dirección a la puerta, ¿por que tenia que hacerlo? esa nisiquiera era su casa. Bombón siempre le pareció una mandona, enojona, creída, sabelotodo, pero ahora era distinta, incluso el podía notarlo, es como si desde que Burbuja se embarazó, Bombón se hubiera vuelto 110% mas amargada que antes.

Se apresuró y abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas. Oh.

-¿Se encuentran las Superpoderosas?- preguntó Mojo Jojo con cortesía, al lado de el estaban los temibles Rowdyruff Boys.

-No, no están.- contestó con tranquilidad y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Mitch regresó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, tomó un refresco y lo bebió con calma.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó la rubia.

-El lechero.- contestó sin mas.

Toc, toc, toc. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo la pelirroja con enfado-. Mitch, ve otra vez.

Mitch regreso a la puerta, aun con el refresco en mano, inhaló con amargura y volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Mira, estoy pidiendo amablemente ver a Las Chicas Superpoderosas.- habló Mojo, aun con algo de tranquilidad.

-Y yo le digo que no están.- contestó mientras le daba un trago a su refresco.

Les volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara. Regresó a la cocina.

-¿Y ahora quien era?- preguntó la verde sin mucho interés.

-Vendedores de biblias.- dijo con aburrimiento-. Querían hablarme de la palabra de el Señor.

**Toc, toc, toc. **Ahora tocaban la puerta con mayor fuerza e insistencia.

-¡Esto es el colmo!- dijo la rosa levantándose de su silla-. ¡¿Por que tocan tanto la puerta?! ¡Mitch...

-No lo digas, ya voy.- dijo mientras nuevamente regresaba a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y esta vez se encontró a Mojo apuntándole con su arma de rayo laser.

-¡Niño, si no nos dejas ver a las Superpoderosas te disparare y no se te ocurra volver a cerrar la puerta porque la romperé en mil pedazos!- amenazo el simio.

-Ajj ¿Qué acaso no entienden que no los quiero aquí?- dijo con simpleza.

Brick y Butch lo miraron con impresión, realmente no lo conocían pero creían haberlo visto junto a las chicas un par de veces. Los hermanos se preguntaban si el era realmente valiente o si era realmente muy estúpido, tal vez ambos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Mitch les cerró la puerta otra vez.

Mitch dio un par de pasos por el pasillo, sinceramente si esperaba que la puerta terminara pulverizada por el laser que llevaba Mojo, pero antes de que esto pasara Jimmy se escabulló al lado de Mitch y abrió la puerta, tal vez porque ya se había cansado de que tocaran la puerta o simplemente escuchó la voz de Mojo. Mitch volteo a ver con curiosidad que es lo que haría el niño.

-Wow.- exclamó emocionado el niño.- Son los Rowdyruff Boys... ah y Mojo Jojo.- mencionó este ultimo sin mucho interés.

-Oye, espera un segundo.- dijo Brick al ver a aquel niño-. Yo te conozco.

-Oh.- Jimmy abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario de Brick.

-Eres el niño que me arrojó una piedra en la cara el otro día en el parque.

-¡Si!.- exclamó el verde que lo reconocía también-. ¡Tu me robaste una hamburguesa una vez!

-Oh jeje.- rió nervioso al recordar que si había hecho esas cosas-. Fue un gusto conocerlos.- cerró la puerta de un portazo y huyó hasta a cocina.

Mitch se quedó sorprendido y con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que Jimmy había le había hecho a los Rowdyruff Boys, ¡a los mas peligrosos villanos de la ciudad!, si que es muy cierto que Jimmy no solo es travieso, tiene una mente algo malvada. Sin dudarlo, imitó a Jimmy y corrió hasta la cocina.

-¿Que pasa Mitch?- dijo Bellota mientras sostenía a el pequeño niño en sus brazos-. Jimmy esta muy inquieto.

-Hay Bellota.- dijo con una cara que parecía una rara mezcla de susto, verguenza, asombro y emoción mientras sacudía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro-. Esto no te va a gustar.

El ruido ensordecedor de una puerta rompiéndose se escuchó un segundo después, ellos ya estaba dentro. Entonces la fuerte y reconocible voz de aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes se escucho.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- gritó el verde con enojo-. ¡¿Donde esta ese niño?! ¡me debe una hamburguesa!

-¡Ah, viene por mi!- gritó el espantado niño-. ¡Sálvame, sálvame!- se aferró aun mas a Bellota, esta lo dejó en el suelo, aunque Jimmy no quería separarse de ella.

Tal vez Bellota pudo contenerse al no matar a los Rowdyruff Boys cuando se enteró que Burbuja estaba embarazada, pero eso era muy distinto ahora, que los tenia frente a frente. Butch estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina, a pocos metros de ella, mirándola fijamente, bien, no podía contener su enojo para siempre.

-¡TU!- gritó al tiempo en que iba y lo estampaba fuertemente en contra de la pared.

-¡Suéltame, tonta!- le gritó mientras intentaba zafarse.

-¡Cállate! ¡los matare!- le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara y después otro-. ¡¿Como se atreven a venir aquí?!

-¡Quítate!- logró empujarla y esta cayó contra el suelo. Butch no iba a dejar que ella lo golpeara así, se apresuro y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

-¡¿Qué quieren aquí?!- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la pierna, lo tumbaba al suelo y se ponía encima de el para que no se moviera.

-¡Ese niño me robó mi hamburguesa!- dijo sin mas, Bellota lo miró como si este fuera un tonto, después volteó a ver a Jimmy.

-Este... yo... lo siento.- dijo Jimmy con una cara angelical fingida.

-¡Me la debes, niño!- gritó Butch.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Bellota indignada-. ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo tu hermano?! ¡¿acaso no lo sabes?!

-Oh, claro que lo se.- dijo en tono de burla-. Tu hermanita resultó ser una zorra.

-¡Imbécil!

Bellota le dio un fuerte golpe a Butch en la cara y se disponía a darle otro mas fuerte aun, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, fue empujada con la fuerza de el chico pelirrojo. Bellota cayó al suelo, se levantó de inmediato y estaba a punto de atacar a Brick, pero este movió la mano, le pidió que se detuviera, Bellota aguardó de mala gana y se frustró mucho al ver que Brick cambió la dirección de su mirada para ver a su hermana mayor.

-Bombón.- habló el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys.

-¿Eh?- Bombón, que no había hecho nada hasta ahora ya que la escena se llevo a cabo en muy poco tiempo, se sorprendió al escuchar a Brick llamarla por su nombre, sin insultos ni nada, solo por su nombre.

-Vinimos aquí para disculparnos con ustedes por lo que hizo Boomer.

-¿Que esta diciendo?- dijo la verde con enfado, aun sin podérselo creer.

-Tu, ¿acaso crees que perdonaríamos algo así? ¡jamás!- exclamó la pelirroja indignada.

-Entonces no necesitamos que ustedes nos perdonen.- dijo frunciendo el céño-. Si no nos perdonan no me importa, lo que me importa es si Burbuja nos perdona, solo ella.

-Tu, maldito desgraciado.- ahora fue Bombón la que maldijo-. ¡¿Como se atreven a venir aquí a disculparse?! ¡no tienen derecho a estar aquí!

-Aparte de que rompimos su puerta.- mencionó Butch.

-¡Ya vasta!- gritó Mojo, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo-. ¡No vinimos aquí para pelear, vinimos para disculparnos con Burbuja por lo que el estúpido de Boomer hizo! ¡Así que, Bombón, Bellota, dejen de estar resentidas! ¡miren nada mas lo que provocaron!- señaló a Burbuja que claramente se había puesto a llorar desde hace un rato, cosa que nadie había notado-. ¡Dejen de intentar crear una pelea y preocúpense por lo que es mejor por su hermana!. ¡Intenten perdonar a estos tontos que intentan hacer algo bien por primera vez en su vida!

-A mi me obligan.- dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos.

Bombón se sintió tonta, no porque pensara que Mojo tenia razón, sino por haber escuchado todo lo que dijo, ahora mas que nunca le molestaba la forma en la que hablaba, ese mono parecía que nunca se iba a callar.

-Tal vez tengas algo de razón.- dijo Bellota a lo que Bombón volteo a verla molesta-. Pero no significa que los perdonare, jamás perdonare a Boomer por hacer lo que hizo.

-Ya oyeron, ¡ahora salgan de aquí!- dijo la pelirroja.

-Burbuja.- el pelirrojo se acercó a la rubia que permanecía sentada, con lagrimas en los ojos, la miró y después le habló calmadamente-. Boomer no quería terminar contigo, Butch lo obligó a hacerlo.

-¡Claro! ¡échame la culpa!- gritó el verde molesto, Brick lo ignoró.

-Pero estoy seguro de que si Boomer hubiera sabido que estas embarazada jamás te hubiera dejado, es culpa nuestra, no de el.

-Suponiendo que todo lo que dicen es cierto.- empezó a decir Bellota-. ¿Dónde se supone que esta Boomer?

-Escapó cuando vio la oportunidad...

-¡Cállate Butch!- le gritó Brick mientras se acercaba a el y lo callaba el mismo con un golpe en la cara.

-¡Si, cállate Butch!- dijo el pequeño Jimmy, a lo que Butch lo miró con odio.

-Son unos salvajes.- murmuró Bombón con amargura al ver el comportamiento de esos chicos, no se imaginaba conviviendo con ellos-. Así que Boomer se fue, ¡no me sorprende!

-¡No se fue!- dijo el pelirrojo-. El... volverá-. en realidad no sabia a donde se fue su hermano menor y tampoco sabia en realidad cuando volvería, pero confiaba en que lo haría, Boomer no escaparía ¿o si?

-No lo soporto.- dijo la pobre Burbuja que no paraba de llorar-. ¿Donde?... ¿dónde de supone que esta?... Aunque Butch lo amenazara, el no debió dejarme... ¿dónde esta?

-No lo sabemos.- dijo Brick con franqueza-. Se fue esta mañana y no lo hemos visto desde entonces.

-El... el si realmente me quisiera...- no paraba de llorar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y escupió las palabras a gritos-. ¡Si el me quisiera no me hubiera dejado! ¡no le hubiera importado lo que sea que le haya dicho Butch, si me quisiera no me hubiera dejado!

La chica no paraba de llorar, era tan grande el dolor que sentía. Brick no hizo mas que verla llorar, le dio mucha lastima esa chica, por un momento sintió la necesitad de consolarla de alguna forma, de decirle algo, cualquier cosa, para que se sintiera mejor, pero el no era bueno para este tipo de cosas, así que no hizo nada y se limito a observarla.

-¡Listo! ¡ya hablaste con ella, ahora váyanse!- dijo la rosa mientras tomaba a Brick de el brazo e intentaba jalarlo bruscamente hasta la salida.

-Yo... los perdono.- dijo la rubia, se notaba el dolor en su voz, pero intentó calmarse lo mas que pudo, Bombón la miró con sorpresa-. Los perdono a ustedes... pero a Boomer... no se, no se si podre perdonar a Boomer.

-Pues yo no los perdono.- continuó la de ojos rosas-. Además, si alguien debió haber venido a disculparse, ese alguien debió ser Boomer, y como no esta aquí...

-¡Ya me canse de ti, tonta!- le gritó Brick mientras la empujaba, ya lo tenia muy irritado.

-¡Esto no debería ser problema de ustedes! ¡Boomer es el que debería estar aquí!- era obvio que ella quería iniciar una pelea, no una discusión, sino una pelea a golpes.

-¡Eso también va para ti! ¡no deberías interferir tanto en lo que decide o no tu hermana!- la miró con ira, si, también quería pelear con ella.

-¡Solo váyanse de aquí! ¡ya nos han hecho suficiente daño!- gritó, ya se estaba preparando para pelear con el, quería molerlo a golpes y sacarlo a patadas de la casa, necesitaba con urgencia desquitar su furia con algo.

Brick también se preparó para pelear con ella, claro, porque la odiaba, a la única persona que le debía tener respeto es a Burbuja, por lo que Boomer le hizo, pero a Bombón no le debía absolutamente nada, claro que odiaba a esa Superpoderosa pelirroja, por entrometida y fastidiosa. La ultima frase de Bombón resonó en su cabeza "ya nos han hecho suficiente daño"

"...suficiente daño"

_"...daño"_

Una extraña sensación de culpa invadió a Brick, apartó su mirada de los ojos rosas de ella, mirarla solo hacia que ese sentimiento se intensificara. Claro, por que algo sucedió con esa chica hace tiempo. Brick miró al suelo y apretó con fuerza sus puños, debía quitarse eso de la mente, tenia que olvidar ese recuerdo ¿por que? porque ella no... porque ella no podría haber... ¿o si?. No, no, jamás, imposible, no debía sentir culpa alguna porque simplemente no era posible que ella... ¡¿Por que recordaba esto justo ahora?!

-Bombón, no estoy aquí para pelear.- dijo con tanta tranquilidad y ¿amabilidad? que Bombón no supo como responderle-. Tal vez te cueste creerlo pero ese bebé es hijo de Boomer, es mi familia, y aunque no te importe, lo que le pase a Burbuja si es mi problema, porque espera el hijo de mi hermano.

Bombón se impacto tanto al escuchar esas palabras, nunca creyó escuchar a Brick hablar de esa manera, jamás lo había visto así, tal vez no era tan malo como creía.

-Si te importa Burbuja y su bebé ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Boomer se hará cargo de ese bebé, como le corresponde.- contestó.

-¿Y si Boomer no vuelve?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Lo obligare a volver.- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa divertida y malvada-. Burbuja.- llamó a la rubia, esta lo miró-. El bebé necesita a sus tíos ¿no lo crees?

Burbuja solo le sonrió de una forma tan inocente que cautivo a todo el mundo ahí, excepto a Butch, Butch solo rodó los ojos y no dijo nada. Todo este lio se había arreglado de cierta forma, por lo menos por ahora.

-¡Sécate esas lagrimas, Burbuja!- gritó Mojo a la pobre rubia que se sobresalto con el regaño-. ¡Tus emociones afectan al bebé!

-Oh, si, lo siento.- dijo mientras se secaba rápidamente las lagrimas de forma nerviosa.

-Toma.- le dio a la rubia una larga hoja de papel, esta la miró confusa-. Prepare una extensa lista de lo que debes y no debes comer, debes cuidar tu alimentación para poder tener un niño sano.

-Amm gracias pero no creo que...- balbuceó nerviosa pero fue interrumpida al recibir otra larga lista.

-Esto es una lista de lo que puedes y no puedes hacer, no quiero que expongas al bebé a algún peligro innecesario.- dijo con suficiencia.

-Muchas gracias Mojo.- dijo con una linda sonrisa, ¿quién lo diría? Mojo se preocupa por su nieto, aunque tal vez demasiado.

Por su parte, Brick se alejó de Bombón y se acercó a Mitch, el castaño retrocedió intimidado al ver el Rowdyruff que se acercaba directo a el.

-Oye tu.- dijo de manera intimidante-. ¿Por que rayos no nos dejabas entrar?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- preguntó atemorizado-. No quería que llegaran a hacer todo un desmadre.

-Creo que se hizo el desmadre por tu culpa, si nos hubieras dejado entrar tal vez no hubiera habido necesidad de que todo esto pasara.- contestó con enojo.

-No puedes asegurarlo.- dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Si vuelves a molestarme aunque sea un poco, te destruiré!- dijo arrogante mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

En cambio, Butch fue directo con ese niño fastidioso para reclamarle.

-Tu aun sigues debiéndome una hamburguesa, mocoso.- dijo con ira.

-Claro.- contestó el niño con una sonrisa burlona y cruzándose de brazos-. También fui yo el que te robó tus zapatos y te pintó la cara mientras dormías.

-¡¿Fuiste tu?!

-Si.- dijo con arrogancia-. Entre otras cosas.- ya no tenia miedo, claro, porque tenia a Bellota justo al lado de el, ella lo protegería, con ella ya no tenia miedo.

-¡Voy a matarte niño!

-Oh, no lo harás.- dijo Bellota en tono desafiante mientras sostenía a Jimmy para cargarlo-. Si le tocas un solo pelo ¡te destruiré!

-¡Eres genial, Butch!- gritó el pequeño niño, a lo que Bellota y Butch lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?- dijo la verde con desaprobación.

-¡Te admiro Butch, eres mi villano favorito!- gritó con emoción.

-Si es eso cierto, Jimmy, ¿entonces por que siempre me estas fastidiando?- dijo Butch con irritación.

-¡Porque quiero parecerme a ti!.. además es muy divertido.- dijo lo ultimo con burla, lo cual provoco que el verde lo mirara con odio. Entonces a Jimmy se le iluminaron los ojos-. Espera... ¿tu sabes mi nombre?- dijo el niño sin podérselo creer, se veía muy ilusionado.

-Si.- dijo indiferente-. Te veo todo el tiempo por la calle ¿quién no se sabe tu nombre?

Bellota se impactó y molestó con lo que dijo Butch ¿a que se refería? ¿qué es lo que hacia Jimmy en la calle? ¡¿que es lo que hacia ese niño cuando ella no lo estaba vigilando?!

-¡Pues claro!- gritó el niño triunfante-. ¡Cuando sea grande quiero convertirme en el mejor supervillano de la ciudad!

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¡tu no serás un supervillano!- dijo Bellota con enfado-. En primer lugar, porque para ser un "supervillano" se necesitan "SUPERpoderes" y tu solo eres un niño normal-. Jimmy la miró enojado y cruzo los brazos al escuchar la palabra "normal"-. En segundo lugar ¡tu no serás un delincuente!

-¡Eres aburrida, Bellota!- gritó el niño, la verde se enojo, si algo no podía soportar es que la llamaran aburrida.

Butch observó la reacción de la pelinegra y rápidamente se le ocurrió una forma de molestarla, sonrió de forma malvada y volteó a ver al niño.

-Oye Jimmy.

-¿Que?- contestó sorprendido de que Butch lo haya llamado.

-¿Tu eres el hijo de...?

-¡Si!- contestó con orgullo-. Es mi padre.

-Perfecto.- le sonrió con complicidad-. Te enseñare todo lo que se.

-¡¿Lo dices enserio?!- gritó con emoción.

-¡¿Que?! ¡espera, no! ¡¿que?!- dijo la verde desconcertada.

-Déjame, Bellota.- Jimmy logró liberarse de los brazos de Bellota y corrió hasta Butch.

-¡Jimmy, ven aquí!- gritó enojada.

-¿Que no vez que ahora me quiere a mi?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-. Es que tu eres demasiado a-bu-rri-da-. cargó al niño y se alejó de la Superpoderosa.

-Me las pagaras Bitch.- murmuró Bellota mientras apretaba los puños-. Me las pagaras muy caro.

Bombón miró detenidamente el lugar, miró lo obvio, tenia a tres criminales en su cocina y actuaban como si nada, lo peor es que incluso casi parecía que sus hermanas ya estaban acostumbradas a su presencia, y ni 5 minutos habían pasado. Los miraba a cada quien en lo suyo y por un momento se sintió excluida.

-¡Dejen de sentirse como en su casa!- gritó la pelirroja, todos voltearon a verla.

-¿Podemos quedarnos, Burbuja?- preguntó Brick a la rubia, ignorando a Bombón.

-¿Uh? claro, si quieren.

-¿Lo vez?, ella nos quiere.- dijo mientras despeinaba el cabello de la rubia como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y miraba a la pelirroja con burla.

-Pues lo crean o no, estábamos ocupadas.- dijo la pelirroja-. Tenemos cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparnos que ustedes.

-¿Ah?

-De eso quería hablarles.- dijo la voz de un joven que nadie había visto llegar.

-¡Aaahh!- gritaron todos al notar la presencia de aquel chico de cabello rizado y azul, a este le pareció muy divertida sus reacciones y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, había descubierto que le encantaba asustar a la gente.

-¿Quien es ese fulano?- preguntó Brick sin mucho interes, aunque sinceramente aun no se recuperaba de el susto que le causo aquel tipo que aparentemente apareció de la nada.

-¡Hermes!- gritó Jimmy con emoción.

-¿Que no te habías largado ya a tu casa?- mencionó Bellota irritada.

-Eso iba a hacer.- dijo cruzandose de brazos-. Después de hablar con ellos.- señaló a los Rowdyruff.

-¿Ellos?- dijeron Bombón y Bellota a la vez.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron Brick y Butch a la vez.

-¿Por que ellos?- preguntó Bombón con arrogancia.

-Por que ellos están tan involucrados en esto como ustedes, las diosas también quieren matarlos.

-¿Entonces por que no nos lo mencionaste antes?- preguntó la verde enojada.

-No lo vi necesario.- dijo como si fuera algo obvio-. No pensé que les importara, es decir, creí que se odiaban, o al menos eso es lo que escuche. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que ellos iban a visitarlas a su casa? de haber sabido, debí venir a verlas mas tarde.

-Oigan ¿de que esta hablando este tipo?- dijo Butch, no le gustaba no saber nada.

-Fui a buscarlos a ustedes.- mencionó Hermes-. Pero no estaban en su casa ¡me hicieron dar dos vueltas!

-¿Les vas a contar lo mismo que a nosotras?- preguntó la rubia con inocencia.

-Si, y créeme que no es nada divertido contar la misma historia dos veces. Bien, se las contare, mejor siéntensen.- dijo sonriendo.

-Otra vez no.- dijo la pelirroja irritada mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.

...

..

.

Varias horas después.

Hermes se encontraba volando. Le contó todo a los Rowdyruff, que por cierto no le cayeron tan bien como las chicas y que además le interrumpían todo el tiempo pero al menos al final entendieron el mensaje, aunque solo eran dos, según le contaron eran tres, faltaba el rubio, aunque no preguntó por el. Después de explicarles la situación, salió de la casa y se dirigió de nuevo al Olimpo.

Ahora se encontraba volando justo encima de Grecia, sobra decir que el vuela muy rápido, logró ver una montaña muy alta a lo lejos, que bien, ya casi llegaba. Voló hasta lo mas alto de el Monte Olimpo, después miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse que no hubiera alguien observando, claro, porque los humanos no los deben descubrir, como extrañaba esos días en los que los dioses no tenían que preocuparse por estas cosas. Al no haber nadie cerca, entro a un portal secreto, entró al Olimpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo con entrar al portal, se encontraba en un lugar majestuoso, con templos y palacios, con jardines hermosos y bien decorados, un lugar enorme rodeado de nubes esponjosas y limpias, cielo azul y puro. Todas las cosas eran lujosas en aquel lugar y las que no lo eran parecían artesanías de lo mas valiosas. Varios dioses se encontraban en ese extenso lugar, cada uno en sus actividades diarias, literalmente era la ciudad de los dioses. Todo en ese lugar tenia un ligero brillo celestial.

-Me alegra volver.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, ese lugar era de lo mas pacifico, eso lo tranquilizaba.

-¡Hermes!- la tranquilidad de Hermes se vio interrumpida por una mujer que de la nada llegó y se abalanzó sobre el para abrazarlo-. ¡Hermes! ¿dónde has estado? ¡necesito que hagas algo por mi!- entonces la mujer miró a Hermes fijamente y abrió mucho los ojos al notar una peculiaridad-. Hermes... tienes el cabello azul.

-¡Quítate de encima, Hestia!- gritó Hermes mientras la empujaba.

Hestia, una mujer cabello rizado castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, su ropa era holgada, para los humanos ella llevaría ropa de moda, pero moda de los años 80, a Hestia le gusta mucho las modas humanas, pero ya que ella no sale mucho de el Olimpo se quedo estancada en esa ropa que aun cree que esta de moda, aunque se cubría gran parte de el cabello con tela, como siempre lo a hecho. Pero esta mujer es la Diosa de el hogar.

-Mira lo que conseguí.- le mostró a Hermes un teléfono celular.- ¡Es realmente genial! los humanos lo utilizan para llamarse entre si. Quiero que se lo envíes a Artemisa para que lo vea.

-Oye, no, espera.- balbuceó el dios de cabello azul-. Yo no envío paquetes, solo mensajes y no soy tu mensajero.

-Ya déjalo en paz, Hestia.- habló otra mujer que se encontraba sentada en una silla, bebiendo un poco de té, esa mujer de cabello castaño claro, vestido blanco y flores que adornaban su cabello recogido en un peinado era la mismisima Deméter, Diosa de la agricultura.

-Estoy tomando el té con Deméter.- mencionó Hestia.

-Hola Deméter.- saludo el joven.

-Buenas tardes, Hermes.- saludó con cortesía-. Hablando de paquetes, miren quien esta enviando uno justo ahora.

Los tres dioses voltearon a ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y castaño, con vestido blanco pero encima de ese vestido llevaba su distinguida armadura y en la cabeza llevaba su casco, no había duda que esa mujer era la gran diosa Atenea, Diosa de la guerra. Llevaba cargando consigo una pequeña caja de madera.

-Hera le pidió llevarle algo, aunque no se que sea.- dijo la Diosa de la agricultura.

-Espera ¡¿Hera?! ¡pero yo soy el que le debe hacer los trabajos!- gritó el dios alarmado.

-¿Que te pasa, Hermes?, si tu mismo dijiste que no envías paquetes.- dijo Hestia con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Esto es diferente!... yo debo ser el que envié eso.

-Eso te pasa por no estar aquí... por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó la Diosa de el hogar con curiosidad.

-Esto... yo debo seguir a Atenea.- ignoró la pregunta y se fue a perseguir a la diosa.

-¡Espera, Hermes!- lo llamó Deméter-. Si llegas a ver a mi hija...

-La saludare por usted.- dijo Hermes con voz amable, después continuo su camino.

No tardo mucho en alcanzar a la diosa, rápidamente se puso frente a ella para que se detuviera, ella lo miró con dureza.

-¿Por que le llevas eso a Hera si soy yo el que debe hacerlo?- dijo sin rodeos.

-Ella me lo pidió personalmente, es algo que solo yo le puedo entregar.- contestó con voz seria.

-Oh... lo siento.- se sintió algo avergonzado-. ¿Qué es?

-Nada.- dijo-. Por cierto, Hera me pidió que si te veía te dijera que debes llevar a la esclava a su palacio.

-¡¿Que, que?!- se sorprendió.

Oh no, esto era malo, Hera ya planeaba atacar a las chicas con la segunda esclava, fue mas pronto de lo que pensaba. Pero algo le decía que lo que sea que tuviera esa caja que llevaba Atenea tenia algo que ver, tenia que saber que había en esa caja.

-¡Yo llevare la caja!- dijo.

-No, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

-¡Dame esa caja!- intentó tomar la caja por la fuerza, pero claro, Atenea no la soltó.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? ¡suéltalo!- gritó indignada mientras jalaba de la caja.

-¡Yo debo enviárselo!.- continuó intentando arrebatarle esa caja.

-¡Debo dárselo yo! ¡no me obligues a hacerte daño!

La caja cayó al suelo y se abrió ligeramente, los dos observaron atónitos por un par de segundos, un par de segundos en los que Hermes pudo notar la criatura que había dentro de aquella caja... No era posible. Atenea se apresuró a cerrar la caja.

-Tu solo ve por la esclava antes de que Hera se enoje.- dijo con dureza-. No me molestes mas o le diré sobre tu extraño comportamiento.- en realidad no le importaba mucho, Hermes se comportaba así normalmente-. La esclava se encuentra en los calabozos de Perséfone, ve por ella.- dijo para después irse de forma imperturbable.

Hermes se quedó estático por unos segundos, esa criatura en la caja era una... Salió volado a dirección de los calabozos, para llevar a la segunda esclava con Hera. Ahora ya tenia una pista sobre cuales iban a ser los poderes que le daría Hera a esa esclava, aunque no dudaba que lo sabría tarde o temprano, era mejor saberlo antes para estar preparado.

Pero vio la criatura que llevaba Atenea en la caja, esto realmente era peligroso, porque no era una criatura cualquiera.

Era una serpiente venenosa de el Sáhara.

* * *

_¡Capitulo 10! wow realmente llegue hasta aquí._

_ajaja tenia muchas ganas de escribir la escena de la puerta jaja la llevaba pensando mucho tiempo._

_Queria introducir la segunda esclava en este capitulo pero puff no me fue posible... aunque ustedes ya deben imaginarse quien es la __segunda esclava._

_El próximo capitulo se llamara "La reencarnación de Medusa" ... sshh ya se imaginaran._

_Aun quedan muchas cosas por resolver, aun hay misterios realmente impactantes... será cosa de esperar a que se resuelva, todo tiene un porque ¡TODO!_

_¿reviews?_


	11. La reencarnación de Medusa

******_Resumen de la historia:_**

_Han pasado 30 años desde que las Diosas Hera, Perséfone y Afrodita comenzaron su plan de  
eliminar toda la creación, ya han eliminado toda la vida de las demás galaxias, ahora es turno  
de la Tierra, después pasaran a la segunda parte de el plan, que es eliminar las almas. Se  
supone que las Diosas tienen el permiso de Zeus para cambiarlo todo mientras Hera sea la  
__nueva gobernante._

_Pero Perséfone vio cierto peligro en Las Chicas Superpoderosas y en los Rowdyruff Boys a los  
cuales los llaman "niños falsos". Por lo tanto, Perséfone escogió a tres esclavas para destruir a  
las Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff. Cada diosa escogió una esclava, Perséfone escogió a la  
primera esclava que resulto ser Femme Fatale, antigua enemiga de las chicas. _

_Pero las Superpoderosas tienen sus propios problemas. Ahora con 18 años, la vida de las  
heroínas no es fácil. Burbuja, después de varios encuentros secretos con Boomer, se  
enamorándose de el y terminó embarazada. Bombón se dio cuenta de los encuentros de los  
rubios y al final terminaron descubriendo el embarazo de Burbuja. Los Rowdyruff se dieron  
cuenta de la relación de Boomer con Burbuja y tras amenazas de Butch, Boomer decidió no  
volver a ver a Burbuja, sin saber que esta embarazada._

_Un poco después de que Boomer terminara con Burbuja, la ciudad fue atacada por un niño  
semidiós llamado Yiós, que trajo a Cerbero de el Inframundo. Yiós intentó matar a Burbuja pero  
antes de hacerlo, fue detenido por Nekrós, que es el padre de Yiós y amante de Perséfone.  
Desde entonces, Burbuja no a podido dejar de pensar en Nekrós._

_Días después, una misteriosa voz llamó al Alcalde y lo convenció de hacer un baile en honor a  
las Superpoderosas, pero todo era una trampa. Las chicas fueron al baile de mala gana y ahí  
apareció la primera esclava, Femme. Después de una feroz batalla, Femme recibió una herida  
de muerte, pero la diosa Perséfone no permitió que la esclava muriera, cosa que no agradó a  
Tánatos, Dios de la Muerte. La voz que había llamado al alcalde, movió el micrófono hasta donde  
estaba Burbuja, ella dijo que estaba embarazada y así toda la ciudad se enteró, incluso Perséfone.  
La misteriosa voz, resulto ser un viejo amigo de Perséfone, que se disfrazo de Hades frente a  
Tánatos, que estaba indignado porque la diosa no dejaba a Femme morir, evitando que se revelara._

_Los Rowdyruff se enteraron que Burbuja esta embarazada, Boomer no pudo soportar la presión  
y huyó de ahí. Brick y Butch decidieron eliminar al bebé pero después de cierta conversación con  
Mojo, decidieron hacerse responsables de el bebé de Burbuja, cosa que no le causo gracia a Butch._

_Apareció Hermes, un dios mensajero, que esta de lado de las Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff, les  
explicó lo de las diosas, además les dijo que es posible que el supuesto permiso que les dio Zeus a  
las diosas sea falso y que ellas estén involucradas en la desaparición de Zeus, Hades y Poseidón,  
que el plan de las diosas podría ser mas de lo que dejan ver._

_¿Cuáles serán los poderes de la segunda esclava?, ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Brick hace dos años?  
¿Por que Bombón tiene esa actitud amargada?, ¿Por que las llaman "niñas falsas?, ¿Donde se fue Boomer?  
¿Por que Burbuja no deja de pensar en Nekrós?, ¿Quién es el amigo de Perséfone?, ¿Que esconde Nekrós en realidad?  
La historia continua..._

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 11: La reencarnación de Medusa._

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿A que te refieres, Atenea?

Las dos diosas, estaban en lo mas profundo de un enorme y tenebroso sótano, era poca la luminosidad que lograba llegar hasta ahí. Mas que un sótano, parecía lo mas profundo de una húmeda cueva. Estaban debajo de el gran palacio de Hera. Atenea sostenía una pequeña y sencilla caja de madera en sus manos.

Ambas, Hera y Atenea, observaban una de las muchas estatuas que había en aquel lugar. Hera había ordenado poner esas esculturas ahí para homenajear a aquellas criaturas o héroes que existieron mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la Tierra aun era joven, cuando la vida era mas sencilla, cuando los Dioses eran venerados y respetados. Ellas dos observaban una estatua no muy peculiar, ya que había varias mas impresionantes, esta estatua era de una mujer con serpientes en la cabeza y una mirada aterradora, un monstruo muy conocido en aquellos tiempos.

-¿Darle este poder a una mortal solo para destruir a los niños falsos?, por favor, Hera, es ridículo. Sabes que he estado guardando esta caja para una ocasión especial.

-Esta es una ocasión especial, Atenea.

-¿Por que molestarse?, todo esto de las esclavas no tiene sentido, ustedes podrían acabar con ellos con sus propias manos.

-¿Estas cuestionando mi autoridad?- habló la Reina de los Dioses con voz ofendida y furiosa.- ¡Recuerda que ahora mando yo!

-Hera, esta es la ultima serpiente de el Sáhara que me queda.- habló sin ningún temor y con voz firme, cosa que molestó a Hera-. Es la ultima que queda de las miles que brotaron de la sangre de Medusa, cuando Perseo le cortó la cabeza.

Hera dio un rápido vistazo a la estatua de Perseo que estaba cerca de ahí. Bien es conocida la famosa historia de la Gorgona Medusa y el semidiós Perseo, hijo de Zeus y la mortal Dánae. Hera entrecerró los ojos y apartó la vista de inmediato con algo de enfado.

-Por eso mismo, esta serpiente tiene la esencia misma de Medusa, por eso la necesito. Tiene su sangre.- dijo con brusquedad.

-¿Pero es necesario que esa mortal...?- no completó su pregunta ya que en ese momento llegó Hermes con la segunda esclava.

-Ya la traje.- dijo el dios sin mas, mientras arrojaba a la esclava al suelo, como Hermes volaba varios metros lejos de el suelo, la esclava se golpeó con fuerza al caer.

-¡Au!- se quejó la esclava al recibir tal golpe-. ¡¿Que pasa contigo?! ¡eso me dolió!

-¿Es ella?- preguntó la diosa Atenea con arrogancia al ver la apariencia de la esclava.

La esclava tenía la piel muy palida para ser humana, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y brillantes, su cabello era de un oscuro perfecto pero muy alborotado. Era sumamente hermosa, pero la realidad era que esa mujer ya no es tan joven como antes.

-Buen día, Sedusa.- habló la diosa Hera con cordialidad. Sedusa comenzó a maldecir en voz baja-. ¿Lista para tu venganza?- la pelinegra la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Lista? ¡¿lista?!- levantó el tono de su voz, realmente estaba molesta-. ¡Llevó mucho tiempo encerrada en esa mugrienta celda! ¡estoy sola desde hace varios días!¡ya estaba fastidiada de todo esto! ¡la comida en horrible y la ropa es aun peor!. ¡¿Que pasó con las demás?!

-Femme fracasó en su intento de destruir a las niñas falsas, por eso estas aquí. La otra chica no se donde este.- respondió.

-¿Eso significa que Femme esta muerta?- preguntó con un poco de lastima, después de todo, Femme era su única compañía en la celda hasta que se la llevaron.

-Bueno, algo así.- contestó la diosa con simpleza-. No tengo que repetirte las reglas, ya las sabes: si tu matas a los niños falsos, las almas de ustedes las esclavas se salvaran, si tu o la tercera esclava no lo logran, sus almas serán eliminadas, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si... no tiene porque repetirlo.- contestó con irritación.

En ese momento, Hermes dejó de volar y bajo al suelo, solo se dedicó a observar con atención, Atenea hizo lo mismo pero con otro propósito.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Medusa?- comenzó Hera.

-Claro que si, me inspire en ella para mi nombre.- dijo con indiferencia. Era verdad, "Sedusa" no es su verdadero nombre, ¿cuál es su verdadero nombre?, no importa realmente.

-Me doy cuenta.- entonces, con un chasquido de dedos llamó a Atenea. A esta le molestó que Hera la tratara así, pero no protestó nada y solo se dedicó a entregarle la caja-. Entonces ¿conoces su historia?

-Claro que si, pero no había pensado que fuera real hasta hace unos meses.- habló con amargura-. La mas hermosa de las tres hermanas Gorgonas, sacerdotisa de el templo de Atenea... y castigada injustamente.

-¡Medusa cometió un crimen terrible!- interrumpió Atenea, aunque estaba molesta y ofendida, no lo hizo notar, su voz solo reflejaba seguridad, dureza y superioridad.

-¡¿Ser violada es un crimen?!- gritó la molesta Sedusa con un tono de acidez en la voz-. ¡El que debió ser castigado era otra persona!

-¿Tienes idea de con quien estas hablando, mortal?-habló con dureza, después alzó la voz-. ¡Yo soy Atenea! ¡la gran Diosa de la Guerra! ¡una de los doce dioses olímpicos! ¡ni el mismo Ares puede hacerme frente!. El crimen que Medusa cometió **en mi templo **fue imperdonable.

-¡El castigo fue injusto y lo sabes!

-¡Vasta ustedes dos!- interrumpió Hera que en realidad le había parecido divertida la situación-. ¡Realmente estas discutiendo con una mortal, Atenea?- la diosa de la guerra no le respondió, solo la miró con superioridad-. Muy bien, Sedusa, ya te debes estar imaginando que poderes estoy dispuesta a darte para que te deshagas de los niños falsos.

-Espere... ¿qué esta pensando?

-Esta caja.- se acercó a ella y se la mostró, después la abrió y dejó ver una serpiente, la serpiente estaba viva pero parecía adormilada-. ¿Ya te diste cuenta? ¿no es así?

-Es una serpiente creada con la sangre de Medusa, ¿cierto?

-Así es, esto te dará los poderes de la Gordona Medusa, pero no solo eso...

-¡Oiga! ¡espere un segundo!- gritó alterada, ahora si se había asustado-. ¿Significa que nadie podrá verme?

-Hum, oh Sedusa, ¿qué acaso no quieres vengarte de las Superpoderosas? ¿de todo lo que te han hecho?

-Quiero destruirlas mas que nada.- puso la mas seria de sus caras.

-Además de eso, si logras destruirlas, serás reina de el nuevo mundo que crearemos nosotras las Diosas, ¿lo sabes, verdad?. Y también sabes que te daremos la inmortalidad, ya no envejecerás.- llevó su mano al cabello de Sedusa-. Tu cabello ya no perderá belleza, ya no se marchitara por envejecer... tu cabello será único entre todas las mujeres.

-No lo se.- dijo en voz baja, pero apartó la mano de la diosa con brusquedad de su cabello.

-Ya no te queda nada en esta vida. Las esclavas fueron escogidas por conocer a las Superpoderosas, por combatir con ellas en el pasado. Pero algo que curiosamente tienen en común las tres es que a ninguna tiene una razón para vivir.

-Yo no tengo hogar, no tengo amigos ni... familia.- murmuró-. No tengo ningún propósito.

-Esto te dará un propósito... será mejor que lo aceptes porque aunque no quieras, tendrás que hacerlo.

-¡Si tengo los poderes de Medusa, **nadie** podrá mirar mi belleza!- gritó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, su expresión era de tristeza.

-Oh, no Sedusa. Sera todo lo contrario, podrán admirarte, ver la belleza de tu cuerpo y tu cabello... pero tu no podrás mirar a nadie.

-¿Eh?

Sedusa aun no asimilaba lo que Hera le acababa de decir, pero antes de que lo comprendiera, Hera sacó la serpiente de su caja y la puso justo al frente de la cara de Sedusa. La serpiente era aterradora y miraba a la esclava como si fuera su presa, ella se sintió tan atemorizada al ver a aquel reptil. Atenea observó esto con una mirada fría. Hermes palideció, algo le decía que lo siguiente no iba a ser agradable de ver.

-¡No solo tendrás los poderes para petrificar a tu antojo! ¡ella vivirá dentro de ti! ¡ella reencarnara en ti!.- acercó aun mas la serpiente a la cara de la esclava-. Cierra tus ojos y relájate... esto te dolerá mucho.

.

..

...

Otra vez el mismo sueño, a Burbuja no le sorprendió, había tenido el mismo sueño todas las noches desde hace varios días. Siempre era el mismo sueño, en el mismo lugar y siempre ella estaba consiente de que se trataba de un sueño . Estaba ella en ese oscuro bosque, frente a aquel arroyo que irradiaba una hermosa luz y de el otro lado de el arroyo estaba una hermosa ciudad que no había visto nunca antes. Y por supuesto, aquella bellísima mariposa de color azul con negro estaba de el otro lado, como siempre revoloteaba de un lugar a otro en busca de poder cruzar, pero por algún motivo, la mariposa no lo lograba.

Pero algo había cambiado, cosa que la impactó, por primera vez, ese sueño era algo diferente. Esta vez, no solo había una estrella iluminando el cielo oscuro, habían dos. Pero no solo eso, ahora no solo se trataba de la mariposa y Burbuja, alguien mas estaba ahí...

Una chica, una chica con una hermosura sobrehumana, una chica de su edad. Era tan radiante su belleza que aturdía. Estaba flotando con delicadeza justo encima de el arroyo. Era una chica desnuda, con el cabello muy oscuro y largo, sus ojos eran rojos y tan brillantes como los diamantes. El cabello de esa misteriosa chica volaba con delicadeza junto al viento, a pesar de que no había viento.

Burbuja la miró perpleja, jamás había visto algo así, esa mujer era tan hermosa que no parecía de este mundo. La expresión de esa chica estaba vacía, como si no sintiera nada en absoluto.

-¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó con la voz demasiado baja, esperando que esa hermosa criatura haya logrado escucharla.

-Las almas...

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta. La voz de esa misteriosa chica era tan fría.

-Las almas chocaran.- continuó-. Los universos chocaran... Ven y sálvame.

-¿Que estas...?- no entendió lo que esa hermosa chica quería decir, pero no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Burbuja intentó acercarse a aquella chica que al parecer pedía ayuda, pero no pudo. Cuando intentaba entrar a las claras aguas de ese arroyo, era como si una fuerza invisible la empujara hacia atrás, esa misma debía ser la razón por la cual aquella mariposa que estaba de el otro lado no podía cruzar. Si así era ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica estuviera en medio?

-Ven y sálvame... ven y sálvame... ven y sálvame.- murmuraba una y otra vez con una voz tan bajita que apenas podía oírse. En ningún momento cambio la mirada vacía de su rostro-. Las almas chocaran... Los universos chocaran... No puede haber dos...

-¿Que intentas... decirme?- comenzó a sentir temor, algo malo estaba pasando con esa chica.

-M... ma.

-¿Que?

-Ma... m...a, ma... ma.- la expresión vacía de su rostro, el sonido frio de su voz, era como un alma sin sentimientos-. Ma...

Justo detrás de esa misteriosa chica sin emociones, justo de el otro lado de el arroyo, estaba la mariposa azul... pero era curioso ver la mantequilla encima de esta.

Miércoles 22 de marzo.

-¡Burbuja, despierta! ¡el bebé se va a hacer un flojo si sigues durmiendo!- gritó el mono.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Mojo!- gritó la espantada rubia para después dispararle rayo laser por los ojos, el impacto hizo que Mojo saliera volando hasta la ventana, donde cayó-. Oh, no... hay no.- balbuceó apenada-. Nota mental: Mojo no es un enemigo por ahora, no le debo disparar.

Corrió hasta el otro extremo de su habitación y miró desde una de las tres ventanas circulares.

-¡Mojo! ¡¿esta bien?!- preguntó, muy avergonzada.

-¡Tienes suerte de estar embarazada, si no fuera así te destruiría yo mismo, Burbuja!- gritó el pobre desde abajo, estaba muy golpeado.

Mojo siguió gritando un montón de cosas, pero Burbuja lo ignoró. Suspiró con frustración y volvió a lanzarse a la cama, tenia mucho en que pensar.

-¿Mariposa con mantequilla?- murmuró-. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?... Ni siquiera es gracioso.

¿Y que era esa chica?, se preguntó en su cabeza, no es alguien que haya visto antes.

-¿Mariposa? ¿eh?...- tomó a su pequeño pulpo de peluche y lo miró fijamente-. ¿Qué opinas, Pulpi?... Mariposa...

A pesar de que era miércoles por la mañana, Burbuja no asistiría a la preparatoria. Desde que toda Saltadilla se enteró de su embarazo, no puede salir a la calle sin ser acosada por la prensa, mucho menos ir a la escuela. Incluso a Bombón y a Bellota le hacen cientos de preguntas en la escuela sobre quien era el padre de el bebé, por supuesto que ellas no respondían. Seria un enorme problema si se enteran quien es el padre, en eso si tenia razón Bombón.

Este embarazo ya le estaba cansando a Burbuja, a pesar de que solo tenia unas escasas tres semanas de embarazo, realmente ya quería que naciera, pero aun faltaba muuucho. Al menos todo mejoro desde que, y aunque suene imposible decirlo, desde que los Rowdyruff se pasan por ahí, incluso la presencia de Mojo la hacia sentir bien. Realmente le reconfortaba que se preocuparan de ella y de su bebé, excepto Butch, Butch realmente no había mostrado ni el mas mínimo interés.

No sabia cual era la motivación para Butch de seguir a Brick y a Mojo, al menos Butch parecía en cierta forma entretenido cuando molestaba a Bellota. Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde que ellos se pasaban por aquí y Butch ya se había peleado cinco veces con Bellota ¡a golpes!, dos de esas veces... no termino nada bien. Y lo que mas molestaba a Bellota de la presencia de Butch es que ahora Jimmy pasa todo el tiempo que puede con Butch, ahora el niño ignora a Bellota casi totalmente.

Al menos ya se están acostumbrando a verse entre si, ya no se siente tanto la presión de ser enemigos. Contra todo pronostico, a Burbuja ya le estaba incluso cayendo bien Brick, no era tan malo como pensaba, además parece preocuparse por ella de verdad. La única que no a aceptado todo esto es, claro, Bombón, no puede soportar estar con los Rowdyruff Boys en el mismo lugar, pero al final tuvo que resignarse.

¿Boomer?... no, Boomer no a aparecido y no hay señales de que valla a regresar, ¿dónde esta? quien sabe. A Burbuja le afecta todo esto, ¿cómo era posible que los hermanos vayan a cuidarla y Boomer no?, incluso Butch lo hace de mala gana, pero esta ahí... a diferencia de Boomer. Claro que Burbuja esta triste pero no lo deja ver, incluso dejo de hablar de el, si el no quería estar con ella ¿por qué ella iba a querer estar con el?, aunque le dolía, así era.

En la cocina estaba Bombón, Bellota, Butch y Jimmy, Brick había salido así que no estaba. Bombón se encontraba cocinando de mala gana el desayuno, no solo para sus hermanas, sino también para Butch, esto si la enojaba demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada. Era poco usual que Bellota y Butch estuvieran en la misma mesa sin pelearse, al menos hablaban de algo importante ¿no es así?

-¡¿Así que una vez ustedes trabajaron con mi padre?!- exclamó el pequeño Jimmy con emoción.

-Si, así es.- contestó el chico de ojos verdes con indiferencia-. Normalmente trabajamos solos, pero esa vez, tu padre nos ofreció una buena recompensa.

-¡Wow!- era mucho el entusiasmo de ese niño-. ¡¿Con que les pagó?! ¡¿que tuvieron que hacer?!

-Teníamos que hacer un pequeño trabajo, en uno de esos "negocios" que tiene tu padre.- contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Hum.- murmuró Bellota con desaprobación.

-Nos recompensó muy bien, nos pagó con dulces y un nuevo videojuego que aun no salía a la venta, también con muchas armas divertidas.- esta vez, pareció un poco feliz al recordar aquello.

-¿No crees que eso es algo infantil?- habló la chica verde mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Teníamos doce años, tonta, claro que era infantil.

-Waaa ¡mi padre es genial!- gritó el niño con entusiasmo.

-Corrección, tu padre _era _genial.- miró a Jimmy con gesto indiferente-. Hasta que llegaste tu.- Butch le dio un pequeño golpe a Jimmy en la frente con sus dedos, a pesar de eso, a Jimmy le dolió-. Entonces todo cambió...

-Auch, Butch, eso me dolió.- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos-. ¡Y mi padre sigue siendo genial!

-No como antes.- volvió a golpearlo de la misma manera-. Ya no es tan divertido... Por cierto, Bellota.- le habló a la chica pelinegra, esta se sorprendió un poco-. ¿Por que cuidas tu a este niño?, el no es nada tuyo... digo, tengo curiosidad.

Bellota se quedó callada unos instantes, no sabia como responder a eso. Jimmy comenzó a dar pequeñas risitas que a Bellota le parecieron de lo mas fastidiosas, claro, ¡porque ese niño sabe **todo**!, su padre se lo contó todo. Suspiró con profundidad, intentando ignorar ese molesto recuerdo en su cabeza, entonces contestó:

-Los bebés cambian a las personas ¿no es así?- habló con tranquilidad, Butch apartó rápidamente la mirada, como si estuviera diciendo "como sea".

En ese momento, llegó Burbuja y se sentó al lado de Bellota, justo al frente de Butch. Butch intentó no mirarla, realmente era cierto lo mucho que los bebés pueden cambiar a la gente, en tan pocos días, todo había cambiado entre las Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff, todo por un simple bebé.

-Y dime, ¿con quien mas has trabajado?- preguntó Jimmy con inocencia, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Hum pues ahora no recuerdo, pero no muchos en realidad, ya te dije que siempre hemos preferido estar solos.- dijo con aburrimiento, en realidad ya le había aburrido el tema.

-Jiji.- rió con inocencia la rubia, Butch quedó medio aturdido cuando la escuchó, nunca la había oído tan de cerca.

-¿De que te ríes, tonta?- preguntó en forma de insulto.

-No... nada, es solo que recordé cuando ustedes se aliaron con Princesa para destruirnos.- sonrió al recordar esto.

-¿Princesa Morbucks?- habló Bellota-. Si lo recuerdo...

-No lo menciones.- dijo el chico verde mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja-. Jamás.

-Por cierto.- continuó la verde-. Se que ustedes estaban planeando algo... pero nunca completaron sus planes, siempre tuve curiosidad ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Hum tuvimos... problemas internos.- dijo medio en broma.

-¿Quien es Princesa?- preguntó Jimmy.

-Era una niña loca que quería ser una Superpoderosa, tu no la recuerdas Jimmy, eras muy pequeño en ese entonces. Ella era demasiado odiosa.- dijo Bellota.

-Si, muy odiosa.- añadió Butch.

-Por cierto, ¿qué le pasó? ¿eh?- preguntó Burbuja con curiosidad-. Un día, ella se salió de la escuela y nunca supimos mas de ella.

-Lo ultimo que supe de ella fue que se fue a estudiar a Nueva York.- mencionó Bombón, que se acercó a la mesa y les sirvió a los cuatro el desayuno, después se sentó lo mas apartada de Butch que pudo-. Bien por ella.- añadió, indiferente.

-Espero jamás en la vida volverla a ver.- habló Bellota con suficiencia.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo.- dijo Butch mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su bebida hasta dejar el vaso vacío-. Y espero que nunca regrese.

-¿Que pasa, Butch?- preguntó Burbuja al notar algo raro en Butch.

Butch no contestó, solo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, Burbuja no insistió en esto, no le dio importancia. Continuaron callados mientras terminaban el desayuno. Bombón se sentía algo incomoda con la presencia de Butch; Bellota solo lo ignoró; Butch, por su parte, intentó ignorar a todos a su alrededor, en especial a cierta rubia que no dejaba de verlo.

-¿Que tanto estas mirando?- preguntó con arrogancia cuando ya no pudo soportar esa mirada.

-Solo me estaba preguntando algo desde hace un tiempo.- hizo una pausa y después volvió a hablar-. Ustedes me cuidan porque estoy embarazada de... Boomer-. incluso ahora se le hacia difícil mencionar el nombre-. Pero ¿qué pasara después?, cuando el bebé nazca.

-Supongo que todo será como antes.- habló como si estuviera totalmente seguro sobre eso.

-¿Te refieres a que volveremos a ser enemigos como siempre?- el chico asintió-. No lo se, Butch, creo que... mires donde lo mires, ya no puede volver a ser como antes. Es decir, Brick esta muy al pendiente de mi, he visto como me mira, me da la impresión de que realmente quiere protegerme y... creo que ustedes ya me están agradando, incluso tu.- por un momento, la expresión de Butch cambió, pero después volvió a poner esa cara de rudeza-. Y pensar que solo han pasado unos días, imagina lo que pasara en los próximos meses... no creo que cuando nazca el bebé podamos volver a odiarnos, ¿no sería un poco raro?. Después de todo seré la mamá de su sobrino... nuestra relación jamás podrá ser como antes.

-¡No! ¡estas loca!- gritó repentinamente alterado, mientras se levantaba de la mesa-. ¡Una vez nazca ese mocoso, todo volverá a ser como antes!

-Butch, ustedes se comprometieron a hacerse responsables, eso incluye después de que el bebé nazca.- habló la pelirroja con severidad.

-¡No! ¡esto es ridículo!. ¡Nosotros somos los Rowdyruff Boys, fuimos creados solamente para destruirlas! ¡esto es una locura! ¡esto no debió suceder!. ¡En todo caso, el único que debe tener la responsabilidad es Boomer! ¡yo no debería tener nada que ver con esto!

-¡¿Entonces por que sigues aquí?!- le gritó Bellota mientras se levantaba de la mesa de forma brusca, igual como había hecho Butch hace un rato.

-¡Me obligan, estúpida! ¡¿que mas podría ser?!

-Brick no esta aquí ahora. ¡¿Por que no aprovechas y te largas tu solo?!- gritó ya muy molesta y lista para dar el primer golpe.

Butch parecía realmente furioso, eran enormes las ganas de acabar con ellas de una buena vez, pero no lo hacia. ¡Todo es culpa de Boomer! ¡también es culpa de Brick!, ¡si Brick no se sintiera _tan _culpable, seguramente no estaría en esa situación!

¡Ya vasta, Butch!- lo regañó Bombón-. Si no te sientas y te acabas tu desayuno ¡yo misma te sacare de la casa a patadas!

-Pues me largo.- dijo sin mas mientras salía de la cocina y después pudo escucharse el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo.

-Bellota.- habló Jimmy, unos segundos después de que Butch se fuera. Comenzó a sacudir a Bellota una y otra vez para captar su atención-. Bellota, ve por el... no dejes que se valla.

Pero Bellota lo ignoró, solo se dedicó a ver desde la ventana como aquel chico de cabello negro se alejaba volando a la vez que dejaba una estela verde en el cielo.

.

9:05 p.m.

Ya se había puesto el sol, hacia ya todo el día desde que Butch salió de la casa de las Superpoderosas. Voló sin rumbo fijo por muchas horas, al final se detuvo en un lugar desolado de la ciudad, ahí no vivía absolutamente nadie, parecía una parte de la ciudad que había sido abandonada, y así era. Había varios edificios con señales de abandono, nadie había estado ahí en años, había algunos autos viejos y descompuestos, era un lugar muy oscuro y lleno de polvo y basura. No había nadie ahí mas que Butch y uno que otro vago o pandillero que merodeaban por los alrededores, pero al final todos se alejaron porque les atemorizaba Butch. Ahora Butch estaba solo en ese desolado lugar de la ciudad.

-¡Maldición! ¡maldición!- gritaba el solitario chico mientras destrozaba el lugar con rayos verdes que disparaba con la mano-. ¡Todo es culpa tuya, Brick!- gritaba con mucho rencor mientras se disponía a destruir los autos que estaban cercanos con sus propias manos-. ¡Como tu no fuiste feliz quieres que Boomer si lo sea! ¡¿no es así?! ¡eres solo un sentimental de mierda!

Tomó un auto y lo arrojó contra un edificio, el auto explotó y el edificio se derrumbó, pero esto no detuvo a Butch. Era tanta la ira que tenia contenida, odiaba tanto a su hermano mayor, si no fuera por el y sus cursilerías, seguramente Boomer no hubiera seguido sus mismos pasos. ¡Le fastidiaba! ¡le fastidiaba tanto el pensar que nada podría volver a ser como antes!

¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?!, ¡ya no era lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo!, ¡todo comenzó a cambiar desde que a Brick le pasó _eso_!, ¡todo era culpa de Brick, lo de Boomer fue solo para rematar!. Pero ahora era cada vez peor ¡por que ahora tenia que convivir con las Supertontas! ¡tenia que convivir con la rubia! ¡eso no podía soportarlo!. Odiaba tanto a sus hermanos, quería tanto dejarlos, pero no lo haría, jamás admitiría el porque ¿o si? ¡esto era una tontería.

Arrojó cinco autos al cielo y les disparó su rayo laser, pulverizándolos. Aun no estaba satisfecho, continuó de la misma manera varios minutos mas, destruyendo cualquier objeto que se le atravesaba. Lo peor es que no sabia si regresar o no, era posible que Brick lo buscara, al igual que era posible que no lo hiciera, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento. Ahora se dedicó a soltar su ira y maldecir con todas sus fuerzas a sus hermanos.

-Eres muy destructivo, ¿lo sabias?- se escuchó aquella que era la que menos esperaba escuchar.

-¿Que haces aquí, nenita?, ¿acaso te mandaron a buscarme o vienes a que te rompa la cara?- preguntó el chico con dureza, sin necesidad de voltearla a ver.

Bellota ignoró sus palabras y se acercó a el de forma silenciosa, por lo cual hizo que Butch se espantara ligeramente cuando notó que ya la tenia al lado.

-Brick esta muy molesto y Bombón no quiere que hagas algo imprudente... además, Jimmy te quiere de vuelta.- dijo de tal forma que daba a entender que no le interesaba-. Al final, tuve que venir yo a buscarte... es que me encanta la idea de ser yo la que te lleve a rastras de vuelta.

-¡Ja!, como si tu pudieras regresarme a rastras.- contestó-. Lárgate de aquí, tonta, ¿qué no vez que quiero estar solo?. Ya volveré mas tarde.

-Bombón no quiere que te quite el ojo de encima, lo siento pero debo quedarme a vigilarte.- contestó con fastidio.

-¿Acaso siempre haces lo que esa pelirroja idiota te dice?, ella es una mandona amargada y tu la obedeces como si fueras su perrito.

-Vete al infierno, Bitch. Quieres que te rompa la cara ¿no es así?- amenazó mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos, lista para empezar una pelea.

-Hum.- tomó otro auto y lo arrojó contra otro, destruyendo ambos-. Esa chica es una perra, pero como sea, mi hermano también es una mierda. Los hermanos mayores son un asco y los menores son mucho peor ¿no lo crees?

Bellota pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, después se dirigió hasta donde estaba otro auto abandonado, lo cargó con facilidad y lo lanzó al aire como si se tratara de un simple juguete, después le apunto con su mano y le disparo un rayo verde con esta, pulverizando así el automóvil. Butch frunció el ceño e hizo una media sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- habló el chico triunfante-. Dispárale a esto.- arrojó varios objetos al aire y Bellota les disparó sin vacilar-. Veo que no soy el único que tiene ira contenida.

-Mi vida es una porquería.- murmuró con rencor-. Todo iba bien hasta que a Burbuja se le ocurrió hacer esa ridiculez. Creo que soy la única sensata de las tres, eso ya me comienza a molestar.

-Jajaja ¿te refieres a que eres virgen?- se burló.

-Por supuesto que soy virgen, ¿algún problema, imbécil?

-Hum, no. Hasta yo se que eso es mejor que terminar como Burbuja o Boomer.- dijo con simpleza.

-Si, y estoy orgullosa de serlo. No puedo evitar pensar que ahora yo soy la mas madura, aunque nunca fue así. Me alegra un poco pero... siento que yo no e cambiado nada, ellas se arruinaron con el tiempo, eso no se siente bien.

-Rompe mas cosas.- habló Butch sin mucho interés en lo que la chica decía, pero se sentía complacido de no ser el único asqueado por la situación.

Bellota arrancó un poste de luz inservible de el suelo y lo utilizó para romper cada ventana de cristal que se le atravesaba, su expresión era furiosa, aunque lo ocultaba, toda la situación ya la tenia mas que harta.

-¡Estoy cansada de toda esta basura!- gritaba la chica con furia-. ¡¿Por que no puede ser como antes?! ¡¿por que?!

Por primera vez Butch volteó a verla con atención y algo de interés, le sorprendió que las palabras que ella decía eran justamente lo que el pensaba. Tal vez eran mucho mas parecidos de lo que pensaban y no solo en apariencia.

-¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?- habló sin pensar el porque de sus acciones-. Ven.

Voló hasta arriba, esperando que Bellota lo siguiera, esta si lo siguió, aunque con algo de desconfianza. Quedaron viendo desde las alturas aquel barrio desolado, desde ahí todo se veía tan pequeño. Butch formó una gran esfera de poderosa energía verde en su mano, con un solo y rápido movimiento la arrojó hacia el suelo, causando una explosión llena de fuego y cenizas. Bellota quedó impactada al ver esto.

-He hecho esto cientos de veces... pero en lugares poblados.- hizo una gran sonrisa malvada-. Hazlo, no te contengas.- Bellota dudó-. No seas ridícula, aquí no vive nadie. Vamos, inténtalo. No es ilegal, al menos eso creo.

Bellota miró fijamente al suelo, formó una esfera de energía igual como había hecho Butch y la arrojó contra un edificio, este no tardó en explotar en mil pedazos. Bellota no lo pensó dos veces y repitió la acción varias veces mas, destruyendo todo lo que se le venia en gana. Bellota comenzó a reír, pero no era una risa feliz y alegre, era una risa malvada y burlona, una risa que disfrutaba de la destrucción. Butch sonrió con maldad al ver al monstruo que no había creado, sino que había ayudado a despertar.

-¿Sabes con que mas nos divertíamos yo y mis hermanos?- dijo repentinamente después de estar varios minutos destruyendo cosas-. ¡Pelea de carros!- sin previó aviso, arrojó un auto a Bellota, haciendo que esta cayera derribada al suelo.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!- reclamó-. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!, ¡eso me dolió!

-¡De eso se trata, tonta!- dijo, pero justo cuando volvió a mirar, ya tenia a Bellota justo al frente, sujetando con facilidad aquel auto con el que la había golpeado, ella lo golpeó con ese objeto.

Butch cayó al suelo y se levantó muy adolorido, cuanto alzó la vista, Bellota ya se estaba acercando para darle un segundo golpe.

-¡Este bien!. ¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡se acabo el juego!

-No duraste nada, Bitch, patético.- dijo la chica mientras soltaba el auto desde esa altura, provocando un agujero en el suelo cuando el objeto impactó.

-Bueno, creo que tu golpeas mas fuerte que Brick, eso hay que reconocerlo... pero no eres mas fuerte que yo.- dijo de forma presumida.

-¿Entonces porque te rendiste?- se burló.

-Yo... ¡No quería hacerle daño a una niñita frágil como tu!

-Que poco me conoces... Bien, otro juego, el que destruya la mayor cantidad de cosas en un minuto, gana. El que pierda es una niñita frágil.

-No le veo sentido pero suena bien.

Pasaron a destruir todo lo que se les pasara por enfrente sin detenerse. Ya no sabían si seguían destruyendo cosas para desquitarse con algo o que si destruían solo por destruir. Bueno, un momento de diversión entre tanta locura no le hace daño a nadie.

Termino el minuto y ambos se pararon en lo mas alto de un edificio de 15 metros, que era por cierto la única construcción visible que seguía en pie entre tanto humo y fuego provocado por el desastre. Resulta que destruyeron la misma cantidad de objetos, y al parecer ya no había nada que destruir. Cosa que los molestó.

-Mira ese bote de basura de ahí.- señaló Butch al objeto que permanecía intacto a una distancia considerablemente lejos de el lugar donde estaban-. Haber quien dispara mas rápido.

Ambos apuntaron con sus manos al bote de basura a la misma distancia, y dispararon al mismo tiempo. El bote fue destruido por ambos ataque a la vez.

-Empate.- dijeron los dos con frustración.

Bellota se desplomó en el suelo de el edificio y quedó acostada ahí mirando el cielo oscuro con el ceño fruncido. Butch solo se sentó. Claro, no pudieron quedarse callados mucho tiempo.

-Odio tanto a Boomer.- se quejó Butch-. ¿Qué es eso de largarse y dejarle la responsabilidad a sus hermanos?, ese tonto no tiene consideración.

-Hum... yo odio igualmente a Burbuja, no se decide en salir a buscar a su hombre, solo se queda en casa a llorar en silencio... valla cobarde.- decía la verde con rencor, no es que odiara realmente a su hermana, pero al menos en esos momentos si lo hacia-. También odio a Brick.

-¿Por que a Brick?- preguntó Butch con poco interés.

-Siento como si quisiera justificar a Boomer o algo así... es extraño, y me desespera.

-Pues yo odio mucho a esa pelirroja, es una entrometida y amargada, no la soporto. Pero es muy, muy raro.- hizo una pausa y después continuó, esta vez, mirando a Bellota, como si buscara una respuesta de parte de ella-. Yo odio mucho a mis hermanos, eso esta bien pero... esa pelirroja mira a Burbuja con tanto _odio_.- mencionó la palabra casi como si fuera una pregunta-. Nunca había visto algo así, no es como si estuviera decepcionada, es como si quisiera... matarla.

Bellota suspiró profundamente y luego se sentó. Bellota también había notado esto de Bombón y se preguntaba si realmente era tan evidente que todos se había dado cuenta. En realidad, Bellota sabia la razón, pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería creerlo... pero no podía engañarse a si misma, así como Bombón no podía ocultarle lo que sentía de verdad.

-No es que Bombón este... enojada, al menos no por eso.- habló tan bajito que obligó a Butch a acercarse para escucharla mejor-. Tampoco es que odie a Burbuja... es solo que...- sacudió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas, lo siguiente que dijo fue solo un murmullo-. Creo que esta celosa.

-¿Que?- esa respuesta realmente impactó demasiado a Butch, es decir, ¿por que Bombón estaría celosa de su hermanita embarazada?, que el sepa, no hay nada que envidiar, mas bien era para sentir lastima.- ¿Como que esta celosa?, ¿de que podría estar celosa?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Butch.- habló recuperando su tono habitual-. Tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

-Maldita adolescencia.- dijo con fastidio-. Aunque ya tenemos 18... no se si eso siga siendo correcto.

-Que edad mas aburrida.- mencionó la Superpoderosa.

-Al menos nos divertimos ahora, ¿no es así?, quien sabe cuando lo podremos volver a hacer.

-Si, he de admitir que fue divertido, jaja.- entonces hizo un repentino silencio-. Tal vez no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, si queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad una vez que esto termine, no deberíamos llevarnos bien. Si queremos volver a ser enemigos como antes.

-Ya escuchaste a la rubia, tal vez tenga razón.- habló con resentimiento-. Ya nada podrá volver a ser como antes, no con ese bebé.

-Que desastre.- murmuró.

Entonces, en ese momento, en ese instante, a Butch se le ocurrió lo que podría ser la idea mas rebuscada o inteligente que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Una idea que iba mucho mas allá de la locura, algo que podría interpretarse como una señal clara de desesperación o irresponsabilidad, seguramente ambas.

-Vámonos de aquí.- dijo intentando parecer serio.

-¿Que dices?- preguntó Bellota con sorpresa, intentó relajarse cuando se dio cuenta de que el tono de su voz había cambiado por el impactó.

-No podemos hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran, pero podemos decidir que hacer a partir de ahora... y yo no pienso estar atado a unos hermanos cursis y aburridos, ni mucho menos cambiar los pañales de ese estúpido bebé. Yo pienso vivir la vida como se me de la gana y se que tu piensas lo mismo.- volteó a verla con expresión seria-. Larguémonos de aquí, tu y yo. Dejemos a estos locos atrás.

Ella quedó realmente shockeada al escuchar las palabras de Butch, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿irse ella y el, dejando todo lo demás atrás?, ¡pero que raro suena eso!. Aunque no lo dejaba ver, en el fondo, esa propuesta le llamó la atención, incluso le llegó a parecer interesante, y realmente era una propuesta en la que se vió muy tentada a ceder. Pero no, no podía dejar las responsabilidades, no podía dejar a su hermana sola e irse lejos, ¡y menos con el!

-¿Pero que dices? ¡¿estas loco?!

-Vamos, se que lo acabas de considerar.- dicho esto, la cara de Bellota cambió ligeramente de color, dando a entender a Butch que acertó.

-No somos niños, Butch, no podemos irnos así como así, al menos yo no. Si tu tienes tantas ganas de largarte ¡¿por que no lo haces?!

-No seas así.- se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros-. Se que tu también te quieres largar.

-¡No me toques!- gritó indignada al tiempo que lo empujaba-. ¡¿A que estas jugando?!

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada.- dijo con una sospechosa mirada sincera-. Bellota, se que tu no eres una aburrida... no como ellos. Piénsalo, solo tu y yo, no tendremos limitaciones, nos alejaremos lo mas posible de las responsabilidades y las preocupaciones. Solo nos divertiremos y haremos lo que queramos cuando queramos.- se volvió a acercar a ella, la tomó de nuevo de los hombros, pero esta vez la vio con una mirada ¿cariñosa?-. Solo tu y yo...

-Tu...- lo empujó con mas fuerza-. ¡Tu realmente estas muy desesperado! ¡¿no es así?!

-Claro... desesperado de seguir ocultando este sentimiento.- y repentinamente... la besó.

Bellota quedó totalmente paralizada ante la acción de el chico. No podía creerlo, era totalmente inesperado, tan inesperado que no pudo reaccionar ¡¿la estaba besando?! ¡¿por que?!. Estaba pasando tan rápido que muy apenas se dio cuenta de que debía reaccionar. Lamentablemente alguien mas se dio cuenta de el beso antes de que ella siquiera lo asimilara.

-¿Bellota?- se escuchó la voz de la persona mas inesperada por ambos.

Al escuchar esa voz, Bellota reaccionó al instante y se separó bruscamente de el Rowdyruff que aun la besaba. Ella miró al chico que había presenciado ese inesperado beso. ¡Era Mitch! ¡¿en que momento había llegado?! ¡¿como los encontró?!, eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que el estaba ahí y había presenciado ese beso.

-¡Mitch!- gritó Bellota de una forma tan poco convincente que hacia parecer que lo había dicho una infiel que fue atrapada en plena acción, al menos así se sentía Bellota.

Mitch solo entrecerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y se fue... ¡¿por que hacia eso?!. Mitch no era de el tipo que dejaría pasar una cosa así sin decir nada, pero ahora lo único que hace es irse ¡¿por que?!

Bellota se resistió a las ganas de decir algo, cualquier cosa, solo se limitó a ver como su novio se subía a su motocicleta y se largaba. ¿Por que?, porque Bellota odia este tipo de cosas, era demasiado orgullosa como para actuar como una protagonista de telenovela, esta situación era solo ridícula para ella. Bellota jamás fue romántica, ni siquiera con Mitch, el tampoco lo era mucho, simplemente Bellota era cero romántica y no se disponía a serlo en esta situación. Solo vio como se fue mientras a ella le temblaban las manos de la ira.

-¡Maldito!- gritó mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo a Butch en la cara, este fue lanzado lejos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, Bellota se acercó a unos 10 metros de el y continuó gritándole-. ¡¿Como te atreves a besarme?! ¡no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo!

Butch la miró con el ceño fruncido, el beso no le había resultado para convencerla, cosa que le extrañó, el pensaba que con un montón de palabras cursis podría hacer que cualquier chica hiciera lo que sea por el, al parecer Bellota no seguía esa regla, tal vez había subestimado el intelecto de esa chica.

-¡¿Crees que no me doy cuanta de el porque quieres que yo te acompañe?! ¡¿de porque sigues a tu hermano y a Mojo aunque a ti no te guste?!. ¡Tu eres demasiado obvio! ¡no es porque quieras que yo te acompañe, quieres que alguien te acompañe, quien sea! ¡tu lo único que quieres es no estar solo!

Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡¿desde cuando Bellota era tan perceptiva?!. Butch hizo el tonto todo el rato pero en ningún momento pudo engañarla a ella, el podría engañar a cualquiera pero no a ella. Esto lo hizo rabiar.

-Mejor regresa con tu noviecito... claro, si es que el aun quiere seguir siendo tu novio.- se burló de forma cruel mientras hacia una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Sabes que? ¡lárgate! ¡nadie te necesita de regreso!. ¡No quiero que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra jamás! ¡si lo haces, yo misma te matare!- después de decir esto, se fue a gran velocidad.

El chico comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, en realidad le importaba una mierda lo que esa tonta pensara. Pero de repente sus pensamientos giraron hacia otro lado, algo que había hablado con Bellota, sobre Bombón, sobre porque estaba enojada todo el tiempo. ¿Bombón celosa de Burbuja?, no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual esa pelirroja le tuviera envidia a la embarazada... lo único que se le ocurrió es que al menos Burbuja tenia un "novio", si, eso debía ser. Bombón debe estar tan amargada porque nadie a de quererla, a esa tonta ni quien la quiera.

Entonces otra idea se le llegó a la cabeza, algo que en ese momento, para su mente aun muy ingenua, pensó que podría resolver todos sus problemas. Si el quería que la tonta de Bombón dejara de fastidiar todo el rato... si el quería que Brick dejara de tener esa culpa injustificada y ese tonto sentimiento que le dejaron "aquella vez". El plan era simple... tenia que unir a Brick con Bombón a como de lugar.

.

Domingo 26 de marzo, 3:45 p.m.

Ahí en la ciudad de Saltadilla, cerca de la alcaldía de la ciudad, en uno de los callejones al lado de una dulcería, ahí estaba Jimmy. Tal vez piensen que ese lugar en muy peligroso para un niño de 4 años, en realidad si lo es, hay muchos delincuentes por esa zona, pero la diferencia es que nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño a Jimmy, no por el, sino por las personas con las que Jimmy se junta, ósea las Superpoderosas.

Estaba ahí Jimmy, junto a un basurero, usando una pequeña caja de madera para sentarse, una gran caja de cartón como escritorio, encima de su improvisado escritorio tenia un lápiz que se encontró entre la basura, un vaso de plástico, un cuaderno para hacer notas (dibujar), un teléfono de juguete, y una fotografía que en realidad era un dibujo hecho por el mismo. Así tenia su imaginaria "oficina".

-Toc, toc, toc.- dijo alguien, simulando tocar la puerta, ya que ahí ni puertas había.

-Pase.- dijo el niño con tono serio, los tres tipos pasaron-. Ah, son ustedes, mis súbditos favoritos, La Banda Ameba.

La Banda Ameba, tres criaturas extrañas que... eran eso, amebas, tres amebas de color azul, mas o menos de el tamaño de Jimmy. Eran Jefe, el ameba mediano con sombrero gris; Slime, el ameba mas alto con sombrero marrón; y Junior, el ameba mas pequeño con gorro negro.

-¿Por que nos llamó, señor Jimmy?- habló el ameba mediano.

-¡Cállate, yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí!- dijo-. ¿Robaron los dulces que les pedí?

Dos de los amebas miraron al ameba mas pequeño, este avanzó hasta el "escritorio" de Jimmy y puso encima un pequeño dulce de vainilla.

-Nos costo cincuenta centavos.- dijo el pequeño ameba.

-¡¿Cincuenta centavos?! ¡el chiste de robar es no pagar!- dijo Jimmy muy molesto.

-¿Pero robar que no es ilegal?- dijo el mas alto de los ameba.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Claro que es ilegal! ¡¿como planean convertirse en criminales con esa actitud?!- gritó el niño ya muy frustrado-. ¡Regresen a la tienda y roben mas dulces! ¡esta vez quiero chocolates!

Entonces, un montón de gritos que llegaban de la calle hicieron que Jimmy perdiera el equilibrio y callera encima de la caja de cartón que simulaba ser un escritorio, rompiéndola.

-Ajj maldición, ¿qué pasa ahí afuera!- el niño corrió para asomarse a ver que era lo que causaba tanto escandalo.

-¡Corran!- gritaban las personas-. ¡Esta loca!, ¡que alguien llame a las Superpoderosas!

-Están asustados de nosotros por robar el dulce.- dijo el mediano de los ameba en tono triunfante-. Ahora si somos criminales.

-No seas ridículo.- murmuró Jimmy con gesto indiferente.

Jimmy quedó con los ojos bien abiertos cuando finalmente pudo ver a la mujer que estaba causando semejante alboroto. En su corta vida, Jimmy a visto cosas muy raras, al ser amigo de las Superpoderosas ¿cómo no?, pero esto era totalmente distinto, era una criatura diferente... y era una sensación diferente.

-¡Salgan de ahí, Superpoderosas!- gritaba aquella extraña mujer-. ¡Una vez las destruya a ustedes, niñas falsas, destruiré a los Rowdyruff Boys! ¡después le daré un gran golpe a la señorita Bellum en la cara! jajaja.

Esa no era una mujer normal, era muy claro, era una hermosa mujer... ¡con serpientes vivas en la cabeza!, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Jimmy ni por las personas que huían de ella. Pero no era la verdadera razón por la que escapaban de ella, la razón por la cual todos corrían era porque aquella mujer, al quitarse sus lentes oscuros, podía petrificar cualquier cosa que veía, literalmente convertía todo en piedra. Todo lo que esa mujer miraba quedaba convertido en una estatua. Jimmy estaba mas que impactado.

-Esa chica...- la voz de Jimmy temblaba pero no se podría decir que por miedo, porque miedo no tenia-. Esa chica es... genial.

* * *

_después de unas semanas de descanso, aquí el capitulo... un poco largo._

_waa jeje deje las cosas complicadas entre Bellota, Butch y Mitch jaja _

_dedico especialmente este capitulo a Hi-Ji Bei Fong, gracias por comenzar a leerme._

_en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá alguien que no a salido en un tiempo._


	12. Te convertiré en piedra

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 12: Te convertiré en piedra._

Jueves 23 de marzo, 11:48 p.m.

3 días antes de el ataque de Sedusa.

Valla día para Bombón, aunque últimamente todos sus días eran así. La noche anterior, Bellota había regresado a casa de lo mas enojada que podría estar una persona, lo raro es que antes de irse a dormir, se enjuago la boca como veinte veces. Bombón no le dio importancia, mas bien le preguntó que había sido de Butch, Bellota solo dijo que no le interesaba, aunque a Bombón tampoco le importaba mucho.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, muy a su pesar, a la mañana siguiente, los Rowdyruff y Mojo llegaron a la casa, incluso Butch había regresado. Bombón le preguntó a Butch por que había regresado, aunque este no dio una respuesta concreta, pero si le dijo que Brick lo había golpeado cuando regresó, esos chicos no tienen remedio. El resto de el día fue un poco diferente, no es que a Bombón le interesara mucho, pero era muy evidente, Butch y Bellota no se hablaban ni para insultarse. En otras palabras, el día transcurrió tranquilo y sin peleas de ambos verdes.

Ahora Bombón estaba acostada en su cama que compartía con sus hermanas, pero no podía dormir, su mente estaba divagando, entre tanto pensamiento incluso pensó en pedir una habitación para ella sola. Se cubrió totalmente con la cobija, esperando dormir pero el sueño no llegaba. Fue tan silencioso, no hizo mas movimiento de el necesario, por eso Bombón no se dio cuenta hasta que prácticamente ya lo tenia encima.

-Ah...- intentó gritar, pero rápidamente, el con las manos cubrió su boca con fuerza, impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno.

-Shh, guarda silencio, Bombón.- dijo en voz baja-. Pueden estar vigilando.

El tipo de alguna forma había encontrado la manera de meterse entre las sabanas sin ser detectado. Bombón apartó las manos de el como pudo y después le habló igualmente en voz baja.

-Hermes, ¿qué estas haciendo?- apenas pudo distinguirlo en la oscuridad, pero recordaba su voz-. ¿Qué es eso de aparecer de la nada? ¡quítate de encima!- dijo muy molesta, aunque aun susurraba.

-No seas pervertida, que no voy a hacerte nada.- dijo con una exagerada voz ofendida. Después tomó el extremo de la cobija y se cubrió mas con esta, de tal forma que no pudiera verse desde fuera.

-¿Que se supone...?

-No eleves la voz.- dijo mientras volvía a cubrirle la boca-. Te digo que pueden estar vigilando. Y no intentes llamar a tus hermanas, mejor que no despierten, quiero que esto sea lo mas breve posible.- Bombón volvió a apartar sus manos.

-¿Pero que piensas hacer...?- su boca volvió a ser cubierta por Hermes.

-Te dije que no seas pervertida.- dijo en un susurro que simulaba ser un grito, con su fingida voz ofendida. Bombón le mordió y logró liberarse.

-Yo no estoy siendo perver...- nuevamente le cubrió la boca.

-Escucha.- cambió su tono de voz a uno mas serio-. Hera enviará a la segunda esclava. Como te dije, pueden estarte vigilando, así que no comentes lo que te dije, ni siquiera con tus hermanas, no sabes quien podría estar escuchando.

-¿Cuando?- pregunto con seriedad.

-No lo se, pero será pronto. Sus poderes serán en extremo peligrosos, ¿sabes quien es Medusa?- Bombón asintió-. Que lista. Pues será algo así, pero al revés, ella convertirá en piedra todo lo que vea, cuídate de su mirada.

-¿Como la derrotamos?- habló con insistencia.

-En tu armario dejé un paquete, es un arma con la cual puedes ganarle a la esclava. No lo abras antes de tiempo, las diosas podrían verlo, quitártelo y sospecharían que hay un infiltrado. Pero mas importante.- hizo una pequeña pausa-. El paquete, no lo veas por nada de el mundo, ni siquiera cuando llegue el momento de usarlo.

-¿Por que?

-Solo no lo veas. Me voy.- y de un segundo para otro, sin hacer ruido alguno, se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Bombón quedó desconcertada y algo mareada por la extraña situación, ahora era seguro que no podría dormir con tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ahogó un grito de susto al ver que Hermes había regresado, tan silenciosamente como le era costumbre.

-¿Que no te habías ido?- dijo con irritación, conteniendo sus gritos.

-Ups jeje, creo que olvide decirte algo muy, muy importante.- dijo avergonzado-. Es sobre la esclava y como derrotarla. "Medusa" es una maldición, puedes ganarle a la esclava, pero no a Medusa, debes no solo matar a la esclava, sino a la propia Gorgona. La Medusa se liberara tarde o temprano, enfócate en tratar de liberarla, cuando eso suceda, debes matarla como se debe. Al eliminar la maldición todos aquellos convertidos en piedra volverán a la normalidad. Ten mucho cuidado cuando la verdadera Medusa sea liberada, una vez que tome el control, será imparable.

-¿Pero como?

-Para eliminar para siempre la maldición, utilizaras esa arma que no debes ver...

.

Domingo 26 de Marzo, 3:40 p.m.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la advertencia de Hermes. Según el, podrían estarlas observando, así que no pudo decirles nada a sus hermanas, ni siquiera sobre el arma que Hermes le había dejado en el armario. Había olvidado preguntarle a Hermes quien era la segunda esclava, pero como sea, seguro la reconocería una vez la viera, además, si la esclava tenia los poderes de Medusa era claro que llevaría serpientes en la cabeza, ¿cómo no ver eso?

Ahora las Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff se encontraban solos en la casa, ya que Mojo y el Profesor habían salido para comprarle cosas al bebé de Burbuja. Al parecer, Mojo y el Profesor comenzaban a tener cierta amistad, cosa que le pareció a todos algo un poco... de lo mas irónico, pero después de todo, ambos compartirían un nieto.

-Oye, Bellota.- llamó a su hermana mientras se acercaba a ella-. Hace días que no veo a Mitch por aquí, ¿acaso terminaron o algo así?

-No lo menciones.- contestó la verde con voz aburrida mientras fruncía el ceño, en ningún momento apartó la vista de le televisión.

En ese momento se escuchó una risa burlona proveniente de Butch, pero Bombón no le dio importancia. Bombón odiaba tenerlos en la casa, no era necesario que los Rowdyruff estuvieran ahí cada minuto de el día ¿por que hacían eso?, ya no podía estar tranquila con ellos cerca. Al menos algo bueno pasó, finalmente Bellota había dejado a Mitch, eso la reconfortó.

-Un problema menos.- susurró de forma audible, provocando que Bellota le lanzara una mirada asesina.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono. Bombón se acercó de mala gana para contestarlo, ¿por que aun conservaba ese teléfono tan tonto?, al regresar iba a cambiarlo, seguro. Tomó el teléfono y antes de contestar dio un pesado suspiró de cansancio, después contestó sin mucho interés.

-Diga Alcalde.- habló con voz apagada.

-¡Chicas Superpoderosas! ¡rápido! una mujer monstruo esta destruyendo la ciudad!

-Si, claro alcalde.- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos-. Iremos en seguida.- colgó el teléfono-. ¡Bellota, vámonos, hay trabajo que hacer!- gritó a su hermana.

-Perfecto.- dijo la pelinegra con una media sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. Necesito que golpear con urgencia.- aun en situaciones como esta, a Bellota aun le encantaba golpear a los villanos.

Las dos Superpoderosas salieron de la casa, dejando un par de estelas de color verde y rosa respectivamente. Claro que Burbuja escuchó que se fueron, pero ella permaneció sentada en la cocina con la cabeza mirando fijamente a la mesa. Desde que sus hermanas se enteraron que estaba embarazada, no le permitían salir a combatir el crimen, obviamente. Antes Burbuja iba de todas formas, ya que la preocupación por sus hermanas le ganaba, aunque estas siempre la mandaban de regreso. Ahora era mucho mas fácil mantener a Burbuja controlada, porque ahora los Rowdyruff la vigilaban para que no se le ocurriera salir. Brick entró a la cocina y se quedó ahí, recargado a la pared, claro, para vigilarla, Butch hizo lo mismo de mala gana, pero el se sentó en la mesa.

Bombón y Bellota llegaron al lugar donde había tanto alboroto, dejaron de volar y bajaron a la calle. Era impresionante, había autos, arboles, animales, incluso personas convertidas en piedra. Las chicas quedaron atónitas al ver esto. Continuaron caminando, siguiendo el camino de estatuas que se había formado, ¡incluso había un edificio entero convertido en piedra!

-¿Que causo todo este desastre?- dijo Bellota.

-Oh no.- murmuró Bombón.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que todo esto había sido causado por la segunda esclava, pero no podía decirle a Bellota que ya lo sabia, Hermes fue muy claro cuando dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, ni siquiera ahora. Ahora era mucho mas probable que las diosas las estuvieran observando. ¡El paquete! ¡el arma!

-¡Bellota!- exclamó Bombón-. No puedo explicarte, pero necesito que regreses a la casa...

-¿Que dices?- preguntó extrañada.

-Jajajaja- se escucharon unas malvadas risas en algún lugar-. Miren quien esta aquí, Las Supermocosas. Veo que han crecido, jajaja.

-Esa odiosa voz... ¡Oh, no puede ser!- dijo Bellota, impactada.

-Hola Superpoderosas, tiempo sin vernos.- en lo alto de ese edificio petrificado, allí estaba ella.

Era casi irreconocible, pero su tono de voz y su piel inigualablemente pálida ponía en evidencia su identidad. Llevaba un traje de cuero negro, mostrando su enorme escote, se cubría los ojos con unos lentes oscuros, pero lo mas distinguible eran todas esas serpientes vivas que llevaba en lugar de su cabello, cada una moviéndose independientemente.

-Hum, creo que les falta una, ¿qué le pasó a Burbuja?- dijo con voz burlona.

-Sedusa... debí adivinarlo.- murmuró Bombón. Realmente se preguntó por que no lo había pensado antes, Sedusa era la única suficientemente loca como para llevar serpientes en la cabeza.

-¿No les sorprende ver mi nuevo peinado? serpientes en lugar de cabello jajaja.

-No seria la primera vez.- dijo Bellota en tono irónico.

-¿No les gusta mi jardín?, lo hice yo misma.- dijo, señalando a las estatuas-. Planeo convertir a esta ridícula ciudad en mi reino, claro, primero debo destruirlas a ustedes, niñas falsas.

-¡¿Niñas falsas?!- exclamó Bellota, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que era la segunda esclava.

-Bellota.- la pelirroja miró a su hermana-. Escúchame bien, necesito que vallas por algo...

.

En aquel lugar donde el cielo es escarlata, donde las rocas son rojizas, aquel lugar en donde el trio de diosas solía reunirse, se estaban preparando para observar a la segunda esclava pelear contra las Superpoderosas. Ahí estaba Perséfone que había sido la primera en llegar, acompañada por su grupo de escoltas y sirvientes. Estaba Tánatos el Dios de la Muerte, al lado de su ama, su expresión era aburrida como siempre, aunque había algo distinto en el, algo en su mirada había cambiado, algo imperceptible pero ahí estaba. También estaba Yiós, el hijo semidiós de Perséfone, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con sus labios completamente cocidos para que así no pudiera hablar ni interrumpir, se encontraba jugando con un pequeño grifo (una criatura mitad águila, mitad león) bebé, lo estaba torturando. Por ultimo, Nekrós, el amante de Perséfone y padre de Yiós, se encontraba un poco apartado de ahí, mirando hacia la nada y con gesto indiferente.

Pronto llegó Hera, acompañada por Atenea la Diosa de la Guerra, y por Hermes el Dios Mensajero. Atenea había querido observar la batalla de las Superpoderosas con la esclava porque se siente responsable de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Medusa, después de todo Atenea fue la que creó la Medusa original. Hermes se acercó rápidamente a Tánatos, dispuesto a saludarle.

-Hola Tánatos, ¿qué onda?- saludó mientras se acercaba.

-¡Puaj! ¡¿Hermes?!- exclamó sorprendido al verlo-. ¿Qué rayos? ¿esa ropa que?

-A los humanos les gusta vestirse así, ¿se ve genial? ¿verdad?- dijo animado.

-Ya no se tiene respeto.- habló, volviendo a su expresión y voz de aburrimiento-. ¿Qué pasa con tu pelo?, es azul...

-Me lo pinte, ¿no se ve genial?

-Los dioses no nos teñimos el cabello, Hermes.- dijo engreídamente-. Ni siquiera la loca de Hestia lo haría. Tu eres el único que lo ha hecho y no se me ocurre ningún otro loco que...

-¡Hola mis nakamas! ¡ya llegueee!- gritó una melodiosa e infantil voz, que sonaba tan dulce como la de un niño pequeño, llegó tan rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó volando como un bello pajarito veloz, con sus enormes y esponjosas alas blancas como las de un dulce angelito, y con cabello teñido de color rosa.

-Oh, tenia que ser.- murmuró Tánatos con fastidio al ver al tipo que había llegado.

Era un joven con aspecto de apenas ser un adolescente, con la piel tan pura como la de un bebé, con ojos azules muy brillantes, su cabello teñido de rosa era rizado y sedoso, sus alas eran tan blanca, incluso mas blancas que las de Tánatos. Venía vestido con un kimono japonés con dibujos de hermosas flores muy coloridas, también estaba descalzo. Era un chico muy hermoso, aunque a Tánatos le parecía el mas marica de todos. No era otro mas que el mismísimo Eros, al igual que Afrodita, Eros es el Dios de el Amor. Eros llevaba consigo sus simbolicos arco y flechas.

-¿Quien invitó al marica?- dijo el Dios de la Muerte en voz alta para que Eros lo escuchara.

-El es ayudante de Afrodita.- respondió Hermes.

-Debi suponerlo.

-Hola Tánatos.- saludó el adorable chico con voz inocente, aunque era claro el odio en su voz.

-Eros.- saludó Tánatos con un tono rencoroso.

-Parca.- canturreó la palabra en forma burlona.

-Cupido.- escupió la palabra como insulto.

-Tontito.- insultó.

-Imbecil.- insultó igual.

-Flojo.

-Exhibicionista.

-¡Asesino!

-¡Violador!

-Paren ustedes dos.- habló la seductora voz de Afrodita, que había llegado junto a Eros, ella estaba conteniendo una risa-. Eros, se mas educado.

-Claro, Afrodita.- contestó el dios con su dulce voz y con una sonrisa.

-Eso también va para ti, Tánatos.- habló Perséfone mientras miraba al dios de la muerte.

-Si.- contestó Tánatos mientras recuperaba la compostura.

A Hermes le pareció de lo mas extraño que Eros y Tánatos dejaran de pelear sin mas, aunque fueran ordenes de las diosas. Normalmente las peleas de Eros y Tánatos pueden incluso durar días si no se les detiene, ya que, como todo mundo sabe, Eros y Tánatos son totalmente opuestos, al ser la vida y la muerte respectivamente. Hermes se preguntó vagamente si acaso habían sido amenazados con algo.

-Oigan.- le habló Hermes a Tánatos y a Eros-. ¿Por que yo soy el único de los tres que no tiene alas?

-¿Y que?.- habló Tánatos con sarcasmo-. Yo soy el único de los tres que no tiene el cabello de un color ridículo, mira que triste estoy.

Afrodita se acercó a las otras diosas, se sorprendió al ver que Atenea estaba presente, pero no dudó en sonreír.

-Atenea, que gusto verte aquí.- dijo la diosa rubia-. Oh, que nostálgico, yo, Hera y tu, Atenea, cada que estamos las tres juntas recuerdo el Juicio de Paris, ¿lo recuerdan?

-¿Como olvidarlo?- habló Atenea.

-Como si hubiera sido ayer.- dijo Hera con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y la Guerra de Troya?- menciono la diosa, las tres comenzaron a reír. Después de terminar de reír, Afrodita suspiró y dijo-. Eris es una estúpida.

-Cierto.- concordaron las otras diosas, incluso Perséfone.

-En fin.- habló Perséfone-. La batalla va a comenzar.

Había una esfera mágica que mostraba las imágenes de las Superpoderosas y la esclava, Hera se sentó en su trono dorado y los demás se juntaron alrededor, todos comenzaron a ver las imágenes. Las cuatro diosas observaban, los tres ayudantes también se acercaron a ver. Hermes disimulaba su preocupación totalmente, se encontraba nervioso por la situación, pero sabia ocultarlo a la perfección.

Yiós no hizo caso al asunto, solo se dedicaba a molestar a su grifo mascota. Nekrós solo observaba de reojo las imágenes, pero después de un rato, inexplicablemente, se fue, apareció una puerta mágicamente y salió por ahí. Nadie le dio importancia que Nekrós se fuera, incluso no parecieron notarlo. La única que pareció percatarse de la ida de Nekrós fue Afrodita, que observo como el pelirrojo se iba de el lugar.

.

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!- gritó Bellota con confusión ante la orden de su hermana.

-Que necesito que regreses a la casa y traigas el paquete que esta en el armario, Bellota.- ordenó la pelirroja.

-¡¿Pero por que necesitas...?!

-¡Cuidado!- Bombón empujó a su hermana que estaba a punto de ser disparada por una especia de rayo gris, cuando el suelo fue impactado por ese rayo gris, se convirtió en piedra.

-¡¿Van a platicar o a pelear, tontas?!- habló Sedusa, ya cansada de esperarlas.

-Bellota, has lo que te digo.- habló Bombón pero Bellota no le respondió-. ¡Bellota, tienes que confiar en mi!

-¡¿Cómo me pides que confíe en ti?! ¡¿por que no vas tu a la casa?!

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!- gritó-. Voy a a ir yo, pero tu ten cuidado, no dejes que te mire.

Y Bombón se fue volando a toda velocidad a dirección a la casa. Se encontraba muy molesta porque Bellota no confió en ella, pero no iba a pensar en eso en un momento como ese, solo se concentró en llegar a su hogar lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Por que se fue tu hermana?- preguntó la villana molesta al ver que una se había ido.

-¿Que te importa?

-No, no importa, después iré con ella.- dijo arrogantemente-. Primero te convertiré en piedra a ti.

De ese edificio convertido en piedra, Sedusa saltó hacia abajo, chocó con gran fuerza en el suelo pero ella no se lastimó, ella cayó de pie. Después se fue acercando peligrosamente a la Superpoderosa, la miró y después se quitó sus lentes oscuros. Era una especie de rayo gris que los ojos de esta disparaban, Bellota se apartó rápidamente de la vista de esta, pero Sedusa la seguía con la mirada. Cada objeto que la vista de ella tocaba era convertido en piedra.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de moverte?!- dijo mientras se volvía a poner los lentes.

-¿Como haces eso?- preguntó Bellota, sorprendida y molesta.

-Todo lo que veo se convierte en piedra, pero estos lentes son especiales, cuando los tengo puestos puedo mirarte normalmente, pero cuando me los quitó...- habló tan orgullosa consigo misma.

-¿Como Ciclope de X-Men?- preguntó la Superpoderosa en un intento de comprender los poderes de la esclava.

-¿Que?... Si, algo así, como Ciclope de X-Men.- contestó a semejante pregunta infantil.

Sedusa volvió a quitarse los lentes y buscó a Bellota con la mirada. Bellota huía de la vista de Sedusa, la Superpoderosa volaba en el cielo para evitar que Sedusa disparara a mas construcciones en la ciudad pero no iba a poder estar así mucho tiempo. Como no estaba Bombón, tenia que hacer algo que no estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer: Pensar. No que pensar, Bellota iba a atacar a lo loco.

Con su super velocidad pudo escabullirse hasta detrás de Sedusa, ahí la pateó empujándola hacia adelante y derribándola al suelo. Antes de que Sedusa pudiera levantarse y apartar su vista de la calle, Bellota cayó encima de ella y estampó la cara de su enemiga contra el suelo para que esta no pudiera mirar nada. "Que fácil" pensó Bellota. Las serpientes en la cabeza de Sedusa comenzaron a tocar el brazo de Bellota, a esta le dio tanto asco que la soltó inmediatamente. Sedusa aprovechó para voltear a ver a Bellota, esta logró muy apenas retroceder hacia atrás y esquivar el rayo petrificante.

Bellota comenzó a lanzar cientos de esferas de energía verde a dirección de Sedusa, provocando que apareciera mucho humo. El humo comenzó a disiparse, pero Sedusa ya no estaba ahí. Bellota miró a todas direcciones pero no pudo ver a Sedusa en ninguna parte.

-¡Sedusa, no te escondas!- gritó molesta, realmente le ponía nerviosa el pensar que su enemiga podría llegar a verla desde el lugar en donde se ocultaba-. Maldición.

Bellota empezó a caminar, estaba totalmente alerta. Siguió caminando y pudo notar la cantidad de estatuas de piedra que habían alrededor, le dio lastima, continuó caminando y no había señales de Sedusa en ninguna parte. Entonces recordó que tenia vista de rayos x, que se le había olvidado, maldición. Con su poder, comenzó a ver por detrás de las paredes ¡pero aun así no la encontraba!

Sedusa la pateó por detrás, igual como ella había hecho hace un rato, le sorprendió como no pudo escuchar que su enemiga se acercaba. Fue pateada con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra un edificio, no recordaba que Sedusa fuera tan fuerte. Abrió los ojos y un rayo gris iba directo hacia ella, rápidamente se quitó de ahí y el edificio quedó petrificado. Con la distracción, Sedusa se acercó a Bellota a una velocidad impresionante y la estrelló contra la pared.

-Ya no te será tan fácil detenerme, mocosa.- dijo, aun con esos lentes oscuros cubriéndole sus petrificantes ojos.

-Siempre haz sido tan retorcida.- dijo la Superpoderosa mientras lograba darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a la mujer-. ¡Pero ahora te pasaste!- le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez en la cara, haciendo que Sedusa saliera lanzada hacia la calle.

La Superpoderosa, de sus ojos le disparó rayo laser, pero Sedusa alcanzó rodar hacia la derecha y así no fue impactada por el ataque, en cambio la calle quedó dañada. Cuando Sedusa volteó hacia arriba, Bellota ya se estaba acercando con gran velocidad para golpearla, pero Sedusa fue mas rápida, antes de que Bellota pudiera dar un golpe Sedusa le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho. Bellota perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Sedusa se acercó a ella, que aun estaba en el suelo. Bellota comenzó a levantarse pero Sedusa pisó su cabeza, estrellando la cara de Bellota en la calle, obligándola a permanecer ahí. Sedusa la miró con burla.

-Bien, mocosa, prepárate para pasar una eternidad en mi bello jardín de estatuas.- y comenzó a quitarse sus lentes oscuros.

.

En la casa de las chicas, Burbuja seguía en la mesa, estaba muy aburrida, solo esperaba a que sus hermanas llegaran. Brick y Butch seguían en la cocina con ella, tenían que vigilar que ella no se metiera en problemas. Butch, que igualmente estaba sentado en la mesa, empezó a ver a Burbuja, parecía que quería preguntar algo pero no se decidía a hacerlo.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó la rubia.

-No, nada importante, solo me estaba preguntando algo.- dijo con flojera.

-¿Que cosa?- insistió con interés.

-Ah... es sobre Boomer.

-¿Que pasa con Boomer?- preguntó, esta vez con algo de timidez por lo que sea que fuera a preguntar.

-Con eso de que Boomer se ve muy afeminado y todo, pudo embarazarte y me preguntaba...- hizo una pausa, examinó la expresión de la chica y sonrió cínicamente-. Me preguntaba si pudo hacértelo bien.

-¿Hacerme que cosa?- dijo sin entender.

-Jajaja, realmente sigues siendo muy inocente a pesar de que ya lo has hecho.- se estaba burlando de ella-. Me refiero a que si el es bueno teniendo se..-

-¡Oh, Butch! ¡voy a matarte!- gritó totalmente ofendida y muy roja por la vergüenza.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!- gritó el pelirrojo-. Bombón esta arriba, puedo escucharla.

-¿Bombón esta aquí?- dijo la rubia sorprendida mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Tan rápido como una bala, Bombón bajo de las escaleras y entró a la cocina, parecía muy agitada. Llevaba cargando una especie de paquete, plano y grande.

-¿Que pasó, Bombón? ¿donde esta Bellota?- preguntó Burbuja, alarmada.

-Ya resolvimos el problema, Bellota regresara mas tarde.- dijo lo mas convincente que pudo-. Brick, Butch, vengan un segundo.- llamó a los hermanos.

Ellos la siguieron hasta la sala, donde la otra chica no pudiera oírlos.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Brick.

-La segunda esclava a aparecido.- respondió con seriedad.

-Oh, perfecto, ¿tenemos que matarla? ¿cierto?- preguntó el verde con emoción.

-Si. ¿Recuerdan a Sedusa?

-¿La villana rara de la ropa interior?- dijo el pelirrojo extrañado.

-Odiaba a esa loca.- mencionó Butch-. Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, si estaba muy buena.

-Idiota.- dijo Bombón por el comentario de Butch-. Pues resulta que la segunda esclava es ella. Ahora tiene serpientes en la cabeza y el poder de petrificar con la mirada.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Que no debe verte o te mueres.

-¿Y que es eso que llevas ahí?- preguntó Brick al ver el paquete.

-No puedo darte detalles pero es un arma para ganarle a Sedusa, se como usarla, solo déjamelo a mi, pero necesito que me ayuden.

-¡Pues vámonos ahora!- dijo Butch, ya impaciente.

-Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- dijo la pelirroja-. No le digamos nada a Burbuja, invéntenle una excusa. Ella no debe preocuparse por esto.

Bombón y Butch esperaron en la puerta mientras Brick iba a donde Burbuja para decirle una mentira.

-Burbuja, vamos a ir a comprar dulces ¿quieres algo?- dijo muy apurado.

-¿Eh?, no, gracias.- balbuceó sin comprender.

-Bien, volveremos mas tarde. Hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas de ahí.- después de decir eso, se fue a gran velocidad.

Burbuja realmente se lo creyó, quedó ahí sola en la casa, aunque no muy tranquila. No podía evitar sentir que algo no iba bien, además había un horrible sentimiento en su pecho, un mal presentimiento. "Piensa en el" se dijo "piensa en Nekrós"

Y la calma otra vez.

.

De regreso en la pelea. Bellota logró liberarse y golpeó los pies de Sedusa para que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Sedusa, al caer, lanzó su rayo petrificante al cielo, disparando a la nada. Volvió a ponerse su lentes con rapidez y se encontró con Bellota que le dio un puñetazo en la cara, después otro y otro. Sedusa se cubrió con sus brazos el ultimo puñetazo y contraatacó con una patada. Bellota chocó de nuevo con un edificio y por reflejo se movió al instante para que el rayo petrificante no le llegara.

Desde el cielo, Bellota comenzó a disparar laser a Sedusa, esta se concentró a esquivarlo pero se le dificultó mas cuando Bellota comenzó a disparar por sus manos esferas de energía a Sedusa, estos eran mas difíciles de esquivar, pero lo lograba. Bellota se cansó de eso y bajo con fuerza al suelo, golpeando fuertemente la calle, provocando grandes grietas en esta. Sedusa tropezó con una de las grietas, Bellota aprovecho para atacar.

Sedusa fue lanzada por el laser que le causó un gran dolor y la quemó, chocó contra la ventana de un local, rompiendo los vidrios y cayendo ella adentro. Estaba muy enfadada, miró a la Superpoderosa que la miraba con una expresión que le fastidió, esa Superpoderosa pensaba ya haber ganado. Entonces sintió los pequeños ojos de alguien observándola, volteó a su derecha y allí estaba. La miraba con expresión de sorpresa, era pequeño, delgado, de piel clara con cabello y ojos muy oscuros.

Era Jimmy, que se había encontrado observando toda la batalla desde el principio, se había mantenido oculto, así que nadie lo había visto hasta ahora, ya lo había descubierto. Sedusa lo miró brevemente pero después lo ignoró. Volvió su mirada a la Superpoderosa, pero para su sorpresa, otras personas llegaron en ese momento. Estelas roja, rosa y verde.

-¿Estas bien, Bellota?- preguntó Bombón que se acercaba a su hermana.

-De maravilla, creo que esta es mucho mas débil que Femme.- dijo orgullosa de si misma.

-No me digas que ya le ganaste, yo quería destruirla.- dijo Butch, muy enojado.

-Aun esta ahí.- señaló Bellota a la dirección de Sedusa.

-Terminemos con ella entonces.- dijo Brick, muy confiado y preparándose para pelear.

Sedusa vio a los cuatro, estaba muy enojada, nadie le dijo que tenia que pelear con cuatro a la vez, es decir, ella en principio tenia la idea de pelear primero con las tres hermanas, pero ahora pelearía con dos Superpoderosas y dos Rowdyruff, le molestaba especialmente porque nunca había peleado con esos chicos, no sabia que habilidades podrían tener. También le sorprendía demasiado, porque según recordaba, ambos grupos no se llevaban para nada bien. Bien, tenia que jugar sucio.

Sedusa tomó al pequeño niño que estaba al lado de ella y que los demás aun no habían visto, lo sujetó de la camisa y lo levantó con el brazo, quedando Jimmy metro y medio alejado de el suelo, esto lo asustó mucho pero no gritó hasta que vio a sus amigos ahí.

-¡Bellota!, ¡Butch!- gritó el asustado niño.

-¿Pero que...? ¡Jimmy!- exclamó Bellota, sorprendida por ver al niño en manos de la esclava.

-Lo siento, Bellota.- dijo el niño-. Estaba observando, es que se veía tan genial.

-Oh, veo que lo conocen, que conveniente.- dijo la esclava mientras sonreía con malicia-. No se muevan o este niño quedara convertido en piedra.- amenazó mientras sujetaba sus lentes, señal de que podría quitárselos en cualquier momento, hablaba enserio.

-Por mi esta bien.- dijo Butch-. En realidad no me agrada el chamaco de todos modos.

-¡Callate, Butch!- gritó Bellota, muy enojada.

-¡Suéltalo, Sedusa!- ordenó Bombón mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

-Dije que no se movieran.- habló con una voz tan seria y malvada que Bombón retrocedió, realmente estaba hablando enserio, convertiría a Jimmy en piedra si cometían algún error.

Sedusa miró a Jimmy, lo examinó detenidamente. El niño confiaba que sus amigos lo rescatarían pero no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo, un miedo que comenzó a esfumarse. Jimmy dejó de temblar y solo comenzó a patalear en un inútil intento para que la mujer lo bajara.

-¡Bájeme, señora!- gritaba el niño mientras daba fuertes patadas en el aire-. ¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo!

-Tu cabello.- habló la villana, Jimmy se quedó quieto y la miró con confusión-. Tu cabello es muy lindo, que envidia.- dijo con recelo, pero había algo mas en su voz, algo que podría interpretarse como sorpresa.

-¡Cállate!- dijo el niño, que se sonrojó por el elogio pero también se enojo mucho-. ¡No me lleno de tierra el pelo todos los días para que me digan que es lindo!

-Déjame ver ese cabello.- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la cara de el niño.

Bellota se alarmó al ver esto, luchó con las ganas de ir y arrebatarle a Jimmy de las manos, podía ser peligroso para el, así que no lo hizo. Pero estaba muy temerosa de lo que sea que pudiera hacerle esa esperpenta mujer a** su** niño, porque Bellota consideraba a Jimmy como su niño.

-¡No!- gritó Jimmy mientras sujetaba su gorro de lana con fuerza al notar la intención de la mujer-. ¡No me lo quites!, ¡no!- volvió a patalear con mayor violencia que antes pero poco pudo hacer, Sedusa le quitó aquel gorro de lana color morado de la cabeza.

-Lo sabia.- murmuró la mujer de serpientes en la cabeza mientras peinaba el lacio cabello oscuro de Jimmy con sus dedos-. Es perfecto.

Jimmy comenzó a mirarla con mucho odio, un odio que incluso Bellota no pudo identificar. Sedusa también vio al niño, pero lo miraba con indiferencia. Jimmy mostro sus dientes, como si planeara lanzar una mordida, y en efecto, Jimmy hizo lo que pudo por intentar morder el brazo con el que Sedusa lo sujetaba, no solo eso, comenzó a arañar con sus uñas la mano de la mujer que lo retenía.

-Tienes carácter niño.- dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa malvada-. Eso me agrada.- entonces lanzó a Jimmy con fuerza y el pobre niño se estrelló contra un muro.

-¡Ah! ¡Jimmy!- gritó Bellota al ver esto, mientras que en ella llegaba un sentimiento que iba mucho mas allá de el odio.

-¡Ja! ¡que tontería!- gritó la esclava-. ¡No necesito tomar un rehén para ganarles a ustedes! ¡son unos niños falsos que no merecen el perdón de las Diosas!

Bellota se acercó con rapidez a su enemiga, estaba completamente furiosa. Sedusa detuvo el ataque de la Superpoderosa con facilidad y la empujó hacia adelante. Se fue quitando los lentes para convertir finalmente a su enemiga en piedra pero algo inesperado pasó.

Con una enorme fuerza devastadora, fue empujada varios metros hasta que pudo detener su caída. Fue un golpe en extremo fuerte, buscó con la mirada a la persona responsable de tal bestial ataque... y lo encontró.

-Maldita zorra.- habló su atacante-. ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a ese niño así?... Yo soy el único que le va a dar una golpiza a ese estúpido mocoso, ¡¿Me entendiste, puta?!- la voz furiosa de Butch daba mucho miedo, incluso Brick reconoció lo intimidante que se veía, ahora si se había cabreado.

-¡Vamos, ataquémosla con todas nuestras fuerzas! ¡debemos eliminarla!- gritó la pelirroja, ya mas que lista para luchar.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces, tonta, eso ya lo sabemos.- dijo Brick, preparado para destruir a la segunda esclava.

.

Pero allá donde las diosas y sus ayudantes estaban observando aquella batalla, la Diosa Afrodita dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta que apareció como por arte de magia y por la cual Nekrós había salido antes.

-Con su permiso, voy a retirarme.- dijo amablemente sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Debo acompañarla?- preguntó su ayudante, Eros, con inocencia.

-No, puedes quedarte.

Dicho esto, la hermosa diosa rubia salió por aquella puerta. La puerta no parecía que llevaba a algún lado, ya que no había nada detrás de esta, pero al cruzarla, la diosa se encontró en un gran pasillo, ese pasillo blanco con adornos de oro y una alfombra roja y dorada. Pudo ver como Nekrós caminaba por el pasillo, el recientemente había salido también. Se apresuró a seguirlo silenciosamente, por supuesto, Nekrós se dio cuenta.

-¿Que esta haciendo, Afrodita?- habló con una voz helada mientras daba media vuelta para encarar a la diosa.

-Hum, asumí que necesitabas compañía.- contestó con su voz seductora.

-Estoy bien estando solo.- contestó secamente.

-Sabes a que me refiero.- lo tomó y lo recargó en la pared, quedando ella a pocos centímetros de el-. Se que me deseas.

-¿Y que pasa si no?

-Jaja.- rió con su melódica y sarcástica voz-. No seas ridículo, no te debes contener, Perséfone no tiene porque enterarse.- se apegó mucho mas al cuerpo de Nekrós, quedando su pecho muy pegado a el, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el chico.

-Tiene muchos hombres a su disposición.- continuó hablando con su fría voz-. Hombres que incluso matarían por usted y que darían su vida para estar un segundo contigo, hombres que cruzarían mar y tierra, que satisfacerian todos tus caprichos sin importar lo ridículos que fuesen. Con tantos hombres en tu poder, con tanta influencia en sus emociones, su dignidad y voluntad, ¿por que quiere estar conmigo?

-Porque ¿tu no serias uno de esos hombres que darían lo que fuera por mi?- dijo la rubia con su voz sensual-. Se que Perséfone ya ni te toca, ni siquiera te hace el mas mínimo caso. ¿No quieres divertirte un poco?

-Creo que es lo contrario al parecer.- habló de una forma ligeramente mas rápida, pero sin cambiar su voz vacía de emoción-. Según mi perspectiva, usted es la que me desea a mi y ahora esta intentando seducirme. Debe estar muy acostumbrada a eso, pero será mejor que le diga desde ahora que no funcionara. Yo, como puede ver, no soy como los demás, mi mente es mucho mas fuerte de lo que cree y no es que sea por cosa mía... Puede dejar de intentar de seducirme y buscarse otro hombre, yo me encuentro ocupado en este momento. Así que, con todo respeto, suélteme por favor, no arruine su poca dignidad conmigo, debo retirarme.

Eso fue peor que una estaca en el orgullo.

-Hablas demasiado.- dijo con una voz indignada y furiosa mientras soltaba a Nekrós bruscamente.

-Me retiro.- dijo sin mas y continuó su camino, pero antes de retirarse y sin voltear la vista, dijo algo mas-. La próxima vez que intente seducirme, tome en cuenta que usted no me resulta deseable.- se marchó.

Esto era la peor humillación de su existencia.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritaba la diosa mientras corría por los pasillo, totalmente furiosa-. ¡Maldito! ¡me las pagaras muy caro! ¡juro que te arrepentirás!

Entró a una habitación, aquella de paredes rojizas y una singular chimenea que desprendía fuego verde, era la misma habitación donde las tres diosas se habían reunido aquella primera vez. Continuó gritando un montón de obscenidades mientras destruía cualquier cosa que se le atravesaba enfrente eso incluía muebles y jarrones.

-Valla que estas enojada, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- habló una voz que sonaba divertida pero terrorífica.

-¡Ah!- gritó ligeramente la diosa por la impresión, pero después lo reconoció-. Oh, solo eres el extraño amigo de Perséfone, Él.

-Jujuju, no me subestimes, Afrodita.

-Perséfone nos contó lo que hiciste.- habló ya mas calmada-. Tu le hiciste saber que la niña falsa esa esta embarazada, ¿por que?

-Oh, realmente no pensé que les contaría.- suspiró con aburrimiento-. Pero en fin.

-¿A que estas jugando?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Perséfone.- habló con diversión-. Solo hago esto por diversión.- entonces, cambio su tono de voz a uno mas terrorífico-. La pregunta aquí seria ¿a que estas jugando tu?- pero la diosa ignoró la pregunta.

-Como sea, ¿ya pensaste en mi propuesta?- habló la diosa con formalidad mientras se sentaba.

-Humm.- Él se recostó en un gran sofá y pareció pensarlo un poco-. Aunque tu propuesta suena interesante debo considerar los riesgos, prefiero mantenerme al margen.

-Pero no estas al margen.- contestó la diosa en tono burlón-. Le dijiste a Perséfone sobre el embarazo de la niña falsa, no se con que finalidad pero lo hiciste.

-Hace un rato estabas molesta por ese llamado Nekrós, ¿no es así?- cambió de tema ingeniosamente, ya que la diosa siguió ese hilo de conversación.

-¡Ese estúpido tuvo el descaro de despreciarme a mi! **¡A mi!**¡a la Diosa del Amor! ¡a la mujer mas hermosa de la creación!- gritó con indignación-. ¡Jamás pensé que me pasaría esto! ¡menos con ese ser insignificante! ¡no se que tiene en la cabeza!

-Tal vez otras prioridades.- sonrió con malicia-. Tal vez algo mas ocupe su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que este tan atado a Perséfone.- dijo enojada-. Esa maldita también me las pagara, y ya se como hacer que paguen esos dos.

-No estoy hablando de Perséfone.- canturreó con una voz en extremo burlona.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿a que te refieres, Él?!- preguntó con mucha sorpresa mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar.

-Sabes que puedo ayudarte a vengarte de Nekrós, se que tienes en mente y estoy de acuerdo, yo te ayudare.

-Eso será después. ¡Ahora no me cambies el tema! ¡no te permito jugar con mi mente! ¡¿Que quisiste decir con eso?!

-Bien, si quieres averiguarlo.- Él movió esa tenaza que llevaba por mano y apareció en el aire una imagen.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó la diosa sin comprender-. Es una imagen de la niña falsa rubia.

-Es en vivo.- dijo el tipo divertido-. ¿Qué vez?

-A la niña falsa embarazada, es todo.

-No, ¿qué vez en sus emociones?

-Tch.- la diosa resopló y miró a la chica sin mucho interés-. Esta enamorada de el otro niño falso.

-Ajajajaja.- rió Él con su voz maquiavélica-. Tu eres la Diosa del Amor, deberías poder verlo.

Afrodita volvió a ver a la chica con fastidio, la examino profundamente y con atención, esperando descubrir a que se refería Él. Quedó totalmente paralizada al descubrirlo, a la vez que se ponía muy, muy furiosa, mas furiosa de lo que estuvo hace un momento.

-Ya lo entendiste.- dijo Él, triunfante.

-**¡Esa niña falsa siente amor por Nekrós!**- gritó con todas sus fuerza, gritó tan fuerte que la habitación vibró.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- dijo el sujeto mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande.

-¡¿Quiere a Nekrós?! ¡que se lo quede!

-¿Uh?

-Pero que entienda muy bien algo.- arrastró las palabras mientras sus ojos llameaban de ira-. No puede quedarse con los dos... **¡Boomer es MÍO! **

* * *

_Queria subir este capitulo la semana pasada pero no lo termine, estos capítulos se me hacen algo difíciles :/_

_valla, valla, valla, esto se pone duro jaja ._. _

_Esperaba con ansias escribir algunas partes de este capitulo, la mayoría de ellas las estuve planeando por tanto tiempo, ansiaba poder escribirlas. ¡Ya quería poner a Eros! ¡esperé tanto por ponerlo!_

_Ahora una curiosidad: Al escoger las edades de las chicas, me quedó muy claro que no podían tener 5 años. La primera edad que pensé fue 15, pero la verdad es que odiaba la idea de una Burbuja de 15 años embarazada, además al ponerles 15 no concordaría con lo sucedido con Bombón. Mi segunda opción fue ponerles 20 años, pero el pensar en una chica de 20 embarazada, no es muy impactante, lo deseche de inmediato. Luego pensé en ponerles 16, pero luego me dije "No, demasiado cliché", otra idea a la basura. Hasta que finalmente me decidí por ponerles 18 años de edad, ahí sigue siendo impactante que una chica se embarace, pero tampoco son tan chicas y al mismo tiempo siguen siendo muy jóvenes. 18 años, perfecto._

_uh, la semana pasada fui al cine a ver la película de Percy Jackson ¡estuvo genial! :D tienen que verla xD_

_la próxima semana entró a la escuela, se me acaban las vacaciones :( ni modo, menos tiempo para escribir, haber como lo resuelvo..._


	13. ¡No te miraré!

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 13: ¡No te miraré!_

Lunes 27 de marzo.

Ya hacia nueve días desde que Boomer había huido. Nueve días sin saber absolutamente nada de sus hermanos... ni de Burbuja. Se sentía el mas imbécil del mundo, sabía lo que debía hacer... mas o menos, pero tenia miedo de hacerlo. No sabia que habían hecho sus hermanos después de que el se fue, pero asumió que ni siquiera lo buscaron ¿o si lo buscarían?

Eso le molestaba a Boomer, porque sentía como si no lo estuvieran buscando, esta bien, que ellos no lo busquen ¿qué mas da?, ¡pero ella! ¡¿que ella no lo busca a el?!. Boomer estaba seguro de que si ella lo buscaba lo encontraría ¡es que estaba en el lugar mas lógico posible!... estaba en el arroyo, aquel que solía ser el lugar secreto de ambos, ese lugar en el que se habían encontrado tantas veces. Por eso mismo se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible que no lo encontrara?

Sabia que estaba actuando como un cobarde, ¿por que ella debería ser quien lo busque?, el es el que debería buscarla a ella, ¡pero se sentía tan mal el pensar que ella no lo buscaba!. ¿Regresar? ¡claro que quería regresar!, el quería verla, pero tenia miedo. Temía afrontar el hecho de que sería... padre... ¡era tan difícil siquiera imaginarlo!. Y se sentía avergonzado, avergonzado por las preguntas que le llegarían al volver "¿por que te fuiste?" "¿a donde fuiste?" "¿por que tardaste tanto en regresar?", eso seria lo primero que le preguntarían... ¡¿Que pensarían ellos?!. Se sentía como la peor escoria del universo, pero ¿qué esperan de un niño en una situación como esta?

¡¿Que esperan de un maldito niño?!

Porque eso es lo que era, un maldito niño y solo eso, nada lo diferenciaba de el resto excepto sus super poderes pero eso no hacia ni una diferencia en una situación como esta. Jamás pensó en estar en una situación así, ¿cómo podría imaginarlo?, nadie le habló sobre eso ¿quién le iba a decir?, además ¿quién lo pensaría?. ¿Cómo se supone que se actúa en esta situación?, ¿cómo saber ser padre cuando muy apenas tuvo a alguien que mediamente se podría considerar como "padre"?

¡Valla locura!, ¡si seguía así, su cabeza le iba a explotar!. Se encontraba sentado, recargado a un árbol, mirando hacia la nada. Enserio... ¿por que no se molestaban en buscarlo?

_"Tal vez no le interesas"_

Ella debía pensar que aun seguía con sus hermanos, ¿por que ella lo buscaría con sus hermanos?, seguramente Burbuja no sabia que... había literalmente escapado.

_"Ella no se preocupa por ti, si lo hiciera ya te hubiera encontrado"_

Seguramente ella debe pensar que el es la peor basura, ¿dejarla de esa forma?, valla, realmente fue muy cruel con ella, pero si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada jamás hubiera hecho eso. No solo debería hacerse cargo de el bebé, también debería encontrar la forma de que ella lo perdone... algún día.

_"Ella no te va a perdonar, no le interesas en lo absoluto. Ella no te encuentra porque ni siquiera se a molestado en pensar en buscarte"_

¡Que putada!

-¡¿Podrías callarte?!- gritó frustrado mientras se levantaba de su lugar-. ¡Se que estas ahí, Él! ¡¿Por que estas aquí?!

-Oh mi lindo Boomer, ¿quién iba a imaginarlo?- habló con su siniestra voz mientras aparecía de la nada, estaba acostado en la rama de un árbol, justo encima de Boomer-. Realmente no eras mi favorito de mis chicos pero... he cambiado mi perspectiva sobre ti.

-¡¿Podrías largarte y dejarme solo con mi sufrimiento?!, ¡no me gusta que te metas en mi cabeza! ¡déjame tranquilo, estoy intentando pensar!

-¿Pensar que cosa?- dijo de forma divertida-. Por lo que se, has estado pensando en lo mismo por días y ni siquiera has decidido que acción tomar.

-¿Acaso eso te importa!- dijo el rubio mientras apartaba la vista-. ¡Vete, no quiero saber nada de ti!

-¿Pero a que viene esa actitud?- habló con una fingida voz desilusionada-. Siempre me he preocupado por ti y tus hermanos, yo que los he revivido, yo que los he mejorado.- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció justo frente a Boomer y tomó su cara bruscamente con su tenaza y comenzó a gritarle violentamente-. **¡Yo que les he dado otra oportunidad para destruir a las Superpoderosas y así es como me pagan!**

-¡Suéltame!- gritó mientras se apartaba-. ¿Qué te has preocupado por nosotros? ¡nadie te va a creer ese cuento!. ¡¿Que pasa contigo?! ¡no te has aparecido por aquí en años y de repente llegas de la nada! ¡¿a que viene eso?!

-No me hables así, tu y tus hermanos trabajan para mi.- habló con su terrorífica voz.

-¡Nosotros ya no hacemos nada para ti!- gritó indignado-. ¡No desde que...!- no pudo terminar la frase... ese recuerdo era...

Le temblaron las manos y palideció solo con recordarlo, "¡imposible, imposible!" pensó. Era uno de los recuerdos que mas quería olvidar, que los tres debían olvidar y que debían hacer como si no hubieran escuchado nada, porque... no pasó nada, o al menos eso es lo que prefiere pensar. Además era imposible que Él... ¡Ah!

-¡Como sea!- dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que se había quedado callado-. Desde aquella vez te perdimos el respeto que alguna vez pudimos haberte tenido. Es horrible, incluso para ti y lo sabes.

-Creo que estas olvidando una cosa, Boomer. **¡SOY TU DUEÑO!**- le gritó en la cara-. Pero creo que te alegrara saber algo.- su voz repentinamente se hizo mas calmada-. Te he regalado.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó sin comprender.

-Que ahora le perteneces a otra persona, ¿sabes? estas de suerte, ella será muy amable contigo?

-¿Ella? ¿ella quien?- preguntó aun mas confundido.

-Yo.- habló la voz de una mujer que aparecía aparentemente de la nada.

Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo y rizado color dorado, ojos brillantes color miel, su piel era clara y perfecta, su cuerpo era ideal. Era tan extremadamente hermosa y perfecta que hasta daba miedo, era demasiado bello para ser real. Boomer retrocedió un par de pasos al ver a semejante criatura que le apareció enfrente. Afrodita hizo una sonrisa triunfante.

-Si.- habló la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa picara-. Le gusto.

-Era de suponerse, Afrodita.- habló Él-. Pero ¿por que se ve tan desorientado?- mencionó al percatarse de la extraña expresión de Boomer, que había palidecido como si se hubiera encontrado con un fantasma o algo parecido.

-Hum- la diosa estudio la expresión de el chico-. Esta claro, se esta debatiendo internamente. Es obvio que al verme iba a quedar enamorado al instante.- contuvo una risa-. Pero aun sigue enamorado de la niña falsa, debe estar muy confuso en estos momentos... Que lindo.

-Bien, pues despéjale las dudas. dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Boomer.- la diosa habló con voz dulce-. Ven conmigo.

-¿Quien... eres?- preguntó mientras observaba el brazo extendido de ella hacia el.

-Ya te lo dijeron, Boom, soy tu nueva dueña.- la diosa estaba muy divertida con esto-. Solo ven conmigo, se que lo deseas, lo puedo sentir.

Y así era, nadie podía resistirse a Afrodita, mucho menos un mortal como Boomer. Era algo muy confuso para Boomer, pero algo era seguro, en el fondo, solo con verla, era cierto que si quería irse con ella. Imaginen tener a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, no es algo muy fácil de resistir para un hombre, ni siquiera para Boomer. Pero Boomer se quedó callado mientras la contemplaba y por un momento ya nada le importaba.

-Vamos, Boom, te divertirás mucho conmigo.- ella se acercó mas a el, fue entonces que Boomer reaccionó.

-N... No...- por algún motivo era muy difícil decir que no, era una tentación muy grande el irse con ella, porque jamás había visto una criatura mas hermosa en su vida... ¡tenia que quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza!

-Me encanta este tipo de chicos.- dijo la hermosa mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de Boomer para después rozarle la cara-. Son tan inocentes... y fáciles.

El corazón de Boomer latía muy rápido al tener tan cercana a la diosa, era una atracción que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra, ni siquiera por ella... ella.

-¡No! ¡déjame!- gritó mientras se apartaba.

-Jaja, realmente eres muy tierno.- se acercó de nuevo a el, pero esta vez lo tomó por la cintura-. Ella no te quiere.- le dijo al oído. Boomer reaccionó mas tarde de lo debido.

-¡No es verdad! ¡déjeme, esta loca!- gritó mientras se alejaba nuevamente, y sinceramente no muy convencido de querer hacerlo.

-Estas nervioso, puedo verlo. Ven conmigo, no habrá responsabilidades inútiles conmigo, además podremos divertirnos cuando quieras.

Boomer se quedó callado mientras la observaba e intentaba asimilar sus palabras.

-Mira niño, olvídate de esa tal Burbuja, ella ya tiene a alguien mas.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó con timidez pero sin creerle a la diosa.

-Si, también me sorprendí.- dijo con una sonrisa frustrada mientras se volvía a acercar al chico-. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, Boom, para que ella encontrara a alguien mas.- volvió a acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza, Boomer quedó paralizado-. Se enamoró de otro, su nombre es Nekrós, no la culpo, tu la descuidaste mucho, pero no debes preocuparte por eso... ¿Me estas escuchando?

-No... es posible.- murmuró.

-No te sientas mal por eso, bien por ella... y por tu y yo.- llevó su mano derecha al pecho de el chico y con la izquierda comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y el hombro mientras acercaba sus labios a la oreja de este-. Porque es lo que quieres ¿no es así, Boom?, dejarlo todo e irte conmigo. No importa si no me conoces, tu ya te has enamorado de mi, lo se. No te preocupes por Burbuja, a ella no le importara, ella ya no te ama, no tienes porque sentirte culpable.- fue entonces cuando comenzó a besar y lamber cada parte de el cuello de Boomer con una pasión desenfrenada.

-No... ¡basta!- se obligó a decir con la poca sensatez que le quedaba aunque su voz no sonó convincente, pero la dura verdad es que ni siquiera tuvo deseos de apartarla, y eso hacia doler mucho la consciencia.

-No puedes luchar contra tus deseos, Boomer.- habló con una voz tan seductora que volvería loco a cualquier hombre-. Puedo sentirlo, estas loco por mi, nunca habías sentido esta atracción y deseo... también estas imaginando cosas malas conmigo, a mi no puedes engañarme.

-¡No es verdad!- gritó mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, pero no servía de nada, ella aun estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos. Todo se complicó cuando pudo sentir como la diosa envolvía su cintura con su pierna, ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, mírame, tu deseas todo esto.- decía mientras continuaba besando y mordiendo apasionadamente-. Vamos, mírame.

-¡No!

-Solo mírame.

-¡No lo hare!

-Ella no te ama, ahora ama a Nekrós, no puede dejar de pensar en el. Hazle un favor y déjala tranquila... y ven conmigo.

Boomer ya no pudo pensar, solo la besó. Entonces ella se lo llevó...

A Él le dio mucha risa todo esto. Nadie podía resistirse a la Diosa, o al menos casi nadie. El poder de Afrodita era muy poderoso, al lado de ella el amor no era nada.

.

..

...

Domingo 26 de marzo.

En el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la alcaldía, en un enorme jardín de estatuas conformada por personas, animales y edificios, ahí estaban cuatro chicos con súper poderes luchando contra una mujer con serpientes en lugar de cabello, una mujer que podía petrificar cualquier cosa que mirase.

Sedusa se vio rodeada por las dos Superpoderosas y los dos Rowdyruff. Tanto Bellota como Butch estaban furiosos con la bestial mujer, ella había lastimado al pequeño Jimmy y esto les causo una ira enorme, sorprendentemente Butch también se molestó, tal vez en el fondo también le ha de agradar Jimmy o algo, pero estaba hecho una furia y lo único que quería era destruir con sus propias manos a esa esclava.

-¿Cuatro contra una?- habló la malvada mujer-. ¡Ja!, son unos cobardes.

-Hum, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- se burló el Rowdyruff pelirrojo.

-¿Miedo yo?, por favor, yo no tendría miedo a un montón de niños como ustedes. Yo que fui bendecida por las diosas.

-No me hagas reír.- dijo la verde con burla-. No me digas que ahora eres religiosa.

-Basta de bromas.- dijo la pelirroja con seriedad-. Chicos, recuerden, no dejen que ella los mire sin sus lentes oscuros.

-Rayos, ya sabemos.- dijo Butch con impaciencia-. Solo déjame molerla a golpes.

-Butch, no seas tonto, necesitamos un plan.

-¿Y que hay de esa arma para derrotarla?- preguntó Brick.

-Tenemos que ganarle a Sedusa primero pero sin terminar de matarla.- habló la líder de las Superpoderosas con impaciencia-. Entonces...

-A mi no me importa.- dijo el verde-. ¡La mataré yo!

-Butch, tenemos que ganarle con el arma, solo así los que fueron convertidos en piedra volverán a la normalidad.

-¡Y yo digo que no me interesa!- gritó, no dispuesto a seguir ordenes de una Superpoderosa. Pero Brick le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Cállate Butch, solo debemos hacerle caso a Bombón, ella sabe lo que hace.- dijo Brick.

Bombón quedó impactada, ¿acaso Brick la había defendido?, además tenia esa seguridad al hablar como si... como si confiara en ella totalmente. Y pues últimamente Bombón estaba algo impresionada con Brick, el no era como se imaginaba. Si bien Brick era un idiota que no dejaba de golpear a su hermano Butch pero el... tenia algo, como si por algún motivo el fuera amable con ella, ella se daba cuenta, no es difícil de notar. Podía darse cuenta por la forma en la que le hablaba, la insultaba llamándola tonta o idiota o pelirroja estúpida pero no parecía que lo sintiera de verdad, era algo muy raro.

Butch estaba fastidiado por ver como su hermano defendía a Bombón, le fastidiaba tanto. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano mayor quisiera seguir las ordenes de una Superpoderosa?, Butch lo sabia, era por esa estúpida culpa innecesaria que sentía Brick con ella...

Un rayo petrificante fue lanzado por la segunda esclava hacia el distraído Butch. Brick se apresuró a empujarlo.

-¡Butch, idiota! ¡no te distraigas!- gritó el Rowdyruff mayor, enojado.

-¿Como quieres que no me distraiga?, es tan molesto la forma en la que miras a esta pelirroja.- dijo sin pensar en sus palabras.

Bombón lo escuchó pero decidió ignorarlo, seguramente no era lo que ella se imaginaba ¿o si?

-¡Sedusa!- gritó Bellota, toda molesta-. ¡Deja de lanzar tu rayo petrificante hacia haca!

-No seas miedosita, niña.- dijo Sedusa mientras lanzaba otro rayo a su dirección.

Bellota lo esquivó y fue directo a atacarla por un costado, Butch no quería quedarse atrás e hizo lo mismo pero por el otro lado. Sedusa se dio cuenta y esquivó ambos ataques, golpeándose Bellota y Butch entre si.

-Au, cuidado tonta.- dijo Butch.

-Tu fíjate a quien golpeas, estúpido.- contestó Bellota con irritación.

-¿Por que no se fijan los dos?- habló la malvada mujer mientras golpeaba a ambos verdes con una enorme fuerza y estos salían lanzados hasta de regreso con sus dos hermanos.

-Dejen de precipitarse.- dijo Bombón con molestia al ver a ambos tirados en el suelo.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Brick mientras miraba a la rosa.

Un rayo petrificante pasó entre los dos, ellos lograron moverse de lugar mientras el rayo intentaba seguirlos en sus movimientos.

-¡Hay que ocultarnos de su mirada!- gritó Bombón-. ¡Ocúltense y ataquen a distancia!

Ellos obedecieron, después de todo Bombón es la que hace las estrategias. Bellota se ocultó en un edificio medio destruido, Butch se escondió tras un camión, Bombón observaba todo desde lo alto de un edificio y Brick tras un muro.

Sedusa volvió a ponerse sus lentes y se molestó por no encontrarlos. ¿Por que no tener activado su poder en todo momento?, podría estar sin esos lentes que suprimían su poder y estar petrificando cualquier cosa que viera, pero eso era muy molesto, demasiado molesto. Además, cuando esta usando su poder, ve todo borroso y gris, eso era una desventaja.

-¡Dejen de esconderse, mocosos!- gritó molesta mientras caminaba por la calle-. ¡No les servirá de nada ocultarse de mi! ¡convertiré toda la ciudad en piedra si es necesario!

A una distancia razonable, Jimmy despertó por los grandes gritos de Sedusa. Llevó su mano a la cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, también le dolía mucho el cuerpo, ¿Cómo no?, si esa mujer lo había arrojado con mucha fuerza contra un muro. Le dolía demasiado sus heridas pero no lloró, cualquier niño de su edad hubiera soltado en llanto por un dolor como ese, pero Jimmy era diferente, el se negaba a llorar por cualquier cosa, el no se dejaba ver débil, a pesar que aun era un niño muy pequeño.

Jimmy se levantó de donde estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía mucho, pero pudo ver a Sedusa, como se alejaba para buscar a sus contrincantes. Jimmy jamás se sintió tan furioso en su vida. Era una ira tan grande para un niño de su edad, era un odio inmenso.

-Lo sabes.- murmuró el pequeño-. Te diste cuenta... te diste cuenta, lo se.- aun se sentía muy adolorido el pequeño-. Te diste cuenta y aun así...

Y el niño comenzó a caminar débilmente y tambaleándose a dirección de la esclava. No sentía miedo, sino unas ganas inmensas de dejar algo claro.

-¡Ya no se oculten!- gritó la esclava-. ¡De todas formas los encontraré!

Un rayo laser fue disparado a dirección de la esclava, ella fue impactado por este, esto la molestó mucho. Volteó a ver la dirección de el ataque y petrificó solamente un edificio. Unas esferas de energía color rojo la impactaron con fuerza, el ataque provenía de uno de sus costados, ella fue a gran velocidad a dirección de su atacante, cuando llegó ya nadie estaba ahí. Mas ataques iguales a los anteriores llegaron de todas direcciones, ella los esquivó al predecir que ya venían.

-¡Dejen de atacarme de una forma tan cobarde!- gritó hartada-. ¡No funcionara...!- y la llanta de un carro fue impactado directo en su cabeza para después escucharse las fuertes risas de Bellota, Butch y Brick respectivamente.- ¡Malditos mocosos, se van a enterar!

Los cuatro la atacaban a distancia y después de lanzar un ataque ellos se movían de lugar con gran rapidez. Pero Bombón sabia que esto no podría funcionar por mucho tiempo, para darle un ataque completamente efectivo tenían que hacerlo directamente, para que después...

Sedusa esquivaba los ataques e intentaba buscar a los que lo lanzaban, pero no era tan sencillo, ellos tienen una velocidad mucho mas rápida que su vista. Bueno, pues ya era hora de pararlo.

Sedusa, con solo sus simples puños, destruyó casi cualquier cosa en donde esos chicos pudieran ocultarse. Destruyó edificios y autos, era claro que ya no tenia la misma fuerza de antes, ahora tenia una fuerza descomunal.

Butch tenia que moverse, pero no había donde ocultarse, se movió rápido, corrió con mucha velocidad hacia otro lado, pero corrió tan rápido que una estela verde marcó su camino. "Maldita lucecita! pensó el chico con irritación.

-Ya te encontré.- y estuvo a punto de dispararle pero Brick le dio una patada en la espalda y la tiró al suelo.

Bombón se acercó con rapidez e intentó mantener a la esclava contra el piso para que no levantara la vista, pero era muy incomodo por las terroríficas serpientes que esa mujer llevaba. Sedusa se resistió al intento de sujetarla, como su fuerza era mas grande de lo normal, incluso los chicos con súper poderes tuvieron problemas al sujetarla.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó tan fuerte que dejó aturdidos a Bombón y a Brick que se encontraban cerca de ella. Sedusa aprovechó la distracción y se los quitó de encima-. ¡Me van a pagar esta humillación!

Le dio un rodillazo a Bombón en el mentón, ella retrocedió por el golpe. Sedusa estuvo a punto de dispararle pero en el ultimo segundo, Brick empujó a Bombón, recibiendo Brick el ataque. Bombón quedó medio aturdida, ¿Brick la había protegido? ¡pero Brick recibió el ataque! ¿entonces Brick estaba...?

-¡Aj, diablos!- gritó el pelirrojo con espanto-. ¡Mi brazo! ¡a convertido en piedra mi brazo!

-Hasta que hace algo.- comentó Butch que miraba todo, algo alejado de ahí.

-¡No te desesperes Brick, si le ganamos volverás a la normalidad!- dijo Bombón, muy apurada-. ¡Apártense de el suelo!

Bombón dio un fuerte golpe al piso, haciendo enormes grietas en la calle, para después destruirse. La calle se destruyó, Sedusa perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto a las grietas enormes que se formaron. Bombón y Brick volaron hacia arriba. Bombón no pudo evitar ver a Brick, que le había salvado la vida antes, eso le extrañó mucho, el Brick que conocía o creía conocer jamás hubiera hecho eso, ¿por que hizo lo que hizo?, ¿por que no se veía arrepentido para nada?

-Mierda.- murmuró el pelirrojo-. Si no fuera porque tengo súper fuerza el brazo me pesaría mucho.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?- Bombón no pudo evitar preguntar. Brick pareció pensarlo un poco.

-No lo se.- dijo. Después murmuró para si mismo-. Supongo que no podía dejar que te hicieran mas daño.- aunque lo dijo demasiado bajo para que oídos normales lo escucharan, Bombón lo hizo, y se preguntó a que se refería.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que?- dijo Bellota, que se acercaba a ellos.

-Debemos derrotarla.

-Y esa arma toda poderosa que llevas ahí ¿para cuando se ocupa?- preguntó Butch, ya harto.

-Debemos derrotarla primero, y ya después...

-¡¿Y si la derrotamos entonces por que...?!-esta vez fue Bellota la que preguntó.

-Bellota, solo confía en mi por una vez.- habló casi como suplica. Bellota no tuvo mas opción que hacerle caso.

-¡Ataquémosla ahora que esta distraída!- gritó la líder.

Y así fue como los tres lanzaron una potente energía de sus manos, de sus respectivos colores. Utilizaron mucha de su energía en ese ataque, los ataques de los cuatro fueron tan poderosos que se unieron para formar un gran rayo de energía que brillaba con diferentes tonos de verde y rojo. El ataque se estrelló en el suelo donde estaba Sedusa, causando una enorme explosión, por unos segundos, todo se volvió blanco por la fuerte luz procedente de ese ataque al chocar.

-¿Le ganamos?- preguntó Butch, algo decepcionado.

-No lo creo.- dijo Bombón, aun a la defensiva.

Y lo que vieron después de que el humo se disipara los dejó atónitos. Era Sedusa, estaba de pie, estaba muy lastimada pero ella aun seguía ahí, y se veía muy, pero muy enojada.

**¡¿Cómo se atreven?!**- gritó con una fuerza devastadora. que casi ensordeció a sus contrincantes-. ¡Se acabó!- se quitó sus lentes oscuros y los guardó. Miró cualquier cosa, solo para poder petrificarlos, ellos se movieron con rapidez.

-¡¿Ahora que?!, ¡ya se volvió mas loca!- gritó Brick.

-¡Seguir atacándola!- contestó Bombón-. ¡¿Que otra cosa mas?!

-Supongo que a la lista también se le acaban las ideas.- mencionó Butch.

-¡Vamos por detrás!- dijo Bellota.

Los cuatro intentaron acercársele pero ella volteaba la vista hacia ellos, dificultándoles mucho las cosas. Bellota huía de su mirada petrificante mientras le disparaba laser, Sedusa lo esquivaba muy apenas, ya se estaba cansando, ya estaba muy débil por semejante ataque que había recibido antes. Butch también se sumó a dispararle laser, cosa que distrajo a Sedusa por esquivar sus ataques. Brick logró atacar por atrás, pero, sin pensarlo, la golpeó con su brazo derecho, el cual había sido petrificado antes.

-¡Aj!- la esclava se quejó de el dolor.

-¡Brick!- se alarmó Bombón.

-Hay diablos.- Brick miró su brazo convertido en piedra, había golpeado con tanta fuerza que se habían formado grietas-. Pero no me duele ni nada.

-Pues ahora no.- comenzó a decir Bombón-. Pero cuando regrese a la normalidad te dolerá demasiado. Pero ahora hay que concentrarse en esto.

Sedusa apenas se recuperaba de el golpe pero el suelo que pisaba se convirtió de repente en un resbaloso hielo, provocado por el aliento de hielo de Bombón. Sedusa resbaló y cayó boca arriba. Butch llegó y la sujetó contra el piso con mucha fuerza, mientras que con su mano sostenía la cabeza de ella para que no la levantara, pisaba con fuerza las serpientes que aquella mujer llevaba en la cabeza, provocando en esta mucho dolor. Bellota buscó en los bolsillos de la mujer sus lentes oscuros y con mucho cuidado se los puso de vuelta para que ella no pudiera petrificar nada mas.

Bombón congeló los brazos y las piernas de Sedusa en el suelo para que esta no pudiera moverse. Bellota y Butch la miraron con burla en sus ojos y con muchas ganas de golpearle.

-Miren nada mas, ¿Quién lo diría?, tu en ese estado tan patético.- habló la verde con burla.

-Creo que podre golpearte a mi antojo, maldita mujer.- esta vez fue Butch el que habló.

Y ambos la golpearon con sus puños y le lanzaron patadas mientras esta estaba inmovilizada en el suelo. Pues era evidente que ellos seguían muy enojados por lo que esa mujer le hizo a Jimmy. Los golpes eran muy fuertes, Sedusa comenzó a sangrar de sus heridas y seguramente le rompieron mas de una costilla. Sedusa estaba muy avergonzada, se sentía humillada, se sentía tan poca cosa. Bombón y Brick observaron este acto de rudeza.

-¿Y bien Bombón?- habló el rojo-. ¿Para cuando utilizamos esa dichosa arma? y mas importante aun ¡¿para cuando regresamos mi brazo a la normalidad?!, que por salverte me pasó esto.

-Sabes, ni yo misma estoy segura de cuando pasara... creo que hay que esperar algo.

-¿Que dices?

Un aura negra comenzó a rodear a Sedusa, Butch y Bellota quedaron desconcertados. Sedusa se liberó con una gran facilidad y golpeó a sus atacantes con fuerza. No sabían como, pero Sedusa había sacado poder de quien sabe donde.

-¿Ahora Bombón?- preguntó Brick al notar el cambio de poder de Sedusa.

-Aun no, aun no.- respondió la rosa.

-Ustedes malditos niños falsos... se atreven a insultarme y atacarme...

-Tu empezaste.- dijo Butch.

-Algo como eso no puedo pasarlo por alto, no importa si tengo que sacrificarme a mi misma, mientras los destruya a ustedes y logre salvar mi alma.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Bombón sin comprender las palabras de su enemiga.

Llegó corriendo, o al menos llegó con toda la fuerza que le daban sus piernas, nadie se dio cuenta cuando había llegado hasta que el muy lastimado niño gritó.

-¡No te miraré!- gritó el pequeño Jimmy a todo pulmón. Todos lo vieron atónitos, sin tener una mínima idea de que estaba hablando-. ¡Yo no voy a mirarte!

Todos se le quedaron viendo al niño, sin comprender lo que decía, para ellos no tenía sentido, tal vez se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. Lo miraban con desaprobación, por haber ido a un lugar tan peligroso para un niño como el, con una villana capaz de destruirlo con solo quererlo. Bellota no comprendía su manera de actuar, pero quedó impresionada al ver como el pequeño que estaba tan lastimado pudo llegar hasta ahí, y esa determinación en sus ojos. Todos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco... todos menos Sedusa, que lo veía con tranquilidad, casi como si... como si esperara que le dijera algo importante.

-Mis tíos...- comenzó a decir el niño-. Mis tíos una vez me dijeron que, cuando te mirara te reconocería... que era imposible no reconocerte.- apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras veía a la mujer con mucha ira.

-Jimmy, aléjate de ahí.- Bombón intentó acercarse pero fue detenida por Bellota-. ¿Bellota? ¿que...?

-Déjalo.- contestó con un tono de voz tan diferente a como le era costumbre. Pues Bellota ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, de algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, pero así era.

-Ellos me lo dijeron.- continuó hablando el niño-. Me dijeron que tu cabello era único entre todas las mujeres, que nadie podía compararse contigo.- el niño fijó su vista a la esclava, ella también lo veía a el con mucha atención-. Dijeron que te reconocería al mirarte y por eso mismo yo...- nadie había visto a Jimmy tan seguro al hablar y con una seriedad que no iba con su edad-. ¡Por eso mismo yo no te miraré! ¡yo no te reconoceré! **¡nunca!**

Quedaron impactados al escuchar la forma en la que Jimmy le gritaba a aquella mujer, pero lo cierto era que no comprendían por que, solo Bellota era la que finalmente se había dado cuenta de la verdad y no podía siquiera imaginar que es lo que pasaría por la mente de ese niño.

-¿Como te llamas, pequeño?- preguntó la esclava, que por alguna razón ya no se veía furiosa como antes, sino calmada.

-James.- dijo con seguridad mientras no apartaba la vista de esa mujer y se llevaba el puño al pecho-. Pero mis amigos me dicen Jimmy.

-Muy bien, James.- habló la terrorífica mujer de serpientes en la cabeza-. Puedo ver que eres igual a mi. Tienes un carácter fuerte y digno, te olvidas de las cosas que no te interesan y las dejas atrás, igual que yo.- hizo un pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible-. Y por eso mismo yo tampoco te miraré a ti.- se volteó de nuevo a sus contrincantes-. Y te digo niño que, por el mínimo respeto que le tengo a tu vida, aléjate de aquí lo mas pronto que puedas.

El cielo se nubló, el aura de la esclava se volvió cada vez mas oscura mientras ella lanzaba un fuerte grito desgarrador. Las Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff quedaron atónitos. Los gritos de Sedusa eran muy fuertes e intensos, la piel de los brazos comenzó a llenarse de escamas, sus garras y dientes se afilaron, sus ojos se volvieron como los de un reptil, las serpientes en su cabeza se alborotaron mas que nunca y su lengua se volvió como la de una serpiente.

Se estaba transformando en un monstruo.

Relámpagos llenaron el oscuro cielo, mientras esa mujer lanzaba desgarradores rugidos como los de una bestia. Su transformación aun no terminaba. Se escucharon crujidos aterradores cuando los huesos de sus piernas se rompieron y se unieron para formar la cola de una serpiente de cascabel, enorme fuerte y ágil. Su ropa se desgarró casi por completo, era un monstruo de lo mas horrible, era una mujer mitad serpiente. Se sentía tan aterrador, como ver a un demonio mismo.

-**GRRRRRRRRAAAAA**.- lanzó un poderoso gruñido que ya no podría provenir de un humano.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- preguntó Bellota con mucha fuerza mientras se cubría los oídos para no escuchar el aterrador sonido.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?!- preguntó Brick, de la misma forma que Bellota.

-¡Ella ya no es Sedusa!- contestó Bombón.

-¿Que? ¡¿como que no es Sedusa?!- preguntó Butch, mientras que el fuerte ruido provocado por ese monstruo comenzaba a callarse.

-¡Ella es la verdadera Gorgona!- respondió. Todos se le quedaron viendo a la pelirroja con sorpresa, no podían creerlo.

-Espera Bombón, ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin comprender.

-Se sacrificó a si misma para destruirnos... ¡La dejó tomar el control!- contestó mientras retrocedía por ver a ese ser tan macabro-. ¡Ya no es Sedusa mas! ¡Es **Medusa **controlando el cuerpo de la esclava!. Ella realmente es... la reencarnación de Medusa.

La terrible Medusa vio a sus cuatro contrincantes, mostró su lengua de serpiente, dejando ver sus afilados dientes. Se acercó a ellos a una velocidad impresionante y golpeó con una fuerza brutal a Bellota, fue tan fuerte el golpe que Bellota escupió sangre. Después fue a la misma velocidad donde Butch y lo envolvió en su horrible cola de serpiente y con sus aterradoras garras comenzó a rasgarle la cara.

-¡Ah! ¡suéltame maldito monstruo!- Butch intentaba liberarse, pero esa criatura era muy fuerte, incluso para el-. ¡Maldita, déjame en paz!- le disparó laser en la cara pero esto solo sirvió para que la Medusa se enfureciera aun mas.

-Grrrr- rugió con ira, mientras acercaba sus enormes dientes puntiagudos a la cara de Butch, como si planeara comérselo.

-¡Maldita bestia!- llegó Brick y logró darle una patada a la horrible criatura, distrayéndola así y logrando que soltara a Butch. Pero ella le dio un fuerte golpe con su garra, lanzando a Brick lejos y rasgándole el pecho, haciéndolo sangrar.

Brick salió lanzado con fuerza, estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo pero Bombón logró detener su caída. Brick sangraba mucho pero intentó soportar el fuerte dolor.

-¿Y bien, Bombón?

-Si, ya es hora de utilizar el arma-. contestó mientras lo ayudaba a pararse-. Teníamos que liberar a la Medusa y ya lo hicimos, ahora hay que hacer que lance su rayo petrificante al arma.

-¿De que serviría eso?- preguntó Brick, mientras intentaba pararse pero necesitó la ayuda de Bombón para hacerlo.

-No lo se, solo se que nosotros no debemos ver el arma.

-¿Entonces?

-Obliguémosla a utilizar su rayo petrificante.- dijo-. ¡¿Escuchaste, Bellota?!- llamó a su hermana.

-¡Si!- contestó la verde.

Bellota comenzó a lanzarle laser al monstruo, este solo gruñía y la perseguía. Logró atrapar a Bellota por la pierna, la sujetó tan fuerte que encajó sus garras en su piel, después la lanzó con fuerza hacia una pared cercana, destruyéndola.

-Es... demasiado fuerte.- decía Bellota mientras se levantaba, pero su pierna dolía mucho. Cuando se dio cuenta, la Medusa ya se estaba acercando a atacarla otra vez.

Bellota logró moverse como pudo pero la Medusa era tan rápida que la atrapó otra vez. La envolvió con su cola de serpiente, igual como había hecho con Butch hace un rato. El sonido de la cola de cascabel sonaba muy fuerte para Bellota. La mujer serpiente comenzó a estrujarla, con claras intensiones de romperle los huesos de una vez.

-¡No! ¡Bellota!- Bombón se acercó y comenzó a jalar esas asquerosas serpientes que llevaba en la cabeza la criatura. Medusa comenzó a gruñir con dolor y con sus manos tomó la cabeza de Bombón y la estrelló contra el suelo-. Aj, diablos, ¿por que no usa su poder?

-No le digas... creo que esta a punto de hacerlo.- dijo Bellota con esfuerzo mientras veía como al monstruo le comenzaban a cambiar los ojos color gris.

-¡Esta es diferente a Sedusa! ¡La Medusa puede controlar su poder a su antojo, dispara cuando quiere!

-Creo que ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, Bombón.- le contestó Butch, que muy apenas se paraba por el ataque que tuvo anteriormente-. ¡Pero hay que sacar a esa tonta de este problema!- voló a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Medusa a punto de convertir a Bellota en piedra. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su cola de serpiente, soltando a Bellota al instante y disparando su rayo a el suelo.

-Cof, cof.- Bellota tosió intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

-Me debes una, tonta.

-No te debo nada, yo pude haberme liberado sola.- contestó con rudeza.

-Si claro.

Medusa comenzó a disparar su rayo petrificante a los cuatro chicos, que muy apenas podían esquivarlo, era muy rápida y ellos ya estaban muy lastimados. Bombón necesitaba que la criatura le disparara al arma directamente, pero debía tener mucho cuidado. Medusa dejó de disparar y se acercó con velocidad a cada uno de ellos, los empujó con violencia y velocidad, ellos se arrastraron por el suelo al recibir semejante golpe. Después la Medusa aprovechó que ellos estaban en el suelo para dispararles.

-¡Ella quiere petrificarnos a todos!

-¡¿Podrías dejar de gritar cosas lógicas?!- contestó Bellota, enojada, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, que ahora estaba sangrando.

-¡Tengo una idea!- saltó al ver que el rayo petrificante iba directo a ella-. ¡¿Quiere convertirnos en piedra?! ¡hagámoselo fácil!- gritó en el aire-. ¡Todos, juntémonos en un lugar!

Los cuatro se dirigieron a un lugar un poco apartado de la Medusa. Pero la Medusa se volteó y fue directo hacia ellos.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Brick.

-¡Quedémonos juntos! ¡esperemos a que nos dispare!

-¡¿Que?!- preguntaron Butch y Bellota a la vez, sin poder comprender.

-¡Que dejen que nos dispare, confíen en mi!

-¡Estas loca!- gritó Butch.

-¡Háganle caso, ella sabe lo que hace!- la defendió Brick nuevamente.

-¡Solo esperen!- dijo la pelirroja.

Y la terrible Medusa vio a los cuatro solos en un mismo lugar, fácil para petrificarlos a los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Se acercó tan aterradoramente, moviéndose como una serpiente, se irguió delante de ellos. Sus ojos se volvieron grises y lanzó su rayo petrificante a ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Cierren los ojos!- gritó Bombón con todas sus fuerzas mientras desenvolvía el paquete y dejaba mostrar el arma.

-**GRRRRRRAAAAA**.- se escuchó el rugido de la Gorgona mas fuerte que nunca antes. Un grito bestial, de alguien que estaba muriendo.

Las Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía ya que cerraron los ojos. Pero Bombón sintió que el arma que llevaba se había vuelto mas pesada. Bombón abrió los ojos y finalmente pudo contemplar el arma que llevaba en mano.

Era un escudo... Un escudo que se había convertido en piedra gracias al poder petrificante de Medusa pero... en el centro de dichoso escudo había algo de lo mas peculiar, era ¿la cabeza de Medusa convertida en piedra?. Bombón miró hacia atrás y logró ver a la Medusa que los había atacado antes, ella se había convertido en piedra, al igual que el escudo.

-Ya entiendo.- murmuró la pelirroja para si misma.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Brick que abría los ojos y se sorprendía por lo que veía.

-El arma no era un arma, era un escudo.- respondió Bombón, aun impresionada.

-¿Que quieres decir?- habló Butch.

-Había leído sobre esto.- comenzó a decir Bombón-. Es la Égida. Según el mito, Perseo le corto la cabeza a la Medusa original, se la entregó a Atenea y esta la puso en su escudo, ese escudo es la Égida, es este escudo.

-¿Pero como se convirtieron en piedra?- preguntó Brick.

-La cabeza de Medusa original, aun cortada tiene el poder de petrificar a quien lo vea, y esta Medusa con la que luchamos tenia el poder de petrificar lo que veía.- explicó-. Cuando esta Medusa vio la Égida, no solo la petrificó, se petrificó a si misma por verla. La cabeza original de Medusa y esta Medusa ahora son piedra... a eso se refería, destruimos la maldición.

Y fue entonces que todas las cosas, todas las personas convertidas en piedra regresaron a la normalidad. Ellos observaron como aquellas estatuas volvían a la vida y dejaban de ser esculturas de piedra, la maldición finalmente se había roto.

-¡Si, mi brazo volvió a la normalidad!- celebró Brick-. ¡Ah, joder! ¡como duele!

-Es que te la habías roto antes.- le dijo Bombón.

-¡No me digas lo que ya se! ¡ajj maldición!

-Seguro el Profesor podrá curarte, deja de llorar como una niña.

-¡Oh, cállate!, que yo recibí mas daño que tu, y por salvarte.

-Y yo te ayude a no caerte.

-¿Eso que? yo evite que te convirtieras en piedra.- dijo molesto.

-Estamos a mano entonces... y gracias.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Oye Bombón, entonces ¿ya no hace nada?- preguntó Bellota.

-No, ya no hace.

-¡Muy bien!- gritaron Bellota y Butch al mismo tiempo mientras iban con la estatua de Medusa y comenzaban a destruirla.

-Que infantiles son nuestros hermanos, ¿no lo crees Brick? ¿Brick?- entonces pudo ver como Brick se unía a Bellota y a Butch para volver trizas lo que quedaba de la Medusa-. Supongo que no tiene remedio.

Pero Bellota fue la primera en detenerse, buscó con la mirada al pequeño niño. Rápidamente pudo ver como Jimmy comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, con paso lento, mientras miraba el suelo, casi como si estuviera desanimado. Bellota no dudo a acercarse a el.

-Jimmy...- le habló al niño-. ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy un poco lastimado...

-No, digo... ¿Qué si estas bien?- miró al pequeño a los ojos, intentando ver que es lo que el niño sentía.

-Yo... estoy perfectamente Bellota, ¿a que viene eso?- preguntó inocentemente, como si no supiera lo que la verde estuviera hablando.

-Me refiero... a lo que pasó, yo...

-Nada.- respondió con frialdad-. Hoy no pasó nada, absolutamente nada.

-Oh, Jimmy.- Bellota cargó al pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Realmente a ese niño no le interesaba? ¿realmente solo lo dejaría atrás? como si nada hubiera sucedido...

Bellota se dio cuenta de que Jimmy si se parecía mucho a _ella_, tal vez demasiado.

.

Pero allá donde las Diosas estaban observando, todo se complicó.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- preguntó Hera, furica, al ver lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos-. ¡¿Eso era la Égida!?- volteó a ver a Atenea con ira en sus ojos-. ¡¿Como explicas eso?!

-Me... robaron el escudo hace unos días.- contestó con mas dureza de lo normal.

-¡Entonces ¿por que no nos dijiste?!- gritó la diosa Hera, mas que furiosa.

-No pensé que fuera necesario.- entrecerró los y vio fijamente a Hera-. No estarás pensando que yo se los entregué a las Superpoderosas ¿o si?

-¡¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?! ¡¿Que esas niñas falsas asquerosas consiguieran la Égida por si mismas?! ¡eso es estúpido!.- le gritó en la cara-. ¡Fuiste tu! ¡tu nos traicionaste! ¡eres una traidora!

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme traidora, Hera!- levantó la voz-. ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡alguien mas debió haber sido!

-Si no fuiste tu ¿Quién fue entonces?- preguntó Perséfone que la miró con seriedad.

-No... lo... se.- arrastró las palabras con acidez.

-Siempre me has odiado, ¿no es así, maldita?- habló Hera, con mucho rencor-. Y ahora que yo soy la que gobierna y no tu padre, querías vengarte.

-¡Maldición, Hera! ¡tu eres la que me odia a mi! ¡y no metas a Zeus en esto!

-¡La Égida era de Zeus! ¡era de tu padre! ¡y tu la usaste para traicionarnos!- Hera tomó a Atenea de el cabello y se lo jaló bruscamente.

-¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mi, estúpida!- la Diosa de la Guerra golpeó a Hera y la obligó a alejarse. Se acercó a ella para volverla a atacar con una espada que había sacado como por arte de magia.

Atenea estuvo a punto de atacar pero de pronto Hera se vio rodeada por Hermes, Tánatos, Eros y Yiós que la iban a proteger de cualquier cosa.

-¡Sujétenla!- ordenó Perséfone, rápidamente Hermes y Tánatos sujetaron a Atenea-. Tu, intentaste atacar a Hera, eso demuestra tu traición.

-¡Perséfone, yo no he sido!- gritó con voz firme pero furiosa.

-Nadie mas que tu tenia acceso a la Égida. No volverás a ir en contra de Hera nunca mas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Tu traición merece la muerte!- gritó la diosa Hera. que se acercaba a Atenea-. ¡Llévenla al calabozo! ¡ahí la mataran!

Hermes y Tánatos se llevaron a Atenea al calabozo, esta no dejaba de resistirse y gritarles que ella no había sido pero ellos no escuchaban, Hera los siguió para asegurarse de que Atenea terminara siendo aprisionada. Finalmente llegaron a la celda, una mucho mas poderosa que cualquiera, capaz de aprisionar incluso a un dios. La arrojaron ahí, después de eso, Tánatos se retiró con velocidad pero Hera y Hermes se quedaron un rato mas.

-Te vez tan patética ahora, Atenea.- se burló Hera.

-Ya te dije que yo no fui.- dijo, enloquecida por la indignación.

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡maldita! ¡hiciste que mi esclava no ganara, eso me deja muy mal a mi! pero sabes que... hay algo bueno de todo esto, finalmente tengo una excusa para matarte.- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Tu... maldita.

-Pero por poco lo logras.- dijo Hera, Atenea no comprendió-. Sinceramente tu hubieras sido la ultima en la que yo sospechara, de verdad. Pero gracias a mi fiel sirviente, Hermes, que me dijo sobre tu extraño comportamiento, logre darme cuenta que eras tu.

-¿Que?

-Adiós para siempre, mi querida Atenea.- y la diosa se fue con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Pero Hermes se quedó.

Hermes se quedó viendo momentáneamente a Atenea. Ella no podía creerlo.

-¿Hermes?- preguntó la aprisionada-. ¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Lo siento, Atenea.

-Hermes, debí imaginarlo, solo tu podrías... ¿por que?

Hermes, conocido por ser un buen mentiroso y ladrón, pudo robar la Égida y quitar toda sospecha que apuntara hacia el, haciendo a Atenea la única posible culpable.

-A veces se sacrifican vidas para un bien mayor.- apartó su mirada de Atenea y se fue de ahí.

* * *

_la escuela, ya saben, no me deja escribir..._

_Estuve planeando este capitulo por muchísimo tiempo, la parte de Boomer y Afrodita, estaba impaciente por escribirlo. Nada de lo que escribo es improvisado.. al menos no lo importante xD_

_A estas alturas uno ya se pregunta ¿Cuánto mas va a durar este fic?, pues les digo que creo que ya estamos mas o menos a la mitad, pero sinceramente aun no pasa la mejor parte..._

_Ahora que finalmente le ganaron a la segunda esclava, ustedes ya deben esperar a la tercera (que seguramente ya saben quien es) pero para eso aun falta. Los próximos capítulos serán mucho mas relajados, pero no por eso serán relleno ni nada parecido, en el capitulo siguiente pasará algo clave en la historia, y en el capitulo 15... wow realmente quiero saber como reaccionaran ustedes al ver el capitulo 15, pero para eso aun falta..._

_¿reviews?_


	14. Ella

**La batalla de las diosas**

_capitulo 14: Ella._

Ella fue consciente desde el momento en que comenzó a existir. No veía nada, no escuchaba nada pero si podía sentir. Era una sensación curiosa, pero cálida. No sabia nada, tampoco se preguntaba mucho, solo era paciente, paciente a cualquier cosa que pudiera venir. Pero estaba mediamente segura de una cosa, algo o alguien la protegía. Se sentía tan segura, la podía sentir, era muy cálido ese lugar, se sentía tan bien, podía sentir su palpitar.

Amó ese lugar desde el primer instante en que tuvo consciencia. No sabía nada, nada, absolutamente nada, solo que estaban ella y su ma, solo eso necesitaba, solo eso era toda su existencia, solo por eso seguía con vida, solo eso tenia sentido. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pudieron ser largos años o solo unos cuantos días, pero a ella no le importaba. Si por ella fuera, estaría en ese cálido lugar por toda la eternidad.

Ella no podía escuchar, no podía ver, pero si podía sentir. Su ma se agitó mucho, y se sintió tanto dolor.

Y de un momento a otro estaba lejos de su ma. Parecía una agonía, jamás había estado separada de su ma, pero ahora no sabia donde estaba, sufrió mucho, ya no se sentía protegida, ya no estaba esa persona que amaba tanto. Era consciente, pero no sabia nada, solo sabia que estaba en un lugar por completo distinto, No veía nada, no escuchaba nada, pero podía sentir que no había amor.

¿Ma? ¿Dónde esta mi ma?. Y comenzaron esas imágenes. Aun no podía ver nada, pero las imágenes llegaron, eran como un flash, como un sueño, como una imagen que desconocía en su cabeza. Desconocía lo que veía, ya que jamás había visto nada. Lo que vio era un cielo azul rodeado en fuego. Pero eso solo fue la primera imagen, en las siguientes semanas llegaban muchas mas imágenes y no podía comprender de que se trataba. Criaturas extrañas, personas sufriendo, un mundo perfecto bañado en sangre, un sufrimiento. Un río enorme, agitado y salvaje y la cara asustada de un niño que la veía asombrado. ¿Amor? en esa ultima imagen sintió lo que no había sentido en tanto tiempo.

Finalmente pudo abrir sus nuevos ojos. Lo que vio no era nada parecido a las imágenes en su cabeza, estaba dentro de un cristal, dentro de un liquido extraño, y afuera solo había oscuridad y una persona que la felicitaba por haber crecido. Pero aun viendo su nuevo mundo se sentía tan desprotegida.

Las imágenes que le llegaron en su cabeza se convirtieron en voces fuertes que no se callaban, en imágenes que se movían, como si fueran recuerdos. ¿Era el sueño de una vida? o ¿era el sueño de una existencia? quien sabe. Pero se sentían como si fueran recuerdos, pero no tenia sentido, ya que antes de ella no había nada, ella no podría recordar lo que hubiera antes de ella ¿o si?. ¿Eran recuerdos?, podía escuchar en su cabeza, eran gritos, eran voces, era el sonido de un enorme río, era la tímida vocecita de un niño que no conocía pero que ya amaba.

-Apaguen esas voces en mi cabeza, estoy intentando dormir.- esas fueron las primeras palabras de ella, su primera frase-. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Pero era ignorada por esa persona que la cuidaba, que solo se sorprendió porque un ser tan pequeño pudiera comenzar a hablar. Cuando finalmente pudo comenzar a caminar, a dar sus primeros pasos, esas imágenes y voces aun no se iban, ¿Qué es?

-Es todo lo que yo he visto.

Ella se impactó, jamás una de las voces en su cabeza le habían contestado. ¿Por que?

-Porque estoy intentando contactarme contigo, ahora es mas fácil.- era una voz femenina, o al menos es lo que ella creía, ya que en su corta vida no había visto a muchas personas mas que en su mente-. Ahora tenemos la misma mente.

¿La misma mente?

-Compartimos pensamientos, compartimos una sola mente.

¿Por que?

-Porque nosotras somos uno solo, ahora somos uno solo. Compartimos una sola alma y ahora podemos compartir una sola consciencia.

-¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó la pequeña criatura, preguntó ella, pregunto a la mujer que la llamaba.

-Mi nombre es Blood... y soy tu.

.

..

...

Martes 4 de abril.

-Jajajaja ¡no! jajaja ¡¿es en serio?!- reía con fuerza la chica.

-¡Deja de reírte!- gritó la rubia-. ¡No es gracioso! ¡bueno, si es gracioso pero no te rías!

Pues el tiempo pasa, pasa muy lento para algunas personas, pero de que pasa, pasa. Ya se había cumplido un mes desde... _eso_, Burbuja finalmente cumplía el mes de embarazo. Fue chistosa la reacción de Burbuja cuando se lo recordaron, ya que estaba sorprendida de que solo había pasado un mes, ¡solo un corto mes! ¡aun le faltaban otros ocho!. Es que Burbuja ya quería que naciera, ya quería tenerlo en sus brazos, también pensaba que una vez nacido la mayoría de sus problemas iban a desaparecer, o se harían peores, lo primero que pasase.

Claro que le contaron sobre la segunda esclava, de eso ya hace mas de una semana. Burbuja se molestó tanto de que no le avisaran pero ¿Por qué iban a avisarle? ¿para que se pusiera en peligro?, no, mejor no decirle nada hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Aunque Bellota le contó todo, con lujo de detalle, cada golpe que recibió la esclava.

Pero ahora estaban mas relajadas. Hermes fue a verlas un día después de ganarle a la esclava, dijo que era poco probable que las diosas las vigilaran justo después de una pelea, y que no había de que preocuparse. Les contó que tuvo que hablar con Bombón en secreto porque era muy probable que las diosas las vigilaban en ese momento. También les dijo que no tenían que preocuparse por la tercera esclava por un tiempo, que le tocaba a Afrodita enviar su esclava y, según el, Afrodita trabaja lento. Así que no tenían que preocuparse por un ataque inesperado por unas semanas, pero aun así debían estar alerta por si acaso.

Justo ahora, estaban Burbuja, Bellota, Jimmy y Robin, su vecina, en la habitación de las chicas. Jimmy estaba distraído en una esquina mientras las tres chicas conversaban, Burbuja se encontraba sentada, recargada en una almohada mientras abrazaba a su peluche Pulpi, Robin estaba sentada en el centro de la cama y Bellota en el costado al lado de Robin. Robin no paraba de reírse por lo que Burbuja le había acabado de contar.

-Jajaja ¿pero es en serio? ¿de veras?- preguntó aun con mucha risa esa chica de cabello largo y castaño con ojos color azul.

-Lo estoy diciendo enserio.- dijo la rubia, ligeramente molesta.

-Haber Burbuja, ¿me estas diciendo que todas las noches sueñas con una mariposa cubierta en mantequilla?- preguntó la castaña, intentando no reír.

-Si.

-Jajaja, Burbuja eso suena muy raro, ¿segura que no son uno de esos antojos de embarazadas?

-Eso es lo que yo le vengo diciendo desde hace días.- agregó Bellota.

-¡No!- gritó casi histérica-. Yo nunca comería una mariposa, pobrecita.

-Aun me sorprende que estés embarazada.- dijo la castaña entre risas-. Lo creería de cualquiera, incluso de Bombón.

-Si, todos dicen eso.- comentó Bellota.

-Y bien... ¿desde cuando tienes estos sueños?- preguntó Robin, ya calmada de la risa pero aun sonriendo.

-Desde hace unas semanas.

-¿Todas las noches?

-Todas las veces que voy a dormir.- dijo, parecía un poco preocupada.

-Eso si es raro.

-Pero a veces distinto.- dijo pensativa y en voz baja.

-¿Como distinto?- insistió Robin.

-Hay veces en las que aparece una mujer.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Qué mujer?

-Robin, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y déjala terminar.- dijo Bellota.

-No se, es una mujer que nunca antes había visto. Se ve como de nuestra edad, es realmente hermosa, tiene el cabello muy largo y color negro, sus ojos son muy rojos y muy brillantes, es realmente linda.- dijo con ternura al recordar la chica de sus sueños.

-¿Y que es lo que hace?- esta vez fue Bellota la que preguntó.

-Creo que me pide ayuda.- respondió, lo dijo casi como pregunta-. Pero no puedo acercarme a ella, y murmura cosas sin sentido. Dice cosas raras de almas, universos... y me llama ma.

-¡Espera! ¿te llama ma?- exclamó Robin, que se acercó mas a Burbuja, espantándola un poco.

-S..si.- respondió nerviosa.

-Burbuja.- la tomó de las manos-. Tal vez estés soñando con tu bebé.

-No, espera, ¿me estas diciendo que va a ser niña?- preguntó algo decepcionada e impresionada, Burbuja esperaba que fuera niño, no por una razón en especifico.

-Puede ser.- contestó, parecía muy feliz.

-Pero solo es un sueño.- interrumpió Bellota a la felicidad repentina de su vecina-. Además no tiene sentido que tenga pelo negro y ojos rojos.

-Tienes razón...- dijo Robin para después quedar pensativa-. ¿Y quien es el padre?

-No te podemos decir.- dijo la verde-. Es un secreto, nos meteríamos en problemas enormes si la ciudad se entera.

-Es Boomer ¿verdad?

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿como supiste?!- Bellota se alteró ante lo dicho de la castaña, que era verdad.

-Jeje yo no soy tonta.- dijo entre pequeñas risitas-. He visto a los Rowdyruff Boys entrar y salir de su casa desde mi ventana. Lo disimulan muy mal.

-Hay rayos.- la verde se llevó ambas manos a la frente y las enterró entre su cabello con mucha frustración.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo no le diré a nadie. Pero es cierto, si se enteran que una Superpoderosa se metió con un villano... eso no terminaría bien. Pero regresando al sueño, no necesariamente tu hija tiene que tener esa apariencia.- parece que ya daba por hecho que iba a ser niña-. Seguramente será rubia, pero el caso es que tal vez tu cerebro ya este intentando imaginar su apariencia.

Burbuja se quedó callada y pensativa. No había dicho nada cuando sacaron el tema de Boomer, porque en realidad, por alguna razón, no le interesaba. Pero ahora que Robin preguntó sobre su sueño, pues se dio cuenta que en realidad lo que suponía Robin no tenia mucho sentido.

-Bueno, supongamos eso... pero si es así ¿Qué tiene que ver una mariposa con mantequilla?- esa pregunta si que era muy difícil de responder, por si misma no tenia sentido, así que las chicas se quedaron calladas esperando tener alguna respuesta que no fuera "antojos de embarazada"-. Pero como sea, esos sueños si que me han servido de algo.- sonrió dulcemente, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo y abrazó su peluche con fuerza.

-¿De que sirvió?- preguntó la castaña con interés.

-Creo que... ya se que nombre ponerle a mi bebé.- habló con una voz tan dulce que solo una madre pudiera tener-. Se llamara... Mariposa.

-No.- dijo Bellota casi cruelmente, destrozando la ilusión de su hermanita.

-¿Eh? ¿pero por que no?- balbuceó.

-¿"Mariposa"?, ¿es en serio? ese nombre no es normal.

-Por favor, "Burbuja", "Bellota", "Bombón" ¿te parece que esos nombres son normales?- interrumpió Robin.

-Ach, pues no.- dijo molesta-. Pero se te olvida algo muy importante.

-¿Y que es?- preguntó inocentemente Burbuja.

-Su nombre debe empezar con "B"

-No sabia que era una regla.- dijo extrañada.

-Pues si lo es.- dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Nosotras tuvimos un nombre que empezaba con B, para tu niña tiene que ser lo mismo.- al parecer ella también había asumido que el bebé iba a ser niña.

-Pues valla.

-No te preocupes, Burbuja.- la animó Robin-. Seguramente encontraras un buen nombre para ella.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró cierta pelirroja a la habitación, el ambiente se puso un poco mas pesado.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Bombón.

-De el nombre que le va a poner a su hija...- respondió Robin algo insegura, ella podía darse cuenta de que Bombón ya no era la misma.

-Hum.- se notaba su inconformidad-. ¿Realmente estas de acuerdo, Robin? que Burbuja este embarazada a esta edad.

Robin quedó un poco shockeada, Bombón jamás le había hablado de esa forma, jamás había usado ese tono tan... raro con ella. Ya no era la misma, eso era seguro, algo la había cambiado.

-Pues... no realmente, pero ya esta aquí.- contestó-. Pero míralo por el lado bueno, cuando entramos a tercer año había como cinco o seis embarazadas en la escuela, al menos Burbuja se embarazó a pocos meses de graduarnos. Tal vez pueda ir a la graduación.

-No la compares.- utilizó un tono severo que a Robin sorprendió-. Y no podrá ir a la graduación, ¿Qué no has visto como se le quedan viendo en la calle?. Ella no es como las demás, ella es una Superpoderosa, eso la hace diferente al resto, por eso no puedes compararla.

-¿Y por que no puede ser igual al resto?- habló Bellota con un tono de acidez-. ¿Por ser una heroína?

-Si, por eso mismo, por ser una heroína.- contestó la mayor sin perder seriedad-. Debe ser un modelo a seguir, debe ser alguien correcto y digno, ella se supone que debería ser...

-Perfecta.- escupió la palabra. Bombón se quedó callada-. Según tu, debemos ser perfectas. Pero claro, si las tres somos "las niñitas perfectas", pues te dejó una nueva información: ¡no somos perfectas y mucho menos tu!

-¡Cállate!- repentinamente y sin explicación alguna, Bombón le dio una fuerte bofetada a Bellota en la cara y tirándola al suelo, siendo su reacción muy exagerada-. No... vuelvas a... decir eso.- arrastró las palabras con ira. Robin y Burbuja la miraron con impacto ante el comportamiento de la chica.

-Amm, oigan chicas, si se van a empezar a pelear, yo mejor ya me voy.- comenzó a decir Robin con voz tímida intentando ser convincente pero las dos hermanas mayores la ignoraron.

-¡Es todo lo que te importa! ¡¿verdad?!- gritó la verde, ya estaba harta de la horrible actitud de su hermana, que esta vez había exagerado-. Ser perfecta, ser perfecta ¡cásate con la perfección, maldita sea!. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿por que estas tan obsesionada con ser perfecta? ¡tu no eras así!

-¡Yo no estoy obsesionada! ¡ya cállate!- gritó con mucha fuerza mientras tomaba el cabello de su hermana y lo jalaba.

-¡Suéltame!- la apartó-. ¡¿Entonces por que?! ¡¿por que todo lo que hace Burbuja te parece mal?! ¡esta bien, si cometió un error pero tampoco es para que la detestes tanto!

-¡Cállate, tu no sabes nada! ¡ella es la vergüenza de la familia!- habló con rencor, esto hizo que Burbuja se sintiera muy mal.

-Admítelo, Bombón.- habló Bellota, ya cansada de todo, con acidez en la voz, casi arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Por que no lo admites de una vez y nos ahorramos toda esta locura? ¡¿Por que no puedes admitirlo?! ¡solo admite lo que sientes en realidad.

-**¡Yo no siento nada, maldición! ¡¿Que habría yo de sentir?!**- empujó a Bellota con mucha fuerza y odio, la empujó tan fuerte que Bellota se estrelló contra la pared de la habitación que al ser impactada dejó grietas en esta.

-Se que quieres pelear, no te va a funcionar.- dijo Bellota secamente mientras veía a su hermana mayor directo a los ojos.

-¡¿Y por que no?! ¡tu también quieres pelear conmigo! ¡se que tanto me odias!- estaba demasiado furiosa, inhalaba pesadamente, apretaba sus puños y sus ojos llameaban de odio.

-Claro que quiero pelear contigo.- contestó seriamente-. Pero no aquí, no ahora.

-**¡¿Por que no?!**

-Tenemos visitas.

Fue entonces que Bombón volteó a ver a su vecina. Robin la miraba con mucho terror en sus ojos, jamás había visto a su amiga tan asustada antes, se tardo en darse cuenta de que era ella la que le estaba causando tanto miedo. Después volteó a ver a su hermana Burbuja, ella estaba repleta de lagrimas, la miraba con mucho dolor. Bombón volvió a ver a Bellota, aun con odio pero intentó calmarse, se dio cuenta de que se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla.- le dijo Robin en voz baja a la rubia-. Lo siento, Burbuja.

Solo se escuchó a la castaña bajar de la cama, dar pasos disimuladamente cautelosos, abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación y después cerrarla.

-Bombón.- susurró Bellota, sus ojos solo reflejaban tristeza-. Solo admítelo, nadie va a juzgarte.

Bombón agachó la mirada, después miró a la esquina de la habitación, en donde se encontraba Jimmy, que había visto todo sin decir nada. Jimmy estaba cruzado de brazos y solo veía de reojo a Bombón, sea lo que sea que Jimmy tuviera en mente, no quería saberlo.

-Yo no tengo nada que admitir.- dijo con seriedad para después salir volando por la ventana, sin nada mas que decir.

Robin, que se dirigía a su casa, pudo ver a Bombón salir de la ventana. Realmente, hace unos meses Bombón era alguien... difícil, pero no como ahora, ahora estaba realmente muy mal y desconocía la razón, como extrañaba a la dulce chica que antes era su vecina y amiga. Estaba a punto de entrar al patio de su casa pero pronto pudo sentir unos ojos observándola. Volteó ligeramente la vista, vio sus aterradores ojos verdes y su sonrisa malvada. Claro que intentó ignorarlo, pero Butch daba mucho miedo. Intentó seguir su camino pero el chico de cabello negro la detuvo.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó aterrada.

-Escucha, necesito saber algo sobre esa amargada pelirroja, sus hermanas no me dirán nada, así que te toca a ti hablar. ¿Por que esa tonta esta tan enojada?

El plan de Butch para unir a Bombón y a Brick había empezado.

.

Aproximadamente 2 horas después.

-¡¿Estas loco o que?!- gritó Bellota con frustración en el teléfono, molesta con la persona a quien llamaba-. ¡Escucha bien esto!- dijo a la persona con quien hablaba por teléfono-. Yo ya tengo suficientes problemas en casa. Burbuja esta embarazada y en plena crisis emocional, Bombón esta muy enojada por lo que tu sabes y yo... ¡maldición, Mitch y yo terminamos!- se hizo una pausa mientras el sujeto en el teléfono hablaba, después Bellota contestó con el mismo tono de antes-. ¡No, no, no! tu escúchame a mi, no me importa lo que estés haciendo yo no puedo... ¡Yo no tengo una crisis emocional! ¡cállate y escucha!- ahora habló mucho mas molesta que antes.

En ese momento, Butch entró a la sala y se quedó observando a la pelinegra que caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mano, parecía muy molesta.

-¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste?!- dijo Bellota aun en el teléfono, ignorando a Butch-. ¡No, cállate! ¡si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio yo te hubiera entendido! ¡pero saberlo de esta forma es... Mira, solo cállate... ¡que te calles, animal!, esta bien, esta bien, cuidare a Jimmy estos días ¡pero que conste que tu y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente!.- de repente su expresión cambio a una avergonzada-. ¡No, eso no, idiota!... ¡tampoco! no me evadas el tema, tu sabes a que me refiero. Es muy difícil para Jimmy ¿sabes? o al menos eso supongo... pero hablamos después, ahora hay un metiche aquí.- dijo, refiriéndose a Butch que la estaba escuchando-. ¡No, lo serás tu, animal!- y colgó con fuerza el teléfono-. Que idiota...

-¿Quien era? ¿tu exnovio o algo así?- preguntó Butch con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Bellota poniéndose completa y repentinamente roja. Butch nunca la había visto así, se sorprendió pero también le pareció muy gracioso.

-Oh, veo que acerté.- dijo victorioso.

-No digas tonterías.- murmuró Bellota intentando disimular su sonrojo-. Era el padre de Jimmy.

-Oh, ese bastardo.- dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Y quien te dijo que podías hablarme?- se molestó.

-Ustedes tres y ese tipo, ¿son amigos o algo así?- parecía que no quería cambiar de tema-. Es decir, nos odian a nosotros por ser villanos pero el padre de Jimmy es...

-¿Y eso que?- interrumpió la chica.

-No es que me interese ni nada pero ¿Cómo es que ustedes no lo meten a la cárcel?, es un villano, como todos los demás.- arqueó la ceja.

-¿Por que crees que sea?- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y apartaba la vista.

-Wow, incluso ustedes tres dejan pasar algo como eso.

-No es que no frustremos sus planes, Butch, si intenta algo malvado lo detenemos pero...

-Lo dejan escapar.- adivinó.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- se puso a la defensiva.

-Solo me sorprende que ustedes que "luchan contra el crimen" dejen escapar a esa persona. Los ciudadanos se molestarían si se enteraran...

-¡Oye! ¡¿que pretendes?!- lo amenazó con el puño.

-Nada, tonta, solo estoy jugando un poco.- dijo-. Pero ¿es una especie de tregua, acuerdo o pacto entre ustedes?

-Pues... es diferente. Es el padre de Jimmy después de todo.- dijo pensativa-. Nosotras no queremos... afectarlo.

-Amigas de un villano.- canturreó-. Me pregunto si pasará lo mismo con nosotros.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Por cierto, Jimmy esta muy callado últimamente.

-Y tu estas muy hablador.- lo miró molesta-. Deja a Jimmy en paz, ya se le pasará, y tu no me hables.

-¿Que? ¿sigues molesta por eso?, admite que te gustó.- puso una sonrisa picara, a Bellota no le causo nada de gracia esto-. ¿Qué hay de tu novio el tonto? ¿terminaron definitivamente?

-¡Ya cállate!- le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara.

Pues desde aquella vez en la que Mitch vio a Butch besando a Bellota, ella no lo ha vuelto a ver, no ha hablado con el, no ha ido a su casa y el no ha venido a la suya. Bellota no es alguien que muestre mucho ese tipo de sentimientos, pero la verdad es que si se sentía muy mal, pero por nada de el mundo lo dejaría ver. Ella no es alguien romántica, Mitch le importa y mucho pero no se presta a hacer ese tipo de "escenitas" cursis que salen en las telenovelas, y su orgullo no la dejaba ir a buscarlo, tal vez era lo mismo con el, quien sabe.

Pero estaba Butch, con el si podía desquitarse. Si bien Bellota es la que debería arreglar la situación pero Butch fue el que _causó _la situación y por eso se había ganado el profundo odio de la verde. Pero valla que Butch era un enigma, casi pareciera que había olvidado lo que pasó o que decidía ignorarlo, exceptuando, claro, las veces en las que utilizaba eso para burlarse.

-Si, tu y el terminaron.- se burló después de recibir el golpe e hizo como si no le hubiera dolido, aunque en realidad si le dolió-. El debe pensar que eres una infiel.

-¡Ya vete de aquí, Bitch, a menos que quieras que te asesine aquí mismo!- amenazó.

Butch salió de ahí sin protestar, después de todo ya no quería pasar mas tiempo con esa temperamental chica. Tenia planes mucho mejores que molestar a la pelinegra. Resulta que Robin le logró dar información muy valiosa sobre algo de el pasado de Bombón, algo que esa chica Robin cree que podría causar la actitud de la pelirroja. Fue difícil sacarle la información a esa chica, pero con una que otra amenaza cualquiera abre la boca. Después de que Robin pensara por un rato lo que podría causar el malestar de Bombón, concluyó que podría ser por algo ocurrido dos años atrás.

Según lo que la castaña le contó, hace dos años hubo una fiesta, en la que Bombón fue sola sin sus hermanas. Robin estaba ahí, pudo ver como Bombón platicaba con un chico, aunque no pudo lograr ver el rostro, dijo que Bombón se había ido con el y que ya no regresó a la fiesta. Según cuenta el chisme, ese sujeto desconocido y Bombón se fueron a un hotel o algo así, o al menos eso es lo que cuenta la gente, pero que días después Bombón estaba muy deprimida, estuvo así por semanas, sin ir a la escuela, y después de eso ella no volvió a ser la misma.

Eso era todo lo que Butch necesitaba saber. Esa era la razón por la que Bombón se comportaba de esa forma tan amarga y despreciable. Si Butch quería que la amargada dejara de fastidias tanto y que su hermano Brick dejara de tener esa culpa inmensa con ella, debía juntarlos, era la única solución. Y al enterarse de lo de Bombón le cayó de suerte.

Butch subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación donde estaba Burbuja. Ella se le quedó viendo confundida, Butch solo le sonrió y se acercó.

-Hola.- saludó amablemente, cosa rara de el.

-Hola.- respondió extrañada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso esta mal que quiera ver como esta mi cuñada?- habló amable y divertidamente. Tal vez Burbuja debiera sentir algo al ser llamada "cuñada" pero la verdad es que no sintió nada.

-Supongo que no.- dijo, aun sin poderse creer la amabilidad de el verde.

-¿Estuviste llorando?

-¿Se nota mucho?- dijo desanimada.

-Tu vecina me contó lo que pasó.- dijo, en realidad no era del todo una mentira.

-¿Robin? ¿Por que?

-Tal vez sea una chismosa.- sonrió con malicia-. ¿Sabes por que tu hermana se comporta así?- preguntó con aparente inocencia.

-Yo... me gustaria saberlo.- puso cara de tristeza y abrazó su pulpo de peluche.

-Oye, no te sientas mal, mi hermano Brick tambien es muy extraño, ¿quieres que te cuente un secretito de el?- hizo una gran sonrisa, que en realidad ocultaba un plan malvado.

-¿Es algo malo?, los secretos no deben contarse.

-Pero algunos son necesarios contarlos. Veras, hace un par de años, Brick sufrió por una chica.- dijo cinicamente.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó totalmente sorprendia, jamás hubiera imaginado algo así.

- Si, pobre, hasta ahora no ha podido superarlo.- eso si no era una mentira-. Pero, veras, el se encontró con una chica hace dos años en una fiesta.- empezó a mentir-. Nunca me dijo quien era, pero si se que se fue con ella.

-Que curioso, algo así le pasó a Bombón.- comentó la rubia.

-Si, que coincidencia ¿no?- esperó a ver si a la rubia se le ocurría algo pero al ver que ella no decía nada tuvo que hablar el de mala gana-. Oye, ¿Qué pasaría si la chica de la que Brick se enamoró es Bombón?

-¿Tu crees?- dijo perpleja-. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, el se comporta bien con ella, la defiende mucho, me doy cuenta.

-Si, si.- insistió-. Eso debe ser, por eso Bombón esta tan molesta.

-Bueno, espero que sea solo eso.- susurró para si misma-. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Bien... si quieres que ellos dos arreglen sus cosas...- sonrió con maldad.

Butch quería unir a Bombón y a Brick a toda costa, seria mas fácil con Burbuja de su lado, aun cuando tenga que modificar la verdad. Su capricho infantil era inocente para cualquiera ¿no es así?... pero Butch ignoraba las consecuencias que podría tener esta acción, las cosas muy malas que podrían pasar... las vidas que podría arruinar y las cosas que podría empeorar.

...

..

.

En una enorme habitación, con paredes rosáceas, adornos hermosos que iban de la madera al oro, una cama hermosa y bien acomodada, un olor a rosas. Una mujer de ojos color miel y cabello dorado no paraba de quejarse.

-¡Maldición!- gritó la diosa Afrodita mientras arrojaba una esfera de cristal al suelo-. ¡¿Por que no se ve?! ¡¿por que?!- abrió su armario y sacó otras tres esferas iguales pero ninguna funcionó, las arrojó al suelo de la misma manera que la anterior-. Ajj ¡¿que diablos pasa?!- se quejó muy molesta.

-Etto... ¿podría ordenar que le traigan mas?- dijo el sirviente de Afrodita, Eros, un chico de ojos azules, cabello rosado y hermosas alas blancas. Estaba en la misma habitación que Afrodita y se limitaba a observar como ella hacia añicos esas esferas.

-No creo que ese sea el problema, Eros.- respondió la diosa, mas calmada, no le gustaba estar enojada con el.

-¿Problemas de recepción?- preguntó inocentemente-. ¿No agarra la señal? ¿Cómo funcionan esas cosa? ¿eh? ¿con magia?

-Si, y no puedo ver a las niñas falsas.

-Demo ¿por que quieres verlas?

-Deja de hacer preguntas, me duele la cabeza.- dijo frustrada-. Solo me gusta ver a mis victimas, es todo.

-Gomenasai, Afrodita.- dijo apenado-. Demo ganbare!, podemos vencerlas sin tener que verlas, y el mundo será tan sugoi, kawaii.

-Eros, desde que te teñiste el cabello de rosa no te entiendo cuando hablas.- dijo irritada.

-Gomen, pero obviamente alguien tiene mas cultura que otros.- presumió.

-¡Habla normal, carajo!- le gritó al fin.

-Bien, ¿pero que harás?

-No se por que las esferas no muestran ninguna imagen. Pero como sea, espero visitas.- dijo tranquila.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Eros extrañado.

-Yo.- apareció de la nada. Era Él, que llegaba como si nada y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quien es?- preguntó el dios desconfiado, mientras miraba al extraño ser con precaución.

-Es un viejo amigo de Perséfone, supongo que también es mi amigo ahora.- dijo la diosa, sonriendo.

-¿Lista para continuar vengándote, Afrodita?- preguntó Él con diversión-. Traje justo lo que necesitas.

-Gracias, sabia que podía confiar en ti para vengarme de Nekrós, ahora que la me vengué de la niña falsa quitándole a su novio.- dijo engreídamente.

Eros se mantuvo al margen de la conversación mientras esos dos discutían. Los tres salieron de la habitación y entraron a una sala, donde había un enorme sofá color rojo y las paredes eran igualmente rosas como la habitación anterior, había floreros con diferentes tipos de flores. Afrodita se sentó en el sofá, Eros hizo lo mismo sin preguntar si podía hacerlo, Él se quedó parado ahí.

-¿Donde esta ese niño, por cierto?- preguntó Él, con curiosidad.

-Esta sentado, en esa esquina de ahí.- la hermosa rubia señaló hacia un chico que permanecía sentado, tenia la mirada perdida y temblaba un poco-. Tiene un sentimiento de culpa, no se perdona a si mismo por lo que hizo.- dijo orgullosa de si misma.

-¿Por que tuvo relaciones con el, Afrodita?- preguntó Eros con una inocente curiosidad.

-Por vengarme de Burbuja, ella esta enamorada de Nekrós, por eso debía pagar. Ahora me vengaré de Nekrós, por humillarme de esa forma.- dijo con odio.

-¿Y como lo hará?

-Quitándole a su hijo.- respondió sin mas, con una sonrisa-. Llegará en cualquier momento.

-Pero ya no estas enojada con el ¿no es así?- comentó Él.

-Nekrós ya no me interesa, pero eso no significa que no termine de vengarme. Y sobre Boomer, a el lo devolveré mas tarde, será mas divertido cuando todos se enteren.- sonrió al imaginar su cruel plan.

-Los Dioses son tan rencorosos y bipolares, no me gustaría meterme con uno.- mencionó Él con voz de cansancio y cruzando sus brazos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, pasando Nekrós y su hijo Yiós que estaba muy inquieto. Afrodita le había pedido a Nekrós llevar a Yiós a su casa, aunque no explicó porque, pero Nekrós obedeció. Una vez Nekrós entró a la habitación, no pudo evitar ver a Él, pero lo ignoró de inmediato, sus ojos se centraron a la esquina de la habitación, donde se encontraba el Rowdyruff rubio, que no levantaba la vista para nada. Nekrós solo lo miró con expresión serena.

-Oh, Nekrós y su querido hijo Yiós, que bueno que pudieron venir.- dijo la diosa con cortesía.

-¿Que hace el niño falso aquí?- preguntó Nekrós, sin apartar la vista de el chico rubio.

-Nekrós, Nekrós, Nekrós, ¿celoso?- le guiñó el ojo, Nekrós la miró con indiferencia-. Me divertí un poco con el, tu sabes, con eso de que ahora su novia esta enamorada de ti.

-Oh nooooo.- comenzó a decir Yiós con su maniática voz-. ¿Qué Nekrós tiene una vieja nueva?, no creí que fuera a engañar a mi madre de esa forma jajaja ¡¿al menos esta buena?!- preguntó el niño de cabello rojo como el fuego mientras hacia esa enorme sonrisa que tanto miedo daba.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Nekrós con tranquilidad, ignorando por completo a su enloquecido hijo.

-¿No lo sabes?- contestó pícaramente-. Que eres un rompe corazones, enamoraste a esa rubia con solo verla una vez, impresionante, impresionante.

-Oh, esperen...- dijo el loco niño-. Ya la recuerdo, la niña falsa rubia, la que tiene ese embrión ahí dentro jejeje ¡lo recuerdo!, es mío, mío. ¡Yo lo pido! ¡yo seré el que juegue con el!- dijo un sin sentido-. Jajaja, ¡esa rubia maldita!

-Hum, ahora que lo pienso...- la diosa caminó hacia donde estaba Boomer, se agachó a su altura y le sacudió un poco el cabello-. Vamos, no te sientas mal, te gustó y lo sabes.- le susurró-. Mira muy bien, Boom, ese de ahí es Nekrós, el sujeto de el que te he estado hablando tanto.- señaló al chico de cabello rojo oscuro-. El es el tipo que te esta robando a tu noviecita.

Boomer levantó la vista y no pudo evitar sentir un odio enorme hacia el tipo frente a el, aunque no podía estar seguro de si lo que decía la diosa era verdad. A Nekrós le parecía mas que ridícula la actitud de Afrodita, pero una duda si tenia, ¿esa Superpoderosa se había enamorado de el?, decidió no pensar en eso. Nekrós comprendió rápidamente todo lo que Afrodita intentaba hacer, quería vengarse de el por el rechazo de el otro día, eso a Nekrós no le importaba, pero no le parecía bien que utilizara a el Rowdyruff de esa forma.

Si bien Boomer miró a Nekrós con un odio inmenso, y Nekrós lo vio con indiferencia y algo de reprobación en el fondo. Pero esa fue la primera vez que estos dos cruzaron mirada, la primera vez que se vieron, la primera impresión y, aunque suene algo extraño, hubo algo, algo que no podía explicarse con palabras, algo que no podrían entender pero era algo real que iba mucho mas allá de lo que alguno de ellos permitiría ver.

-Es verdad?- preguntó Boomer con la voz muy baja- ¿Es verdad que Burbuja esta enamorada de ti?- intentó hablar mas fuerte. Nekrós estudió su expresión y luego habló.

-Yo no se lo que sienta esa mujer, pero de algo si estoy seguro.- hizo una pausa y cambió su expresión a una mas severa-. Si ella se enamora de alguien mas es porque tu la descuidaste.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!- gritó el rubio, por algún motivo no se sentía bien al tener a ese chico cerca, pero aun así, se acercó a el para encararlo-. ¡¿Tu que sabes?!- esta vez le gritó en la cara, pero, maldición, ese tipo estaba mas alto que el.

-No creo que la ames de verdad.- se atrevió a decir-. Si fuera así no te hubieras enredado con Afrodita.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡yo no...- no pudo completar lo que decía, la culpa le ganó, realmente se sentía muy mal, se sentía horrible. Sin mas comenzó a llorar, casi como un niño pequeño, Nekrós continuó observándolo.

-Tal vez tu amor no fue suficientemente poderoso para vencer la atracción hacia Afrodita.- comenzó a decir-. Pero realmente no te culpo, ella tiene poderes mucho mas allá de lo que el amor normal puede llegar. Pero, no sirve de nada, si tu te pones a llorar como un bebé entonces puedo decir que realmente no tienes la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo. Si lo que dice Afrofita es verdad y esa chica Burbuja esta enamorada de mi, eso significaría que tu la descuidaste, como te dije anteriormente, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, realmente debes ser un idiota. Esa mujer esta embarazada, según escuché ¿cierto?, pues fuiste un idiota, y los idiotas como tu no merecen ser llamados padres, a menos que hagas algo. Después de esto puedes volver con ella o huir y noto que quieres huir, veo el miedo en tu mirada, pero tus acciones en estos momentos afectaran el futuro de ese bebé gravemente. La pregunta es ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Boomer parpadeó un par de veces y se secó las lagrimas. Fijó su vista en Nekrós, pero esta vez no estaba enojado, sino perplejo, pero no por el significado de toda la palabrería que le había lanzado, sino de la palabrería en si. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, como si buscara algo en Nekrós o como si intentara comprender algo de el. Se quedó en silencio, mientras una sensación familiar rondaba por su cabeza, pero no sabia que era y tampoco podía comprenderla, pero estaba ahí.

-Tu... hablas demasiado.

Fue muy evidente, tan evidente que todos en la habitación pudieron darse cuenta como Nekrós luchó contra el impulso de cubrirse la boca con la mano, su brazo derecho quedó colgando y temblando a medio camino de cubrise la boca con el. Por primera vez, aunque solo por dos segundos, se vio a Nekrós perder la compostura. La perplejidad de Boomer con cualquier cosa que haya visto reflejada en Nekrós fue suficiente para que no dijera una palabra mas. Nekrós se puso firme y le dio la espalda al rubio, no dispuesto a seguir una conversación con el.

-Y bien, Afrodita.- habló con voz seca-. ¿Por que nos llamaste aquí?

-Yo solo quería que trajeras a Yiós aquí, solo quería darle un pequeño regalo.- habló mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Eros.

-¡Un regalo para mi!- exclamó Yiós-. ¡¿Que será?! ¡quiero verlo! ¡quiero abrirlo! ¡quiero destriparlo! ¡sacar la sorpresa que tiene dentro de sus tripas!- se acercó casi a rastras hasta la diosa con una gran velocidad, realmente como una persona poseída-. Tu siempre regalándome cosas, señora, jijjiji ¿será otra persona? ¡ya se!... eso debe ser, si, si ¡una mascota nueva!, el grifo que encontré el otro día murió desangrado ¡quiero otra mascota ahora mismo!- gritaba con su molesta, chillona y perturbadora voz.

-Si, efectivamente es una mascota.- dijo con una atractiva voz amable y musical, como el de una princesa de cuentos-. ¿Conoces a Él?, me dará esa mascota a mi para que yo pueda dártela a ti.

-¿Él?- preguntó el niño, entonces hizo una gran y perturbadora sonrisa al recordarlo-. Oh, el amigo de mamá jajaja, sii ¡lo he visto un par de veces!-. miró al ser rojo que estaba al lado de el y se le acercó, mirándolo fijamente-. ¡Ser del infierno, inmundo! ¡dame mi regalo!

-Oh, pero que juventud.- habló Él con fingida desaprobación-. Toma, aquí esta.- movió el brazo y apareció frente a el una caja grande color amarilla con un lazo rojo-. Tómalo como un regalo mío y de Afrodita.

-Jujuju gracias.- su sonrisa temblaba por la emoción de ver ese regalo frente el-. Afrodita, tu siempre consintiéndome. Me dejas jugar con la tercera esclava las veces que quiera y ahora esto juju eres la mejor.

Se pudo notar el disgusto de Eros cuando el pequeño maniaco dijo eso ultimo, le temblaron los puños de pura ira, algo que Afrodita no pudo pasar por alto.

-Eros, compórtate.- ordenó con voz tranquila a su sirviente.

-Si.- contestó con un enojo reprimido.

-Entonces.- dijo Nekrós-. Si solo querías que yo trajera a Yiós y no soy necesario aquí, me retiro.

-Gracias nuevamente por traerlo.- le sonrió la diosa con falsa amabilidad-. No te preocupes por el, aquí lo cuidamos, se divertirá como nunca.- era claro su intención de molestarlo, pero lo cierto es que a Nekrós no le interesa mucho su hijo, esa criatura despiadada nadie podría quererlo, ni siquiera su padre.

Yiós abrió el regalo solo con sus uñas, lo que encontró dentro le impactó y también causó que Afrodita entrecerrara los ojos con recelo. No era una niña, porque ni siquiera llegaba a eso, era tan solo una bebé de poco mas de un año de edad. Una pequeñita, con un precioso vestido blanco con un lindo moño rosa en la parte de el cuello y otro en la parte de la cintura, el vestido era muy esponjado de la cintura para abajo y llevaba unos adorables zapatitos color negro. Era una pequeña preciosa, no solo su atuendo, ella era perfectamente hermosa, su piel era clara y suave, su cabello era largo, muy oscuro y sedoso, le llegaba hasta las rodillas; sus ojos eran grandes y preciosos, como diamantes color rojo muy brillantes.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con su vestido de princesa y su rostro intacto e imperturbable. Era pura, hermosa, delicada y perfecta. Como una muñeca de porcelana sin vida.

-Ella es Ella.- dijo Él, complacido.

-¿Ella se llama Ella?- preguntó Yiós que observaba su nueva mascota con detenimiento.

-Si, así es.

-Él, ¿Dónde conseguiste esta cosa?- preguntó Afrodita, celosa por la perfección de esa pequeña.

-Valla, incluso vez a una bebé como una amenaza.- rió un poco-. Es algo que tenia guardado por ahí, nunca me fue de utilidad y no sabia que hacer con ella.

En ese momento, Nekrós apenas estaba saliendo de la habitación, pero pudo ver a la pequeña. Se le quedó viendo, primero con sorpresa pero después con indiferencia fingida y la pequeña Ella, intacta, quieta como una escultura, solo lo siguió con los ojos hasta que se fue, como un pequeño juguete poseído.

-¿Y ella que hace?- preguntó el niño, no muy convencido.

-No hace nada en realidad.- contestó Él-. casi no se mueve y no dice nada, tampoco parece tener muchos sentimientos y no responde al dolor pero puedes jugar con ella.

-¿Esta muerta?- dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-No, no esta muerta, esta tan viva como tu.

-Si no tiene sentimientos y no siente dolor, esta muerta y no sirve para jugar.- habló el niño con seriedad y con una voz diabólica y perturbadora-. No es una mascota, es un simple juguete.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas para jugar con tu juguete?- insistió Él, sonriéndole con malicia.

Yiós recuperó su gran y aterradora sonrisa y con una velocidad sorprendente, golpeó a la niña, arrojándola hacia una pared, la pequeña comenzó a sangrar de la cabeza pero fue seguida por un misterioso humo que fue curando su herida poco a poco.

-Pues hacerle lo que quieras, puedes desmembrarle lo que te plazca, Ella siempre se recuperara.

-¡Un juguete irrompible! jajaja.- rió complacido el niño, con los ojos llenos de maldad, locura y diversión-. ¡El juguete perfecto! ¡el juguete perfecto! ¡el juguete perfecto!- se volvió a acercar a su nuevo juguete, que apenas comenzaba a ponerse de pie, y solo utilizando un poco de su fuerza, Yiós le arrancó el brazo a la pequeña, para después estallar en risas macabras.

-Pero escucha esto, Yiós.- habló Afrodita con delicadeza, como se hace con un niño pequeño normal-. Te gustan mis regalos ¿cierto?, entonces ¿a quien quieres mas, a Perséfone o a mi?

-Perséfone es mi madre.- respondió mientras volteaba su vista para ver a la diosa.

-Pero Perséfone no te quiere, pequeño.- abrió sus brazos para que el se acercara, Yiós fue y le correspondió el abrazo-. Perséfone te ha mentido toda tu vida, Yiós.

-¿Eh?

-¿Que es lo que mas deseas, Yiós?

-Quiero conocer a Hades jeje, quiero verlo mas que nada.

-Hades esta muerto.- dijo sin mas-. Perséfone lo mató hace 30 años.

-**¡¿Que?! ¡eso es imposible!**- se apartó de inmediato de la diosa y dejo ver sus afilados dientes como los de tiburón en señal de amenaza-. **¡Escuché a Tánatos decir hace unas semanas que vio a Hades!**

-Tánatos fue engañado, en realidad era Él disfrazado de Hades.

-¡Ese tipo!- volteó a ver a Él-. **¡Maldito, te MATARÉ! **¡te hare pagar, blasfemia de mierda! ¡te asesinare, **con mis propias garras!**

-Calma, Yiós, aquí la verdadera culpable es Perséfone, y dime ¿Qué piensas de Perséfone ahora?- habló la diosa.

-Perséfone... esa maldita también pagará.- arrastró las palabras con mucho rencor y odio.

-Perfecto.- sonrió con malicia. Después se dirigió hasta donde Él y le habló en privado-. Escucha, Él, necesito tu ayuda, he intentado ver a las niñas falsas todo el día pero no he podido con las esferas de cristal.

-¿Uh?- pareció sorprendido de verdad?- Que extraño, creí que era solo problema mío, yo tampoco puedo ver lo que sucede en la Tierra.

-Espera ¡¿que?!- gritó, sorprendida, por el peso que tenia esas palabras.

Y por casualidad, en ese mismo momento, a la habitación llegó Hermes, que parecía muy agitado, ya que había enviado un mensaje a varios lugares, un mensaje que era muy impactante, uno que incluso a el impactó.

-¡Hermes!- exclamó Eros al verlo, se paró de su lugar y voló hasta el-. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Afrodita!- llamó a la diosa, se veía la alarma en sus ojos-. Ya nadie puede ver lo que pasa en la Tierra.

-Si, ya me había dado cuenta de eso.- habló con tranquilidad.

-Pero eso es el menor de nuestros problemas.- realmente parecía que algo le perturbaba.

-¿Que es?- preguntó Eros, que puso su mano en el hombro de Hermes para tranquilizarlo.

-Los oráculos, las Moiras, las Grayas, incluso Apolo.- habló con rapidez, estaba consternado-. Las profecías... todas las profecías se han roto, ya nadie puede ver el futuro con certeza.

Un futuro afectado.

* * *

_Creo... creo que ya se lo deben estar viendo venir._

_Esta semana fue de locos, mi novio terminó conmigo xD no se preocupen por mi, terminamos como amigos, duramos 7 meses, pero es mejor así. También hice una obra en la escuela jaja fue muy divertido, en especial porque yo era la única que actuaba bien xD y yo daba mucha risa xD_

_Sobre el capitulo, pues, como ven, hay algo mal, realmente muy mal que afectará a todos los personajes, como bien lo dice Hermes "todas las profecías se han roto, ya nadie puede ver el futuro con certeza" es que hay algo grande detrás de esto, algo que si se los dijera ahora no lo pudieran asimilar xD_

_waa el siguiente es el 15! prepárense para el terror :P_

_Bueno, les digo que dibujé a Nekrós y a Yiós y lo subí a Deviantart. deje el link en mi perfil por si quieren pasar a verlo :) el dibujo esta feo pero se entiende jajaja_


End file.
